Japanese Vacation
by Alla-Aku2
Summary: A new program sends several Hogwarts students to Japan to learn more about the muggles they co-exist with. how will the Hogwarts students deal with the Host Club? Slash! as well as Het
1. Chapter 1

Japanese Vacation:

Prologue:

_Due to continued ignorance of our Muggle counterparts it has been decided that 5-7th years will have the option of attending a muggle school for one year. Students participating need not worry about school work as a professor will be going with you to chaperone. They will answer any questions you may have about the school work while you are away from Hogwarts._

_Students will be seperated into 4 catagories, depending on the tuition they are willing to pay._

_1. Smeltings - Britian - Tuition: 100 galleons. Sept. 3rd - June 8th_

_2. James High School - Australia - Tuition: 500 galleons Sept. 8th - June 15th_

_3. McKay High School - America - Tuition: 900 galleons. Sept. 10th - June 6th_

_4. Ouran High School - Japan - Tuition: 1,500 gallions. Sept. 9th - Sept. 1st_

_Each school has a different school year, and the students will attend for an entire year._

* * *

"I don't understand, sir," Harry said, brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's fairly simple, my boy," Dumbledore answered. "This program is specifically for you."

"But, I live with muggles, sir."

"True enough, Harry," he said, genially enough. "But it's to get you away from here. A vacation, if you will."

"But, what about the war?" Harry asked. Wasn't that important, sure Voldemort had only been back for a few month, but to be gone for so long . . . who knew what the dark lord would do.

"The war will hold itself, Harry. Take this time to relax. You have more than earned it."

Harry nodded, knowing there was no use arguing with the older man.

"Also, take the trip to Japan. I don't believe there will be many others going there, too much time among the muggles. It will be a chance for you to get away from _everything._"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, standing, knowing when he was being dismissed.

* * *

"There's no way my parents will be able to send me to Japan," Ron said, shaking his head, eyes wide.

Hermione nodded in agreement when Harry turned to look at her, though she looked rather disappointed. "I don't think mine will be willing to pay either, Harry. 1,500 gallions is a lot of money."

"If that's your only arguement, then there's a simple solution to that," Harry told them, grinning. "I'm paying."

"Oh no, Harry," Hermione protested. "We can't ask you to do that. That fee is a small fortune, and for you to pay for three people . . ." She shook her head.

"And if you don't go, I'm likely to be alone." Harry told them. "Besides, it's not as if I'm ever going to use all of it." Then, seeing their still hesitant faces, he said, "Think of it as a thank you for sticking with me gift."

"That's what friends do mate," Ron said, looking a little red. "No need to pay for anything."

"I insist," Harry grinned. "If we're going to see how muggles live, we might as well get as far away from here as possible."

With that, Harry went to sign them all up, not giving them another chance to argue.

"I don't think the Weasel can afford a trip to Japan, Potter," Malfoy said from behind him as soon as he'd signed them up.

"I don't see your name here, Malfoy," Harry said, noticing that there were only three names on there. "Daddy not paying?"

Malfoy sneered. "I don't see the point of associating with _muggles_ for an entire year, Potter."

"It sounds like your afraid to me," Harry smirked.

"Am not, Potter," he growled.

"Oh yes, because hiding in a castle is showing everyone how big and bad you are."

Malfoy glared a moment longer before stepping forward, picking up the quill, and signing his name . . . for the trip to Japan.

"You can't sign that one, Malfoy," Harry protested.

"Why not, Potter?"

"I don't particularly want to spend all year with you if I don't have to."

"Then go somewhere else, Potter. If I'm doing this stupid thing, I'm going to go to the best there is."

* * *

TBC

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Well, here's the prologue. It's just a funny little thing that we decided we wanted to try. We like it. Tend to laugh ourselves silly as we write this thing.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Yay! We got the prologue up!! This is becoming so much fun to write!! Yay for us... (stares off into space) God I suck at author notes... ok well REVEIW PLEASE!!


	2. Gang meets Kyouya

We're back

We're back! And, to honor our very first reviewer, we'd like to dedicate this chapter to arya21. Congrats! You completely made our day!

Chapter 1-

Gang Meets Kyouya

Haruhi smiled sweetly as she pretended to be a guy, just like always, and played host to her group of regulars. Soon enough, their time was up, and she was free to go. Quickly, she made her way over to stand with Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai, have you heard about the group of foreigners coming to Ouran soon?"

To this Kyouya simply nodded, not looking up from his clipboard. "Perhaps we could get one of them to participate in the Host Club," He said, obviously thinking aloud. "That could easily increase our income, and help pay for Hunny-sempai's expensive sweet tooth."

Haruhi could only nod as she scanned the room. The Hitachiin twins were making some sort of fuss. Kaoru was curling up to his brother's chest, whose arms were protectively encircling him. It was something along the lines of Kaoru being upset that he was a burden, and Hikaru telling him that he wasn't.

Tamaki was easily wooing a girl, only to smile and wave her off when her time was over. "Goodbye, Sweet hime!" His voice was happy and seemed to chime.

Hunni-sempai was sitting at a table, eating his sweets, with Mori sitting across from him. Mori's usual stoic expression unchanging was a great contrast to Hunni's humming and swaying.

Kyouya took a deep breath in as he received a call on is cell phone. With a nod and a 'yes, sir' he hung up once more and turned to Haruhi.

"My apologies, Haruhi-chan, but could you make sure that Tamaki does not become too out of line? The Dean has called and would like me to go up and meet the new exchange students. Apparently, they have arrived and I am to show them around the school." He bowed a bit and made his way out of the third music room, his stride easy as he made his way to the office.

* * *

Harry glanced around the office, gently rubbing his throat, still tingling from the recent translator spell placed upon it. It was a nice office, a little formal, though. Then again, he hadn't expected anything else, not with how much the tuition had been (and then the description of the school. Why Dumbledore wanted him to come_ here_ of all places, where he would stand out no matter what he did, was beyond him). Still, he was glad he'd forced his friends into coming. They could at least be outcasts together.

Another thing that surprised him was that Suoh knew who, and what, they really were. Apparently, it a condition had to be met before any of the school were accepted into the program, the headmaster, or principle (whoever), had to agree with full knowledge of who they were and sign a contract stating that they would not use said information against the students in anyway, shape, or form. Harry figured it was more formally said than that, but that was the gist of what he'd gotten from Dumbledore.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ouran's school uniforms were nothing like Hogwarts'

_Of course it isn't,_ Harry berated himself. _This is a muggle school. They wouldn't have robes._

Still, despite the uncomfortable fit of them, they were nothing like the girls'. He had to admit that yellow was not Hermione's best color. The horrified look on her face when she'd first seen it made him think that she knew it too, but she had sucked it up and put it on. Harry was glad she'd brought other clothes. Yellow was not her color.

He caught Malfoy smirking at him, then, and forced himself to sit still. He so shouldn't have goaded the blond prat into coming. He should have known that Malfoy would go for the most expensive one. He should have . . . well, shoulda, woulda, coulda.

His eyes, after a brief glare, left Malfoy to drift over to their teacher chaperone. Why, of all the professors in the school, and all those willing to volunteer from the order, had Dumbledore sent HIM? He would have been perfectly happy with _Trelawney_ . . . okay, maybe not, but . . ._Snape? _He could literally hear his mind whining about the unfairness of it all.

And then there was Fred and George. Their presence had really surprised him. Apparently, after he'd given them his Triwizard winnings, they made several of their jokes and sold them over the holidays, leaving them with enough to afford this trip, and still have enough, barely, to make more jokes. When Harry had approached them about it, they'd said it was a business venture. After all, how else were they supposed to get a hold of the Japanese Wizarding establishments?

Harry wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried about them being there. On the one hand, it was a few more people he actually knew (and liked), on the other, they were bound to be trouble.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when the door opened.

* * *

Kyouya walked into the office and bowed to the Dean, who also happened to be Tamaki's father. "Suoh-Sensei, you asked for me?"

The Dean stood from his desk and nodded. "Kyouya-kun, these are the exchange students from England. I would very much appreciate it if you would take them around the school as classes will be starting soon. (1)"

Kyouya stood up straight and nodded, his glasses gleaming in the morning light. "Of course, Suoh-sensei.

He then turned to the group and smiled an almost evil smile. "My name is Ohtori Kyouya, and I am the vice-president of the Host Club."

* * *

Almost as one, they all stood, except for Snape, who had refused a seat when it had been offered. He, however, raised an eyebrow at the student, seemingly unimpressed by him. Harry couldn't understand that at all. Ohtori (a strange name if he'd ever heard one . . . and he'd heard several) was very confident; he could practically see it oozing off of the older boy. And the boys grin . . . well, if Harry hadn't already faced Voldemort four times (including the encounter when he was just over a year old), he knew a shiver would have raced down his spine. As it was, it made him a little wary of the older boy.

Hermione was the first of them to move, and she only did so after it was obvious no one else (including Snape) was inclined to do so.

"Hello," she said, voice confident. "I am Granger Hermione. The shorter red-head is Weasley Ronald, and the Twins over there are Weasley Fred, and George. The dark-haired one is Potter Harry, and that blond is Malfoy Draco. Our chaperone is Snape-sensei."

It was then that Harry remembered that Hermione had told them that they introduced themselves using their last names first. Which meant that, he wracked his brains for a moment, the guy's name was actually Kyouya. Except he shouldn't call him that because it was rude . . . or something, he couldn't remember exactly. He'd have to ask Hermione about it later.

Really, never had he been so grateful that Hermione was with him. Well, actually, he could think of several occasions, but this was just another to add to the list.

* * *

Kyouya smiled at the brunette girl and nodded. "Please follow me. I have drop off a few directions to the club members and then I can show you all to your classes." He turned to the Dean once more. "Sensei?"

"Malfoy, Potter, Granger, and the younger Weasley will all be in class 1-A, while the older two will be in class 2-A with you and Tamaki." With that, the Dean sat down, turning to Snape.

Kyouya nodded and motioned for the students to follow him through the door and then down the hall.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're here," Hermione whispered to him and Ron. "Think of everything we're going to be learning. It's an entirely different culture. Nothing like reading about it."

On her other side, Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, 'Mione. You've said that about a hundred times since we left Hogwarts. And did you _have _to introduce me as Ronald?"

"It's only manners, Ron." Hermione sniffed.

Harry just shook his head.

"Come on, Ron . . ."

"Cheer up," the twins said, each of them throwing an arm around Ron's shoulders. We're in a different country_ . . ._"

"With no mum to stop us from doing anything."

"That does not mean you can just to anything you want to do!" Hermione exclaimed, mouth set.

The twins looked at her. "Oh, come one, Hermione, lighten up."

"You don't want to turn into McGonagle."

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at Hermione's outraged expression.

* * *

Kyouya looked the group over and smiled a bit. The two twins reminded him of Kaoru and Hikaru. He looked at each of them, and found his eyes stopping on the blond at the back of the group. What had Granger said his name was? Malfoy? Yes, that was it. He seemed very uncomfortable being there at Ouran.

With a shrug, he looked back to the front as they came to the third music room. Suddenly, rose petals seemed to spring from the doors and shower the group. Kyouya sighed; Tamaki was such a drama king.

"Welcome beautiful hime!" Tamaki rushed forward and grasped Hermione's hand, kissing it once lightly before giving her the smile that made most girls' hearts melt.

* * *

(1)Japan starts their classes later-ish, so their clubes are early in the day along with after school.

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Well, here's chapter one for you all. What will happen I wonder? Well, actually, we already know. It's fun already knowing. But, if our . . . well, it's not really a muse but its similar . . . keeps working we should get chapters out fairly quickly.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: YAY!! …. (looks at Alla) wow, you cut it off perfectly. Ok guys now ready set GO!! REVIEW!!


	3. Twins Get a Toy

Chapter 2 –

Chapter 2 –

Twins Get a Toy

Hermione seemed to freeze, for just a moment, before her hand rose and she smacked the blond, lips pursing, eyes narrowing. Both Ron and Harry took a step away from her.

"I don't know who you think you are," she said primly, "but I would appreciate it if you did not touch my person without my permission."

With that, she crossed her arms and stepped away from him, leaving the Gryffindors to cough back laughs, and the Slytherin rubbed his cheek in remembrance. They all knew better than to get on Hermione's bad side, and it seemed like this blond had done just that in less than a minute.

* * *

Tamaki almost burst into tears, and was instantly in his corner pouting. His finger drew lazy invisible designs on the floor in front of him. Kyouya stepped towards Hermione with his hands up, and his eyes closed in a soft smile.

"Please, Granger-hime, that is only how he is supposed to act with people he believes is a costumer."

"Oh," Granger said, wincing as a hand came up to cover her mouth. She colored slightly, but threw a look over to Potter and the younger Weasley, who were still trying to choke back laughs.

Then, he walked to Haruhi, who was speaking with the Hitachiin twins. He leaned over and whispered a few things before straightening and addressing the entire Host Club.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce the exchange students from England." He made a small bow to them as he extended his hand gesturing toward them.

Kaoru wiggled out of his twins' arms and the two were instantly in front of the group.

"Hi," they chimed together with bright, mischievous smiles. "We're Kaoru,"

"And Hikaru,"

"Hitachiin!" they both chimed in the end.

A small blond boy came bounding up, throwing his arms around Malfoy's neck, only because he was the closest, and laughed. "Hi, I'm Hunni! And that big guy over there is Mori!"

Haruhi stepped forward giving them all a kind bow. "I am Fujioka Haruhi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all." She lifted a hand and waved it at Tamaki. "And that is Suoh Tamaki-sempai."

* * *

Ron's eyes widened when he saw the twins appear before their group. "Not another set," he groaned, hiding his head in Hermione's shoulder.

Harry, however, was busy being amused at the small kid flinging himself into a tense Malfoy's arms. After a moment, the blond's arms rose to keep the kid from falling, though he still looked rather shocked. Not that Harry blamed him, it wasn't everyday that a stranger jumped into your arms.

Then, apparently seeing that no one else was up to doing it, the Weasley twins took it upon themselves to introduce everyone.

"A pleasure," one grinned.

"Simply thrilled to be here," the other agreed.

"I'm Weasley Fred," Fred said.

"No you're not, I'm Fred," the other said, looking slightly offended.

The first one, George(?) frowned at his twin, blinking. "Right, you did win the straw, didn't you? Sorry, I'm George. He's Fred."

The second, Fred(?) (you never could be sure with them.) nodded, grinning cheerfully. "The other red-head is our brother."

"Ickle-Ronnickins, we call him."

"Though he's not so ickle anymore."

"GUYS!!" Ron shouted, head rising from Hermione's shoulder, looking absolutely mortified.

They just laughed. "The lonely girl here, who smacked your . . . Tamaki--"

"George!" Hermione protested, her color deepening.

"Is Granger Hermione," George finished, continuing as if he hadn't heard her, though the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise.

"She's a right bookworm."

"Never able to get them away from them."

"Oh, I don't know, George, she did go to the ball with Krum, wasn't a book in sight then."

"That was only once, Fred."

"True enough, George, but it still happened."

George nodded, conceding. "And don't make her angry."

Fred shook his head. "She'll smack you good."

"Fred, George!"

"Moving on," George said, grinning.

"The blond holding the kid is Malfoy Draco."

"Right snob."

"Holier than thou."

"Sneers at everyone he thinks he's better than . . ."

" . . . Actually, he sneers at everyone."

"And last, but certainly not least," Fred said, his arms flying out wide.

"Is the amazing,"

"Splendid."

"Super-hero type."

"Risk-it-all."

"Harry Potter!!" They both announced.

Harry groaned, all amusement gone.

As suddenly as he'd begun to mope, Tamaki was back in front of the group. "Such youth and enthusiasm!"

His delicate hands were brought up as he cradled his chin, stars in his eyes. Haruhi could only shake her head as she watched her sempai, his antics always did get on her nerves.

Hikaru tilted his head one way while Kaoru tiled his the other. Then, without exchanging a look, they held their grins. "Kakkoii! (1)" the two of them separated and made their way sneakily around to Fred, and Kaoru poked him in the cheek.

Fred blinked at him a moment before grinning and poking him back.

"Ne, Ne Hikaru-chan! They're twins like us!"

Hikaru nodded and looked at George. They were not used to seeing other twins that were as identical as they were. Or even, upon closer inspection, more so.

Mori stepped forward. "Mitsukuni . . ." his voice was deep, and though he only said one word, Hunni knew exactly what he meant.

Quickly, he let go of the stunned blond and shimmied his up onto the taller boy's shoulders.

"Gomen, Malfoy-chan!" Hunni smiled cutely from his perch and waved his bunny doll.

Malfoy gave a rather stiff doll, his eyes still holding quite a bit of shock, and looking quite out of sorts.

Kyouya just sighed again, rubbing his temples.

Hikaru then noticed the dark-haired boy the other set of twins had made such a commotion about, and looked at him with interest. He was fairly short, about the same height as Granger, and thin. Very thin. The boy also wore glasses, big round glasses, excruciatingly similar to what Haruhi wore before they got her, her contacts.

"Ne, Kaoru-chan . . . I think we have a new play toy," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru followed his twin's line of sight, smirking as well when he caught sight of the boy.

* * *

Fred and George, the only two who seemed to have heard what the other set had said, shared a look. Harry wasn't a play toy. They'd have to make sure that things didn't get too out of hand.

Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, were completely oblivious to this as they just stepped back out of the group, wondering what they had just gotten themselves mixed up in. They all shared a look, Ron's eyes very pointedly telling Harry that he'd gotten them into this.

Harry shrugged back helplessly, there wasn't anything that he could do now.

* * *

It was then that Kyouya decided to step forward once more. "Please, everyone, finish the errands that need to be done before your classes. Kaoru, Hikaru,"

"Hai!" the two chimed, averting their eyes away from the oblivious Harry.

"You two will be in charge of cleaning the floors." Kyouya turned and pointed to Tamaki. "You're in charge of organizing the sweet drawers."

Tamaki nodded and went back to work. Turning to Mori and Hunny, Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"You two will be clearing off the tables, and please, Hunni-sempai, do not eat the left over sweets."

Mori nodded and walked away to a few tables, a cheering Hunni still perched on his broad shoulders.

"And you, Fujioka-chan, would you please take our funds down to the book keeper."

Haruhi nodded and took a large metal bok from Kyouya's desk. She waved goodbye exchange students. "I hope you will not be strangers to the Host Club, even if Tamaki-sempai _is _a bit of an over-dramatic person." Her smile was warm as she left.

Finally, Kyouya turned back to the group of Hogwarts students after having done a complete 360 just by pivoting on one foot while giving orders. "Now, shall we get you to your classes?"

* * *

Everyone blinked in stunned silence. It wasn't everyday you saw someone your own age able to give orders so well and have so many others obey without question.

Finally, it was Hermione that nodded. "That would be perfect!" she grinned, causing Ron to groan.

Fred and George rolled their eyes before leaning in and whispering to eachother.

We've got to get her away from school work."

"Agreed. Don't want another McGonagall on our heels."

"Bad enough that Snape's here."

"Evil git."

Harry just nodded to Kyouya, feeling very lost in everything. He was sure that it was very visible, but there wasn't much he could do. He hadn't felt this out of his depth since he'd started Hogwarts just over five years ago. Well, if nothing else, he'd stick to Ron and Hermione until he felt a bit more secure.

* * *

Kakkoii – cool

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Yeah, here's chapter 2 everyone. Wow, this is just so easy to write, it's almost scary. Of course it probably helps that we have a very detailed outline of what we want to do.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Yay chapter two is up now too. XP Ok well you should all probably be informed that this comes from a role play with Alla and I. We are still in the process of it and that is why we can post the chapters so quickly. Isn't it so wonderful?

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Erm, actually, this isn't _exactly_ like our role play. It's been changed around so that it flows better, and that simple mistakes are avoided, etc.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Well, ready. Set. GO! REVIEW!


	4. Ferret Does it Again

**Disclaimer: Alla and Aku do not own, in any way shape or form, anything you recognize. The plot is ours and that is about it. If you attempt to sue you will get . . . nothing, because that is about all that we have.**

**+ if we did both of these series' would have a lot more.. (cough)slash(cough)**

Japanese Vacation

Chapter 3 –

Ferret Does it Again

The group was silent as they were led to their respective classes. "Granger, Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley, you four will be in this class. This is class 1-A. You'll have it with the Hitachiin twins as well as Fujioka-chan."

That said, he opened the door to lead them in. When he entered, there were many hurried whispers and giggles coming form the female student body, even some of the guys were whispering about the sudden entrance of the 'Dark King'. Paying them no mind, he waled to the teacher and explained who the group was. The teacher simply nodded and spoke to Kyouya, though none of the Hogwarts students could hear what was being said. The dark teen returned to the group fairly quickly and pointed to the back of the room.

Momoki-sempai has moved Fujioka-chan and placed you there, Potter. Granger and Weasley will be in the seats behind you. Malfoy, you will be next to the Fujioka-chan by the window in back." He pointed to each seat accordingly then began his retreat to the door.

Harry swallowed audibly, only to those closest to him, when Kyouya left. The stares had changed from the older teen to the group. The only thing that kept him from shrinking back behind Ron and Hermione, besides his famous Gryffindor courage, was the knowledge that it wasn't _just_ him that was getting the stares and whispers. Keeping his head down, he hurried to his seat, hoping that the novelty of them being there would blow over quickly.

Ron and Hermione followed after him quickly. Ron was glad to be as far away from the teacher as possible, while Hermione was mentally complaining about being so far form the front of the room. One never knew what you could miss if others were talking.

Malfoy was the only one of the four that appeared to be unconcerned as he strolled to his appointed seat, seemingly oblivious to everything around him.

* * *

Fred and George followed after Kyouya silently. Though their silence was not one of respect, but of thought. They, while the others probably hadn't, had noticed the students' reaction to their guide. It was similar to what happened whenever Harry entered a room (though that had lessened at Hogwarts). That, even without what they had seen earlier, told them that the boy was something special in the school. A silent look passed between them. They were in agreement.

"So," Fred said, coming equal with their guide. "You said you were . . ."

"President of the Host Club?"

"What, exactly, is . . ."

"The Host Club?"

"Actually, I am the vice president," Kyouya said as he continued walking. "And the Host Club is where young ladies come to be pampered by dashing young gentlemen, or whatever they might prefer. Like the loli-shouta, which is Hunni-sempai, the stoic types, like Mori-sempai, the incest type, which would be the Hitachiin's, and so on and so forth." He finished with a simple wave of his hand.

Fred and George shared a glance being Kyouya. Their eyes both said one thing. 'Weird . . . Brilliant, but weird.'

Finally, they came to class 2-A.

"Here we are. We have class with Tamaki."

"Tamaki?" George asked.

"Isn't he the one Hermione . . ."

"Smacked?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes. He is a quite eccentric, but he is a good friend." Kyouya stepped into the classroom and was greeted by even more praise than he had been given from the underclassmen's room.

"MONA MI!" Tamaki suddenly came flying out of nowhere and latched himself onto Kyouya's arm.

"Please, Tamaki-kun, get off. Your antics are quite annoying." Kyouya looked down at the blond, who released his arm and stepped towards the twins.

"Hello. I am sorry for the startle earlier." Tamaki's naïve smile made him seem at least two years younger than he actually was.

"Come on," Kyouya motioned to the twins before they could respond. "You two will be sitting over there." He pointed toward two seats in the front left hand side of the class. Then he took his seat by a window on the right side.

They glanced toward their seats before turning back to Tamaki and giving him twin lopsided grins. "No worries, Mate," Fred said.

"A little drama makes our day."

"And we'd been wanting to see Hermione . . ."

"Actually hit someone for ages."

"We'd heard it happened occasionally . . ."

"But we've never been able to experience it."

Their grins widened as they moved to their seats, mentally going over possibilities.

--1-A—

Haruhi walked in and the teacher immediately told her where her new seating was. She gave a small shrug and sat across from the blond exchange student.

When the twins entered, though they sat down in their seats and a wide grin crossed their faces.

"Ne, Hikaru-chan?"

"Nani, Kaoru-chan?"

"It seems we have Harry-chan in our class." Kaoru smiled and seemed to nearly purr out his words.

So it seems Kaoru-chan. Such a surprise, but it must be because he is one of the special ones like Haruhi-chan (1)." Hikaru waved to Harry with his eyes closed and an innocent seeming smile.

* * *

Harry blinked at the twins on either side of him, returning the wave nervously. The grin he was getting was innocent enough, but there was something about it that reminded him of Fred and George. And being between twins that reminded him of those two could not be a good thing. Twisting in his seat, he sent a mental plea with his eyes for Ron or Hermione to help him.

Unfortunately, Hermione was preparing for class to start (and as such paying no attention to him or his plait), and Ron was staring off into space. He turned back with a sinking feeling, intending to ignore the twins on either side of him as he slouched down in his seat.

* * *

Kaoru faked a pout and pulled out his notebook to begin the English assignment he'd not done the night before. "Hikaru-chan?" he called, leaning over Harry's desk to talk with his brother.

He pretended to not notice as the other boy jerked back in his seat.

"Hai, Kaoru-chan?"

"What chapter was the English homework?"

"Consonants and Vowels."

"Thanks." He leaned back and gave Harry a grateful smile. "Gomen, Harry-chan."

Harry gave a rather nervous smile back and bent to pull out his things

After a few hours and many lessons later, a bell sounded through the halls and classrooms. Hikaru jumped up and cheered.

"Thank goodness, lunch time." He grabbed his chair and turned it toward Harry's desk so that the back of his chair rested against it, and sat down. "You don't mind if we eat with you, do you, Harry-chan?"

"Er . . ."

"You can have some of our lunch if you want," Hikaru interrupted before he could say anything, pulling out his bento box and laying it on the desk. "The maids always make too much."

Kaoru simply mimicked his twin.

It was then that a shadow seemed to loom over them. When the twins looked up, they saw Haruhi standing there.

"I really hope you two aren't scaring Potter-san," her tone was somewhat strict and her hands were on her hips.

"We were only offering to share our bento with him."

* * *

"Erm, I'm good, really," Harry said now that he finally had the opportunity to as he dug into his bag to pull out his own lunch. "See, have my own lunch." He gave a nod of thanks to Haruhi.

_Maids?_ He couldn't help but wonder how they would react if they knew that Harry had been less than that for the first eleven years of his life. He shook his head quickly. _Not thinking of that._ He told himself firmly. This was his chance to get away from all that.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked from behind him.

_And there's my chance to get out from between these two._ Harry turned to face her and Ron with a smile. Quickly, he turned his seat around. "Alright, I suppose."

Ron gave him a quick grin as he began to dig into his meal. Hermione, from her position, noticed one of the twins pout before turning to his meal, while the other looked from them to his brother before also starting to eat. Haruhi only laughed before moving over to them. Hermione frowned; there weren't a lot of guys that laughed like that. It seemed a little too high.

"I'm really sorry about those two," Haruhi said. "They tend to be a bit overbearing."

Harry shrugged, giving him a half smile. "It was a little surprising, but it wasn't that bad. Not once you've gotten used to Gred and Forge. Those two are impossible." Harry rolled his eyes.

Haruhi frowned. "Gred and Forge?"

Harry blinked. "Oh, sorry, Fred and George, no one can tell them apart, so they've taken to calling each other Gred and Forge, it sort of stuck." Harry shrugged again. "Join us?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded, pulling up another chair. "Thank you." He placed a small bento box on the table in front of her and opened it. "Ikkitakimas," (2) He said and began to eat. "So, how are you feeling about Ouran's class work?" I'm sure English work is a synch for you."

Harry nodded. "English was fairly easy, being my native language. It's strange that they have us take it, actually."

"It's a part of the class work, Harry," Hermione said, with a shake of her head. "Remember, we're here to learn everything we can. That includes having English."

"But we already _know_ English," Ron said.

"That's not the point, Ronald."

"But, 'Mione,"

"Don't you 'Mione me."

"Don't mind them," Harry said, interrupting them before it could get too far. "They're always like this."

Haruhi shook her head. "Oh, it's alright. At least you have your friends with you on your trip."

Harry nodded, sparing a quick glance at his still bickering friends. "Yeah. Don't know what I'd do without them."

"Speaking of which," Haruhi said, "why is Malfoy-san not eating with you three? Is he not lonely over there?" she motioned to where Draco was sitting.

Harry barely spared a glance in Malfoy's direction. "We're not friends. Malfoy and I have been rivals since we met. Hate each other with a passion. And, he might be lonely, but he won't come over here."

Haruhi nodded as he listened to Harry. "I can understand that." Then his eyes looked over Harry's shoulder to where Malfoy was sitting, and he sighed. "Oh, no . . ."

* * *

Overhearing Haruhi's words first words, Hikaru's eyes lit up mischievously. He stood and walked over to the blonde's desk and leaned on it. "Ne, why are you all along?"

Kaoru watched his brother until he too got up and made his way over.

"I am alone because I wish to be. I do not associate with _them._" Malfoy glanced over to where Weasley, Granger, and their Harry-chan sat, his voice tinged with disgust.

Hikaru tilted his head, then knelt down so that he was eye level with Malfoy. "You have a lot of dislike in your eyes," With that he stood up straight and made his way back over to his desk, his hands firmly placed in his pockets.

Kaoru nodded and handed the blond a container. "Here, try some Japanese sweets. They're good." He smiled, knowing that if the boy opened the container he was only going to get a face full of confetti and a loud pop noise.

Draco eyed the container before curling his lip. _Muggle _sweets. He'd rather be tortured by the dark lord than eat them. He turned back to his meal without another word, oblivious to how close he'd just come.

Kaoru faked a pout at Malfoy's expression. "Oh, fine. This stuff is expensive, I'll just take it back then." He waited, hoping his trick would work.

Malfoy just shrugged, uncaring, causing a bit of a growl to emit from Kaoru's chest as he turned and threw the canister back into his back pack, storming back to his desk. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother in a comforting hug.

Upon contact, Kaoru broke into fake tears. "Oh, Hikaru, I am such a failure!" he cried.

"No, Kaoru, it's alright. It's not your fault that the boy is so rude." Their theatrics had immediately gained them an audience and they were soon surrounded by cooing girls.

* * *

The growl had Draco jumping slightly, his gaze flying from his food to the stalking, _crying_, teen. He blinked upon seeing the scene the two were pulling. Even the Weasley twins weren't that bad. At least they didn't _cry_.

* * *

Hermione glanced up at Haruhi's soft exclamation. "What is it?"

Haruhi was silent a moment before sighing in obvious relief. "If Malfoy-san had opened the container that Kaoru gave him, he would _not_ have liked what came out. It's a trick, you see, when the person opens it, it makes a loud popping noise and throws confetti in the person's face. The only other people the twins do that to are people they dislike."

Ron snorted. "Looks like the ferret has done it again."

Haruhi gave Ron a strange look before something seemed to occur to him, and he turned back to Harry.

"Oh, and Potter-san, did you not realize how . . . erm . . . how do I say this . . . overly familiar the twins were being with you?"

Harry and Hermione just blinked at him. Hermione was wondering what she had missed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning. Sure they'd been a little strange, and seemed to like to invade his person space a bit, but they hadn't actually touched him or anything.

"They keep calling you, Harry-chan, ne? Well, in Japan, you always call someone by their last name, and add –san or something of that caliber, that is unless you know them and allow them to call you otherwise."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped when loud tears reached their ears. Harry turned in his seat, blinking as soon as he saw the scene going on behind him.

"For example," he continued, trying to gain their attention again. "You would be able to call Granger-san, 'Hermione-chan' but I could not."

"Oh," Harry murmured, still paying more attention to the scene behind him. His brow furrowed in confusion a moment later as he turned back to Hermione and mouthed 'what?' and pointing at the crowd.

Hermione shrugged, looking as lost as he felt. Ron just continued to stare at the twins, mouth gaping.

"Are . . . are they always like that?" Hermione asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Haruhi nodded. "It's their hook in the Host Club, incest," he shrugged. "They tend to be theatrical about it. All the girls love them though." He shook his head, laughing a little.

After a few more minutes of the act, the two stopped the act and put away their bento boxes.

Haruhi looked over at the clock. "Well . . . it's just about time for-" she was cut of by a series of chiming bells. "class," he laughed. "Well, I'll talk to you later." Waving, he stood, grabbed his box, and returned to his seat next to Draco.

"What, already?" Ron complained. "That's not cool. Hogwarts' lunches are always longer than that."

"This isn't Hogwarts, Ron," Hermione snapped back."

Harry just tossed them a grin before turning his seat back around, and putting away his lunch. He did his best to ignore the twins on either side of him. They were strange, that was for sure, and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with them. Not even Fred and George did the incest stuff, and they were closer than Harry had ever seen any other siblings being. Harry stifled a sigh, well, it wasn't as if it had anything to do with him. He'd just ignore it and everything would be fine.

* * *

In case your wondering, the Twins think that Harry is here on a scholarship, like Haruhi. I mean, think about it, Harry really doesn't have that 'rich' feel about him. (not that you can blame him, after all he did spent seven years as a slave, practically)

Ikkitakimas: I don't know if I spelt it right but this is usually what the Japanese say before they begin to eat. Please don't be mad if I spelt it wrong!!

Allanasha Ke Kiri: (big sigh of relief) Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be. (wrinkles nose) Well, here ya go, chapter 3, and it's just about eight pages long, much longer than the first few chapters. Now, the length of chapters will always depend on whenever I find a good stopping point. However, I, well, _we_ will never allow something to go up that is below 1,000 words. I, personally, hate really short chapter and try to avoid posting them whenever possible. (raising glass of Mountain Dew) So, here's to all future long chapters!!

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: (just got back from the stables) Oh I'm so sore… ok well yeah what is there that I can say that Alla hasn't already… OH! Aw Harry is no naïve and cute! Ok well… Ready? Set. GO!! (Punches the air and winces) ow pain….. I'm so tired…

(scene fades as Alla pats Aku gently, though she is carefully hiding a smirk.)


	5. Groveling

**Disclaimer: Alla and Aku do not own, in any way shape or form, anything you recognize. The plot is ours and that is about it. If you attempt to sue you will get . . . nothing, because that is about all that we have.**

**+ if we did both of these series' would have a lot more.. (cough)slash(cough)**

Alla: Erm . . . okay, you should all be warned that this chapter was a bit more difficult to write, so it's kind of omnipresent, I believe it's called. You know where the narrator knows what's going on in everyone's thoughts? Anyway, yeah, that's what this is. I don't like doing it like this, so I will try not to do it in the future, it all really depends on it our posts decide to co-operate. ENJOY!

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 4-**

**Groveling**

Hikaru looked over at Harry as the class dragged on; the subject was simple, Trigonometry. He leaned over so that he was right by Harry's ear.

"Hey, Harry-chan? Can you give me a hand with this one?" he whispered.

Harry, jumped, and tensed, when Hikaru spoke into his ear. People generally didn't get that close to him. Even Ron and Hermione knew better than to invade his little personal space bubble. Not that said bubble was very big, just extending a few inches from his person . . . especially his head!

"Hikaru-chan, it's not nice to bother Harry-chan while he's trying to do his work," Kaoru pouted.

Hikaru bit his lip. "Oh, well, gomen, Harry-chan."

He found himself to be grateful to the other twin for intervening, however, as he had no idea how to answer the question. He'd never gotten that far in muggle schooling, and what he had done was spent pretending to be dumber than Dudley. Harry spared a quick smile to Kaoru, not that he'd know what it was for, but oh well.

On the other side of the room, Haruhi did her work, every so often looking over at Draco, who looked to be either bored or flustered, she couldn't quite tell which.

* * *

"Um . . ." she finally ventured. "Malfoy-san, are you alright?"

Draco tensed when the boy . . . Haruhi if he remembered correctly, spoke. He spared him a quick glance before turning back to his work, debating with himself. Well, asking was better than failing. What would his father say to that?

He sighed. "No actually," he answered, looking back up at him. "I have never been so lost in my life." Oh how it hurt to say those words.

Haruhi smiled sweetly at the blond, "Don't worry. Here let me show you." She went about explaining what everything was and how to work out the equation. After she finished she straightened his paper, "If you ever need help with stuff, don't be afraid to ask me. I don't mind helping and I won't tell anyone you needed help if that's what's bothering you."

Draco smiled at him, not smirked, smiled, gratitude briefly shining in his eyes. He nodded once, not saying just how much he appreciated it. One never knew who was listening after all.

* * *

Hikaru leaned back in his chair propping his feet up and holding his pencil with his upper lip. Forgetting he had someone sitting behind him now he was startled when he looked back and was met with a head of bushy brown hair.

"Ah!" He yelped as his chair moved out from under him and he came crashing down to the floor, almost hitting his head on Hermione's desk. "Itai!(1)"

Hermione, bent over her desk, didn't notice anything off until a cry startled her from her concentration in time to see one of the twins' chair fall out from under him.

"Oh dear, Merlin, are you okay?" she asked, rising from her seat, instantly going into what Ron and Harry affectionately called her 'mother hen' mode.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru jumped up and knelt next to his twin. "Are you ok?"

"Bloody hell, that was quite a fall," Ron said, eyes wide in astonishment.

Harry, meanwhile had only just started turning in his seat by the time Hikaru was kneeling by his twin.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "His chair slipped out from under him."

Kaoru was helping his twin up with a smile. "Everything's ok."

"Sorry for worrying you Granger-san…I was just startled, not used to having someone behind me." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, in both pain and embarrassment.

Hermione nodded to Hikaru, heart slowing down as she slid back into her seat, carefully smoothing down her yellow dress (which so did not go with her complexion).

Kaoru looked over to the others. "Why'd you say 'dear Merlin'?" His eyes were confused as he stood their watching the others.

"Slang," Hermione answered, calmly. "It's much cooler to say 'Dear Merlin' than 'Dear Lord.' That was so last century." Hermione rolled her eyes, hoping she wasn't overdoing it. Thankfully, Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ok?" Kaoru sat in his seat as his brother picked up his chair and sat down.

* * *

Haruhi looked over to see the commotion that Hikaru had created, of course the teacher had not so much as blink. "Erg…they can be so much trouble." She rested her head on her hand as her eyes drifted around the room only to stop on Draco as she smiled and a small blush colored her cheeks, not much.

Draco just shook his head at the scene on the other side of the room before turning back to his work. It needed all of his concentration if he wanted to be even halfway decent at it.

Haruhi then shrugged and continued on with her work as she caught sight of Kaoru dozing off in his chair.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as the final bell rang. Quickly, he packed his bags up and stood to stretch, bending over backwards until his back popped. He was not use to sitting in one seat that long.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked from behind him.

Harry tossed a grin over his shoulder as he straightened. "Yeah, just a little stiff. Nothing like Hogwarts."

"I'll say," Ron grumbled. "Don't the teachers know that we need to stretch our legs once 'n' a while?"

"Oh, come on Ron, we're in a different country. Lighten up."

Ron and Harry both blinked at her before sticking a finger in their ears and trying to clean it frantically.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did 'Mione just tell us to lighten up?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think she did."

Ron's eyes widened. "The world's ending," he whimpered.

Hermione just huffed, reaching over to smack him over the head. Harry just laughed.

* * *

Draco, on the other side of the room, quietly stood and pulled up his bag. After a moment's hesitation, he turned to Haruhi. "Thanks," he said quietly, before hurrying away.

Haruhi smiled and nodded standing and retrieving her things, making her way over to the twins she stood next to them.

"Well now it would be time to great out lovely hime's at the club, come on Kaoru, Haruhi." Hikaru threw an arm around his brother and the smaller girl.

Kaoru laughed and followed along.

"See you later you three…" Haruhi laughed as she was practically dragged off towards the music room.

--2-A—

Kyouya stood and retrieved his things, waiting for Tamaki to do the same. Of course the "King" had other ideas.

"Ne, Weasly-sans, why don't you and your friends come and socialize back at the Host Club?! I'm sure you would all have fun!" His hyper active antics began to grate on Kyouya's nerves like always until he walked passed the three and brought his book bag lightly over the back of Tamaki's head.

"Come on Father it's time to go see our children…" The dark haired youth called Tamaki by the nickname and title he had given himself.

"Oh that's right! Lets go Mother!!" He grabbed Kyouya's arm and rushed out the door, leaving the twins in their wake.

Fred and George stared after the two teens for several seconds before their gazes switched to each other.

"Father?" George asked, eyebrow raised.

"_Mother?_" Fred responded.

"Either way," George responded, grinning.

"Sounds like fun!" was Fred's response, also grinning.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the classroom at a slower pace. Only Harry noticed that there was no sign of Malfoy, but he didn't give it much thought. There wasn't much the blond could do here.

"This is impossible," Ron whined. "I didn't understand any of that."

"It was difficult," Hermione agreed, "but it wasn't impossible. It'll just take a little work to get re-caught up with everyone."

"Us more so than you," Harry said, a small grin on his lips.

"ICKLE RONNIKINS!!"

"Oh no," Ron groaned, reddening as the hall turned to look at the noisemakers.

Harry did his utmost best to get out of the way. He could face Voldemort and Death eaters, but put him in the line of a mischievous Weasley twin and he would run for the hills.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, angry.

"We got an invite to show up to that host club thing," George said.

"We figured. . ."

"What better way to get to know this place . . ."

"Than to get to know them."

"So," George said, wrapping an arm around both Ron and Harry (who was unsuccessful in his escape attempt).

"We thought we'd take them up on the offer," Fred said, his own arm encasing Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I have homework."

"It can be done later," Fred said, steering her toward the host club's room.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun!"

The twins wouldn't take no for an answer, so all three of them found themselves approaching the host club.

* * *

Draco silently entered Snape's room, happily noticing that nobody was present at the moment.

"Sensei," Draco said, though he'd been going for 'Professor.'

_Damn translation spell_, he thought.

Snape glanced up from his work. "Malfoy-san," he said, obviously under the effects himself. "Do you not have a club to attend?"

Draco nodded. "Its better than anything else there is here."

Snape nodded once, waving a hand for him to sit. Draco did so and pulled out a few of his muggle textbooks, he had a lot to catch up on.

Before either of them got far on their self appointed tasks a knock sounded at the door and soon Suoh-sensei, the Dean, stepped in.

"Excuse me Snape-san. We have decided that you should be able to supervise the Host Club, though you won't actually have to do anything. Ohtori Kyouya is quite capable of taking care of finances and such." The older blond man bowed and left the room.

Snape sighed, but stood, motioning Draco to follow. He did, grumbling.

* * *

Haruhi sat with a group of girls smiling as they all fawned over her, oh if only they knew that she was really a girl.

Kyouya sat at his desk typing figures into a calculator, his glasses hiding his eyes.

The twins laughed and carried on as the entertained their guests.

Meanwhile Hunni and Mori walked in to the music room from a side room. Hunni yawned a bit and stretched his arms.

"Hello everyone!"

* * *

"I'm not going in first," Hermione said, rather firmly. "I have no intention of being . . . descended upon again."

"Well, that's okay," Fred said, turning to look at George. "I'm sure they don't want to be hit again."

Hermione blushed while the other four laughed.

"'Sides," George said, "We weren't planning on sending you in first."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.

Then, without warning, they opened the door, and pushed Harry inside.

* * *

As the door swung open two sets of hands reached out and each one grabbed one of Harry's hands. As if they were one the Hitachiin's spoke.

"Hello hime." They said as they pulled Harry to them not automatically realizing who he was.

"Welcome to our ship." Hikaru smiled waving a hand around the room. He and Kaoru were wearing matching tan vests with no shirt underneath with black slacks and each had a skull and cross-bones tattoo painted on their right arms. After a pause Kaoru looked down and started to giggle.

"Oh…Harry-chan." He let go of Harry as did Hikaru when he realized and the two burst out laughing. "Gomen, Harry-chan." Kaoru gasped. "We thought you were a customer."

Hikaru held his sides as tears pushed passed his lashes.

Tamaki looked up and waved to the group as some of the girls laughed and awed.

"Oh!! How beautiful!! A few of the girls squealed when they saw the three of them, hearts in their eyes.

Kyouya choose to not even look up.

Harry was frozen, eyes wide, before he frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Fred, George," he said, turning to see the twins entering, Ron and Hermione behind them.

The twins looked back at him innocently enough.

"Don't sleep."

They didn't look bothered, instead, they laughed. "Come now, Harry. You wouldn't do anything to us . . ."

"Now would you?"

"Don't. Sleep."

"I'd listen to him," Ron said, smirking. "Remember who his parents were."

Fred and George paled, eyes widening. They shared a glance before throwing themselves at his feet.

"Oh, forgive us Great One!" George said.

"We knew not what we were doing!" Fred agreed.

"Please spare us your wrath!"

"We do not desire a pranking worthy of the Maurauders . . ."

"Of which you would surely out do."

The two of them clung to Harry's legs, staring up at him with teary eyes, begging, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Get up."

They scrambled to obey.

The girls that were there giggled, several whispers spreading around them as they watched the Harry and the second set of twins.

The twins laughed as the watched the other set of twins. That was one thing they prided themselves on, there was only one person that would upset them like that and that was Kyouya… though he was scary anyways.

Hunni came running over in a bright green parrot suit and spun around in front of Hermione and Ron. "Hello Granger-chan and Weasly-chan!"

Mori was behind him fixing his eye patch and watching Hunni.

Hermione smiled down at him. "Hello," she seemed about to say more, but stopped, realizing she didn't know the kid's name, so she settled for smiling.

"Hey," Ron said, glancing around the room turned ship . . . thing.

The twins, finally noticing something besides Harry (now that he appeared to not be angry anymore), smiled at everyone else.

"What's with . . ."

"The outfits?"

Harry, realizing that everything had just been seen, closed his eyes a moment before turning to actually see the room.

Hikaru waved his hand nonchalantly. "We do this in the after noons sometimes, different themes."

"Today is piriates." Kaoru chimed in.

"Last week was traditional Japanese festivals."

"Last week was an English Tea party."

"And so on." The spoke in unison at the end, both yawning.

Haruhi walked up in a blue and white striped shirt with a black skull cap. "Hey. What are you all doing here?" She tilted her head to one side watching them. Then when she saw Hermione's face and realized she didn't know Hunni-sempai's name. Leaning over she whispered to Hermione helpfully. "His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we all call him Hunni-sempai. Then the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori-sempai."

Hermione smiled at Haruhi in gratitude. She didn't like not knowing something, especially when it came to the proper things.

Fred and George nodded, eyes appraising the room.

Harry just went to stand by Hermione and Ron, he always felt less uncomfortable with them near.

Kyouya only stopped in his calculations when he heard a knock at the door and it open. Tamaki stood ready to greet who ever it might have been.

All three of them watched, with growing amusement when Tamaki practically pounced on the . . . male that entered the room.

_What the hell is Snape doing here?_ All three of them wondered.

Tamaki knelt down on one knee but before he could even touch or say a word to the person, Kyouya stepped between them and bowed. "Hello Snape-sensei. What is it that we, the Host Club, can do for you?" His tone was official, as if he were talking to a business partner or something.

Tamaki stood up relived that his friend had saved him from making another big mistake. When he looked at the older man his thoughts began to team with images of Nekozawa-sempai and the Black Magic Club.

"Kya!! Please tell me your not from Nekozawa-sempai's Black Magic Club!!" He hid behind Kyouya's shoulder.

Haruhi looked from the group of students to the teacher who had entered until her eyes landed on the blond that was following the older man, _Oh so this must be the teacher that is accompanying them here to Ouran._ Haruhi nodded agreeing with herself.

Snape began to answer Kyouya, but, upon the blond's outburst, shifted his dark gaze to him. "I know of no ...'Black Magic Club,'" he sneered before dismissing him. "Suoh-san has assigned me as a supervisor." He didn't look very pleased with that, but was obviously not going to say anything about it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance all three of them considering running. They didn't want to spend any more time with Snape than they had to, and if he was going to be with the Host Club, than they were just going to have to avoid it in the future.

Seeing that the others in their trio were thinking the same thing, they all nodded in silent agreement. After today, they would avoid the Host Club.

Kyouya nodded. "Ah yes Suoh-sensei said that you might be here. Please there is an office set up just for you. I am sure that you will be more comfortable there then out here where there are many…" He looked at Tamaki for a moment. "disruptions."

At Kyouya's words Tamaki ran to his corner and began to pout. This only made Kyouya sigh and move out of Snape's way so that he could show him to the office. When Kyouya looked over his shoulder at the Hitachiin twins who had that mischievous look in their eyes his gaze seemed to freeze.

"Kaoru, Hikaru."

"Hai Mother?"

"Go make sure that all of Hunni-sempai's sweets are where they should be."

"But Mother, we have costumers!"

"They can wait," He looked to the aforementioned customers who were a group of young ladies standing by a window. "If you don't mind hime's" When he looked at the girls a certain charisma seemed to roll off of him and the girls only nodded.

The twins grumbled. "Alright…" They began to walk away. "Demon King."

"Cleaning duty all week." With that Kyouya led Snape into the office, leaving the stunned Hitachiin's to came in his wake.

Snape found himself smirking as he followed Kyouya to the office. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Though, he had to wonder about that 'mother' comment.

Haruhi shivered. "Kyouya-sempai can be so scary at times." She looked at Hermione and the others. "Was that man your sensei?"

"Hai," Hermione answered, sighing as she watched Snape followed Kyouya out of the room. "He's a brilliant sensei, impossible to get along with though. I think he could give Ohtori-san a run for his money in the 'scary' department."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Hai," Ron said. "He enjoys it too. It would make his day if he could make someone cry."

Hermione bit her lip. "That's not a nice thing to say, Ron."

"It's true though," he protested. "Think of Neville."

Hermione gave no reply, instead looked to Harry, who shrugged.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: O.O holy Crap!! This is over 11 pages. It's the longest chapter yet (not that that's saying much as we're only on the 4th chapter), but still. And the sad thing is that it _could_ have been longer. (buries head in hands.)

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Ok so first of all so you know this is AU as of book 4. So every ones like between 15 and 17. Also We will be having a poll on our main page so that you, the reader, may pick a few pairings. Please note that there are already two pairings in place at this time and those are HitachiinHarry and DracoHaruhi. Well, now go review and then vote!!

Alla: (lifts head) Oh! And, it recently came to our attention that we were not allowing Anonymous reviews. That has now changed, so those of you who do not have accounts can now review, should you wish too.


	6. A Pitcher of Water

Disclaimer: Alla and Aku do not own, in any way shape or form, anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: Alla and Aku do not own, in any way shape or form, anything you recognize. The plot is ours and that is about it. If you attempt to sue you will get . . . nothing, because that is about all that we have.**

**+ if we did both of these series' would have a lot more.. (cough)slash(cough)**

Alla: Darn, I think this one is a bit omni- as well. Not as much as the last one, I don't think. (bites lip) (sigh) Well, I'm trying.

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 5:**

**A pitcher of water**

"This might be bad to have him as the supervisor then; it seems that he and Kyouya will make a terrifying team." She sighed before pointing over to a couch. "Would you all like to sit down? Have some tea?"

Ron, apparently deciding that tea sounded good, nodded and moved to the couch.

"Tea sounds wonderful," Hermione said with a small smile as she pulled Harry over. Harry just rolled his eyes, making sure that Haruhi was the only one that could see it. It wouldn't do to get Hermione irritated. That did not bode well for his academic career at Ouran.

Haruhi laughed at Harry's expression as she glanced over at Draco. He shook his head, leaning against a wall. He figured that he should wait five minutes before going into the office. That would give Snape enough time to get used to it without him there to interrupt.

Haruhi nodded and went to get the tea, then herself across from the others, pouring each one a cup.

"So, what do you think of your first entire day here at Ouran?" she asked, used to making small talk; it was one of her jobs as a host.

"It was definitely interesting," Hermione said. "It's so different from Hogwarts. Then again, it's to be expected."

Hikaru and Kaoru finished making sure that every sugary treat was in place before going and sitting with their customers, their mood a much less happier one.

Tamaki walked over to Draco, his attitude seeming to have changed from his earlier energetic one. "Is something wrong, Malfoy-chan?" He tilted his head to one side, noticing that it was almost scary how much the other boy looked like a smaller, angrier, him.

"I'm fine," Draco said, eyebrow raised at the blond in front of him. His eyes traveled over the room, and he resisted the urge to sneer. _Muggles_, he thought, _were definitely inferior._

* * *

In the office, Kyouya handed Snape all the papers he would need if he wanted to read up on the Host Club and their efficiency. "If there is anything you need, Sensei, please feel free to ask either me, or Fujioka-chan. We, after all, are the two that can be trusted with things; aside form Mori, though he does not talk much."

Snape took the papers from Kyouya with a nod. "I will be sure to do that."

Then, he settled behind a desk and began to read the papers, obviously dismissing the teen.

Kyouya bowed and stood, making his way out of the office, slightly offended at being so blatantly excused. Once outside in the main room, he sat down next to Haruhi, rubbing his temples. "This should be an interesting year."

"Snape pulled the old 'you've done your job, now go' routine?" Harry asked, looking slightly amused at how 'put out' he looked. Nobody at Hogwarts would have thought twice about Snape's attitude, in fact, most would have considered them selves lucky if they had not gotten lashed out at.

* * *

Tamaki leaned over so that he was eye level with the shorter blond. "Hm . . . You don't seem to be fine."

Draco turned his gaze back to Tamaki. "Don't you have customers?" he asked, barely keeping the sneer from his voice.

* * *

Kyouya looked over to Harry and simply nodded. "It seems Snape-sensei will be an interesting man to work _with._" His voice seemed a bit distressed. "I do not do well with being looked down upon by someone who makes less money than myself." His gaze shifted a bit, only to close as he took a drink of the tea.

"Kyouya-sempai, just because you make more money than someone does not mean you're better."

A large round of gasps came from the many people of the club.

* * *

Tamaki's eye twitched as he stood examining the younger boy. He soon composed himself, though, and shook his head. "No one has called upon me, so I have no customers as of right now."

* * *

Haruhi let her head hand as she received odd looks from most of the girls in the room. One of them had even gone so far as to drop her cup. Mori was now cleaning up the shattered remains.

Hermione's lips pursed. "Money _isn't_ everything," she said primly, purposefully making her voice loud enough to be hear. "No matter what people say, there are several things more important."

Harry just nodded in agreement.

"Here, here!" Fred and George chimed from where they were inspecting the room.

"Course there is," Ron grinned. "After all, it wasn't money that allowed us to—ouf!"

Ron was cut off by Hermione's elbow in his side. "Oh, sorry, Ron," Hermione said, actually sounding distressed.

Harry coughed to cover a laugh.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. Just his luck, he thought. He was coerced into going on this ridiculous trip, really having had nothing better to do (which, in itself was sad), and then he gets cornered by one of the muggles. One that wanted to _talk_.

"Pity," he said, this time unable to keep the sneer from his voice.

Tamaki's expression changed from one of friendly countenance to one of a very offended one.

"Well, someone needs to learn manners when speaking to an upperclassman." His teeth gritted and his arms were firmly pinned to his sides as he spun on one foot and stalked off.

Draco, however, would not be along for long, for as Tamaki walked away, Kaoru and Hikaru were walking their last clients of the day to the door, and had overheard Tamaki's words. They stepped towards their new classmate, both picking up something and hiding it behind their backs, and looked down at him.

"Well, you are a mean one, Baka-chibi,"(1) they said, removing their hands from behind their back and held up pitchers of ice water. "Ne, we think that it's time you cooled off." Their voices held their own smirk as they dumped the pitchers on his head.

The yell caught Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twin's attention. Almost as one, they turned, or stood, immediately going onto the defensive, only to relax, some with a laugh, at the sight of a drenched, furious, Draco Malfoy.

Ron, for his part, fell back onto the couch, unable to continue standing.

Hermione tried, valiantly, to keep it in, but lost the battle. After all, she reasoned, it wasn't every day that you saw a Malfoy looking like a drowned rat.

Fred and George leaned against each other, not bothering, like Ron, to hold back their laughter.

Harry was the only one that wasn't actually laughing.

"Bloody hell," Draco yelled, face furious. "You bloody idiots!"

Thankfully (in Harry's opinion), before Draco could say anything else, the door to Snape's office slammed open. He glowered around the room, sobering up every Hogwarts student. Ron was instantly on his feet, face straight, though he did refuse to look at Malfoy. Even Fred and George straightened, though they still sported grins.

"What," Snape demanded, voice dangerously low, "is going on here?" His voice did not allow for anyone to not answer him.

Kyouya stood, before anyone else could speak and walked over to Draco, grabbing a towel on the way to him and thrusting it in his direction.

"Malfoy-kouhei(2), seems to not know that rude or ill-mannered comments or tones to upperclassmen will not be tolerated within Host Club walls." He looked at Snape. "Please excuse them, Snape-sensei, they only do as I have told them to do in these situations."

The two Hitachiins were standing over Draco, the pitchers still held up with darkish grins on their faces.

Tamaki just sat on a window ledge listening to everything that was going on while looking out a window.

Snape's narrowed gaze roamed the room momentarily, causing every Hogwarts student to shudder, before they rested on Draco. The blond was positively shaking with supressed rage.

"I see," he said finally. "Malfoy." Snape raised a finger and motioned him to follow him into the office. Draco did so without question.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ron fell back onto the couch laughing. Neither set of twins was far behind him.

Harry looked around the room. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I've got homework to do." He gave a general nod to the room, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door.

Hermione sat back down by Ron, whose laughing had quieted, and Fred and George moved over to them.

Kyouya watched Harry leave, but before he was actually gone, he spoke up. "Don't forget, Potter-kouhei, you are more than welcome here when ever you wish to visit. And the same goes for you, Granger-hime, and Weasley's."

Harry's nod was rather curt as he left, only those who knew him well could tell that he was not happy. Why, though, they weren't sure.

Kaoru and Hikaru resorted to cleaning up a bit of water that had landed on the ground after Draco was pulled into Snape's office.

Ron and Hermione shared a confused glance. Neither knew why the Potter heir was upset.

"Er, thank you," Hermione finally said in answer to Kyouya's statement.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" Snape demanded as soon as the door closed behind them.

"This entire thing is a joke," Draco growled.

Snape sat back in his chair, eyeing Draco thoughtfully for a moment. "Correct me if I am wrong, but you do not seem to even be trying.

"Why should I? They're _muggles._"

"And if your attitude does not change, they may become curious as to _why_ you see them as you do."

Draco froze, he hadn't thought of that. "Would they do that?"

"I am _not_ an expert on muggles," Snape replied. "However, if your attitude does not change, I would suggest staying away form this host club. Ohtori Kyouya reminds me a lot of my Slytherins."

Draco nodded, understanding the deeper meaning. "Yes, sir."

Snape nodded, dismissing him. Draco turned and left the room, not quite as angry as he was when he went in.

* * *

The twins' eye gleamed triumphantly as they watched Malfoy walk out of the office, only for those looks to falter when they saw Haruhi approach him, meeting him halfway to the door.

"I'm very sorry for what the twins did," she gave him an awkward half smile, trying not to upset him farther. "Just be glad that it was water, I suppose."

Draco blinked at Haruhi before nodding once. "It could have been worse, yes," Draco answered, his self-preservation telling him that it would be very bad to ostracize himself from the one who was willing to help him . . . _without_ spreading it around, even if he (2) was a muggle.

"I should go," he said, nodding goodbye and leaving the room without a backwards glance.

Not long after, Snape exited his office and left the room without so much as a glance at its occupants.

The Hogwarts students were silent for all of five seconds before something in Hermione's bag buzzed. After a quick, confused dig, she pulled out what looked to the muggles, like a little black box.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We're late!"

"Late?" Ron asked. "To what?"

Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"Oh . . . OH!"

With that the four remaining exchange students said quick goodbyes and hurried from the room.

Haruhi blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Well, Kyouya-sempai, since Club activities are over, I need to be heading home. I need to cook dinner for dad before he gets home." She waved goodbye to everyone, and was soon followed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"See ya, Mother!" they smiled and waved.

Soon, everyone filed out of the third music room, except for Kyouya, who sat on the couch and grumbled.

"Why me?"

* * *

(1)Baka-chibi - basically means 'little idiot'

(2)Kouhei - underclassman

Allanasha Ke Kiri: All right everyone, chapter 5! Woot!! This chapter was only a little over 6 pages, but still way over 1,000 words. **Happy dance**. Also, they finished their first day. FINALLY. I swear they seemed to take forever to get done . . . erm . . . what else? Aku?

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: (yawn) I can't believe we're already on chapter 5…. (looks at Alla) I can't really think of anything. Oh! PEOPLE PLEASE CONTINUE TO VOTE ON PAIRINGS!! Anyways, ready? Set. GO!! REVIEW!!


	7. One Less

**Disclaimer: We own Nothing!!**

Also, we would like to give a big huge thanks to Kasuzame for pointing out the errors in our Japanese last chapter. We have made notes, and it will not happen again! :)

**Japanes Vacation**

**Chapter 6:**

**One Less**

Snape waited a total of 10 seconds after exiting the school for his charges to catch up before heading in the direction of the house. If they were not quick enough to catch up, then it was their own fault. Draco and Harry were already waiting for him, though they were as far away from each other as possible. As long as it didn't descend into a fight, he didn't care.

As he began walking, both students fell in step behind him, neither commenting on the fact that the others were missing. The lack of it on Draco's part did not surprise him, but that the Boy-Who-Lived didn't did. He cleared his throat once, but did not say anything.

However, the other four students caught up with them before they had even left the school grounds, though they were all obviously out of breath. Snape chose not to say anything.

"Erm, Snape-sensei-"

"You no longer need to use the translation spell, Ms. Granger," Snape said.

There was a moment of silence before six throats could be heard clearing.

"Where are we going, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"We were provided a house. That is where I am taking you. Your things should already be there and in your designated rooms. "

It took them twenty minutes to get to the house. For a moment, they all (even Snape) stood outside blinking at it. None of them had expected anything quite like this. Even Draco was slightly, though begrudgingly, impressed with the house before them. It was decent in size, with three stories, and a large front yard.

"It will only be us, here," Snape said as they walked up the front path. "No servants, no house elves. We are to cook and live as muggles for the next year. You magical training will be held after the school clubs, and they will be held here. I expect you to be as prompt for them as you would be back at Hogwarts."

"So, wait," Ron said, we're going to be doing two work loads?"

Snape stopped, turning on his heel to look at them. "Yes, though I would suggest catching up to where you classmates are already studying. So, if I was to guess, that would be three, would it not."

Ron paled, though nobody looked quite as healthily tanned as they had only moments before.

"Also, you will not do anything that will attract attention to your being different from the other students. If I hear, even a _hint_ that you're practicing magic at the school, you will be sent back to Hogwarts faster than you can say quidditch. Should that happen, you will be banned from Quidditch," he glanced at Ron and Harry, "As well as spending the entire year in detention with either Filch, or whichever teacher requires you to do some very messy work. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," they replied.

"Good, everyone inside. You will find your things in your room."

* * *

--1 Week Later--

--1-A--

Every head turned when the door opened, allowing Suoh-san to enter. Their sensei went to him immediately. The two of them talked in hushed tones for a moment, then she turned to the class.

"Weasley-san, your presence is requested."

Harry frowned, turning in his seat to look at Ron, wondering what he had done. Ron shrugged back at him as he stood, looking completely bewildered. As Ron moved to the front of the room, Harry turned his gaze to Hermione, but she, too, looked completely lost. Seeing that he would get no answers from her, he turned back to the front, hoping that Ron would be able to explain later. He only hoped it wasn't too serious."

Both of the Hitachiin twins watched Ron walk up, only to turn to Harry with confused faces.

Harry, seeing the twins' looks, merely shrugged. It wasn't like he could clear up their confusion when he didn't even know what was going on.

Both twins shrugged and continued with their work.

* * *

Haruhi watched the redheaded youth walk up th Suoh-sensei and tehn looked to Hermione. "I wonder what's going on," she said as she changed her gaze to Draco to see his reaction.

Draco frowned, his eyes flickering over to the last two-thirds of the Golden Trio. They seemed just as confused as he felt, so it wasn't something that they had planned. His frown deepened as his eyes turned back to the Weasel, eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out this new mystery. He stopped, however, when he realized that he was being watched, and promptly smoothed out his expression.

Haruhi tilted her head then went back to her work. "Wonder what he did," she mused out loud, part of her trying to start a conversation with the blond she had know for about a week now.

"Could be anything, with the Weasel," Draco answered. "They're notorius for getting into trouble. When the Sensei's aren't playing favorites."

"Are they that big of trouble makers?" Haruhi asked, looking back up at Draco.

Draco made to reply immediately, but stopped frowning. "Trouble finds them more often than they make it."

Even he could admit that, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Haruhi nodded, and passed him her copy of Trig notes. "I noticed your notes were missing a few key things that might be on the test, here, you can keep those until you have them copied." She smiled her usual smile and went back to her other class work.

Draco blinked down at the notes, before blinking back at Haruhi. For a moment he wondered what was in it for the other boy(1), that he would help so much. Then, he decided that it was helping him at the moment, and, if the other teen got something out of it, it obviously didn't have anything to do with him. So, with that thought firmly planted, he looked them over, glancing at his own notes occasionally, trying to figure out exactly what he had missing.

Haruhi was completely oblivious to his suspicions.

* * *

Ron followed Suoh-san to his office, where he was surprised to see Snape and . . . his mum.

"Okasan?" Ron asked, translator spell still working. Quickly, he cleared his throat once. "Mum?" he repeated.

Molly Weasley's lips were pursed as she stared down at him. "Why was I not informed of this?" she demanded.

Ron seemed to shrink in on himself. "Er . . . Well, you see . . . I . . ."

"I'm waiting, Ronald Weasley."

Ron cringed, but in the end just shrugged. He didn't think 'I didn't think you'd let me go,' would go over very well.

"Ronald, that was completely irresponsible of you. And to allow Harry to pay your way! Oh, what must he think of us?"

"He offered, Mum," Ron argued. "Wouldn't let me say no. I tried!"

Molly shook her head. "Go retrieve your things. We're leaving."

"But, Mum, I . . . What about Fred and George?"

"They paid their own way, with their own money, now go!"

"But-"

"No buts, young man. GO!"

Ron practically fled the room, and got back to the class in record speed. He gave a quick 'gomen' and a half bow to the teacher before heading back to his desk. He looked rather pale, making Harry and Hermione very worried for him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, careful to keep her voice at a whisper.

Ron paused in grabbing his bags to look at her. "Mum," he said, his translator not back in place yet. He cleared his throat twice.

Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry turned in his seat once more, careful not to draw the teacher's attention.

Ron nodded. "She's taking me back." His eyes found Harry's. "She's not happy."

Harry cringed. "Sorry mate."

Ron shrugged, making his way back out of the room.

The twins looked at Harry with sympathy, but Harry was exchanging a look with Hermione before he turned to watch Ron leave the room. For the first time since coming to Ouran, Harry slumped down in his seat. It was his fault Ron was in trouble.

Hermione noticed immediately what was going on in Harry's mind, but couldn't do anything about it in the middle of class.

Kaoru placed one hand on Harry's head in an attempt to comfort him. Hikaru laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed, though not as much as he would have a week ago. It seemed they were getting under his reluctance to be touched. He sent them a rather stiff smile, obviously fake, and sat up. He didn't want anyone's pity.

Hermione watched Harry carefully. He seemed okay, but that generally meant that he was anything but. Harry really did try too hard to get people to ignore him. Especially when all they wanted to do was help. Sighing, she turned her attention back to her school work. She'd corner him at lunch.

Kaoru frowned a bit, recognizing the look as being similar to the one he would get from Hikaru when he was trying to not let others know he was in pain or upset. "Harry-chan," he said, though Harry had been trying to get them to stop the entire week. "If you want, you don't have to take notes for class. You can have ours to copy, ne, Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded, not removing his hand from Harry's shoulder quite yet. Then he looked back over his shoulder at Hermione. He knew that she would be able to do more help for him than they could as they didn't even know what was wrong.

"I'm fine," Harry answered, turning back to his notes, purposefully knocking off Hikaru's hand in the process.

Kaoru sighed and set his notes on Harry's desk anyway. "Well, do it anyways. You suck at taking notes." He grinned and winked at the darker haired boy.

Harry sighed, annoyed. He thought, briefly, about just ignoring them, but Hermione _was_ always complaining about his poor note taking skills. So, ignoring the wink, (he hadn't even seen it to begin with), Harry accepted the paper.

Hermione happened to catch Hikaru's eye when she glanced up at Harry's words. She hesitated a moment, her eyes stuck on Harry. After another moment, she looked him in the eye and mouthed 'Distract him.'

_After all_, she thought, _it really wont do him much good to mope over this. It's not his fault. He was just being a good friend. And if Molly doesn't realize that then . . . then I'm going to sick the twins on her . . . The Weasley's that is._

Hikaru frowned sadly as he watched his own hand drop back to his side. When Hermione caught is eyes and mouthed to him, all he could do was mouth back 'How?'

Hermione's mind drew a blank. The only thing that ever seemed to pull Harry from a funk was getting him mad . . . and she didn't think that that would go over very well in the middle of class. Harry had quite an explosive temper. Feeling quite helpless, something she was not used to feeling (perhaps she should blame it on the dress?), Hermione shrugged back, biting her lip.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hikaru's head. As much as Harry was not going to like what was about to happen, at least it would get his mind off how sad he was, plus it would mean points for the host club; which meant a happier Kyouya. He caught his brother's eye and they both nodded. Then, suddenly and without warning, they both flung their arms around Harry in a crushing hug from both sides

"Aw! Harry-chan! Please don't be upset!" the two said as they rubbed their cheeks against Harry's shoulders.

_What the bloody hell? _Harry thought as he stiffened. Getting used to casual touches he might be, but full out, encasing hugs, he only ever got from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, and that was only occasionally.

"Is there a reason I have twins invading my bubble?" he asked, almost desperately

* * *

Haruhi jumped at the sudden loud noise, her pencil flying out of her hands over past Draco's desk, and teetered on the open window sill, unnoticed by her as she glared at the commotion. A moment later, she hid her face behind her hand in a small giggle.

Draco's hand sprang out and caught the pencil, thankfully, before it fell from the window, though it was only thanks to his seeker reflexes. He raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, since when did guys giggle?

"You might want to pay more attention to where you fling your pencils," Draco said, leaning over to give it back to him. "Might not get it saved next time."

Haruhi stifled her giggles and took her pencil back from Draco with a small blush. "Oh, thank you, Malfoy-kun. You're right, I'm glad I didn't hit you."

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru stayed latched onto either side of the smaller boy. "Because we can tell you are sad, and hugs make everything better." They whispered to him in unison.

Then, Hikaru looked over at Hermione and winked. Hermione gapped back at Hikaru. Well, that was one way to distract him, he wasn't going to like it, but it would definitely distract him until she could hit himover the head with the fact that he was not at fault. And it had the added bonus of making him uncomfortable instead of angry. Suddenly, she giggled. They made the cutest picture.She stopped suddenly. Dear Merlin, she was turning into a fangirl.

* * *

Draco shrugged. "No need to be. Nothing was damaged." He spared a glance over to where Potter was being clung to. "Potter's not going to like that."

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "He seems to not like being touched." She laughed a bit more before looking over at the teacher, who was oblivious to anything and everything.

Draco shook his head. "I've only ever seen him _willingly_ touch Granger and Weasley, and even then he seems uncomfortable," he said it as if it was everyday knowledge, which, for everyone at Hogwarts, it was. "The Weasley twins can get away with it occasionally, but he usually tenses up with them too. The fact that he's let your twins get away with this much all week is, simply put, a miracle. However, if they don't let up soon, I don't think he's going to be as lenient about it . . . and why isn't the Sensei doing anything about it?"

* * *

"Perhaps, and no they don't," Harry said, wiggling, trying to get the twins _off_ of him.

Kaoru pulled back enough so that Harry could see his face, which held a cute, almost innocent, pout. "Aw, but Harry-chan!"

Hikaru nuzzled Harry's shoulder and hummed a bit, very content as to how Harry was reacting. At least he wasn't upset about his friend anymore.

"_Must_ you call me that?" Harry demanded, wondering why the hell the teacher wasn't putting a stop to this. If it had been Hogwarts, they would have had detention faster than they could blink.

Harry could feel his face coloring, and quickly rolled his shoulder, the one Hikaru was nuzzling, in an attempt to dislodge the other teen. Harry didn't have much hope that it would work, but he had to at least try. "And get _off._"

Hikaru sighed and loosened his grip a bit, only so that he could look Harry in the eye. "Is there something else you'd rather we called you?"

Kaoru nodded, and tilted his head as if to emphasize his brother's question.

* * *

"Because this is a fairly normal occurrence, back when I used to sit there it happened almost everyday." She rubbed the back of her head, remembering all the occasions. "To be honest, it's a nice reprieve, sitting here."

Draco shook his head. McGonagall would have had them in detention faster than they could have attached themselves to Potter. "It's very distracting," Draco said, shaking his head at all of the girls that were cooing over them.

* * *

Harry blinked, his eyes switching from Hikaru to Kaoru and back again. "I don't have a problem with you calling me Harry," he said finally, still rather tense. "It's the . . . -chan I don't like."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and they both nodded, speaking as one. "Harry-neko!(2)" and with that, they let him go, sat back in their chairs, and slouched over their work.

* * *

Haruhhi nodded. "Try being the one that they do that t--" she stopped when she heard the name, and could not hold in a quick bought of giggles. Finally, biting her lip, she turned and calmed herself.

Draco blinked at Haruhi when he giggled, _giggled_. There was something very wrong with a guy if they actually giggled. It sounded so . . . girly. Though, maybe it had something to do with them being a host. It couldn't be healthy to be surrounded by that many girls on such a regular basis. It was after he'd come to this decision that what the twins had called Potter sunk in. _Harry-neko? _Potter did not look like a cat, in any sense of the word, so how in the world did they get that?

* * *

Harry was still for all of five seconds before his head descended onto the desk with a rather loud 'thud'. A second later, another followed, then a third.

Hermione buried her head in her hands, trying to keep her giggles quiet. It wouldn't do for Harry to see her so amused. He'd done it to himself, really. Hadn't he had enough experience with the Weasley twins to know not to let _them_ decide. _Apparently not,_ a voice inside her head said.

* * *

(1) remember people, the Hoggy's(hogwart's students) still think that Haruhi's a guy.

(2) They're calling him 'Harry-cat' now. Why? because we really like the stories that feature Harry as a cat.

Allanasha Ke Kiri: (Sigh) wow. Alright, so, Ron's gone. He might come back later, he might not. Don't know yet. We'll see. Also, don't forget about the voting poll in our profile!

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: (yawn) Ok so…. What do I have to say?? Oh vote… and ready? Set. Go! Review! (not that enthusiastic cause she's tired)


	8. A Silly Fear

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. They belong to people much smarter and richer than us.**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 7**

**A Silly Fear**

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Harry had pulled out his meal and turned around to eat with Hermione. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged in return.

Kaoru walked over and sat across from his brother. They decided that they would leave Harry alone for a while, as they knew Hermione was going to want to talk with him. So, they stayed content with their own company. Every so often, Kaoru would poke his head over his brother's shoulder to look over at Harry and Hermione.

**--**

Haruhi yawned and stretched her arms out over her head as the bell rang. "Finally we can eat." She smiled pulling out her bento box that was wrapped in a pink cloth with small yellow bunnies on it. Unwrapping her bento she opened it and smiled. "Wow, dad really picked some good stuff for once. Mmm, even some sashimi." She clapped her hands once and used her chopsticks to begin eating.

Draco felt his jaw drop. Never before had he met a guy that acted so much like a . . . well, a girl. Maybe he was gay? Well, it wasn't something you just came out and asked, really. Maybe he could get an idea from someone else? Nobody from the Host Club, that was for sure, idiots, the lot of them. Well, except for acting like a girl, Haruhi was alright. Draco shook his head to clear it of his ridiculous thoughts.

Haruhi looked over at Draco, then back at the cloth. "What? Oh, that? My dad packed my lunch. Usually, I don't wrap it in that, but it used to be my mom's, so I guess it's not that bad." She smiled and held out her box to him. "Want to try some?"

After a very brief inner debate (the results being that he decided that it was neither poisoned, or going to turn him into a guy that giggled), he nodded his thanks and took a little. He 'hmm'ed a bit. "It's good," he said, nodding appreciatively. _No,_ he thought, _Fujioka isn't that bad of a muggle._

Haruhi smiled. "My dad can cook pretty well when he wants to, though I do most of the work." She set the box between the two of them, so that Draco could easily reach over if he wanted to.

--

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Hermione asked, after a moment.

Harry shrugged. "If I hadn't--"

"No," Hermione said firmly, shaking her head for added effect. "You had no idea that Mrs. Weasley would pull him out of here after we got here."

"I still should have asked her if it was alright."

"Ron, should have asked permission before coming," Hermione countered. "All you did was pay the way. He should have made sure that it was alright to come."

"But if I hadn't paid, he wouldn't have come, and he wouldn't be in trouble."

"Harry." Hermione paused until she was sure that she had his full attention. "I did not come all the way to Japan, and am not wearing the most ridiculous yellow dress, just to see you mope about and complain because your guilt complex is acting up."

"But—"

"How often am I wrong, Harry?"

"Never," Harry answered immediately, without thinking.

"And I say you're not at fault."

Harry blinked once before a small smile lifted his lips.

"It's Ron's fault, so, we're going to enjoy our time here while we can, and take him back several souvenirs. Okay?"

Harry nodded, his smile growing a little. "Okay."

--

Fred and George sat with their head close together, whispering hurriedly. Occasionally, one of the them would glance up to make sure that no one was close enough to over hear them, but their head would descend quickly. They were not master pranksters for nothing; it was time that they showed their talents to Ouran.

* * *

Harry quickly packed his book away when the final bell rang. He had a sudden craving for chocolate chip cookies. Unfortunately that meant that he would have to make them himself. Maybe Hermione would be willing to help him eat them?

"I'm in the mood for cookies," Harry told Hermione. "Want to watch me make them and then help me eat them?"

Hermione laughed. "I suppose, just don't expect me to eat too many of them."

Harry grinned, leading the way out of the room. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out into the hall, glancing around. It was a habit he'd picked up when he was younger. Usually, it helped to know where everyone was. At least you could prevent accidentally bumping into someone, or something; especially something breakable, which would then get him thrown into his cupboard. Harry flashed another smile at Hermione.

--

Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to Haruhi, waiting for her to get her things together. Haruhi stood and began to gather her things into her bag.

"Would you like to come to the Host Club today?" she asked as she gave the twins a pointed stare. "You don't have to worry about them. I'm sure they'll be too busy to pour water on you. Besides, you can help me with my customers." She smiled her usual smile as she turned her head to Draco.

Draco stopped packing his books to look back up at Haruhi, his eyes slid over to the twins, who didn't seem that happy with the invite. "I appreciate the offer Fujioka-san, but I am not a Slytherin for nothing. Besides, I have other work I must catch up on. Perhaps another time, though?" Well, he wasn't actually considering hanging out with the Host Club, but he wouldn't mind hanging with Haruhi, if he had to hang out with a muggle. Of course, if anyone ever tried to call him on it he'd deny it immediately.

Haruhi nodded. "Alright then, see you later Malfoy-kun."

She waved and lead the twins out of the class room and towards the music room. "I wonder why Malfoy-kun looks at me so odd, perhaps…." Her eye widened as she realized, none of them knew that she was in fact a girl. She placed a fist in her open palm. "Oh, of course…" She sighed, _No wonder. Anyone would look at a person like that if the person was _giggling _and had their bento box covered in a pink and yellow cloth._ She let her head hang low, she must have seemed like a very gay person to Draco.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched as Haruhi began to think aloud. To them, that Malfoy guy was very weird, and what was a Slytherin anyway?

Draco finished packing his books, and, already knowing the uselessness of finding a quiet, lonely, place to study, planned to head back to the rented house. It really was the only place safe enough to go over his other lessons, and, with Snape making their weekly tests, it would be best if he studied as much as possible.

* * *

--3 days later--

It was the end of yet another day, and Harry was not sure whether to be amused, or extremely annoyed with the Hitachiin twins. They seemed to thrive on making him uncomfortable, but, for the most part, it seemed to just be a way to get attention from the female half of the school.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Harry met up with Hermione to leave the room. They got to the door, just as Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Draco did. Harry and Draco ignored eachother, as they had the last few days. It all suited Harry just fine.

Despite his worries about the twins, though, Harry was in a fairly good mood. It vanished, however, as soon as he left the classroom, for, moving through the hall was a death eater. He'd know those cloaks anyway.

"Death Eater," he hissed, hoping Hermione was the only one to hear him. Then, knowing that Hermione would follow, he quickly ran down the hall in the opposite direction of the cloaked man.

Hermione, for her part, was startled at Harry's hissed declaration. Panic filling her, she turned to look at the death eater, only to relax a moment later. No Death Eater she knew carried around a puppet, especially not a yellow one.

Haruhi looked at where Harry had been. As she did, she felt an odd feeling of being watched. When she turned her head in the opposite direction, she saw a cloaked figure standing before her. All she could do was smile.

"Oh, hello, Nekozawa-sempai."

The dark figure lifted his head and smiled meekly at Haruhi. "Hello, Fujioka-chan. Did I scare off your friend?" He tilted his head, as did Belzenev, his yellow cat puppet.

"Ne, Nekozawa-sempai, what are you doing out of the Black Magic Club's room? Doesn't the light hurt?" The twins chimed as they held up a small key chain flashlight.

Nekozawa rose his arm to shield himself. "You wouldn't!" his voice seemed fearful."

"And why not?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop it!" Haruhi grabbed the small flashlights and put them in her bag. "Granger-chan, is Potter-kun alright?" She looked up at Hermione, confused.

Hermione seemed to freeze for a moment, glancing back at where Harry had disappeared to. She grimaced.

"Erm, Harry has . . . well, he's," she quickly wracked her brain for an answer, almost wishing that a death eater had been attacking. "He has the strangest fear of people in black cloaks and hoods, one or the other he can handle, but when it's only one he freaks. It's completely irrational, and he knows it. He's been working on it, honestly, but it seems to be ingrained into him, says he's always had it. Since before he can remember. I'd better go make sure he's alright," she finished quickly, suddenly realizing that she was rambling. _And it would be a good idea to let him know of his newly acquired fear._

"Oh, it was nice to meet you," she said, bowing to the black figure_._

"I'll come with you," Malfoy said, voice strained, though Hermione could see his eyes laughing. "Never know where Potter'll turn up."

Hermione could only nod in reply.

--

Nekozawa watched the two students run off, feeling that there was something odd about them, something he could not yet put his finger on. He shrugged and turned back to the others. "Well, I must be going. Goodbye, Fujioka-chan."

Haruhi shrugged. "Well, we'd better get to the club. I really wish we could get them to come some time." She sighed, holding her bag over one shoudler as she walked.

The two twins began to snicker as they walked behind Haruhi.

* * *

"What?" Harry asked, eyes widening pitifully.

"You heard me," Hermione said.

"Did you have to say _that_?"

"It was on the spot, and it was the only thing that came to mind, and, really Harry, did you really think that a Death Eater is going to be here?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I didn't really think about it. I saw the cloak, and-"

"And made an assumption."

Harry nodded.

"Next time, don't."

"Well, now I know that someone in black is gliding around the place." There was a pause. "But did you have to say that I was afraid of cloaks?"

"_Black_ cloaks, Harry, _and_ hoods. So, as long as you don't see that combination, you're fine."

"But, if I do, I have to run the other way."

Hermione shrugged helplessly, pulling Harry from the room. "Can't help you there, Harry."

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Alright, well, nothing really happened in this chapter, but this, ladies and gentleman, is what we call a filler chapter. They are usually designed to fill up space so that you can smoothly transition from one place to another. (grin) Anyway, now Harry has to remember to be afraid of the most sillies of things, and all because he acted without thinking. (laughs) that is so typically him!

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Ok so lately we have come up with an idea. We have created a youtube account and we are wanting to make a slide show type video. Unfortunately my art is seeming to slump when it comes to trying to draw people, give me a dragon and I'm fine, so. We are in need of pictures! Please draw your favorite scene and if we like it we'll put it in the video, chronologically of course. Also, the one or two pictures we like the most will get their own ficlet written specially for them using this crossover. So, please enter a picture. If you have a Deviantart account please contact me, I am Ramnakua. (looks at Author note) wow this is getting long…. Ok well, now that is said please don't forget to vote in the poll if you haven't already. Now ready? Set. GO! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. The Fight Between Rivals

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Fight Between Rivals**

Down the hall from the room where Harry and Hermione were talking, Mori and Hunni were nearing it, but something was very different. For once, Mori was not carrying Hunni on his shoulders. Instead, Hunni was perched on the shoulders of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ne, ne Malfoy-kun. Haruhi-chan will be veyr happy you decided to come with us!" Hunni's childish voice seemed to echo through the empty halls.

"I never said I was staying," Draco protested, head tilting to look up at the boy that was, surprisingly, older than him. "I just said I'd take you there."

"Aw, but Malfoy-chan, Haruhi-chan says that he thinks it would be nice if you and the others came and visited him at the Host Club," He whined, trying to make his point known.

--

Hermione was the first to leave the room, but it was Harry that noticed the three figures farther down the hall.

"Hermione,"

"Yeah, Harry?"

Instead of answering, Harry just pointed, a smile starting to make it's way onto both of their lips as they watched the approaching trio.

--

"Mitsukuni."

At the sound of his name, Hunni looked up at Mori and followed his gaze to the others. There, from his perch on Draco's shoulders, he waved to them. "Konnichiwa Potter-chan, Granger-chan!"

"Konnichiwa," they replied, smiles growing.

Harry's eyes sparkled brightly behind his glassses, and Draco felt himself growing apprehensive.

"Having fun, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Shut up, Potter."

"Just asking a question, no need to snap," Harry grinned, he was in too good a mood to get angry right now.

Draco just glared.

"How are you Huninozuka-sempai? Morinozuka-Sempai?" Hermione asked, ignoring the two boys.

Hunni smiled. "We're doing great. We found Malfoy-chan walking the halls and he said he'd come with us to Host Club. Wanna come?" His eyes were big as he spoke.

Mori simply stood in his usual stoic stance watching every one converse.

Both Harry and Hermione seemed to freeze before quickly sharing a glance. Snape was still supervisor there.

"I don't know Huninozuka-sempai," Hermione said, turning back to them. "We don't tend to get along with Snape-sensei."

"Aw, but Koumori-sensei(1) is never even out of his office! Please?" Hunni's eyes became very round and very large as tears began to well up.

Once again, both Hermione and Harry froze, looking slightly panicked.

"He's giving you the eyes, isn't he?" Draco asked, unable to see from his position.

Twin nods.

"That's the look that got me into this position." He sighed. "Might as well give in, you're not going to win. He's the ultimate Slytherin."

Harry and Hermione shared another look, and, as one they sighed, defeated. "Fine, we'll come."

Hunni cheered and pointed forward, almost as if ordering Draco to walk forward (much to the amusement of Harry and Hermione.)

"On to the Host Club!! Haruhi-chan will be so happy you all are there."

Draco gave a long suffering sigh, but began walking nonetheless. If anyone had told him that he'd be taking orders from a child-like midget, even a few hours ago, he'd have had them committed to St. Mungo's, yet, here he was, taking orders from Hunni. He tossed a glare at Potter as he passed. It was all his fault he was in this mess. If he hadn't run from that Nekozawa character, then he'd have already been out of the school and safely on his way to the house.

Harry and Hermione just shared a helpless glance, but followed the trio down the hall. Harry made a silent pact to never look Hunni in the eyes again when the shorter teen wanted something from him.

It did not take them long to get to the third music room, and Harry and Hermione made sure they were behind the odd trio before they entered.

Mori reached out and opened the door, of course as if everyone knew it was him, no roses came out, and neither did an overly excited Tamaki. He began to walk in only giving a small wave to the other hosts and to pat Haruhi on the head as she passed.

"Oh, hello Mori-sempai." Haruhi smiled up at the taller host.

Thinking she was going to see Hunni on his shoulders like she always did, she was confused to find that he wasn't there, but, before she could ask, she caught of glimpse of the others and looked at Draco.

"Oh, Malfoy-ku-" She stopped, seeing Hunni leaping off of Draco's shoudler and into Haruhi's arms. Haruni only caught the older teen and swung around, so as not to fall over.

Draco stumbled slightly at the sudden shifting, and vanishing, weight on his shoulders.

"Ne, ne Haruhi-chan, look who I got to come visit us!" Hunni waved his arms around and grabbed onto Draco's wrist pulling him to a table. "Come on Malfoy-chan, have some cake!" He sat down in a chair and handed Draco a plate.

Many of the girls there in the club stared at him in wonder.

"My, he's so beautiful!" a few girls whispered to eachother.

--

Haruhi then turned to Hermione and Harry, holding in a laugh. "Come on in, tea? Cake? Sandwiches?"

"Tea is fine," Harry said, silently laughing at Draco. Hermione nodded her agreement as they stepped farther into the room.

Haruhi nodded and began to walk to the storage room to retrieve more tea and cups.

--

Draco was completely out of his depth when it came to Hunni, so he just let the smaller teen lead him to a table and quietly accepted the cake that was handed to him. He was undisturbed for all of 10 seconds.

"Are you a new host?" one of the girls asked, bashfully blushing as she spoke to Draco.

Draco blinked up at the questioner, surprise flickering through his silver/grey eyes.

"Um, no," he said with a slight shake of his head. "I was just conviced into coming to meet with friends." There, that was a very polite way to say that he was conned into coming. His father would be proud . . . well, no he wouldn't as these were muggles, but still, _he_ was proud of himself.

The girls expressions seemed to fade a bit. "Oh, you should be! You look so much like one," one said.

Many of the girls had come and surrounded Draco, wanting a closer look at him.

Hunni did not even spare a glance at the younger teen as he ate his cake.

Draco, having had several opportunities to play host at his parents' parties, knew that it would be immensely rude to just up and leave, especially when they all seemed so interested in him, so he gave them a soft smile; the one he usually reserved for the potential spouses his mother introduced him to.

"I am honored that you would think so," he said gently, in an attempt to make them go away, "but, as I said before, I am merely visiting."

--

Soon, some of the girls began to notice Harry as he came farther into the room. A few gasped, and another walked right up to him.

"Ano . . . you must be one of the foreigners, right?" Her face was a deep pink as a blush spread over her cheeks.

Harry blinked at the blushing girl. "Yeah," he said, unconsciously raised a hand to push back the hair that fell into his eyes, unknowingly revealing his scar.

--

When Haruhi returned to see that Harry was preoccupied with talking to a girl, she just shook her head with a smile and set about pouring a few cups of tea.

--

The girl saw his scar and gasped slowly in awe. "Oh, wow, I've never seen a scar like that. It's like lightning." Her eyes grew large as she continued to stare at Harry.

The other girls that were surrounding Draco all turned their heads, some looking nonchalantly, and some with great interest, but, after a few minutes, Draco found himself shorted several girls. Something he was very happy about.

About five of the girls had found the black haired teen much more interesting than the blond.

Harry had enough time to move his hand from the back of his head to his scar, before he found himself surrounded by several girls, each of them seeming to want to get closer than the others. His hand fell from his forehead as he hurried to take a step back, hoping to put some space between himself and the girls. Sure, the students at Hogwarts were known for their staring, but none of them had been this blatant about it (and Hogwarts was not known for its subtlety when it came to staring). Harry really wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this.

"Such deep gorgeous eyes!"

"And that scar!"

"His hair is so soft looking!"

The girls continued to ooh and aw at the site of him, while others continued to do the same with Draco. For once, both boys had something in common, they were extremely uncomfortable.

--

Draco glanced over long enough to see that he looked quite lost with his collection of females. Someone would probably help him, as teh hosts actually _liked_ Potter. However, if he wanted rescuing, he'd have to up the act and make one of the hosts want to take away his popularity. He stifled a sigh and pushed up his subtle charm. He wasn't seen as the Slytherin Prince for nothing. Though, looking at the girls, he wasn't sure he was up to acting as long as it would take. Honestly, he'd only been with them for two minutes, at most, and already they were reminding him of Pansy. Much prettier versons, admittedly, but still copies.

--

Hermione took one look at the girls mobbing Harry and made her way over to where Haruhi was setting out the tea. There was no way she was going to try and navigate that. Harry was on his own on this one.

--

Over from one table twin stares caught the scene that was their poor 'Harry-neko' being tormented. They both stood and Kaoru rushed forward. "Harry-neko!" He wrapped an arm around his shoulders in an almost protective manner.

"Please hime's we have much to do. If you are not with your hosts we ask that you do not mob our visitors." Hikaru bowed to the ladies and lead Harry and Kaoru away to the couch where Hermione was.

--

Haruhi glanced up when she approached, then looked over to where the boys were being mobbed.

"Please excuse me, Granger-chan." She smiled and stood to help Draco, as the twins were already with Harry. "Ladies, please, Malfoy-kun is not used to such attention. Please return to your hosts." she was kind to the ladies, even if she'd rather they hadn't mobbed Draco. As the girls dispersted, disappointedly, she looked at Draco. "Would you like to sit down and have some tea."

Draco was sure that he visibly relaxed when the girls were forced to leave, and he returned Haruhi's smile most gratefully. "I would like that, yes." Then, the cake Hunni had gave him still in hand, he stood.

--

Harry was never so glad to see twins as he was just then. He decided then and there that he would forgive them anything they did for the next two days as it was probably better than dealing with these girls. Harry let himself sink back into Kaoru's arms and then be led away, eyes still rather wide from shock.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," Harry grumbled, tossing a half-hearted glare at her.

Hermione blinked up at him innocently. "I will help you with facing evil sensei, Dementors, and scarily cloaked males, but you will not get me anywhere near those females."

Harry's cheeks tinged with pink. _And there goes any hope that they might have forgotten about it._

"_That_ is not my fault!"

Kaoru petted Harry's hair a bit. "Oh, don't worry about it. They do that to all the guys they think are gorgeous, or cute for that matter." He then handed a cup of tea to Harry. "Here, just drink that, you'll feel much better." His expression was soft as he smiled down at the black haired boy.

Harry flinched a bit when Kaoru started petting his hair, but he surpressed it fairly quickly, turning to give him an incredulous stare. "You're insane." he said, matter of factly, taking the cup. "They were interested in my scar, nothing else."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and stopped petting Harry's hair. "How am I insane?"

Hikaru nodded and sat down opposite Hermione, pouring himself some tea. "Yeah, those girls can be pretty scary sometimes," he said, in answer her statement

"I'm just glad that we don't have any girls like that at Hogwarts. It's bad enough without," she shuddered. "fan girls."

--

Haruhi lead Draco over to them and sat, handing him a cup of tea. "There."

"Thank you," Draco said as he sat, eyeing the twins warily. They seemed to be distracted with Potter and Granger at the moment, so he figured he was safe for the moment.

Haruhi nodded, pouring a cup for herself and settled in the couch next to Draco, yawning a bit. "If only Kyouya-sempai would lift this debt already." She laughed at rubbed her eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Haruhi. _Debt?_ He had a debt? It was something to think about.

Hikaru laughed a bit."Ne, Haruhi-chan, do you not like us anymore since we've been playing with Harry-neko."

Harry's eye twitched at the nickname, but, true to his word, he said nothing about it.

Haruhi shook her head, looking at Harry. "I'm sorry you have to deal with them." She laughed a bit and took a sip of her tea.

Harry shrugged tiredly at Haruhi, intentionally ignoring Kaoru's question. "They're better than those girls," Harry answered. "There's only _two_ of them."

"What debt?" Hermione asked, suddenly.

Haruhi just waved her hand. "Oh, when I first found this place I was looking for a nice place to study. I was bombarded with questions and I accidentally knocked over a valuable vase. It was worth eight millon yen." she sighed.

"Eight million?" Hermion asked, eyebrow raised. "Who in their right mind leaves out a vase worth eight million?" she might not be an expert about Japanese money, but eight million was a lot, no matter how you looked at it.

Harry blinked at Haruhi. He couldn't even imagin breaking something that cost that much . . . heck, he couldn't even imagine owning anything that cost that much. Of course, with his account, he probably could, but that was beside the point.

Draco merely made a noise at the back of his throat as he lifted his cup again. "I can't imagine doing something like that," he said finally. "Father would not have been pleased."

"Like your father's ever pleased, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I can think of a few things that would please him, Potter."

Harry glared back. Draco just smirked.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes got an odd glint in them, and Draco couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"And just what would your father say if he knew exactly what you were doing?" Harry tsked, shaking his head sadly. "I can imagine he wouldn't be too happy with you, would he?"

Draco paled. "No, I can't imagine he would be too happy. However, there is no way around it. He will know this."

Harry shrugged. "Your father doesn't seem the forgiving type."

"You do not know my father, Potter."

"No?" Harry asked, leaning forward. "I reckon I know him better than you do. After all, I was there when he showed up, crawling and groveling."

Draco glared, his grip tightening on his cup. "Malfoy's bow to no one," he growled.

Harry shrugged. "I know what I saw, and he was quite pathetic."

It was then that Draco launched himself at Harry, tackling him from the couch as they traded blows, rolling across the ground.

Many of the girls screamed while Kaoru dove to pull Harry away from the angry blond and Kaoru jumped clearly over Hermione grabbing the back of Draco's jacket and pretty much throwing him into the air to land very ungracefully on the ground, then turned to stand in front of Harry in case the blond chose to attack again.

Haruhi jumped up and went to help Draco. "Malfoy-kun are you ok?" She turned to Harry with a stern look in her eyes. "I don't care if you are arch rivals or not. You never insult someone's family." Her eyes burned as she locked gazes with the British teen. "_Never_!"

"Haruhi don't snap at Harry!" Kaoru shot back with an equally sharp look. "Malfoy-baka shouldn't have attacked him!"

"Everyone please calm down!" Tamaki came sprinting forward.

Draco rose to his feet eyes blazing as he stared at Potter, one of his eyes quickly darkening from a blow Potter had gotten in. The other teen however looked much worse, as he was actually bleeding, both from his lip and nose. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Harry quickly wiped the blood from his face, wincing slightly when the pain flared.

"Those weren't really insults," Hermione said softly. "Harry was just pointing out facts. It could have been done differently, and at a different time, but still just facts."

"It's alright," Draco said, sneer firmly in place. "Potter's just jealous. After all, I actually have both of parents. And neither of mine are Mudbloods"

Harry tried to lunge at Draco again, snarling as he did so, but Kaoru held onto him tightly.

Haruhi's face became slightly paler as she turned an expressionless gaze to the blond. Then with out a word she turned and quickly walked to the changing rooms. She was tired of dealing with moody boys.

Hermione had paled; this was not good. Her eyes quickly found Harry, being held in place by one of the twins. He was pale, except for some of the blood that still seeped from his lip and nose.

Kaoru held Harry in place not wanting to let him attack the other boy. "Yeah Granger-chan it _could_ have been said differently." He squeezed Harry's shoulder trying to let him know that the two where both on his side in the matter. "Still doesn't give a right to attack someone."

Harry was trying, almost desperately to suppress his rage. He was shaking from the effort, he knew. It wasn't that Malfoy had said his parents were dead, they were, him saying it wasn't going to change that, but Malfoy had called his mother a mudblood, and had managed to insult Hermione in the same breath. He was sure that, if Kaoru hadn't been holding him, he'd attack the blond, perhaps with something a bit more forceful than a fist.

Tamaki was in the back flailing his arms. "Please stop! Haruhi-chan! Don't be upset!" He quickly ran to the dressing room door, which, he found, Haruhi had locked.

Hikaru looked quickly to Harry, _He lost his parents? What is a Mudblood? Does he mean a peasant? Well who cares about that Haruhi…. _His thoughts stopped at that. Haruhi had lost her mother. And here this guy was bragging because he had both of his. He stepped forward and raised his hand.

"You really are a fool, hurting the one person here who seemed to actually like you." Hikaru gave the other a dark look.

"Hikaru! No! Don't hit him. That's only stooping to his level. He's not worth it!" Kaoru never moved from Harry's side as he yelled at his brother.

Hikaru stopped and looked back at Harry and his twin. "Heh, they're right you're not worth my time or energy."

Draco eyed the twin coldly, though he did feel bad about angering Haruhi, he wasn't going to show it. He _was_ his father's son, and this was not time for regrets. He sneered at Potter once more before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

Before Draco could reach the door how ever Tamaki reached him and grabbed his wrist. "You are not leaving until you apologize to everyone you have hurt. Haruhi-chan, Potter-san…" He looked around the room. "You also have to apologize to everyone here for making such a commotion. This is a place to relax and live your fantasies, you have disturbed that peace." His face was serious and his eyes dark.

Mori walked over and stood next to Tamaki with Hunni on his tail.

"Malfoy-chan! Why'd you do that!? Why would you attack someone?!" He had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

Draco's cool eyes moved from Tamaki, to the hand on his wrist, and finally to the nearly crying teen. Normally, he was sure that it would affect him (earlier that day was a prime example), but right now, he was in full 'Ice Prince' mode, and very little affected him at the moment.

"My actions and reasons are my own, and I will not apologize for something that I am not sorry for."

A dark aura seemed to seep into the room. "Tamaki, release him." Kyouya stood behind the shorter boy with a dark look in his eyes, that is if you could see past his shining glasses.

When Tamaki released Draco's arm he knew what was going to happen next. And it came just as he thought it would. Kyouya brought his hand sharply over Draco's right cheek with a reverberating 'crack'.

"You are here by banned from ever entering this room, as well as you will not speak to Fujioka Haruhi-chan unless she speaks to you first, or unless I say other wise." He then grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled him out into the hall until he could slam the door shut behind him.

Draco was no stranger to pain, but he had never been hit by someone so close to his age before. No one dared to do that, not with who his father was. Draco was so surprised by it that he gave no resistance as he was dragged from the room.

Mori picked up Hunni who was then crying a bit from the shock of what had happened.

--

Haruhi stayed where she was, even though she heard every word, "So that's what Malfoy-ku-" She stopped herself. "Malfoy-san is really like." She shook her head and sighed.

--

Kaoru looked over the wounds on Harry's face. "Yikes, they look deep. Hikaru get the-."

Hikaru was already holding out a first aid kit.

"Thank you, Hikaru-chan." Kaoru smiled a small bit and dabbed a cloth to Harry's lips. "Are you ok?"

Harry turned his head away from Kaoru, lifting a hand to push him away. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. No big deal." His eyes found Hermione. "You okay, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded, still rather pale. It wasn't often Malfoy called anyone a mudblood, but when he did it always shocked her, and made her realize just how many didn't want people like her around. "I'm fine, Harry, but that cut does look rather deep."

"It's not that bad," he said. And, in truth, it wasn't. Not compared to some of the other injuries he gotten over the years. This one wasn't even close to lifethreatening.

Kaoru pulled his hand back and stood up, handing Hermione the cloth before going and packing up his things. "Come on Hikaru-chan… I think our limo is here…"

Hermione took the cloth with a small smile, though she knew Harry would not let her help him clean up. He was a very self-reliant person. Just about the only person who ever got him to let someone else take care of him was Madam Pomfrey, and that was only because she was very scary when she wanted to be.

Hikaru only nodded and patted Harry softly on the head. "See you two tomorrow. Ja(2), Harry-neko."

Harry pulled his gaze away from where Kyouya had pulled Malfoy out and nodded once. "Ja," Harry replied absently, sending them a small smile.

Tamaki calmed down and walked over to Harry, "Is there anything you need for you cuts?" He winced as he heard another door slam signaling that Kyouya had retreated into a separate room. He sighed for a moment.

"No," Harry said with a slight shake of his head. "I'm fine. Thanks. Sorry for the commotion."

--

Meanwhile, Hunni ran to the dressing room door and banged on it. "Haruhi-chan please come out! Malfoy-chan is gone."

The door opened slightly, "Yeah I know, I was just changing out of my school clothes. Looks like dad slipped this in there again." She stepped out in a long light yellow dress, not like the others. Luckily after the fight all of the customers had left for the night.

Hunni smiled a bit. "Aw Haru-chan looks so cute!"

A light blush dusted over Haruhi's cheeks as she walked over to Hermione and Harry. "Are you two ok?"

Harry and Hermione blinked at Haruhi a moment, confusion shining in their eyes.

"Nani?" Harry asked, eyes on her dress.

Hermione however brightened significantly. "Oh, thank Merlin!" she exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that I was going insane."

"Wait . . . you're a girl?" Harry asked, things suddenly falling into place as they both spaced on her question.

Haruhi laughed. "Oh oops, I forgot about that. Yes I am a girl, but you can't tell anyone outside of the host club that. Ok?" She winked jokingly at the two.

Hermione and Harry shared a look, smiles stretching their lips.

"Secrets are what we do," Harry said without thinking.

"What he _means_," Hermione said, "is that we won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with us." She glanced back at Harry, lip still bleeding. "That cut is very deep Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Not like a split lip can kill me." _Unlike other things_.

"Still, you should put this on it. It'll at least absorb the blood."

"'Mione—"

"Can you imagine what Snape would do if you came back with blood on the uniform?"

Harry grabbed the cloth and began gently dabbing his lip.

Haruhi smiled watching the two. "Well I think I should be getting home. Dad will get worried if I'm not home on time. I'll see you two tomorrow in class alright?" _Oh yeah, I have to sit next to Malfoy-san tomorrow…things should be interesting_. She sighed for a moment before standing up and grabbing her book bag. "Ja." She waved and walked out the main doors and began to walk home.

Hunni yawned as he and Mori waved good bye as well.

Meanwhile Tamaki was trying to coax a very temperamental Kyouya out of the side room he had locked himself in.

--

(1)Koumori-sensei: Hunni is calling Snape a 'Bat teacher'

(2)Ja: an informal way of saying goodbye.

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Wow, okay, now I am really glad that I stopped the previous chapter where I had. (sigh of relief) Do any of you know just how difficult it is to change a roleplay into a story that can actually make sense if you're just reading it straight through? It's a lot of work, let me tell you. Also, for those of you who are angry with what we did here (or, more accurately, had Malfoy do), let us remind you that this is only the 8th chapter, and that people don't just change over night. It's going to take just a little while for that to happen. . . .

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: ARG!! Ok so, so far no one has entered anything in the drawing competion… does no one read my Author notes?? (sniff) that sucks. Well I still say send me them of ( ramnakua. ) or PM a link to them for us. Now Go! VOTE AND REVIEW!!


	10. forgiveness

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything you recognize in this story.**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 9 **

**Forgiveness**

Snape had adamantly refused to give either Harry or Draco anything for their cuts and bruises. His excuse was that they had to pretend to be muggles, and muggles didn't suddenly heal over night. So, Harry was forced to deal with his overly sensitive lip and nose, while Draco had to be careful of his eye.

Personally, Harry thought he got the worse end of the deal, as, by the next morning, he had trouble talking without his lip hurting, and his nose seemed to have a permanent itch that he couldn't scratch.

Hermione just shook her head and told him that that's what he got for egging Malfoy on.

The three of them got to the school all right, though separately, and immediately headed for their classroom. Neither Harry nor Hermione even looked at Draco, and he returned the favor. Though he looked rather worse than he had the day before.

He was seriously wishing that he had a time turner so that he could go back and caution himself against saying anything about Potter's dead parents. After all, Haruhi was the only one that seemed willing to help him and he had insulted her, unintentionally, of course, but still.

And he couldn't even talk to her. Why? Because Kyouya scared the crap out of him, and every self respecting Slytherin avoided that which scared them. If he talked to Haruhi, he just knew that it would make it back to the upperclassman, and then he wouldn't be able to avoid him. Draco sighed. Well, this just sucked.

--

Haruhi walked into the class room and sat down at her desk after smiling and waving to Hermione and Harry. After a moment of fishing things out of her bag; pencil, paper, notes, she then pulled out two small ointment bottles. Standing, she walked over to Harry.

"Here Harry-san, this will help with the swelling and sensitivity." She smiled knowingly at him and winked, then carefully she returned to her seat and set the second on Draco's desk. Even if what he said had hurt her, she still couldn't help but feel bad for him, after all she would be upset too if someone said such things about her father. Still she stared straight forward; she hadn't forgiven him completely, yet.

Draco blinked at the bottle a moment before his eyes shifted to Haruhi in surprise. He just didn't understand him. He's angry at him and yet is still willing to give him something to help. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the bottle and placed it in his bag. Sitting back up, he froze, eyes on Haruhi once more. Wait . . .

"_You are here by banned from ever entering this room, as well as you will not speak to Fujioka Haruhi-chan unless she speaks to you first, or unless I say other wise."_

Kyouya had called Haruhi a _she_. Draco instinctively opened his mouth to say something, but it snapped shut a moment later and he snapped back to his desk. He was _not_ going to ask anything of him . . . her, until Haruhi said something first. After all, Kyouya terrified him.

--

Not long after she had set the ointment on Draco's desk the Hitachiin twins strode into the classroom, both had dark glares pointed right at Draco, oh if looks could kill Draco would be six feet under. They both sat down on either side of Harry and smiled at him. "So how's you lip and nose?" Hikaru asked tilting his head to one side.

"Sore," Harry said, moving his lips as little as possible and with a nod of greeting to both of them. Then he held up the container that Haruhi had given him and nodded in her direction.

--

Haruhi nodded back to Harry before looking back at Draco she knew just what to do to stay with in Kyouya's rules. She grabbed one of her sheets of paper and wrote on it before passing it back to Draco.

_:You look like you wanted to say something. What is it?:_

--

Hikaru and Kaoru simply nodded. Hikaru reached into his bag and pulled out a small strip. "Here it's sort of like a bandage but it helps the swelling go down, it's for your nose." He smiled as he looked at his twin.

"We talked to Haruhi-chan last night and she said she was going to you the ointment." Their voices luckily were only loud enough for Harry to hear. "She also told us that you two had found out about the little secret."

Harry, now that he knew he was not going to be getting any magical help, saw no reason not to take the bandage . . . thing; so he did so with a grateful nod.

"Yeah," he said. "Quite a shock."

--

Draco debated with himself for several moments over whether or not to respond. But then, Kyouya had said that she had to initiate contact, and even then he had said _speak_. The elder teen hadn't said anything about notes.

_:Ohtori-san called you a __she__ yesterday.:_

_--_

Harry, now that he knew he was not going to be getting any magical help, saw no reason not to take the bandage . . . thing; so he did so with a grateful nod.

"Yeah," he said. "Quite a shock."

--

Haruhi nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

_:Yes well that is because I am a girl. It's a long story consisting of me paying off my debt. I can't work in the host club if everyone knows I'm a girl. Oh and please don't tell anyone, I don't have the money to pay Kyouya-sempai back:_

--

The twins nodded then looked over to Haruhi's desk.

"Dirty slime ball, who does he think he is passing notes with Haruhi-chan?" Hikaru glared in Draco's direction.

"He really hurt her feelings, even if she won't say it or show it." Kaoru nodded while looking back over at Hermione and waving to her.

Hermione smiled back.

--

Draco blinked at the note.

_:I see. It certainly explains several things.:_ Draco hesitated a moment. If he wrote what he wanted to write next, then it would be the same as a magically binding contract. Not exactly, because Haruhi wasn't a wiz . . . witch, but close enough. _:Your secret is safe with me:_

--

Harry snorted. "Ow! Bloody hell, that hurt," He raised a hand to cover it a moment. "If I can say one thing about Malfoy," he said, "it's that he's a bloody coward and Ohtori-san scares him. He would not have initiated any kind of contact if Fujioka-san if _he_ had not done so first." And it was true, as much as it pained him to defend Malfoy in anything.

Hikaru laughed a bit at Harry's reaction then felt bad, "Well if you say so." Kaoru on the other hand did not care and simply continued to glare in the blonds direction, after all he was the stubborn one out of the twins.

--

Haruhi smiled a bit more, for some reason she wanted to forgive him but then she remembered his words,

"_My actions and reasons are my own, and I will not apologize for something that I am not sorry for." _

With a sigh she continued to write.

_:Thank you Malfoy-san, that means a lot:_

Draco wondered what it was about Haruhi that made him want to apologize. Saying he was sorry was not something he did often, never that he could actually remember, at least not when it was anyone but his parents anyway. With a small sigh, he picked up his pencil again and pushed away any thoughts of what his father would think. He needed the girl's help if he was going to pass any of his classes.

_:I am sorry. I had not meant to upset you. When Potter and I fight we tend to go for the jabs that will hurt each other the most. Those at Hogwarts know to disregard anything we say towards each other, and we have gotten used to that. I forgot that we were around new people who did not know what to expect from us when we happened to get together.:_

Haruhi blinked and looked up at Draco for a moment then gave him a kind smile.

_:Alright I'll forgive you, but just this once, also if I'll talk to Kyouya-sempai about the whole "You can't talk to her" thing. If you want I can also convince him to let you come back, under the pretences that we keep you and Potter-kun separate.:_

She handed the note back to him and began to right out the notes that the teacher had been writing on the board. Some how, for some strange reason, she felt much happier then when she walked in that morning, _Perhaps I didn't want to be mad at Malfoy-san._

Draco blinked at the note. She was willing to talk to Kyouya? Definitely a Gryffindor . . . but, then, she was also a Slytherin. After all, no Gryffindor would be able to pull of the gender switch. Draco shook his head to clear it of irrelevant thoughts.

_:I would love to be able to talk to you again. As for the going back: _Draco hesitated. _:I'm afraid I have not the brash courage needed to face the hosts again.:_ Wincing at how pathetic he sounded he handed it back and began writing the class notes.

After looking at the note for a moment she nodded understandingly, after all Kyouya-sempai was pretty scary and the twins didn't like Draco much anymore either. That could be trouble if the twins chose to torment him. She sighed a bit at her thoughts and quickly jotted something down.

_:Ok I'll go find him at lunch, and don't worry most people wouldn't want to come back after being slapped but Kyouya-sempai. He scares anyone, even the hosts.:_

She sent the note back and went back to taking notes, only stopping to give Hikaru a pointed glare as if to say 'stop it, he apologized so shut up' and then continue on her work.

--

Hikaru blinked at the look that Haruhi had given him. Then with a small sigh turned and continued on his own assignment, only stopping every so often to look over at Harry or to send a dark look past Haruhi at Draco.

--

The bell for lunch had no sooner rung than Hermione was on her feet a small potion bottle in hand. She didn't say anything as she put it on Malfoy's desk, walking away right after.

Malfoy did not even acknowledge her as he took it and swallowed with a grimace. If there was one thing he could say about Granger, it was that she was dependable.

Harry just turned his seat, soup thermos in hand. When Hermione got back from giving Malfoy his potion, she dug into her bag once again, and handed him another. Harry started to reach for it, but the door opening had him turning around. In the door were the Weasley twins. They gave quick bows to the teacher and made a beeline to where he was sitting.

"Harry!" one exclaimed, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "We need your help. See we—"

He was interrupted by a cleared throat. The first one, Harry was going to call him Fred, looked up at George, frowning. George just jerked his head at the audience. Fred glanced around him.

"Best come with us!" they said, each of them grabbing one of Harry's arms lifting him from his seat, leaving his soup and pain reliever on the desk, and propelling him out the door.

--

Haruhi stood up and watched the scene unfold until finally shrugging and turning to leave through the door herself. Before she left she sent a quick wave back at Draco with a smile. Then she continued to walk down the halls until she reached Tamaki and Kyouya's classroom. The door was already open and most of the students had gone to the dinning rooms to eat the expensive foods that they had there. When she peeked in she saw Tamaki and Kyouya sitting across from each other eating silently. She quickly stepped in and walked over to Kyouya giving him a small bow.

"Haruhi-chan… did Malfoy-san say something to you?" Kyouya's eyes where dark, jumping to conclusions.

"No, no everything is fine with Malfoy-kun," He stopped watching his eyebrow raise.

"Malfoy-_kun_?" He tilted his head to one side placing a pencil he had in his hand to his chin. Tamaki watched her as well, noticeably calmer then normal.

"Hai…you see I started passing notes with Malfoy-kun and he apologized. I would like you to please give him permission to talk to me with out me having to waste paper passing notes." She nodded at first and then simply stood their waiting for his response.

"But he made you upset Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki finally burst out while flinging his arms around her and hugging her to his chest.

"Tamaki-sempai stop it." She pulled out of his grasp. "I mean it Kyouya-sempai. He doesn't have any want to come back to the Host Club because you scared him away. So please at least let him be able to talk to me." Haruhi looked straight into Kyouya's eyes, her determination not wavering. Finally it all paid off as Kyouya gave her a wave of the hand.

"Fine, yes I won't have anyone do anything if her talks to you. As fo being panned if he ever wants to he may return."

"Would come with me to tell him that?" Haruhi asked looking at her sempai.

"Fine." Kyouya stood and soon the three of them, Tamaki had to tag along because he didn't want to be alone in a nearly empty classroom, began to walk to classroom 1-A. When they arrived Haruhi opened the door and stepped in letting the other two follow her.

Hikaru looked up from his lunch to see Kyouya and Tamaki following Haruhi into the room and straight to her desk. He stood and, with his brother, walked over to the group.

"M'lord?" Kaoru looked at Tamaki confused who only nodded and gestured for them to watch what was happening. Kyouya walked up and stood right in front of Draco.

"Malfoy-san." His voice was deep and commanding.

Draco froze for a moment. When Haruhi had said that she'd talk to Kyouya he hadn't thought she'd bring him back! Steeling himself, he looked up.

"Ohtori-san?" his tone much more respectful than it ever had been before.

Using his middle finger Kyouya adjusted his glasses and looked down at the younger boy. "From now on you have permission to speak with Fujioka Haruhi-chan as long at you are not disrespectful to her." Haruhi rolled her eyes from her spot in front of Kyouya so that only Draco could see. "Also if you ever wish to return to the host Club for any reason then you have permission to, you are no longer banned. Though if you do back, any fights with anyone will have you not only not allowed to speak to Haruhi-chan but you find yourself unable to." His glasses shimmered, letting his dark grey/brown eyes gleam. "That is all, come on Tamaki we must go and finish our lunches." Tamaki nodded and quickly followed Kyouya who with out waiting for Draco to respond strode out of the class room.

Hikaru was visibly up set by the new chain of events. "Don't think we're not watching you, Malfoy-baka." He glared at the boy only to receive an elbow in his ribs.

"Hikaru, go finish your lunch and leave Malfoy-kun alone." Haruhi looked up at the twin locking gazes with his amber eyes before the two Hitachiins finally retreated to their seats. Haruhi also sat down and pulled out her lunch. "Finally I can eat." She smiled at Draco. "Don't worry the twins are just protective…well everyone in the Host Club is protective of me." She sighed and began to eat, like usual setting her bento box between the two incase Draco wanted to snag a bit of hers.

Draco shivered. _Bloody hell, _he thought, _if the Dark Lord is anything like him, maybe I'll just stay out of the war._

Yes, staying out of the war sounded very good right now. "Thank you," Draco said after a few minutes of silent eating. And he meant for more than just talking to Kyouya.

--

"You're joking!" Harry exclaimed, wincing at the pull on his lip. He really needed to get back and take his pain potion.

The twins shook their heads. "It's perfect."

"No one will ever suspect anything."

"Except Snape," Harry told them. "And they're only five of us here. Who is he going to accuse? Besides, we're not allowed to use magic in the school"

"You might not be able to . . ."

"But we're legal age."

Harry sighed, "since when do you two ask my permission for anything?"

"Since you gave us the money to start,"

"Oh wonderful investor of ours."

Harry just shook his head. "Just do whatever you want. I don't care, you're going to anyway."

The bell signaling lunch ended before anything else could be said. "Kuso!"

--

Haruhi looked at Draco for a moment. "You're welcome?" As she heard the bell ring she put her food away and then looked over at Hermione mouthing 'where?" and pointed to Harry's empty desk.

Hermione shrugged back, completely bewildered. She had absolutely no idea where Harry was, just that it looked like he hadn't eaten anything, and he hadn't had the chance to take his potion.

The twins also noticed the absence of their new favorite toy and looked around confused.

Harry quickly entered the classroom, heading immediately for his desk, not looking entirely happy. He grabbed his thermos, and the potion that Hermione quickly handed him with a quick smile, and returned to his desk. Quickly, he put the thermos in his bag and down the potion with a grimace. Why they couldn't make them taste better, he had no idea

Hikaru looked over at Harry when he sat down. "About time, thought those two had kidnapped you." He laughed a bit.

"If I hadn't said what I did, they probably would have," Harry said, with a half shrug. His mind strayed to their prank, as his gaze shifted to Draco. Draco would not be having fun when they put the final touches onto it. He sighed a bit as the effects of the potion finally took effect and the pain vanished. His eyes closed briefly in relief.

--

Haruhi yawned; she was _not _looking forward to going to Host Club today.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Something everyone should know is that, just before we put up the next chapter, we will be taking down the poll, which means you have about 24 hours to vote on the pairing you want. Do not, I repeat, _**NO NOT**_ send it in your review, we do not count those unless you are do not have an account. The poll is in our profile. If you don't vote, you just might be stuck with a pairing you don't like. That might change if you vote. Remember ppl. Every little vote counts! Anyway, I believe it's Aku's turn.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Ok so I still haven't gotten ANY pictures for the video. Maybe you all are working on them, who knows… If you ARE working on a picture please tell me so that I don't have to freak out, please! Ok well remember 24 HOURS TO VOTE!! NO GO! Review and vote!!


	11. Nekozawa

**Dislcaimer: We do not own anything.**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 10:**

**Nekozawa **

Sooner then expected the end of class bell rang and Haruhi could only sigh in relief and lay her head down on her desk. "I really don't want to go to Host Club today…" She yawned a bit and crossed her arms under her head not wanting to move.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and looked over to Haruhi, they knew what mood she was in and they knew it was going to be impossible to get her to come along with them to the music room so they simply waved to her and then to Harry and Hermione. "Guess we'll see you guys around then, hope your lip and nose feel better Harry." They smiled and were soon walking out of the classroom.

Harry nodded, making a beeline for his bag, downing his now lukewarm soup. He made a mental note to hit the twins when they met up again. They could have waited until after school to get him, but no, they had to interrupt his lunch.

"Harry, I found a room we can practice in."

Harry nodded. "Show me where, and then I'll go get my books."

Five minutes later found Hermione in a fairly dark room, spreading out her books and beginning to study. Harry would catch up.

--

"You look tired," Draco said softly, his head tilting to the side.

Haruhi looked up at Draco with one eye and nodded a bit. "Like I said, I don't want to go to Host Club today. It's too much of a hassle and I ended up not sleeping very well last night." She yawned again and nuzzled back into her arms. The teacher had long sense left the room to go to her(1) office.

Draco winced. He figured that was his fault. His eyes were drawn to his bag. He hadn't slept well either, and Snape had given him a pepper-up for after school. He, however, didn't need to play host. After a moment of silent debate, he quietly pulled it out and placed it on her desk, after making sure that no one was in the room.

Haruhi looked at the potion not knowing what it was then blinked up at Draco.

"It's a . . ." Draco paused trying to remember the muggle word. "Energy drink? It works for," he tilted his head from side to side a few times, eyes thoughtful. "five or six hours. At the end of it though, you'll want to be near a bed, unless you have another one to take, as you'll pass out within minutes."(2)

Haruhi smiled. "Oh you don't have to give me that, after all it's not your fault I was up all night, I couldn't understand the math work. I'll be fine. I promise." She yawned again, her body betraying her as she spoke.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You do not lie well, Fujioka-chan," he said with mild amusement, unaware of the suffix he had added.

Haruhi sat up and scratched the back of her head with a blush. "I guess you right." She took the potion and quickly drank it down, coughing a bit at its taste. "Maybe you should have warned my about the taste," She smiled at Draco and handed him the container. Suddenly she noticed that she was not longer tired, the 'energy drink' had worked so instantly it surprised her. "Thank you, Dra-…Malfoy-kun." She blushed as she almost slipped up saying Draco's first name.

Draco winced. "Sorry. I guess I forgot." He took the vial back with a smile back.

"Oh it's ok. It is better then falling asleep while talking to a girl. I don't want to seem rude." She began to finally pack her things away in her bag. "I owe you for this Malfoy-kun."

"A word of advice," Draco said, then waited for her attention, eyes very serious. "Never say that to a Slytherin." He didn't know why he was telling her this. It wasn't like him to give warnings.

Haruhi looked back at Draco confused. "A what? What's a Slytherin?"

Draco silently cursed his slip. "Hogwarts has four houses the students are divided up into." He said, desperately trying to think of how to explain this non-magically. "The house names are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house stands for something else, characteristics that make up that house." There, that was good. "We get sorted when we start school, and we're with our house until we graduate."

Haruhi nodded. "So then why should I not say "I owe you" to a Slytherin?" For some reason she was still very confused.

Draco sighed. _Bloody hell. _

"A Slytherin will _always_ collect," he told her, his eyes telling her that it wouldn't always be a good thing. "Then again," he added as something hit him. "With Ohtori-san with you, you might not need to worry about it."

Haruhi made a small 'o' shape with her mouth as she realized it. _So Slytherin's aren't the best type of people? But Draco-kun….wait….ack! _Malfoy-kun, _Malfoy-kun isn't so bad really. _She mentally hit herself. Even in her mind she slipped up. She smiled at Draco then nodded. "I see, well I suppose I'll just have to watch my back then." She jokingly winked at Draco before picking up her bag. "Well now that I'm awake I guess I should get to the music room before Tamaki has Kyouya send a search party out looking for me, and I don't mean just the other hosts."

Draco nodded, chuckling. "Yes, that . . . would be bad." Though he really wasn't sure what she meant about the search party bit.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You know that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh since you all came to Ouran." She continued to smile as she stood.

Draco breathed in sharply. "So it is." Of course, she didn't know that he didn't usually laugh _anyway._

Haruhi smiled at him, "It's nice, your laugh that is." She walked over to the door and turned back. "Well I'll see you tomorrow in class." She waved carefully and then began to walk to the music room.

Draco watched Haruhi leave before shaking himself and finished packing away his books. _He_ needed to get back to the house to sleep now. But, thankfully, he didn't have any other engagements to attend.

--

Of course what Hermione didn't know was that the room she had found was not just any room, but the Black Magic Clubs room. There in a corner Nekozawa sat on one of the desks very confused as to what the girl was doing. Weren't most girls supposed to be afraid of the dark? He tilted his head his wigless blond hair falling into his eyes. Soon a few candles began to flicker to life lighting the room a bit more in his corner.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione's head jerked up, with a small gasp. "Oh, sorry, I hadn't realized that anyone was in here." She glanced down at her books and pulled them closer, glad that the other teen was far enough away that he couldn't read the titles..

Nekozawa smiled. "It's alright, I was just surprised to find someone in here who wasn't in the club."

Belzenev waved as he smiled down at Hermione and slid off the desk, moving across the room to kneel in front of her. His eyes caught one of the books titles but only slightly. _Charms? Hm…that's odd._

Hermione smiled back, amused by the puppet. "I saw it the other day and though it was unused. I figured it would be a quiet place for me and my friend to study." She winced. "But it seems as if it's already in use." She sent him an apologetic glance.

Nekozawa rose and eyebrow. "How can you study in the dark?" He contemplated asking her about the Charms book but then though it could wait.

"Practice," Hermione answered without thinking. After all the times they had snuck into the library after hours, none of them really needed light to read the books. Their eyes were used to it. Harry's more so than the rest of them, because he had to do that at his relatives' too.

Nekozawa nodded, he knew how hard it was to train your eyes to read in the dark, he had done it at a young age. "Well if you need to, feel free to use this room. The Black Magic Club isn't going on today." He pointed at one of her books and smiled. "And by the way, I don't mind that you study that in here." His eyes held a knowing look to them. "I had a feeling about you and the others when I first met you, then seeing your book there with the word Charm's on the cover only helped to prove it."

Hermione blinked. "_Black_ magic club?" she asked. "Wait, what?" Hermione was not used to feeling confused, but in just a few short sentences, this boy had been able to do what most professors couldn't. What did he mean he had a 'feeling' about them? And, her eyes widened, glancing toward her charms book.

Nekozawa nodded. "Well, it may be the Black Magic club, but it's not like we're evil." He laughed a bit noticing her confusion, "I'm sorry Granger-chan, I did not mean to startle you with my words." He scratched the back of his head a bit.

Hermione gave a half smile back. "It's alright, just . . ." how was she supposed to say it? Well, "Bad experiences with black magic and the like." It was the truth, more or less.

Nekozawa tilted his head. "Oh? Well you don't have to worry here, no one will hurt you." He stood and began to go around the room lighting the candles so that there was at least a dim glow around the room, his black cloak rustled as he walked.

--

Haruhi continued to walk until she came to the music room and opened the door.

"Haruhi-chan!! Papa was so worried about you!" Tamaki flung his arms around Haruhi as soon as she entered the room.

"What did Malfoy-baka have to say to you? Or did he just leave you there?" Hikaru looked up at Haruhi. His eyes made it clear just _how_ much he disliked the blond transfer.

"He stayed and gave me an energy drink so that I wouldn't be tire."

"Well why were you tired?"

"Because I didn't sleep." Haruhi was already annoyed with the twins questions.

"Aw, Haru-chan didn't get any sleep? It was because of Malfoy-chan huh? He upset you and you couldn't sleep." Hunni came over and offered her his bun-bun doll. "Hey Bun-bun will help you feel better." He smiled his usual sweet song.

"Oh Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki tightened his grip a bit as he heard the others. "That boy is so mean to you. You must have cried all night."

Haruhi twitched. "I'm fine! I stayed up all night because of the homework in Trig. Draco-kun had nothing to do with it." Her eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake.

"_Draco_-kun?"

"It was a mistake. Now let go Tamaki-sempai!" She pushed out of Tamaki's grasp and went to help Mori set up a few more tables.

--

Hermione nodded, watching him move around the room, suddenly, something clicked. "You're the guy that I met the other day. Um . . ." Hermione closed her eyes, snapping her fingers as she searched for the name.

"Yes, Nekozawa Umehito." He smiled back at her. "I was wearing my hood up, and my wig so you must have not recognized me. Not to mention you were in such a hurry to find your friend. Was he alright? I didn't mean to scare him."

Hermione nodded. "He was fine. Just a little panicked. He usually calms down as soon as he's away from them." Mentally, she was glad that Nekozawa didn't have his hood up. Harry would not like having to run again.

Nekozawa nodded. "That's good. Well if you need anything I'm here. I can't exactly leave quite yet."

Hermione nodded silently, her curiosity beginning to eat at her. After a moment, she couldn't hold it back. "If you don't mind me asking . . . What's with," she motioned to the black cloak, "and the hood earlier?"

Nekozawa's eyes were wide for a moment then he realized what she ment. "Oh! You see I'm sensitive to the light, it seems to drain my energy away after a while so I have to wear this cloak, my black wig, and the hood when I'm out in the halls." He smiled. "It's very odd I know."

Hermione gasped. "You have Porphyria? (3)"

"Something like that yes, luckily when I was growing up I didn't like to be in the light anyways. I've always loved the dark. Of course the only problem with that is my little sister, Kirimi. She hates the dark." Nekozawa laughed a bit then sat on one of the desks again.

Hermione made a sympathetic noise at the back of her throat. She didn't know what else to say to that. All she knew was that it would be horrible.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said, coming in. "I found that Po-" he cut himself of upon seeing someone else in the room. "-tencial book you had been looking for."

Nekozawa looked up at Harry and smiled tilting his head to one side. "Oh hello, you must be Potter-chan."

"Erm . . . Yeah, that's me," he smiled, turning a confused look to Hermione.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met. Harry this is, Nekozawa Umehito. Nekozawa-san, this is Potter Harry."

"Oh!" Harry said, eyes wide. "Erm . . . sorry 'bout running." He said, embarrassed.

Nekozawa simply smiled and nodded. "Oh it's ok, Granger-chan explained it to me." His nimble light cream colored hands toyed with the hem of his long cloak. "I seem to scare many things with this outfit though."

Harry finally closed the door behind him and continued to the table Hermione sat at, handing her the Potions book.

"I don't see why," Hermione said, voice very prime, reminding Harry of McGonagall. "People shouldn't look at what they see, and if you've been at this school awhile, they should have gotten over themselves and gotten to know you. Even Harry knows better than to judge on appearances."

"Oi!" Harry protested the 'even Harry' bit, looking very much insulted.

Nekozawa laughed at Harry's reaction to Hermione's words. "Yes well one would only hope they would. Unfortunately it doesn't help that I'm the president of the Black Magic Club."

Harry glanced back at Nekozawa. "Black Magic?" he glanced back at Hermione.

"They're not evil, Harry, we've already established that before you came in."

Harry nodded. "Right, course you did." He shrugged back at Nekozawa. "Sorry, erm."

"I already told him we've had some bad experiences with it."

Harry blinked back at Hermione. ". . .Right, then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose that wouldn't help most people, what with the instinctive transition from 'Black' to 'Dark' and then to 'Evil'"

Nekozawa nodded. "Yes I suppose you are right." He opened the blinds a mall amount and soon saw a limo pull up that he recognized. "Well I must be off." He got up and walked to a near by table and picked up his black wig, situating it on his head. He almost put up his hood but then stopped and smiled at Harry. "Good bye, oh and please do feel free to use this room when ever you need to."

He walked out of the room and waited till the door was closed to place his hood up over his head, walking out into the light and then into the long black vehicle.

Harry buried his head in his hands as soon as the door closed, going completely red. He'd seen Nekozawa about to put up his hood, but had stopped. He couldn't ever being so embarrassed before, and what really sucked was that he could do nothing to stop it.

Hermione gently laid a hand on his shoulder, unable to keep a small smile from her lips. "We really do have to study, Harry," she said softly, her amusement showing through. "Snape isn't going to go easy on us."

Harry raised his head long enough to glare at her before turning to his books. It was all her fault he was stuck pretending to be afraid of cloaks and hoods.

--

Haruhi listened to the girls as they talked and laughed though for some reason her mind continued to wonder. Draco's laugh seemed to replay it's self in her mind and soon she had to shake her head to get it to stop, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Fujioka-kun? Are you alright?" One of the girls asked setting her tea cup down. Haruhi looked up at the red haired girl and smield.

"Oh I'm just fine Mizuki-hime." The girl simply looked at her.

"Oh are you thinking about Malfoy-san?" The brunette next to her laughed. "He is very handsome." The girl was in Haruhi's class and just happen to sit behind Draco. "Do you like him Fujioka-kun? You two where passing notes today and you seemed to-." She was cut off by a soft hand on her shoulder. When the girl looked up there was Tamaki with a rose extended out to her.

"Please hime, Fujioka-kun has had such a trying few days. Malfoy-san has simply become a very good friend, ne Fujioka-kun?" He looked at Haruhi with that fake smile and all she could do was nod. After that the girls stopped talking about Draco, not that Haruhi's mind would let her stop thinking about him and hearing his laughter.

--

When Draco finally reached the house, he immediately went to his room, carefully closing and locking the door behind him (habits were hard to break). Silently, he made his way to his wardrobe and quickly changed, he was not planning on getting up until the next day, so he figured it was safe.

His mind, however, was somewhere else. _Why _had he told Haruhi that? He _never_ warned anyone about it. Of course, most people knew better than to say something like that. Better yet, most people knew better than to say that to a _Malfoy_. Yet, here she had said it to him without even thinking. Sure, she hadn't know the implications, but . . . but she hadn't seemed too concerned about it even after he had explained it to her.

Did she . . . trust him? It was mind boggling. Nobody trusted a Slytherin.

--

After a while Haruhi was finished with her clients and decided to go home. As she walked home her mind was still only on the one thing, well more person then thing, Draco. After a bit she sighed, _It's so odd that I would be thinking about him so much, is this what it's like to like someone?_ Her thoughts continued to jostle around until she reached her home. When she got inside she noticed that her father was still not home so she decided to retreat to her room and lay in her bed, not that she was tired.

* * *

(1)We are unsure of the teacher's actual gender. If you know it, it would help us significantly.

(2)This description most likely is not accurate, but it fits with the story, so that's what we're saying.

(3)Again, not completely sure that this is the correct terminology. Basically, people who had this waaaay back when where the vampires we have all those stories about. Or, at least, they paved the way to the legends. And it's basically what Nekozawa has.

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Alright, as promised, by the time you read this, the Poll will be closed. Though, I must say that we were hoping for a larger voting pool. Not that many voted, really. Sorta sad, if you ask me, but, I suppose if you don't really care who the pairings are then it doesn't really matter. (shrug) It doesn't really matter to us either way . . . Okay, well, there was one or two that we were iffy about, but, eh. Anyway. And, just a question for everyone . . . Who reads Aku's author's notes? She has several important things to say . . . usually. Like, the last few chapters she's offered a kind of challenge thing, but no one's responded to it. If you do read her A.N's, please tell us, it would make her very happy to know that she isn't ignored by our readers.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: ……..I have nothing to say since no one reads mine… yeah you know about the video…. Review please.

**Poll Results:**

Nekozawa/Hermione: 10

Kyouya/Hermione: 7

Kyouya/Tamaki: 5

Fred/George/Kyouya: 5

Fred/George/Tamaki: 3

Tamaki/Hermione: 3

Fred/Kyouya: 2

Fred/Tamaki: 2

George/Kyouya: 2

George/Tamaki: 2

None: 1

Well, it looks like Nekozawa/Hermione won by a landslide, so that's one of our pairings. It also looks like Kyouya/Tamaki tied with Fred/George/Kyouya, which means that we'll be deciding which one we'd prefer doing. We should know by next chapter. ;)


	12. Information

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Ouran High School Host Club (wow that's a long name to type!) and Harry Potter belong to their respective writers, and we have never, and will never earn anything from showing this to you all.**

Allanasha: All right, so, one of our reviewers (thank you Pasht!) mentioned that just about nobody reads the A.N.'s at the end of a chapter, and suggested putting important notices and things at the beginning, so, that's what we're doing.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Ok so we're working on a video but we need art for it. So if you like to draw we are doing a competition, draw your favorite scene in the story so far and send it to me at www. ramnakua. deviantart. com (take out the spaces) then if we REALLY like it we'll give the top 2 artists a ficlet.

Also on a REALLY good note I, Aku, have finally met my mom for the first time in 17 years. Here's the link because I was on the news here in Oregon!! www. /video/video-index. html?nvid 243982 (take out the spaces)

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 11:**

**Information**

The next day Haruhi was in the classroom early, hurrying to finish an assignment. She sat there by herself every now and then her eyes would travel over to Draco's empty chair and she had to force herself to look at her paper.

Kaoru and Hikaru both walked in, their usual cheery moods more then intact. They sat at their desks and looked around.

"Ne, where are the others Haruhi-chan?" Hikaru looked over at the brunette girl. Haruhi only sighed as she answered.

"I don't know. They should be here after a while." Her voice was soft and she seemed to be more hopeful then anything else.

--

They were all late that day, well, later than usual, the twins having decided that everyone needed a good old fashioned, messy, pranking. Not even Snape had been spared. As such, they all, excluding Snape and the twins, found themselves racing for the school, hoping that they would get there before it started.

Thankfully, they all got there before the bell rang, though they looked very disheveled. Draco had not had time to put the usual gel in his hair, and as such it was loose and seemed to frame his face. He was also fairly pink from the recent excursion.

Haruhi looked up as Draco came in, a dark blush traveled over her face as many of the girls around her began to whisper and swoon. All she could do was shake her head a bit with her eyes tightly shut before he could see her face.

Hermione's hair was pure frizz, even though it was still damp, and, as she hurried to her desk, she fought to put it up into a hair tie, the results were not overly neat, but she didn't care.

Harry, apart from being out of breath, didn't really look that different. Though, if one were to look, they would notice that his eyes shone angrily.

"There you are!" The twins spoke in unison laughing and patting Harry on the head in a friendly manner. "We thought you weren't coming to school today."

Harry shrugged. "Blame the twins," he grumbled, dropping his bag by his seat. "They decided that today was the perfect time to prank us."

--

"Oh Haruhi-chan," Hikaru moved over to the girl, seeing her face all he could do was shoot a quick glare at Draco before continuing, "Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai said that there is going to be a ball here soon that we're Hosting. So we have to get you fitted into a nicer suit." He smiled at the girl who only sighed in response.

Haruhi sighed. "Ne, can't I go to a ball just once as a girl?" She sighed and relaxed in her seat. Her voice was quiet, though, so no others could overhear.

"But then people would find out about you and then how would you repay your debt." Hikaru teased shaking his finger from side to side.

Draco quietly sat in his seat, irritably, brushing his hair from his eyes. There was a _reason _he always had it slicked back. It didn't get in the way then! He glanced over at Haruhi and Hikaru. After a moment, he glanced back down. Now was not the time.

Haruhi sighed and smiled over at Draco. "Good morning Malfoy-kun." Meanwhile Hikaru began his new ritual of staring daggers at the blond.

Draco glanced up at her, shoving his hair back with a growl. "Good morning, Fujioka-chan," he said, with a small smile.

Then, upon seeing Hikaru's glare, he just raised an eyebrow. They had nothing on Snape.

--

"Prank? Hm… what'd they do?" Kaoru looked down at Harry before sitting back down at his desk.

Harry glanced up at Kaoru. "Let's just say that it involved several messy, sticky, _clingy,_ substances, and leave it at that."

Kaoru was stunned for a moment, several different things running through his mind, before he raised an eyebrow at Harry, who seemed oblivious. "Ok?"

Harry just nodded, then twisting in his seat, most of his body facing Kaoru, a gleam in his eye.

Behind them, Hermione reached into her back and pulled out her uniform shoes, quickly slipping off her sneakers. Really, the girl's shoes weren't made for running.

"'Mione," he said, voice innocent.

Hermione glanced up at him.

"I'm thinking that it's about time I tapped into my heritage."

Hermione blinked at him a moment. "What were you thinking?"

"Something Moony told me."

She blinked again before grinning. "I'm in."

Kaoru looked at Harry even more confused but then he shook his head and looked over to his brother and sighed, _He just won't give up…._

--

Haruhi smiled and dug into her bag. She handed him a small thing of hair gel. "Here I use this when my hair gets a bit crazy. You should have seen me before I joined the host club. I looked like Potter-kun." She laughed a bit.

Hikaru continued to glare and soon he seemed even more agry when he saw what Haruhi was handing him. _That's the gel Hikaru-kun and I bought for her! _His anger truly was irrational but to him it made perfect sense.

Haruhi felt a dark look behind her and she turned giving Hikaru a look of her own.

"Hikaru stop being immature." Her voice was strict then she turned back to Draco. "I'm really sorry about them."

Hikaru slunked back to his desk.

Draco shrugged, gently taking the gel. "One gets used to it," he said, sounding as if he really _was_ used to such things. And he was. He was a Malfoy, and a Slytherin, two things that were against him from the start. He rarely met people like Haruhi, who put up with his Malfoy attitude long enough for him to drop it. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that he was dependant on her . . .

Haruhi tilted her head. "That bad for you back at Hogwarts? Don't your friends stand up for you?"

--

"Good," Harry said, because I'm going to need your brilliance to pull it off."

Hermione frowned. "You mean you actually have something picked out already?"

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, we'll need a third." Harry's eyes shifted over to where Malfoy sat. "And I think Malfoy would be willing to help out this once."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "If you can promise him that nothing will come back on him."

Harry nodded.

Hikaru sat shocked at Haruhi's attitude and then turned to his brother leaning over Harry's desk a bit. "Ne, Kaoru-chan."

--

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't have friends," Draco told her. "Their my . . ." he sighed. Minions was a little harsh. "Granger calls them my goons. And they are unable to do anything without me telling them exactly what has to be done. It's easier for me to do it myself."

--

"Nani?"

"I think we're loosing Haruhi-chan to that jerk. What should we do?"

Kaoru sighed and shook his head. "Just let them be, Hikaru."

"But-"

"Iie! Leave them alone." The more timid of the two suddenly pushed his brother back to his seat as he propped his elbow on the desk and rested his head in his hand.

Harry turned back in his seat, frowning at Hikaru. He might not like Draco, but he didn't like it when people tried to break up friendships. Besides, if Draco actually did befriend a muggle, it could mean one less Death Eater in the war.

"They're becoming friends, so what?" Harry whispered harshly. "unless you don't believe that Fujioka-chan can be friends with him and still be friends with you. Because if that's what you're thinking than you don't seem very confident in your friendship." Harry fought not to wince. Okay, that was a little harsher than he'd wanted it to be.

--

Haruhi nodded. "That must be hard sometimes though; no one to really talk to when you need them, no one to stand up for you when you need it." She shrugged and pulled out her paper and pencils. "Well at least you have people while you're here," She smiled up at him for a moment.

Draco tilted his head at Haruhi, hair framing his face in such a way as to gentle his features. "Yeah," he smiled back at her.

Haruhi reached up absent mindedly and brushed a bit of Draco's hair to the side, then blushed when she noticed her own actions. She moved to let her hand fall. "Gomen." She blushed, just like she had when she first saw him that morning.

Draco blinked, both at the contact, and the blush. "Um . . . yeah . . . no problem," he swallowed, looking back down at his desk. It wasn't often he couldn't form words, but he didn't think he could say anything else right then.

Haruhi placed her hand on her desk and started to do her work that was being put up on the board. _I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking, nothing that's what._ She groaned a bit. _He probably thinks I'm so weird now._

--

Harry shook his head, finally pulling out his supplies. He might not like Malfoy, in fact, they downright despised each other, but even he could tell that Haruhi was good for him. Besides, if Malfoy could befriend a muggle, than what was stopping him from changing his views on muggleborns. If everything worked out right, Voldemort would have one less supporter when they returned to England. He would not, under any circumstances allow that to fail just because one of these two twins got jealous.

If it failed because Malfoy was a prat . . . well, that was one thing, but it would have failed because of him, not any outside interferences. Harry glanced over to where they were sitting, not that it seemed likely to fail.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Harry was out of his seat and moving toward Draco.

"Malfoy," he said.

Draco glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Potter. What do you want."

"Temporary truce."

His other eyebrow went up. "Oh? What ever for?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "To get back at commons twin pests."

Draco shifted, leaning back in his seat. "You have something in mind?"

A nod. "I'll explain later. Are you in?"

"Possibly. I want to know what it is first."

Harry smirked, looking positively Slytherin for a moment. "Oh, you'll like it." With that, he turned on his heel and went back to his seat.

Haruhi blinked when she saw Harry come up and speak with Draco. It confused her but she stayed out of it for the most of it. "What happened?" She gave Draco a confused look before pulling out her lunch and beginning to eat.

"We were almost late because of the Weasley twins. Potter is suggesting a temporary truce to get back at them. I'm considering it." Draco said, reaching into his bag. "Kuso." (1)

Haruhi looked over at Draco and smiled. "Ah, here, have some. Now I don't owe you." She laughed and winked a bit.

Draco blinked once before letting out a bark of laughter. His mouth snapped shut a moment later, eyes widening in surprise

The girls around them turned immediately, to see who had made the sound, then giggled at seeing Draco.

--

Back at their desks Harry and Hermione were realizing that they had not brought lunches either, having been in too much of a hurry to grab one.

Kaoru looked over at Harry. "Forget your lunch?" HE then nodded to Hermione with the same question in his eyes.

Almost as one Harry and Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I guess we forgot in the rush to get to school," Hermione said.

Kaoru smiled and nudged Hikaru, both turned their chairs and set out their bentos.

"There's more then enough for the four of us here." They both smiled and began to eat a bit.

--

Haruhi couldn't help but begin to laugh at his reaction. "It's ok to laugh Draco-kun." She was laughing so much that she forgot that she had even slipped up.

Draco, while he might not _actually _know Japanese, _did _know the difference between his first and last name. And, for some unexplainable reason, found himself chuckling along with Haruhi; after all, who here was going to tell his father anything? Potter certainly wasn't, and it wasn't as if the muggles could contact him.

Haruhi put her hand up over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. She couldn't help but smile up at Draco with a small blush dusting her pale complexion.

Draco slowly gained control over himself, laughing wise, but, for some reason, couldn't get rid of his smile.

Haruhi looked down at the bento and soon picked out one of the sausage octopi that she had made up and popped it in to her mouth, it was weird to eat her own cooking for once. After a moment of chewing her gaze drifted up back to Draco, before looking back down at the desk.

Draco frowned down at them. "What are those?" he asked, resisting the urge to poke it.

--

Harry and Hermione both gave them grateful smiles before beginning to eat, each of them having their first bite of bento. Both of them made an appreciative sound at the back of their throats upon their first bite of one of the things.

"Ne, try this." Hikaru held out his chopsticks filled with a piece of nori(2) dipped in soy sauce for Harry to try. "It's good, just a bit salty."

Harry eyed it warily a moment, but eventually leaned forward.

"Granger-chan you should try the crab sushi, it's really good." Kaoru smiled pointing at one of the seaweed rapped roll.

Hermione, less reserved than Harry when it came to trying new things, reached forward to snag one the crab sushi, things.

Hikaru smiled at the idea of feeding Harry and simply let him eat the nori off his chopsticks. "Well? What do you think."

Kaoru made a small chuckle at Hikaru's actions. He knew what his brother was doing and it only made him shake his head and look at Hermione. "Good huh?"

--

Haruhi giggled. "They're Sausages cut to look like little octopi, my mom used to make them for me when I was little. Dad always burns them when he makes them so I just make them myself." She picked one up and handed it to him, expecting him to just use his fingers to take it out of her chopsticks.

Draco, unaware of her expectations, merely leaned forward and took it from her chopsticks that way, carefully only using his teeth. "Hmm," he said. "Not bad."

Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes and blushed as she heard voices whisper from behind them.

"Ne, did you see that Mizuki-chan! I told you he liked him!" The brunette from the other day was whispering with her red haired friend who were both giggling and cooing. Haruhi fought back a blush for the umpteenth time that day and looked away.

"I'm glad you liked it. They're really easy to make."

Draco frowned at the girls momentarily, more than just a little confused, before Haruhi pulled his attention away. "You wouldn't know that by looking at them," he said.

--

Harry chewed thoughtfully, letting the flavor flow over his taste buds. Finally he nodded, eyes still thoughtful. "Not bad." He said. He'd had things that had tasted better, but he'd also had things that tasted worse . . . much worse. After all, nothing beat a potion in the bad taste department. It didn't make him gag, which was always a bonus, all in all, he liked it. "It's pretty good."

Hermione nodded. "This is really good. Almost as good as the spaghetti that Harry made the other day."

Kaoru smiled. "You cook, Harry-neko?" The two looked at him for a moment.

Harry glanced over at Kaoru. "Hmm? Oh, yeah," he shrugged. '

Kaoru and Hikaru both looked at each other for a moment before rounding on Harry. "Cook for us sometime?"

"Please!" Kaoru chimed alone wanting to make sure that they asked as nice as possible.

"Erm . . ." Harry said, looking between the two twins. "I don't know. I doubt that anything I know how to cook is what you're used to." He said, trying to dissuade them.

Sure, Hermione liked his cooking, but she was a friend. She was supposed to say she liked it.

Kaoru pouted. "Ah but we want to try some of your cooking!" HE gave Harry his own version of Tamaki's puppy eyes while clinging to his brother's arm.

"Yeah come on, you tried Japanese food now we want to try some of the stuff you eat." Hikaru smiled lightly.

Harry glanced between them before his eyes darted to Hermione. She however just shrugged unhelpfully.

"Fine," he said, throwing his arms in the air. "Sometime before we leave I'll cook for you."

Kaoru and Hikaru both cheered happily. "Wai(1)! Harry-neko's going to cook for us!" They clasped hands smiling and laughing.

Harry groaned, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. Across from him, Hermione only laughed.

--

Haruhi smiled a bit before going back and picking out a piece of sushi and eating it. "So what kinds of things do you eat back in London?"

Draco opened his mouth, closed it; then tried again. "Well, there's chicken." He said, surprised at how his mind was drawing a blank at the question. "Fish, though it's nothing like this," he gave her another smile. "Pasta, Merlin it should not be this difficult!"

Haruhi laughed a bit. "Hm, sounds pretty similar, of course the recipes must _very_ different." She rested her head on her hand and propped her elbow up on her desk.

Draco spared a glance across the room to where the twins were acting up before nodding. "From what I have seen, they are. Like this," he actually did poke the octopus sausage this time. "We don't have this. In fact, I believe most of my housemates will believe me insane should I tell them about it." He smiled slightly, not feeling the need to mention that they'd turn against him if they found out he was on such friendly terms with her.

Haruhi nodded. "Well I'm sure it would be the same if I went to Hogwarts for a year and then came back here." She finished her half of the bento and set her chopsticks down. "Well I'm glad I made a bigger lunch today." She laughed a bit looking back at the twins shaking her head.

"Thank you," Draco told her, deciding _not _to dwell on the fact the exchange couldn't have gone the other way.

Haruhi smiled up at him. "You don't have to thank me, you just owe me." She gave him a look that made her look like a Slytherin, aside from being a muggle (though she didn't know any of this).

Draco blinked at her and smirked. "I suppose I do. Another piece of advice, if you will take it?"

"And what's that?" Haruhi looked back up at him with wide eyes.

He leaned forward, eyes glittering. "Always remember who owes you what. Even if you never need to call them on it, it is better to be prepared. Someday, you just may find yourself in need of something only they can help you with, and it will only be that reminder that will get them to help."

He didn't really know why he was telling this to Haruhi. Perhaps it was that she was so much a Slytherin already, just lacking some of the other qualities. He couldn't help but want to make her a better one. That was probably it.

Haruhi gave an audible gulp and nodded slowly before turning back to face forward, hiding her light blush. _Why is it that he's making me blush so easily? This isn't like me…it's so weird. Oh well, I'll think more on it when I go home. Oh dang it! I have to be late going home because of the fitting. Erg, the Host Club is more trouble then it's worth sometimes._

--

The twins let go of each other and Kaoru ate a bit of rice and smiled at Hermione while Hikaru simply took a drink out of a water bottle he had pulled out of his backpack.

Hermione laughed slightly at their antics, while Harry gave a little groan.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Harry and Hermione shot very grateful smiles to the twins as they returned their desks to their original purpose.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Draco said when the bell rang for the end of class.

Haruhi stood picking up her books and such. "Right, see you tomorrow." She walked up to the twins after giving Draco a quick wave goodbye.

--

Harry and Hermione quickly stood as well, they had planning to do. "Thanks again, for sharing your lunch." Harry told them.

Hikaru nodded. "Remember you're going to cook for us one of these days." He winked jokingly and threw an arm over Haruhi. "Come on lets get you fitted for the ball next week." He laughed looking down at her.

Haruhi looked up at him shocked. "Wait.. NEXT WEEK!?" Her eyes were large and she slumped down after a minute. "Granger-chan, help me…"

"Nope no help for you, our grandmother designed them so come on." Kaoru and Hikaru both waved good bye and began to drag Haruhi away.

Haruhi struggled a bit. "Guys I can walk by my self you know…"

Harry and Hermione watched them leave. "I really do feel sorry for her sometimes," Hermione said, careful to keep her voice down. Harry just nodded, then turned to face Malfoy.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded.

"Good. Well, to keep from making them suspicious we're going to have to go to the room separately. If they're not already using it." He glanced at Hermione.

She blinked. "Why do I have to go check?"

"Because Malfoy doesn't know where it is, and if I see him with his hood on I have to pretend to panic and run."

She huffed. "Fine, but how am I supposed to tell Malfoy if they're using it?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll wait for him."

"Right here Potter!"

Harry nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but left to find the Black Magic Club's room. With any luck, they wouldn't be meeting today.

--

Haruhi fidgeted as she was forced into a new suit and pinned up. Luckily for her it was Kyouya fitting her because she trusted him with a needle, only him and Mori.

--

Hermione opened the door, and glanced in. "Hello?"

Nekozawa looked up from where he was sitting and smiled. "Oh Granger-chan!" He stood up and bowed. "Do you and your friends need the room? It seems that no one has returned to the club so we will not be having activities for awhile."

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione said, stepping farther into the room, careful not to let too much of the light in. "But, yes, they sent me ahead to make sure it was alright." Hermione smiled ruefully.

Nekozawa smiled and nodded, "Please feel free to use this room. I don't mind. I'm the only one who will be in here for sometime." His smile faltered for only a bit then he turned and picked up a book. After a moment he stood up and walked to Hermione. "Here you forgot this last time, I found it this when I came in here this morning. You're lucky I come to school very early." He stood in front of Hermione looking down at her, less then a foot away, and handed her a thick leather bound book. "I believe it's your Potions book."

Hermione reached forward to get it, frowning. "Harry," she said shaking her head. "You'd think that after all this time he'd learn not to leave these things lying around." She smiled up at Nekozawa. "Thank you, Nekozawa-san."

Nekozawa simply smiled back down at her with his head tilted to one side. "Well you should tell your friends that it's alright to use this room, shouldn't you?"

"Harry will know that it's alright when I'm not out there waiting for him," she said. "He should be here soon."

Just then the door opened a little. "'Mione?"

"It's free, Harry."

The door opened a little more and Harry slipped inside. Hermione had told him about Nekozawa's problem, and thought it would be rude to open the door all the way when he could get in just as easily when it wasn't.

Nekozawa smiled and waved. "Hello, Potter-kun." He stepped away from Hermione and sat on one of the desks that were there.

Harry smiled back. "Hello Nekozawa-san."

"Malfoy knows how to get here?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry frowned at her. "We need him for this, of course he know how to get here."

"You forgot this in here yesterday," Hermione said, handing him the potions book.

Harry blinked at it. "Oh, so that's where it went."

Hermione rolled her eyes, huffing. As she moved to one of the desks. "How long until he gets here?"

Harry shrugged, moving to one as well. "It depends on what route he takes."

Nekozawa smiled. "Well I'm sorry, but I must be going." He stood and moved towards the door. "I hope you all are successful in what ever you are doing today." He opened the door a bit and stepped out after waving to the other two.

They waved back and settled down to pull out their books. Within minutes, Draco was entering.

"Was that long enough for you, Potter?" he asked sneering.

"It was good enough," Harry responded, flipping through the book.

"So what are we doing?"

Harry looked up and grinned. The grin, however, was not very Gryffindor in nature. In fact, Draco thought it looked like a Slytherin's when they'd just come up with the perfect revenge.

--

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror. Her new suit was an almost silver white with green lining and a green vest and tie. She wore gloves of the same silver/white material that had green stitching on them, clearly of aesthetics.

"Wow, Hikaru your grandmother has such an eye for color. What colors are yours?" Haruhi looked at the twins.

"Ours are red with gold instead of green." They waved they're hands as if it didn't matter. The rest of the day there at the Host Club went just as it always did. Of course Haruhi had to listen to Mizuki-chan and her friend talk about what happened at lunch that day.

Back in the third music room Kyouya sat on his laptop. On the screen was information on each of the exchange students. 

_This is odd,_ he thought, frowning,_ the only people I get anything on is Granger-san and Potter-san…and that information stops shortly after they each turned eleven. _

He had been searching for them since just after they arrived, and that was still all he was able to dig up.

_There is something very odd about these students, and their chaperone. _

He printed out his findings and put them in a dark blue binder. Then setting it down he went back to catalog the Host Club's funds.

--

The unlikely trio sat in the dark room for quite a while, debating the ability to cloak and cover several different . . . things, and Hermione's or Draco's ability to cast them. Both of them had been surprisingly open to his suggestion for the prank, and after Draco had been reassured that the twins would not know who it was, exactly, that had pranked them, he had gotten into it with an enthusiasm neither Gryffindor had ever seen in the blond Slytherin.

--

Soon the Host Club was over, Kyouya and Haruhi were the last two leaving and Haruhi had already left the school. Kyouya on the other hand was passing by a few class rooms not paying any attention to where he was going because he was to intent on reading the files that he _had_ dug up on the Hogwarts students.

_To think, when I looked up Hogwarts, it didn't even seem to exist. Those five are very odd, not to mention the other day they were so ready to fight, the way they talk and act is nothing like my families business associates. There is something going on and I _will_ find out._

--

Draco was the first of them to leave, as they were not sure where the twins were, and none of them really wanted to be seen together.

Harry and Hermione left together several minutes later, though Hermione's head was still in her Transfiguration book, reading up on the theory on the spell she would need. Harry, used to her reading and walking by now, just made sure she was closest to the wall and kept a lookout in the empty hall. It was his and Ron's unofficial job to keep her from running into people. Of course, she usually did a marvelous job of that on her own.

They were just nearing a corner, when Harry happened to glance down and noticed that his shoe was untied. Then, used to having Ron to make sure Hermione was alright, he bent down to tie it.

--

Kyouya continued to read as he began to turn the corner, his attention still locked on the printed out papers.

--

Hermione let out a squawk of surprise as she collided with someone, her arms flying up to try and keep her balance. In her sudden surprise, her hold on her book relaxed and her book went flying, but Hermione was more concerned about keeping her footing at that moment.

Feeling the impact Kyouya let go of the binder, letting it fall to the ground and caught the person he had knocked into, pulling them closer to make sure neither fell over. When he looked down he saw who it was. "Oh Granger-san, are you alright?"

Hermione's hands quickly grasped onto something solid, panic starting to ebb away, though her eyes were still rather wide. "Um . . yes, I am. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, my . . ." she trailed off. "My book!"

Quickly she yanked herself from his grasp and glanced around for her book. Upon seeing it, she made a sound of distress and hurried over to it, trying to straighten out the pages.

Kyouya rose an eyebrow at Hermione's actions then bent down and scooped up his notebook. After a moment he looked back down at Hermione still confused.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed finally rushing over. "Are you alright?"

Hermione glanced up at him. "Yes, I am. No thanks to you."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hermione seemed to be about to say something else, but then she turned back to Kyouya.

"I really am sorry, Ohtori-san," she said, with an apologetic smile and bow. "Harry usually stops me from running into anybody."

Kyouya gave her a kind look, though his eyes were filled with suspicion. "May ask you something Granger-san?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Certainly, Ohtori-san," she answered, confusion evident in her voice.

Kyouya held out the binder so that Hermione could see the files. "Could you explain why there are only files on yourself and Potter-san up till shortly after you turned eleven. Not to mention there is no record of Hogwarts anywhere in the world." His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

Both Harry and Hermione froze. Hermione's hand still posed to open the binder. Her eyes filled with panic as she glanced at Harry, who was already looking at her. Biting her lip, she opened the binder and gave it a quick perusal. Indeed, there was several documents about her and Harry, and absolutely nothing about Malfoy, the Weasley's, or Hogwarts. Not that she expected it to be any different, but one could hope.

With a barely noticeable sigh, she glanced back up at Harry, who was looking at her with a look quite akin to desperation. She gave barely perceptible shake of her head and turned back to Kyouya.

"I do not know what to tell you, Ohtori-san," she said finally, her voice rather soft as she closed the binder.

"Well be sure Granger-san, I _will_ find out what is going on here." He took the binder back and gave them both a sickeningly kind smile, about to turn he looked back at Hermione. "Have a good day, both of you." He then went and began to leave the building.

Harry cleared his throat once, changing his language back to English. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from the entrance, not caring if it seemed suspicious.

"What are we going to do," he asked quietly, knowing that just speaking in English wasn't the best protection. The students did learn it here after all.

Hermione cleared her throat once, also changing back to English. "We need to speak with Professor Snape."

--

Kyouya continued out into the fading sunlight and soon a limo drove up and he got in, putting the binder on his lap.

_Now I will find out everything. All I need to do is have father speak with the Dean. They have known each other for so long and I'm sure he knows something about these students. Even he wouldn't allow students in without a background check. _He closed the door and told the chauffer to drive.

--

Not long after Kyouya's limo left, any who were still at the school could see Harry and Hermione could be seen sprinting from the grounds.

An hour later, Snape was calling the Dean, hoping that he knew someway to through the young Ohtori off of them. After all, wasn't the Dean like a headmaster, and his experiences with such things lead him to believe that such people knew everything about their pupils. All the while, he glared as his five charges.

--

Kyouya returned to his home and after speaking with his father was still not convinced about the Hogwarts students. His father had told him that the school was just a _very_ private school, exclusive and that it was a birth right for them to go there. But it just did not make any sense. When he looked at both Harry's and Hermione's files they were simple commoners. Harry was living with his Aunt and Uncle and their son, while Hermione was living with her parents. The both had been in simple grammar school but that was it.

Hermione's grades had been excellent, exceeding everyone else, but Harry's had been atrocious, the worst in the class. How did do very different people get into the same private school?

_I must find out on my own then. Perhaps I should enlist Kaoru and Hikaru. They would be best at sneaking into the main offices. _His eyes were dark as he walked to his room and picked up the phone. After dialing a few numbers, it began ringing. Soon, a voice answered the phone.

"Hello Hikaru-kun. I have a favor to ask of you and I think you will find the out come very interesting." He grinned a bit as the twins and he began to talk.

* * *

(1)Kuso - Shit!

(2)Nori - a type of seaweed.

(3)Wai means yay

Allanasha Ke Kiri: O.O Wow, okay, this is our longest chapter to date. Though, for this one, we'd already decided where we wanted it to stop. I'd thought to make this two chapters (cut it in half and both chapter's would still be fairly long), but I kind of like this better. The plot is finally moving along. Things are heating up for our Hogwarts group. Kyouya is onto their scent. How long can they keep it from him? Well, we'll just have to wait and see!!


	13. Letters Tell a Lot of Secrets

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. If you sue, you wont get anything from us.**

Before we begin we would like to send out a HUGE thank you to Rocket MS17 for becoming our beta.

**Things to Know: **

_:Writing:_

_Thoughts_

"English" (unless otherwise stated)

"Talking" (Japanese, unless otherwise stated)

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 12:**

**Letters Tell a Lot of Secrets**

The next day, all five of the exchange students were very subdued, though all of them were prepared to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary when they encountered anyone from the Host Club. Suoh-san had warned them that Kyouya was a very determined individual. They would have to be on their guard.

Draco was probably the safest of them all, being a Slytherin, as he knew how to lie fairly convincingly, not that any of them were in a ton of danger. Fred and George knew how to keep secrets, and Harry and Hermione weren't exactly newbs at slipping around the truth.

--

Haruhi yawned as she entered the classroom and sat down in her seat. She looked at the twins, who were hunched over a desk whispering to each other.

"What is with them today?" She looked at them then looked to Draco. "I'd be careful if I was you, the twins are plotting something and you don't want to get in their way."

As she said this, she still had no idea what the twins where planning, neither did she know what Kyouya had found.

Hikaru looked around quickly before ducking his head back down, continuing to whisper with his brother.

Draco nodded, his eyes narrowing at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Don't worry, I have had plenty of experience avoiding those who plot against me," he tried to make it sound teasing, but didn't think he succeeded, as he was concentrating more on making eye contact with Potter and Granger.

He caught Potter's eye first, shifting his eyes to the twins before glancing back to Potter with a raised eyebrow. Potter's own eyes flickered to the twins before giving Draco a barely noticeable nod.

Good, he'd noticed. He continued watching long enough to see Potter hand a slip of paper to a reading Granger (when did she ever do anything else?) before turning back to his own desk.

Haruhi frowned a bit. "That doesn't sound good." She shrugged after a moment and picked out her notes and suck from her bag.

--

_:Twins plotting. Might be because of Ohtori. Be careful.:_

Hermione glanced up towards Harry, nodding once before slipping the note into her bag as she pulled out another book. It was nice to be informed

--

Hikaru looked over at Draco, and after hearing what Kyouya had told him he trusted the boy even less, as long as he was around Haruhi. He knew that he was being a hypocrite, but at least Harry and Hermione hadn't hurt him and his brother like Draco had hurt Haruhi.

Kaoru turned to Harry and gave him a simple friendly smile and a wave. "Hi Harry-neko. How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Tired," he replied truthfully. "What about you?"

Hikaru nodded. "Eh I'm ok. We had to get here early today to finish fitting the other hosts for their suits." He smiled for a moment then thought. "Hey you guys should go to the ball next week. We host it here at the school."

--

Kaoru got up and sat in the empty seat next to Hermione. "Hikaru's not wanting to say anything, but I didn't think it was fair to keep it from you guys. We talked to Kyouya-sempai last night. He called us." He looked down at the desk for a moment while talking. "Look we don't want to have to snoop but we _are_ very good at it." He looked up waiting to catch her eyes. "Please just tell Kyouya what he needs to know. You don't have to give him your whole life stories, just why all the stuff turned up the way it did." He sighed. "If you don't then things might get a bit," He thought for the right words. "Well, uncomfortable around here. We want to keep you guys as friends."

Hermione looked at Kaoru, eyes half-shuttered. "I'm afraid I don't know what to say, Hitachiin-san," she said, her voice fairly cool. "We are who we are, and we are exchange students from Hogwarts. There is nothing special about us except that Harry, the twins and I are practically family."

Of course that was only partly true, but she couldn't very well tell them about their adventures, could she? That would defeat the purpose of not telling Kyouya anything.

--

Harry paled at the mention of a ball. "A ball?" he said, thinking back on his own disastrous one held last year at Hogwarts. "I don't think I'll be going. Last time I attended one I made a fool out of myself." He shook his head.

"That's too bad, Potter-san." Hikaru flinched at his own words.

At the words 'Potter-san', Harry knew that they were involved. Neither of the twins had ever called him by his last name. Harry simply shrugged back before pulling out a book.

--

Kaoru sighed, defeated. "Oh well, I guess it was worth asking wasn't it?" He gave her a weak smile before standing. "I'm sorry to say that things around her are going to be a little rough for you and your friends. We won't let anyone get hurt though, and you have my word as far as that goes." He walked back to his seat and shook his head at Hikaru, who only gave Harry a sad smile before turning in his seat.

Haruhi looked at the twins and then to the others. Something was up and she wanted to know. She stood up and walked to the twins. "Guys what's with you?"

"It's nothing, Haruhi-chan. You don't have to worry." Kaoru smiled at her, waving a hand. They weren't going to have her become a part of this fiasco. She was becoming such good friends with Draco, and he didn't want that to change.

Haruhi glared and grabbed the twins' arms. "Come on, we're going to talk out in the hall."

"But Haruhi, class-."

"Isn't going to start for another ten minutes." She dragged the two out into the hall and looked at them. "Now spill it."

--

As soon as the door closed behind the twins and Haruhi, Harry turned in his desk to face Hermione.

"They're involved," they both whispered simultaneously. Harry then glanced over at Malfoy, but the blond was busy elsewhere.

"So?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "We carry on as usual. Oh, I told them that the only thing special about us was that we were practically family."

Harry nodded. "How do you think the twins are holding up?"

Hermione shrugged. "Normally, I'd say they were doing better than us, but they've got Ohtori-san in their class."

"Do you think he'll badger them?"

Another shrug. "I don't know, Harry. Fujioka-san's back."

Harry turned in his seat once more, going back to his book, looking for all the world as if he hadn't moved.

Behind him, Hermione did the same.

Both of them were wondering why they couldn't, just once, have a normal school year.

--

The two looked at each other for a moment then sighed. "Ok, ok, Kyouya-sempai called us last night and told us what he found out about the exchange students and their teacher."

"Why was he doing research on them?"

"Why do you think? He's Kyouya-sempai. He does that with everyone." Hikaru shrugged. "Well, he found out that there aren't records on any of them, 'cept for Granger-chan and Harry-neko."

"Even those stopped when they were a bit older then eleven." Kaoru put out his hands, motioning them as he spoke. "There isn't even anything on their school. For all we know it might not even exist."

"And what did Granger-chan and Potter-kun have to say about this?" Haruhi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"They won't say anything." Hikaru looked down at the floor and shook his head. Haruhi did the same.

"Leave them alone." She said angrily before turning and storming back into the class. She took her seat next to Draco and let her hand rise to her head, rubbing her temples. "What am I going to do with those two…?" She asked quietly.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and went back into the room, taking their own seats. After exchanging sad glances at each other they began to get ready for class.

--

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow at Haruhi. "Hmm?" he asked, though he had a fairly good idea. By asking, though, he got confirmation.

Haruhi looked up at Draco for a moment then sighed. "I'm so sorry that Kyouya and the others are trying to pry into your lives." She shook her head then looked at her desk. "I'm not going to ask you guys anything about anything that Kyouya-sempai found out because it's not my business, though I can't say the same for the twins."

Draco nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Thank you for the warning. We had guessed as much. It does get irritating though," he sighed.

Haruhi nodded. "I can see how that would be irritating. Just be careful around Kyouya-sempai. He's not only scary, he's smart. Plus he has an entire army at his disposal." Haruhi sighed again and set her head on her desk. "This is too troublesome."

Draco's eyes widened. "An army?" his voice was a touch more squeaky than he would have like it, but there wasn't anything he could do about that at the moment.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. Why do you think I haven't jus up and left the club and the school?" She smiled. All she wanted to do was keep everything as normal as possible.

Draco shrugged. "I had wondered. I guess I just thought you really cared about that debt." He gave a small smile back.

Haruhi smiled and began to take notes that were being wrote on the board. "I only wish that were the reason why I stayed." She laughed a bit as she wrote.

* * *

--2-A--

Fred and George whispered over their desk. The subject was the recent obsession Kyouya seemed to have gotten with them. They were trying to find ways of distracting the other teen. Unfortunately, they did not know enough about him to know if anything would work.

Kyouya had his laptop open and was typing furiously. So far all he had gotten was information on the Granger family. He had all the information he would ever need on them but when he went to look up the Potter's he didn't find anything. So he went to looking into Harry's uncle and aunt's family. Soon he found that there was a girl by the name of Lily Evans who had no information shortly after her own eleventh birthday.

_Just like Potter-san and Granger-san. This is odd. Could she be his mother? If so why is there no information on his father, or the Potter's? _

He continued to type and after much digging and a bit of hacking on his part he found himself looking at a letter from a Professor Dumbledore to…the Dean himself. His eyes grew wide as he read it:

_:Suoh Yuzuru,_

_I am contacting you for a matter of great importance. I would like your permission to send a few of my students to your school for them to learn how you live._

_Normally, I am sure this would be no problem, however, these students are not normal, nor are the circumstances involving them, as some of them will be completely oblivious to some of the most mundane things. _

_We are in the middle of trying times, and it is our hope that some of our students' eyes are opened so they can see that our two people's are not as different as they appear to be at first glance. If you are agreeable, and can give a binding contract that you will tell no one of this, then please sign the bottom of this letter. _

_I will know and promptly send the next._

_Most sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin; first class: _

Kyouya gaped for a moment before regaining his composure. He found a second letter and clicked on the link before he began to read once more:

_:Suoh Yuzuro,_

_Everything has been finalized, and you will be receiving six students and one teacher chaperone. On behalf of all of us, I thank you for you part in opening our children's eyes._

_We are trusting them into your care, and I am most sure that they will return to us better than they came, each of them with more insight and knowledge about our non-magical brethren._

_Most sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin; first class:_

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

_Now, surprisingly, this makes everything make so much more sense. The reason for why they have no files or are missing things is because, to us, they no longer, or never did, exist,_ Kyouya thought to himself.

He nodded his head and saved the files onto his own compute in a locked folder. Later he would print them out to show the others and then burn them. Just because he knew these new things about their new friends did not mean he was going to spill it to everyone. He closed his laptop after erasing his trail from the school's memory before grabbing his phone to text the Hitachiin twins.

_:Found all I need, do not say a word to anyone outside of the Host Club. Wizards.:_

--1-A--

Hikaru looked at his phone as he received the text. His eyes grew wide and he snapped his head around to look at Kaoru who was giving him the same look. Then both turned and looked at Harry.

"No way…"

Harry, being bored out of his mind, and not _really_ interested in his book, glanced up at the twins, frowning. "What?" he asked, his eyes switching between them.

After looking at each other then at Harry, Kaoru handed him his phone so that he could read the text.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Kaoru, but took the phone. He read it silently, his eyes freezing on the last words. He literally felt his blood run cold. He also felt the color leave his face. Without saying a word, he glanced up and waited.

Kaoru smiled carefully. "That does explain a bit." He winked at Harry. "Don't worry." He took his phone from Harry and the two of them made it very obvious as they erased the texts. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Well aside from the other Hosts, but no one will say anything about it outside of the Host club." Hikaru smiled at the shorter boy.

Harry shifted his gaze from one to the other a moment, at a loss for what to do. They had not even considered that they might actually learn anything. How _had _they managed it? There was nothing that would have pointed them in the right direction, _nothing. _Right?

Finally, he nodded once and turned back to his desk, knowing that he was confirming what they already knew. With a sad sigh, he picked up his pencil and wrote two words on it before making sure the teacher was not looking in their direction and passing it back to Hermione.

She took it after a look at the teacher. _:They know.:_

Hermione paled.

--

Draco went to say something to Haruhi, but happened to glance over to where Potter and Granger were sitting. They looked awfully pale. He frowned, wondering what had happened.

"How much more do you have to pay back?" Draco asked, starting in on his notes as well.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "I don't quite know really, perhaps about seven million or six and a half. They said I would be working on it till graduation." She looked up at Draco. "Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Just curious." It was ridiculous, really, he shouldn't even be considering it. She was a _muggle. _Beneath him . . .

Yet, here they were, talking like equals. His father would never allow it.

His father didn't have to know.

His father would find out.

Draco closed his eyes and ran a hand over his temples. His head hurt.

Haruhi looked at Draco, a small trace of worry in her brown eyes. "Are you ok? Do you need something for headaches?"

Draco glanced up and smiled again. "No it's okay. It's just a little one. I've had much worse."

Briefly he wondered why he seemed to smile so often.

Haruhi nodded. "Alright. If it gets worse, tell me and I'll give you something for it." She turned and went back to her work.

--

Harry glanced up at the clock then tore off a section of his paper, writing another quick note. He may not have liked Malfoy, but he deserved to know. So did Fred and George, for that matter. He frowned and twisted in his seat, quickly glancing up at the teacher, who, once again, was paying no attention to the class.

Seeing that she was writing, Harry tapped his pencil on Hermione's desk. She jumped, startled, and glanced up.

'Twins,' he mouthed.

She frowned, glancing at Kaoru and Hikaru. Harry shook his head.

'Fred and George?' she mouthed back.

Harry nodded. She tilted her head to the side.

'Galleon?'

Hermione's eyes brightened. And she nodded. Carefully she reached into her bag and pulled out a galleon. She had gotten the idea last year when reading a book, but had only recently figured out how to do it. She'd been planning on giving one to Harry and Ron so that they could plan on meeting without anyone knowing. With how their school years went, it was better to be prepared ahead of time. Hermione had made these the night before in an attempt to help.

'Lunch?'

Harry nodded.

Hermione quickly put it in.

--2-A--

Both Fred and George felt their pockets warm. They shared a look before pulling the Galleons from their pockets, careful not to let them be seen.

A time and place had appeared on them. They shared a look, one thing running through their minds.

_What now?_

--

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Hey all, sorry for the long delay between the last post and this one. Life kind of got in the way. On the upside, it shouldn't happen again . . . Hopefully.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Hey guys I know it's been awhile but we've had stress to the max. Well, review please!!


	14. Battle Plan

**Disclaimer: We do not own.**

**Warning: This chapter starts to descend into angst. The results of which will last for the next few chapter. We apologize for this, but it could not be avoided. Thankfully, though, It does not last long, and the comedy portion of this story will be back soon. Thank you for bearing with us. :)**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 13**

**Battle Plan**

As the bell rang, Fred and George got up and left the room. As soon as they left, the redheaded twins shared a glance and headed directly for the other's room.

--1-A--

Neither Harry nor Hermione wasted any time. As soon as the bell rang, Harry was on his feet and approaching Draco, while Hermione grabbed both hers and Harry's lunch. This meeting would probably take all of lunch, as they would have to figure out what to do.

And it would all be without Snape.

--

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco glanced up from his bag.

"We need to talk." His voice was urgent.

After a another moment of silence, Draco stood, nodding once to Haruhi, before following him from the room, meeting up with Hermione at the door.

The twins were already waiting for them outside.

--

Haruhi watched as Draco got up and left. She shrugged and pulled out her lunch, beginning to eat.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up simultaneously as the others left. They walked to Haruhi's desk and pulled up seats.

"What is it you two?"

"We found out about them."

"I don't care what you found out." Haruhi did not even so much as look at the two sitting in front of her.

"But you need to know," Hikaru lowered his voice. "They're wzards, Haruhi. Kyouya found out somehow and told us in a text."

Her eyes grew wide as she finally looked up at the two. Then after a moment of staring at them with her chopsticks in her mouth, she took them out and began to talk. "So? That doesn't make them any less the people we first met, the people we're friends with." She shrugged and continued eating.

The twins looked at each other, then sighed. "Well I guess your right."

They both shrugged and went back to their seats, where they ate their lunches in silence, for once.

--

As soon as they found an empty room (it was surprisingly easy this time), Hermione threw up several silencing and privacy spells.

Fred and George frowned.

"What is it?"

Harry cleared his throat, changing to English, the others followed his example. "They know."

"How?" Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Ohtori, who else? He told the twins, and they told me that they knew."

Draco shook his head. "We should have just obliviated him when we had the chance. Now we've got all of them to deal with."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad," Harry said, sitting down on a table.

"No?" Draco asked. "Have you not read about the witch hunts?"

"That was several hundred years ago, Malfoy," Hermione said, "besides, these are just students. Nobody's going to listen to them."

"Oh, no?" Draco snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Ohtori has an entire army at his control. If he wants to he could probably kill us. Or manage to make us disappear for experimentation."

"An army?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Fujioka told me that today."

"So what do we do?" Fred asked.

"We need to tell Professor Snape," Draco said.

"Do you know how to get a hold of him?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head.

"He won't be here until later tonight," Hermione said. "He's meeting with Dumbledore."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

She shrugged. "I overheard him talking this morning."

"So we're on our own?"

"It seems that way," George said.

"I repeat, what do we do?"

Silence reigned for several minutes, each of them carefully eating their lunch as they wracked their brains.

"We could always try to obliviate them," Draco said.

"And if we fail, we'll end up next to Lockhart in St. Mungo's" Harry said.

Draco blinked. "Was that what happened to him?"

Harry nodded.

Silence.

"It's not going to go away if we ignore it," Hermione stated.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Draco snapped.

Hermione pursed her lips, but said nothing about it. "Avoid them until we can tell Professor Snape. He'll know what to do. He'll know how much to tell them, or if nothing else, what to do to obliviate them without losing his own memory instead."

"When is he supposed to get here?" George asked.

"Either tonight or tomorrow. They didn't exactly spell it out, and it wasn't as if I could ask them. I wasn't even supposed to be there."

"Two days," Fred mused. "Avoid them for two days. Think we can do it?"

George shrugged. "We've avoided mum for longer. They can't be too much harder than that."

"We've gotten fairly good at avoiding people," Harry said, motioning between himself and Hermione.

"I'm a Slytherin," was all Draco said.

The bell rang.

--

Haruhi sat in her desk staring off at the door. For some reason she had the feeling that things were going to be very awkward. She sighed for a bit before she saw the door open. Instead of seeing the others return, it was Kyouya.

"Excuse me sensei. I need to speak with Fujioka-kun." Kyouya said as he entered. The teacher simply nodded. Haruhi stood up quickly and walked to the door. When they were out in the hall, Haruhi took a deep breath.

"How could you!"

Kyouya was taken back by her out burst. "How could I what?"

"Snoop into _their_ lives. It's none of our business what goes on in their own country. They came here to get away from their troubles back home and you're only creating more." Haruhi's eyes darkened. "So what are you planning on doing with this information?" Her hands came up and rested on her hips.

"Ah yes…well first of all we have a right to know about our fellow student-"

"No you don't!"

"I'm not going to do anything with the information. In fact, after I speak with them I am going to burn and delete all documentation of them." His eyes narrowed at her.

"I will not be at the Host Club today. I want nothing to do with you right now." With that she turned and stormed into the class room and sat down in her chair. She glared at the board.

_I cannot believe that . . . I just can't . . . Gah!_ She clutched her head as she felt a headache come on. Turning, she dug into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, and took one.

--

Hermione hurriedly took down the spells, and, as they all hurried back to class, they cleared their throats twice, switching back to Japanese. Two days, that was all they had to do. After that, Snape should be back, and he would take care of everything . . . they hoped.

It felt strange for the four Gryffindors, to put all their hopes in said teacher, and to just sit back and do nothing. But all of them were out of their depths in this, and knew that things could get very bad, very, very fast.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco quickly returned to their class, briefly seeing Kyouya before he was lost in the crowd. The three of them shared looks before hurrying into the classroom.

Both Draco and Hermione glanced at the twins, and knew that they had it easy. Hermione didn't have anybody to pester or bug her, and Haruhi didn't seem interested in anything they had done before entering Ouran.

Those twins however . . . Yes, Harry was definitely the worse off of the three.

--2-A--

Fred and George entered their class and shared a look upon noticing that Kyouya was missing. They quickly found their seats as they both wondered where he was, and what he was doing.

Kyouya came storming into the class room and took his seat. Tamaki noticed the anger that seemed to roll off of his friend.

"Kyouya-kun what's wrong?"

"Your precious little Haruhi-chan just lectured _me_. Of all people!" He glared down at Tamaki who then shrunk back.

--1-A--

Haruhi kept her head down as she grumbled in pain from her headache.

Draco glanced at Haruhi. "Alright?" he asked, figuring that as long as they avoided the subject of where they came from, things would be alright.

"No I'm not." She took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry about how deeply Kyouya-sempai has dug into you personal lives." She shook her head. "Everything is just giving me a head ache."

"You know then?" he asked.

"Yes."

Draco nodded. "Actually," he said softly, after a moment. "His thoroughness reminds me of a reporter we have back home. Bloody well irritating, is what she is; never leaves well enough alone, and she will do anything to get her story." Draco smirked at her.

Haruhi smiled back. "Really? Better make sure they never meet each other." She laughed a bit as she felt her head ache begin to dissipate.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru just smiled at Harry and Hermione giving them small waves.

Harry and Hermione nodded back, smiling slightly, though nervously. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look before returning to her seat. Harry simply sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Hikaru just went back to working on his assignment.

Kaoru looked at Harry for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "I'm fine, Hitachiin-san."

Kaoru flinched at Harry's words. "Uh..right…"

Harry turned back to his work, pausing only long enough to close his eyes and take a deep breath, fist clenching under his desk. He hated hurting his friends, but they were also supposed to avoid them. Harry took another stabilizing breath and concentrated on his work.

Kaoru gave a small sigh and laid his head on his desk, feeling himself begin to doze off. _This is all Kyouya-sempai's fault. _

Hikaru looked over at his brother then back down at his own desk before continuing to work on his assignment.

--

Draco laughed. "I wonder," he said, "which of the two would back down first if they were to meet. I've never known Skeeter to back down from anything."

Haruhi laughed along with him. "Yeah I've never known Kyouya-sempai to back down either." She looked at the twins and saw their upset expressions. "What's going on? Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun look upset."

Draco hesitated a moment. "We're avoiding the club," he said, feeling rather Gryffindor at the moment.

She turned her head swiftly to look at him. "Why? Kyouya-sempai said they weren't digging anymore." Her voice was quick and a part of her chest seemed to tighten for some reason. "I mean I understand why you would keep stuff a secret and want it to stay that way but," She took a breath trying to calm herself. "All I'm saying is that no one here is going to hurt you or say anything about it. Kyouya-sempai is even going to burn and delete all of the information that he found. And if he doesn't, then I'll just have to find some other way of paying him back."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. He knew he should have kept quiet. When they opened they were cool and piercing. He leaned forward, eyes staring directly into hers.

"Our sensei is currently not here and we had not planned on anyone finding out. We do not know what to do in this situation, so we are staying out of it until he can tell us what is to be done. There are laws, Fujioka-san, and we have broken several of them with you knowing what you now do. Even if we didn't tell you anything it is unlikely that they will believe us."

Haruhi blinked at the change in Draco's attitude, the look in his eyes sent shivers through her. "G-g-gomen, Malfoy-k….san…" She stopped herself and turned back to the front of the room.

_Good going, Kyouya-sempai…you got them in trouble. _

Draco blinked at her stutter, the look in his eyes disappearing. "Ha . . .Fujioka-san, you did not know. I shouldn't have . . ."

Damn, he was bad at apologizing.

Haruhi only shook her head. "No…it's alright." She put on a fake smile, the same smile she used with customers when she was having a bad day.

Draco blinked. "You're bad at lying, Fujioka-san," Draco whispered, but he turned around and faced forward anyway. Who was he to disrespect someone's want for privacy? especially if pushing made his help nod want to help him.

--

Hours later the school bell rang. As soon as it did, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi-chan. We gotta go-." They chimed.

"I will not be returning to the Host club for a while." Haruhi said as she stood, holding her already packed bag in one hand.

Kaoru and Hikaru both looked at her in shock. "WHAT?!" Their holler almost seemed to echo in the class room.

"I'm not playing host today, I've already told Ohtori-sempai that." Her eyes were almost emotionless as she passed the twins and walked straight towards the door. The twins shared a look then let their gazes travel down to Draco. After a moment they sighed.

"Today will be a very boring day at the Host Club." With that they began to walk out of the classroom.

--

"What now?" Hermione asked as they headed for the door, unaware of how close the twins were behind them.

"Now?" Harry asked back shrugging. "Now we go back, and hope Snape-sensei returns tonight." He ran a hand over his face.

"They might pull us out," Hermione said. "According to Title IX of the Wizard Law, under subsection 7, clause 4 it says that no muggle, except for the immediate family of a muggleborn student, or the spouse of a witch or wizard may know of our existence. The consequences of violating-"

"The point, Hermione," Harry interupted.

Hermione hesitated before shaking her head. "We could be in a lot of trouble, Harry. And the Host Club could be in even worse."

Hikaru lifted his head as he heard Hermione's words ahead of them. "That's it." As soon as he could he passed the two and sprinted straight for the music room.

"Wait, Hikaru-kun!!" Kaoru ran after his brother.

Harry and Hermione were heading to meet up with Fred and George. They both hesitated, however, when they saw Hikaru race passed them, and then, a moment later, Kaoru, yelling his twin's name. Another moment passed before they looked at each other again. They'd been in the 'business' long enough to know when something was going on, and that definitely looked like something.

"We should get Fred and George and go back to the house. Maybe Snape-sensei is back?" Hermione suggested.

Harry, sighing, nodded.

--

Draco quietly packed up. He had never felt so tired in his life, and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he'd done anything physical.

--

Haruhi was already at the front entrance of the school, her mind racing. She could hardly keep herself from breaking down and screaming.

--

Hikaru burst through the host room doors and stormed right up to Kyouya. "You've really done it now!"

"And what is that?" Kyouya asked, not even looking up.

"Thanks to you, Harry-neko and the others could get into a _lot_ of trouble. They have laws about people not knowing!" Kaoru came in shortly after his brothers' outburst. "Not to mention Haruhi went home upset. She said she's not coming back."

"Things will blow over." Kyouya waved his hand at them as if trying to dismiss them.

"Yeah, so you think. I doubt it though." Hikaru turned around to go and leave. "I'm not feeling good today. I think I'm going home." His eyes narrowed as he left the room, before he closed the door he looked back. "Oh and _Ohtori_-sempai, I blame you if they have to leave."

--

Haruhi sat on the grass, setting her bag down. After a moment she laid down and felt her chest tighten again, like it had when she looked into Draco's cold eyes. "I can't believe this is happening. I think I actually start to like a guy and then, of course Ohtori-sempai has to go and ruin everything."

Draco left the building, alone, and started to turn toward the house, when he caught sight of Haruhi. He paused in debate for a moment, but then turned completely in her direction.

"Fujioka-chan?"

Haruhi looked up and blushed a bit. "Oh…Malfoy-k…san." She sat up and looked away. "I thought you were trying to avoid everyone…" Her eyes traveled down.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps," Draco said. "But, unlike the others, you have not tried to pry, and I know you will not." Draco sighed, carefully lowering himself onto the grass. "You're different than I thought you would be, you know."

Haruhi blinked looking back up at Draco. "How did you think I was going to be?"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose I never really thought about it," said looking around. "Muggles, I mean. I'd never met one before. They were this strange, obscure . . . _thing. _I never pictured them like you." He looked back then, his eyes open and more sincere than they had even been with her. They held a touch of amazement in them.

Haruhi blushed a bit before being very confused. "I'm probably going to see very stupid to you but….what's a muggle?" She tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

Draco blinked before laughing. "Gomen. A muggle is a non-magical person. You."

"Oh, ok." Haruhi looked up at the blue sky for a moment. "So you've never known any other 'muggles' till now? What made you change your mind and come to Japan?"

Draco laughed then. "Ironically enough, Potter. When I said I had no wish to come, he told me I was afraid. I couldn't let him show me up."

"Eh…" She began to laugh a bit herself, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "So you came here on a challenge, pretty much?" Her laughter seemed to grow as she thought about it.

Draco winced slightly. "Put that way you make me sound like a Gryffindor," he whined, then gave an exaggerated sigh. "But, yeah."

Haruhi only turned her smile to Draco. "You know, it's ok to be different from what people say you are. No one's fate is set in stone."

Draco shrugged. "Sure, here, but back home, you're defined by your family, and your house. Everyone goes to Hogwarts, unless they were in a different country, so everyone already knows what house you're in. If not because you went to school together, then because their kids did."

Haruhi continued to look at Draco, her smile had fade only slightly. "Well from what I've heard about _Slytherin_ it's filled with rude, mean, deceitful people who rather watch their own backs then other people's." She looked at the grass they sat in and took a breath. "But you, Malfoy-kun, don't seem like that at all. Unless the way you've acted with me was simply a disguise." She tilted her head to one side. "Still, I don't think it is. I think you are a nice person who simply doesn't see that you don't have to be what your family makes you." She shrugged. "Sorry if I offended you…"

Draco shrugged back, giving a little smile. "Perhaps there is not much that is different between us after all," Draco said thoughtfully. "What you have just said about my house, is nothing different than anything any one else has . . . Actually, I think yours was nicer. And, me, nice? Oh, Pansy'd get a kick out of that."

Haruhi simply sighed a bit with a smile still on her lips. "Just because I can't do magic and you can doesn't make us that different. We are both still human, and we can take control of our own lives. As for me saying all this being nicer, perhaps it's because I'm your friend, at least I'd like to think I am." She leaned back on her hands, letting the grass slip through her fingers.

Draco blinked at her a moment. "Well," he blinked again, smile widening. "I think we are."

"That's good." She laid out on the grass once more, "I hope these things don't change after you speak with your sensei, I'd hate to lose a good friend because Kyouya-sempai was being stupid." She turned her head to look at Draco.

Draco leaned back. "Well, if we do have to head back, I can always owl you. Keep in touch that way."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Owls?"

"It's how we communicate," Draco said. "None of those . . ." he waved his hand around. "Fellytones?"

Haruhi couldn't help but to burst up laughing. "You mean telephones." She clutched her sides from laughing so hard. "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to laugh at you but..." She sat up on her knees whipping a tear from her eyes. "That would be good to stay in contact with you." She smiled; her voice still light with laughter.

--

(A/N: Everyone is speaking English here)

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe this," Harry whispered, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry about it so much, Harry," Hermione said, from the table. "I'm sure Professor Snape will get everything straightened out when he gets back."

Harry nodded, straightening and tossing a smile, obviously forced. "Right. We've just got to avoid them until he gets back."

He turned back to the pan, quickly stirring the vegetables.

"I think we should tell one more person."

Harry dropped the spatula as he spun to face Hermione. "What?" he asked incredulously. "'Mione, seven people already know. We're lucky that _they _don't intend to tell anyone, or so Malfoy says he's been told. That can change at anytime. Don't you think that it would be a touch too risky to add someone else to the list?"

Hermione bit her lip, glancing down at the table. "This one has probably already figured us out. Or thinks that we're practitioners."

Harry blinked frowning. "Who?"

"Nekozawa."

Harry sighed as he bent to pick up his spatula. "We have slipped up enough around him, haven't we?" He asked as he made his way over to the sink.

"We have."

He was silent as he washed the utensil and as he made his way back to the stove. "Why are you asking me, anyway?"

"You're our leader."

"Fred and George are older."

"So? Age doesn't mean anything. Harry, even Malfoy has been listening to you."

Harry didn't say anything as he opened the oven and checked on the chicken. "Extenuating circumstances, 'Mione." He set the timer for 15 more minutes.

"Whether they are or not, you're in charge. It's unvoiced, of course, but still in charge."

"Fine," Harry said, finally. "Just . . . make sure he won't tell anyone before you do?"

"Of course, Harry."

"You think he'll be back tonight?"

Behind him, Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. It all depends on what they're doing, I suppose."

Silence reigned for several minutes until Crookshanks sauntered into the room and mewed up at him.

"Nothing yet," Harry laughed. "It's not done."

Crookshanks' tail twitched as he turned and jumped onto a chair. Hermione smiled at him fondly.

"How much longer, Harry?" she asked. "I'm starving!"

Harry laughed. "Almost done."

--

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: OMG!! What is going to happen?! XP Just kidding of course I already know.. oh that was mean wasn't it... oh well PX Well I think I'll let Alla tell you all to review today XP. TTYL!!

Allanasha Ke Kiri: (laughs) Wow, Aku seems a bit hyper today, doesn't she? Oh well, it makes things interesting. Let's see . . . debating putting the pairing up next chapter, as some people still don't know them . . . well, anyway. Kyouya seems to not be very popular with several of the hosts. Things are certainly heating up with our little crew of characters. See you all next time, and don't forget to Review!! :)


	15. Preparations

**Disclaimer: We don't own!**

And major thanks to Rocket MS17 for being our beta!

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 14**

**Preparations**

The next day, all the Hogwarts students were at the school early. When their fellow students got to class they were met by a very strange sight.

In 1-A, Draco Malfoy sat in his desk, head in his arms and clearly asleep. On the other side of the room, Harry Potter was in much the same position, except Hermione Granger had taken Hikaru's seat and was currently sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

In 2-A both twins were also fast asleep, looking very similar to Draco.

Haruhi walked in seeing the others and looked confused for a moment. Walking over she tapped Hermione on the shoulder, carefully waking her up. "Granger-chan? Are you ok?"

Hermione blinked several times as she looked up at Haruhi. "Fujioka-san," she said, voice still sleep laden. "Um." A hand raised to rub one of her eyes. "Yeah. We were just up late last night."

Just then, Harry seemed to whimper, and Hermione turned and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"And even when we tried, none of us were able to sleep, except Harry, but I don't think any of us envy him that."

Haruhi patted Hermione's shoulder. "Well Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun should be here soon, you might want to move." She smiled then went over to her seat next to Draco, trying not to bother him.

Hermione bit her lip a moment, but then gently shook Harry awake. He startled up. "'Mione?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"Everyone will be here soon, Harry," she said softly.

Harry nodded as one of his hands raised to rub his eyes while the other reached for his glasses. "Thanks."

Hermione just smiled at him, moving back to her desk. Snape hadn't arrived the night before, and they'd waited up until about three in the morning before separating for bed. None of them had been asleep for more than an hour before screams had woken them up. Hermione's eyes grew worried as she watched Harry. They had been Harry's, and nothing they did could wake him up.

Finally, around 6, he had shot awake, shaking and terrified. Even as she watched him now, she could see small tremors run over him occasionally. It was almost as if he had been hit with the Cruciatus. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Soon Hikaru and Kaoru where walking into the classroom. Both had dark circles under their eyes, and Kaoru was looking even worse for wear compared to his brother. They sat in their seats, not even looking up at the others. In their minds, it would be easier for the others if they simply stayed out of their business until things went over.

--

Haruhi set out her things quietly, not wanting to wake Draco up until lunch. _I'll just make sure to take good notes so that if he still needs them he won't miss anything today._ She smiled down at the sleeping blond as her thoughts continued.

--2-A--

Tamaki came into the class room just as spirited as ever and went to sit down. But as he passed the Weasley twins' desks, he leaned down, hearing their soft snores. "Ne, Weasley-kuns….hey," He shook George's shoulder apprehensively. "Ne, wake up…" His voice was soft as if he were waking up a child, or a very close friend.

Kyouya walked in, or more dragged himself in, and set his things on his desk. He watched as Tamaki attempted to wake the two red-haired boys.

George let out a loud groan. "Not now, 'Kasan(1)," he muttered, closing his eyes tighter.

Tamaki rose an eyebrow. "Ne, I am not Oka-san, I am Otou-san…" He place his hands on his hips before leaning back over and shaking George's and Fred's shoulders at the same time. "Wake up, class is starting soon."

Kyouya simply shook his head and sat in his desk. Flipping open his laptop, he saw the file that had started the mess that led to them to losing three hosts the day before, and perhaps for longer. Quickly he went over and deleted the file, things were going to be hard and he didn't want to make them any worse then they already were. He had to explain to Hunni and Mori what had happened and even they were upset with him. Mori actually began to speak, for once, and Hunni wasn't the sweetest of people when he was angry. Kyouya rubbed his temples after a moment.

_At this rate we might have to disband the Host Club until we can things situated._

It was Fred that woke first. "Nani?" he grumbled, looking more the worse for wear, and not looking happy.

Tamaki looked down at Fred. "Class will be starting soon, it would be best if you were awake, only because you're in the front." Tamaki whispered kindly and smiled at Fred. Then he turned and pointed at George. "Do you think you could wake up your brother?"

Fred turned to George, a smirk forming on his lips. Without a word, he leaned over and whispered something in his twin's ear. Only to jerk back a moment later as George shot up.

"They aren't mine!"

Tamaki jumped back startled. "Oh my…" He smiled at Fred, then waved. "Ohayo gozaimasu(2), Weasley-kun." He then stood up straight and waved to them as he went to sit in his desk; just in time for the bell to ring, signaling the beginning of class.

Fred nodded back once, turning his attention back to his glaring twin.

"I'm gonna get you," George threatened.

"Sure, sure,"

--1-A--

Hermione stared down at her desk blearily. _You'd think_, she thought, _that after all those late nights I'd be more accustomed to this._

She glanced up at Harry when a soft groan reached her ears, and saw him rubbing his scar. That was never a good thing, but . . . You-Know-Who couldn't be _here_, could he?

Harry, for his part, was only experiencing a mild ache in his scar; much too mild to be induced by a proximity to Voldemort, perhaps it was leftovers from last night?

Hikaru looked over at Harry; he opened his mouth as if he were going to say something and then stopped. The two twins had not slept well the night before; knowing that things were going to be different was hard for them. All they wanted to do was to continue to talk and laugh with their new friends, not to mention they had fun playing around with Harry-neko.

Kaoru looked around at Hermione and then turned back around; his shoulders hunched, almost like a dog who had been admonished by its master. He yawned a bit before taking out his school supplies and waiting for the bell to ring and class to start.

Both Harry and Hermione jumped when the bell rang. Harry, because he hadn't been expecting it to be that soon, and Hermione because she had been in the process of falling asleep once more.

Forcing her eyes wide, she glanced around, freezing once her eyes landed on the twins. They didn't look good. In fact, if she was to venture a guess, she'd say that they looked as bad as they did.

--

Soon the bell rang for the second time that day and it was time to eat. Haruhi turned and gently placed a hand on Draco's arm. "Malfoy-kun, it's time to eat…." She waited to see if there was any response.

Draco blinked blearily. "Haruhi-chan?" he asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru simply pulled out their lunches and began to eat slowly, until Kaoru pushed his back unable to eat much more even after only a few bites of rice.

Despite Hermione's noticing of the twin's state, it was Harry that laid a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru-kun?" he asked, worried, forgetting about any sort of formality in his worry of a friend.

They might be supposed to be avoiding them, but if there was one thing Harry had never been able to do, it was leave his friends in pain.

Kaoru looked up at Harry and simply gave him a small smile. "Oh hello Potter-san, how are you today?"

Hikaru continued to pick at his food. "Don't worry, Potter-san, we're just not as hungry as we normally are."

--

Haruhi only smiled down at the sleepy boy. "Hai, it's lunch time; you slept through the first half of class." Lightly she moved a bit of his hair so that she could see his face better, not really noticing her action herself.

Draco inhaled sharply. "Half the class?" he asked, voice filled with amazement. Why hadn't anybody woken him?

Haruhi nodded and handed him the extensive notes she had taken for him. "Here. I took these so that you wouldn't miss anything. I didn't want to wake you." She smiled and pulled out her bento, setting it down along with two sets of chopsticks.

Draco smiled ruefully, though it still held traces of sleep. "This seems to becoming a regular occurrence."

--

Harry eyed the twins worriedly, making to say something. Sighing, he closed his mouth sharply. He nodded once and turned his chair to face Hermione. Both of them shared a worried glance, before Harry slumped down in his chair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know how much longer I can do this," he whispered.

"It's only another day, Harry. Snape-sensei should be back by tonight."

Kaoru got up and walked over to his twin, pulling a chair close. When he sat down, he leaned over, letting Hikaru wrap an arm around him. For once their actions were not for attention. They sat quietly, until Kaoru began to stifle a small sniff.

Unnoticed by the three sets of twins, Suoh-sensei entered the room. That is, it remained unnoticed until the teacher called out, "Potter-san."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all glanced up to see the Dean standing there.

"You're wanted, Potter-san.

With a sinking feeling, Harry stood and made his way to the front of the class. Hermione and Draco shared dread-filled looks.

--

Haruhi smiled at Draco only to look up at Suoh-sensei who was standing before the class. Not very often did the Dean himself come down to retrieve a student, something must have been happening.

Haruhi looked at Draco then back down to the bento box and opened it. She had arranged a special with a wide array of different foods for Draco to try if he wanted to. Picking up her set of chopsticks she began to eat pushing the other set towards Draco.

Draco, turning away from the door where Potter had disappeared, smiled at her and took the chopsticks.

--

Hikaru looked up to watch what was happening while Kaoru barely inclined his head to watch.

The two simply stayed where they were, too tired to move, too upset to eat or sleep. Hikaru let out a long, drawn out sigh before whispering to his brother.

"How much you wanna bet they all are going to have to leave?"

"This isn't a betting matter Hikaru."

"I was just saying…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now though." Kaoru snuggled closer to his brother hiding his eyes.

--

Both Harry and the Dean were silent until they reached his office. "Have a seat, Potter-san,"

Harry nodded, taking the seat indicated.

"You are not in trouble," Suoh said, causing Harry to relax significantly. "However." He tensed again. "A . . . flaming bird, brought this, and it was addressed to you." He held out an envelope.

Harry blinked, but took it. Seeing that it was, indeed, addressed to him, Harry carefully opened it.

_:Harry_

_No doubt you are wondering where your professor is. We have run into some problems. He is currently in a coma, and we are not sure when he will awaken. We are unable to send a replacement chaperone at this time, as we do not have one available, nor do we want to let Voldemort know that Severus was the only protection you have in Japan. _

_Please tell Mr. Suoh, that he will not be returning for the foreseeable future, and to take care of you in that time. Also, I am placing you in charge of dealing with the problems that have arisen. I am sure you will find a suitable solution to everything before it gets too out of control._

_My best wishes_

_Albus Dumbledore.:_

Harry swallowed heavily, lowering the letter to his lap. "I-it seems, Suoh-san, that our chaperone will be unable to return for awhile. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that you . . . take care of us until he does so."

Suoh nodded once. "Of course, Potter-san. Was there anything else?"

"No sir, nothing important."

He nodded agian. "Than you had best return to class, Potter-san. I will take care of everything."

Harry stood, bowed, and hurried out of the room.

--

Draco glanced up from where he was eating silently with Haruhi when Harry re-entered the classroom. He had a note clenched in his hand. They locked eyes before Harry went to Hermione.

"I'll be right back, Fujioka-chan," Draco said, standing and making his own way over.

Haruhi simply nodded knowing that what ever it was, was between them.

Harry had already pulled up another chair for Draco by the time he got to them.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, voice hushed.

"Snape's injured," Harry said. "He's not going to be back for awhile."

"So who are they sending?" Hermione asked.

"No one. They don't want Voldemort to know that there was only one chapterone here."

"Wait, so we're on our own?" Draco demanded.

Harry nodded. "Seems that way."

"What else, Harry?"

Harry swallowed. "He's put me in charge. He wants me to deal with the problem."

"Wait," Draco said. "We're staying?"

Harry nodded. "Seems that way."

"And . . . we're not in trouble?"

"I don't think Dumbledore told anyone about it . . . I don't think he knows how far they've gotten. Remember, Snape left before Ohtori found out."

They nodded.

"But we're staying?"

"For now."

--

Hikaru over heard part of the conversation, all he heard was that they were staying and he tightened his grip on his brothers' shoulders, there was an audible sniff that came from Kaoru.

--

Haruhi looked up at the twins and knew that they were upset and she felt bad for them.

--

The three of them shared a glance.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry was silent a moment, and, for once so was Draco, waiting to see what the other would do.

"Can you send messages with that thing?" Harry asked, talking about the galleon.

Hermione blinked. "I don't know, I can try. Why?"

Harry leaned forward. "We need to meet. All of us. Tell the twins to tell Ohtori that we'll meet them after their club is over."

Hermione nodded, frowning, and dug into her bag to pull out the galleon. After a little bit of fiddling around, she glanced back up. "It might take them a moment or two to figure it out, but it's there."

Harry nodded.

"This it?" Draco asked.

"For now. We'll talk later."

Draco nodded, returning to his seat. "We're not leaving," he said softly.

--2-A--

Fred and George stared at their galleons for several minutes before George seemed to brighten. "They want to meet the Hosts after they're done," George whispered, sounding very pleased with himself.

Fred frowned at his galleon for a few more minutes before conceding that George was right. With a sigh, and hoping that Harry knew what he was doing, he pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote that they would be meeting the host in their room after their club. It was not particularly polite, nor did it even sound like a request. Once he was finished, Fred stood and made his way over to where Kyouya and Tamaki sat. He paused a moment to place the paper on Kyouya's desk, then spun on his heel and went back to his seat.

Kyouya read over the note and frowned. He whispered something to Tamaki and then shooed him off in the Weasley twin's direction. Tamaki shrunk down away from Kyouya but, still concerned, he walked to the twins.

"Ano…Weasley-sans? Kyouya-kun wanted me to tell you that there will be no club today. With the twins and Haruhi-chan not wanting to participate, and Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai being upset with Kyouya-kun they aren't going to be there either, so he's disbanding the clubs activities for a while." Tamaki took a deep breath almost thinking he was going to get yelled at.

The twins frowned, and then shared a glance. "You know how to get that thing to work, George?" Fred asked.

George blinked, glancing down at the galleon, then began to fiddle with it.

"Might want to sit down," Fred said.

--1-A--

Hermione jumped when the galleon in her hand warmed. She spent several minutes staring at it.

"Harry," she said. "It seems the club's been canceled for today."

"They all need to be there."

Hermione nodded, fiddling with it again.

--2-A--

George looked up. "Can you get everybody there anyway?" he asked.

Tamaki sat down and then jumped hearing Georges voice. "Hai, it shouldn't be too hard as long as I'm asking and not Kyouya-kun." He stood and walked over to Kyouya who glared at him for a moment then snapped at him to sit down. It was obvious that Kyouya was not in the best of moods. Tamaki gave a quick nod and smile to the twins.

George fiddled with the galleon, telling them that it was all set, and that they had better have a good reason for doing this.

Tamaki got out his phone and sent the group a text.

_:Every1 meet in the Host Club room no club only a meeting:_

He sent the text and then looked at Kyouya.

"Ok Kyouya-kun, its sen-."

"Shut up Tamaki-kun. Just don't talk to me." Kyouya snapped at the blond who only retracted in his seat and sighed.

--1-A--

"It's all set," Hermione murmured. "Now, what are you planning?"

Harry blinked. "Who said I had a plan?"

"Harry!"

Harry shrugged. "We're going about this all wrong, Hermione. It was okay, when we thought that Snape was coming back, but he's not. We've got to deal with this now. And it's only going to get worse the longer we try to ignore it."

"So,"

"So, you do have your wand?"

"Harry, we can't curse them!"

The look that Harry gave her was so insulted, it was almost comical. "I wasn't planning to! We need to transfigure things."

"Oh."

--

Three separate phones all had the same ringer go off. Hikaru grabbed his phone and read the text.

"Mi'Lord wants us all to meet in the Host room for a meeting." He said out loud to Kaoru after setting the phone back down and shutting off his brother's.

"I don't want to see Ohtori-sempai…."

"I know." Hikaru turned and looked at Haruhi for a moment.

--

Haruhi looked at her phone and sighed, _This better be worth it._ She glared at her phone for a moment but then felt bad. After all it was Kyouya-sempai she was mad at, not Tamaki-sempai.

--

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: wow...so tired and can't think of anything to say... looks at comp screen Ok well I'm gonna let Alla do most of this one too cause I have nothing to say...plus I wanna watch HP:OotP!!

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Alright, so, people have been asking about pairings. Who do we plan on pairing with Harry and Draco, specifically, since they were not in the poll. Well, here's your answers, along with everyone else.

**Pairings:**

**Nekozawa/Hermione**

**Harry/Hi-twins**

**Draco/Haruhi**

**Tamaki/Kyouya**

Hope this helps everyone! Don't forget to review!!


	16. What's it Like

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 15**

**"What's it Like . . ?"**

"What now?" Draco demanded.

"Now, we're changing our uniforms into our robes."

"Why don't we just go get them?"

"We would, if we had until they finished the club to get them, but, as they're not having it today, we can't."

"I say we just make them wait," Fred said.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Alright," Hermione said. "Fred, George, how good are you at Transfiguration?"

Fred and George shrugged. "We're passably okay." they said.

"Why don't we just portkey over?" Draco asked, suddenly.

Everyone blinked at him.

"Spending too much time with the muggles, you have."

"Look who's talking," George said, causing Draco to scowl.

"Portkey is good," Harry said, trying to keep them from fighting amonst themselves.

Within minutes, they were back at the house and rushing for their seperate trunks and their, until then, unused school uniforms. Once they were changed, they returned to the living room in record time. Harry gave them all a once over, making sure they all looked alright.

"Remember," Harry said, "No magic unless we have to. Hopefully, we can come to an agreement here."

"Agreement?" Draco sneered. "Why? They shouldn't have been snooping. They should be lucky that we're more worried about ourselves than the law, or they'd be missing their memories by now."

"That's not the point, Malfoy," Harry said, softly. "Everyone ready?"

He recieved four nods in response. They all grabbed hold of the portkey, which sent them back to the classroom they had just vacated.

"Let's go," Harry said, taking the lead as they left the unused room.

--

Haruhi and the twins sat on a couch, not talking to Kyouya, who still continued to grumble. Hunni sat in Mori's lap and was talking to Haruhi about how much he had missed her, while the twins stayed close together on the couch not, talking to anyone.

"When Kyouya-kouhei told us what was going on we knew things were going to end up this way." Hunni said, his voice sounding almost depressed. He sniffed as Mori patted his head comfortingly.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was pacing around the room. The tension was so thick he thought that if he opened his mouth he would choke on it.

--

"Now or never," Harry whispered as they paused outside the third music room.

Collectively, they all took a deep breath and then Harry pushed open the doors, looking much more confident than he felt.

Behind him, the others drew on his seeming confidence and that, in turn, gave them confidence.

Haruhi's eyes shot from Hunni straight to the door as she stood up. She was surprised to see that the others were not in their school uniforms. Sure, she had changed from hers into a deep green dress, but what they were wearing was so… different.

Hunni jumped up to greet them, but as soon as he saw their faces he stopped mid-step and scooted closer to Haruhi.

Kyouya looked up and stood from his seat, giving them a small bow, simply out of formalities. To him, it was their fault that the club had fallen to pieces.

The twins shot up from their slouch and looked over the back of the chair, not daring to stand like some of the others had.

Harry stopped in front of them, face as blank as he could make it (which was surprisingly blank). He crossed his arms. Behind him, the others did the same and waited.

Harry's eyes swept over them taking in everything.

"I have only this to say," Harry said to the silent room, surprising himself at how cool his voice was. "You are lucky that it is us here today, and not someone else."

Behind him, Fred and George shared a look, both wondering exactly what Harry was planning.

Draco felt a shiver go down the back of his spine at Potter's tone. Where had he learned to talk like that?

Meanwhile, Hermione just stood still, giving mental support to her friend. She hoped that nothing got worse.

The freshman twins flinched a bit and looked at each other, while Haruhi faltered a bit from the weight of Hunni clinging to her dress.

However, Kyouya did not even flinch. "Is that so?"

Tamaki stepped forward, putting out his hand to stop Kyouya. "Kyouya-kun… I don't think it wise to-." Kyouya simply shook his head and continued to look straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded, staring Kyouya down with his emerald eyes. "Yes. Had we been anyone else, say, our authority, your memories would be gone."

"Harry, is it wise to-" George began, but Harry raised a hand, cutting him off. His eyes remained glued on Kyouya.

Haruhi stepped forward, making Hunni relinquish his hold on her dress. She stood in front of Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai, they're right. You should not have gone snooping in their lives. You wouldn't want a competitor snooping into your background and finding things that-"

"That's not the point here Fujioka-"

"Yes it is Ohtori-sempai." Haruhi's voice grew firm for a moment as she herself found her own anger growing from her sempai's idiotic behavior

"She's right," Hermione said, stepping forward so that she was aside Harry. "You had no right to snoop into our lives in the first place. I know things are different between our two countries, but in England, _muggle_ England, that's illegal."

Fred, George, and Draco stayed silent, because they didn't really know that much about muggle England. Harry stayed quiet because he knew what she was talking about.

Kyouya scowled at Hermione. His rich-boy side wanted to smack both girls for acting the way they were towards him- they were low class compared to him, poor and not worth his time. Instead, he knew the perfect way of taking out his anger and getting back at least at one of the girls.

"Fujioka-san." His tone was cold and he gripped her chin. "I am adding 500 thousand yen to your debt, not to mention all the funds from the twins, and your own absences from yesterday and what every day that this club is disbanded."

Haruhi's face paled and she began to shake. The twins jumped up and ran to Haruhi's side.

"Kyouya-semapi!"

"That's not fair!"

"Poor people should learn their place in life." Kyouya's tone was darker then usual. Tamaki knew that his friend must have been extremely angry. Had it not been for fear of Kyouya, he would have been there at Haruhi's side.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, his own anger rising.

"Oh, now you're just being a bully," Harry said, tauntingly, purposefully drawing Kyouya's attention back to him. His face was no longer blank, but filled with fury. "That's why you did it, isn't it? You like hitting people where it hurts because that's what makes you feel powerful. I doubt you'd stand well against someone you couldn't push down."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed in turn and he stepped towards the other group, standing right in front of Harry, seeming to tower over him. "And you think I can't push you down? You are sadly mistaken, Potter-san." His voice was like ice as he pulled a sheet of folded paper out of his pocket. "You see Potter-san, just because there was no record of your mother after she turned eleven, there was still this," He held it out just for Harry to see. The paper was a form, a death certificate.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He already knew that his parents were dead.

"I see now what Malfoy-san's words meant, the ones he said a few weeks back." He looked at the paper. "Your parents were killed. This is a death certificate for one, Potter Lily-san, your mother." His eyes turned back to Harry. "What's it like to live like a slave, Potter-san?"

Hermione gasped, immediately stepping over to stop Harry.

Across the room, one of the vases exploded as Harry's fist lifted and swung, as he put all of his physical strength, and some magical, behind it. His eyes seemed to glow with his anger, and, anyone who knew what to look for, would swear they were looking straight into the killing curse.

Kyouya flew back into a table, the contents of it crashing down around him and cold tea from one pouring over his white school shirt. He lifted his hand and coughed into it. A small amount of blood ran out of his mouth.

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered. "Remind me not to bring that up again."

Beside him, both Fred and George nodded slowly.

"Kyouya-kun!" Tamaki rushed forward to help his friend up, only to be swatted away as Kyouya stood.

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed from Haruhi to Harry and grabbed his arms. "Harry-kun, stop! We know you're mad!"

"You have every right to be." Hikaru said, trying to calm him.

"But if you keep this up, you could get hurt. Kyouya doesn't need to fight to hurt the ones you care about." Kaoru's voice hitched a bit as he spoke, holding in his own tears. He could hardly stand what was happening; the fighting was something he couldn't stand. It was one thing when it was Hikaru and he fooling the others, but this was an entirely different nature.

Haruhi fell to her knees, no longer having someone there to hold her up. She was still in shock from her sempai's words.

Mori and Hunni both ran to Kyouya and grabbed him, not minding the few punches he threw in their general directions/

"We had a right to know!" Kyouya yelled from where he was being pinned.

"No Kyouya-kun, we didn't." Tamaki said, his amethyst eyes dark and glistening while his left cheek was swelling from where Kyouya had slapped him.

Harry's shaking form stilled in Hikaru and Kaoru's arms, though his eyes glared daggers at Kyouya. "It is muggles like you that make wizards want to follow Voldemort."

Hermione gasped behind him. "Harry," she breathed. It was _so _not a good idea to bring Voldemort into this.

Kyouya stopped struggling with Hunni and Mori and looked at them, his demeanor a bit calmer, even though his eyes were storms of grey and brown. "Hunni-sempai, Mori-sempai; Let go, please."

Hunni and Mori looked to Tamaki who nodded. After letting their grip loosen, Kyouya stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. Giving Harry one final glare and a "I'm better then you" look he turned on his heel and waltzed out one of the side doors.

Tamaki looked back at the group. "I'll watch over him. Don't worry, he won't do anything else, you have my word." With that said he raced after his friend, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Kaoru and Hikaru relaxed, and soon Kaoru was shaking as repressed tears rolled down his cheeks. Hikaru reached around and patted his brother. Kaoru's tears were more of relief then sorrow.

Hunni and Mori stood facing the group, the tension nearly all gone from the room. Haruhi still sat where she was, knowing what had happened, but her mind still too numb to tell her body to move.

--

Hermione immediately went to Harry, but he only shook her off and moved to a window, gazing out it. Arms crossed, his hands clenched into fists.

Hunni and Mori looked at each other before Hunni ran over to Hermione. He handed her a cup of tea.

"You should drink this Granger-chan. Sorry it's cold…"

--

Draco went to Haruhi and carefully wrapped an arm around her, helping her to her feet and over to a chair. He wasn't really thinking of anything besides helping a friend.

Haruhi clung to Draco's robes, not really knowing what else to do. She continued to shake for a bit but then stopped, feeling warmth around her. "Draco-kun…." She looked up at him, almost surprised.

Draco gave her a small smile and just held her, both of his arms wrapped tightly around her, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. "It's alright, Haruhi-chan,"

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes, leaning so that her head rested on Draco's shoulder.

Draco gently rubbed circles on her back, glancing around the room, vaguely wondering if he was doing it right.

--

Fred and George just moved to sit down, all energy suddenly drained from their persons.

--

As Harry stared out the window, he fought to get ahold of his anger. His only consolation from this meeting was that Kyouya had probably gotten exactly the opposite that he had expected to happen. But, even then, he had reacted, and that, in itself, was a point in the elder teen's favor. Perhaps the only thing that Harry _did _have going for him was that he wasn't afraid of Kyouya. Angry as hell, yes, afraid, not in his life. Kyouya didn't have anything on Voldemort.

_What's it like to live like a slave?_

Another vase broke.

--

The twins gained their composure and walked over to Harry. One thing was for sure, they weren't going to let him stay this upset, or at least not let him bottle it up like he was. They heard a vase broke and jumped, somehow knowing it was Harry.

"Harry-kun," Kaoru reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry while Hikaru simply let one hand rest on his head while the other was on his shoulder. "Don't let what Oh-" He stopped, not wanting to utter the name. "...he said get to you. He does that to win, you were right."

Harry tensed up at the contact, and tried to pull away, only to find himself backing into the other twin. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. This was not how he had planned . . . okay, he hadn't really _had_ a plan, but it wasn't how he'd wanted it to go. What he _hadn't _planned on, was Kyouya's attitude, or his own temper getting the better of him.

"Gomen," Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

--

Hermione gave Hunni a small smile and took the cup, surprised to find that her hands were shaking.

"Thank you, Huninozuka-sempai," she said softly, before moving to a chair. Her legs felt as if they were going to give out any moment. She managed to sit without that happening, however, and shakily took a sip of tea. They _really_ needed a professor. None of them were experienced enough to get out of this without it escalating. That was especially so if Kyouya kept acting like he was. Though, if he tried that slave card again, she'd show him exactly why she was labeled the smartest witch in Hogwarts.

Hunni looked at Hermione and followed her to the chair where he then took a seat close to her. "Ne, Granger-chan, where's Koumori-sensei?"

--

Hikaru only shook his head. "Never apologize for things you can't change."

Kaoru nodded from Harry's other side and ran a hand down his back trying to keep him at least a bit calm.

"I shouldn't have reacted." Harry said, shaking his head. "I only made things worse."

"Hey, anyone would do the same thing. We're glad someone actually stood up to him." Hikaru smiled down at Harry.

--

Hermione blinked at Hunni a moment before his question sunk in. "Oh . . . he's gone. He won't be back for awhile."

Hunni looked at Mori and then back to Hermione, "So what are you all going to do for a place to stay?"

"Well, we've still got the house we've been staying at. I figure they'll just have us stay there."

"Ah, well if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask the Host Club. Just because Kyouya-kouhei is being a jerk doesn't mean we won't help you." Hunni smiled, handing her a slip of paper with a few phone numbers on it. 

Hermione smiled and took the slip of paper. "Thank you, I'll be sure to call if we need it."

--

Harry cracked a half smile. "Yeah, well, that's me. Need someone knocked down a peg or two? Harry Potter's your guy. He's two streets down, third house on the right. Can't miss it, there's a sign saying savior over the roof."

Kaoru rose an eyebrow, "Nani? Savior...?" While Hikaru simply looked at Harry.

Harry froze a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing. Just me being impossible."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and simply shrugged. "Okay, what ever."

Hunni smiled and ran over to Mori before looking back. "We have to get home now, I have to help Chika-chan train today." He waved after jumping up on Mori and the two waved goodbye. "Oh, Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi looked up a bit, her head still laying on Draco's shoulder. "Yes sempai?"

"Don't worry about what Kyouya-chan said, we'll help you if you need it." Hunni smiled and waved.

Fred and George looked at each other and decided that things had been quiet long enough. "So what are we going to do?" Fred asked.

Harry looked over at Fred and George, welcome for the distraction. "About what?"

"Ohtori can make things very difficult," George said.

"What are we going to do to counter-act whatever he does?"

Harry, feeling the eyes of both Hermione and Draco on him, sighed and stepped out of the twins' embrace. "We are not here for war," he said softly. "If Ohtori does something, we will see what needs to be done. Until then, we do nothing. We do not need this escalating any farther than it already has."

From her seat, Hermione nodded, not sure if that was the best thing to do, but willing to go along with it.

Hikaru stepped forward a bit, giving Harry some space still, "You have us here if you need us. We all agree that the strings that he's pulled have caused more then enough trouble. Not to mention we don't agree with our friends being hurt by others." He looked at Kaoru who nodded stepping so that he was next to his brother.

Haruhi looked to Draco for a moment then to the others, her shock had won off a bit but her body did not seem to want to move at the time.

Harry nodded his thanks, a small smile on his lips. "We should get back to the house," he said. "We still have our lessons to finish."

"I'll follow in a bit," Draco said. "I want to make sure Fujioka-chan gets home alright."

Haruhi blushed a bit hearing Draco's words. "Arigato, Malfoy-kun."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment. "Want a ride home? Our limo should be here soon." They smiled at the others linking arms with one another.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded, then the other twins, who also nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

The twins laughed hearing the others agree, sounding almost more then enthused.

Draco smiled down at her. "Are you up to walking, or do you want to ride in the . . . limo?"

Haruhi smiled. "I don't mind walking." Raising an eyebrow, she asked warirly, "Do you not know what a limo is?" She moved her head so that she was right under his chin, looking up at him.

Draco looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. One of his hands rose and he pointed at himself. "Pureblood wizard," he said, voice sounding like he wanted to add 'duh.' "I have spent more time around muggle . . . tech-no-lodge-y . . . on this trip than I ever have in my life."

Hermione glanced at them, and something clicked in her mind. They seemed much more comfortable with each other than being 'just' friends could entail. Oh, they were just there now, to be sure, but she was certain that it would bloom into something more soon enough.

"Well, we'll see you back at the house, then, Malfoy," Harry said.

The twins looked at Haruhi and then to Draco. Hikaru looked at his twin. They both smirked, then decided that today was more then eventful enough.

"Well lets get going then, our limo should be waiting out front."

Haruhi smiled and then looked at the others and saw Hermione's expression. Tilting her head to one side, she then looked back up at Draco. "Will it will be very weird for you after this year is over?" Suddenly something occurred to her. Her voice and eyes both dropped. "That is, if you all will still be staying here for the entire year." Part of her didn't really expect the others to hear her last statement.

"We're staying. Our headmaster has decided that, even with the current situation, it would be best for us to stay," he said, as he helped her to her feet.

Hermione stood and paused to put the tea cup down on a table.

"Be careful, Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco blinked in surprise, but nodded all the same.

Haruhi smiled when she heard Draco's words and stood, with his assistance. "That's good to hear."

The twins punched the air simultaneously and cheered. "And off we go!" They linked arms with Harry and made their way to Hermione. When they reached her, Hikaru extended his hand. "Well, hime?"

Hermione gave a small laugh and accepted Hikaru's hand.

"Oi! Don't forget about us!" Fred and George exclaimed hurrying after them.

Draco just shook his head. "Shall we get going then?"

Haruhi laughed watching the others walk off, then turning to Draco she nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Draco pulled himself up and offered her his arm with a smile, his training coming out.

Haruhi looked down at Draco's arm and took it. "So this is how the girls who come to the host club feel."

After a moment she looked at Draco. "Uh, Malfoy-kun? You know you're still wearing your robes...and what is that?" She pointed up at the green and silver badge on his chest.

Draco blinked, frowning down at his robes. "Oh . . . right," Gently, he took his arm back from Haruhi and shed them, showing more of his Hogwarts uniform underneath. "Sorry, forgot that I was wearing them. And, this," he fingered the patch, "is the Slytherin mascot. Our house was founded by Salazar Slytherin, who had a very great affinity with snakes."

He shrugged, laying it across his right arm, offering his left to her again. "Well, now that we've made sure that we won't stand out unnecessarily . . ."

Haruhi smiled looking at the patch, then after looking down at her dress she smiled a bit. _What a coincidence_. She took his arm and let him lead the way, making sure the door was locked on the way out.

--

Fred and George gaped through the door of the limo. "I didn't know cars could _get_ this big," George said, eyes wide.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head, but didn't seem to surprised, and was completely at ease. Harry, however, sat on the very edge of the seat, obviously uncomfortable.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and laughed. "Well yeah. There are bigger ones too."

Fred and George turned their wide eyes to the twins. "There are ones _bigger?_" they asked.

"Bloody hell, who needs a car this big?"

Kaoru looked at the other twins. "Well for most people it's to show how much money you have..." Kaoru sighed. "Our parents just gave us this one so that they looked good."

George shook his head. "Amazing," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would you two settle down? It's not like you haven't seen a car before."

"Well, sure, but we've never been in one like this." Fred grinned.

Kaoru laughed, hearing Hermione's words.

Turning, the younger Hitachiin smiled at Harry. "What's wrong Harry-kun?"

Harry just shrugged, glancing around the car. "I've never been in one before," he said.

Hikaru patted Harry's head lightly. "Don't worry, you're safe."

Harry glared at Hikaru and moved his head away form his hand. "Being 'safe' has nothing to do with it," Harry said.

Hikaru made a face and then sighed waving a hand and crawling over Harry to his usual spot in the limo. Kaoru climbed in after him. "Well then, why are you so uncomfortable?"

Harry jerked farther back into the seat when Hikaru, and then Kaoru, crawled over him to get farther into the limo. Those two were going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. "Bad things happen when I try to do something . . . fancy," he wrinkled his nose.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Well calm down, jeez." He sighed and motioned for the others to get in. Kaoru noticed how Harry shot back when they crawled over him and simply shook his head.

Harry just shrugged.

"The ball last year could have been avoided," Hermione said, seemingly out of the blue.

Harry blinked. "And just how could I have done that? I was _required_ to attend. It's very hard to get out of something like that."

"It wouldn't have hurt you to practice."

"I would have had I known I was required to _dance_. If you'll recall, McGonagall didn't tell me that until five minutes before it began. There wasn't time _to_ practice."

"You don't take a girl to a dance and not dance with her, Harry."

Harry sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, and, if someone looked closely enough, they could see him pouting. "Well, it's not like anyone ever told me anything like this."

Kaoru laughed a bit as the chauffer started the car. They began to leave the school.

Fred and George laughed as well, while Hermione just smiled triumphantly. She'd gotten Harry to relax after all, . . . kind of.

Harry just ignored the laughter and stared out the window. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet.

"Are you cooking tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked as they climbed out of the limo.

"As if I can trust any of you to do it," Harry said with a laugh.

The twins poked his head out of the limo doors. "Uh..." They looked at each other, partially wanting to ask to have dinner with them but then decided not too. After today they decided that they would try and respect Harry's personal space more often.

"Thanks for the ride," Harry told them.

The two grinned back. "You're welcome, Harry-neko."

--

Haruhi watched the different stores pass by and something clicked in her head. She stopped and gasped a bit. "Oh! I'm really sorry but I need to stop in here." She pointed to a grocery store that was to their right. "I'll only be a moment of so, I know what I need to get."

Draco blinked. "What is it?" he asked as he immediately led her to the store.

Haruhi looked up at him as they walked in. "It's the grocery store. I need to buy food so that i can make lunch for tomorrow."

"Oh . . . You have to buy your own food?" Draco asked.

Haruhi smacked her face with her hand and sighed, under her breath she muttered. "Rich guys, I swear…" Then clearing her throat she nodded. "Yes, I have to buy my own food, how do you think I get the food to make our lunch?"

Draco shrugged. "Our house elves usually do the shopping for such things. I guess I never really thought about it." He looked around curiously.

Not flinching at the term 'house elves', Haruhi sighed and let go of Draco's arm. Turning, she handed him a basket. "Hold this."

Draco blinked. "What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked holding it up.

Haruhi sighed. "You hold it for me while I put the food in it." She smiled and patted Draco's arm.

Draco pulled himself up. "You'd be just as lost if you ever visited Diagon Alley." He defended.

Haruhi nodded and lead him over to an isle with many coolers filled with meat. "Hm...What kind of meat should I use for lunch tomorrow?"

--

Meanwhile back at the Ohtori house hold, Kyouya's room was a mess with broken picture frames and vases.

"Kyouya what do you suppose gain from all this!?" Tamaki shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. His blond hair was a mess and his right eye was swollen from being punched. Kyouya only looked at him confused.

"Uh..." His mind clicked as he finally began to regain some composure. What did he have to gain from this?

* * *

Aku: (Completely silent) oh the pain in the heart…. The horrid angst….. That hurts XP Ok well, go ahead Alla…

Alla: (wince) this chapter hurt to write. Ow . . . Don't worry, this is the peak of the angsty part of the story. Things will start to return the the funny. Promise!! Don't forget to review!


	17. Moving

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Chapter Dedication: Rocket MS17, for being a totally awesome beta and for having our chapter 16.**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 16**

**Moving**

The five of them looked much better than they had the day before, though none of them looked their best. Harry had had another vision the night before, at about two in the morning.

An hour later, Fred had decided to move him to the living room. Between Harry's room and the living room, he had quieted down, only for it to start when he'd been on the couch alone for five minutes.

It was then that Hermione had rushed from the room to grab blankets and pillows. When she returned, she told everyone that they were sleeping in the living room. Only Draco had protested, but it had subsided when Hermione pointed out that Harry seemed to be silent when someone was physically touching him, and that the more people that surrounded him, the less likely that he would be without it.

It had caused some interesting results the next morning, particularly when Harry woke. As it was, neither Harry nor Draco could look at each other without shifting uncomfortably.

Harry rubbed his scar lightly while finishing up some of the homework he hadn't done the night before. Both Hermione and Draco were reading.

Haruhi walked into the class room and smiled upon seeing everyone in better moods. As she walked past the others desks she waved and sat down next to Draco. "Good morning, Malfoy-kun."

"Good Morning, Fujioka-chan."

Haruhi smiled over at Draco and began to take out her own things before she dug into her bag, retrieving a small bun to munch on.

--

Moments later the twins came in, looking rather exhausted. When they sat down, Hikaru groaned while Kaoru wrapped his arms up under his chin and whined.

Harry looked up from his work, brow creased. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kaoru looked over. "His majesty called us at two in the morning to tell us what happened with Kyouya."

"He talked for two hours, and then we had to get here…" Hikaru said before being interrupted by a yawn of his own as he stretched his arms high over his head.

Harry winced sympathetically. "Ouch. Sorry to hear that," he hesitated a moment. "I hope things are alright with you."

--

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Forget to eat this morning?"

Haruhi looked over to him, the bun in her mouth while she'd bent to get a few things out of her bag. After a moment she took the bun out of her mouth and nodded sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I slept in late this morning, so I just grabbed a sweet bun on my way to school." She smiled before taking another bite.

Draco nodded, laughing slightly.

After a bit, Haruhi finished her food and went to looking over her notes from the day before.

--

Kaoru and Hikaru both smiled at Harry for a moment. "Eh, it happens when Otou-san and Oka-san get into fights. Apparently, Ohtori-sempai didn't stop throwing punches until Tamaki-sempai asked him what he would gain from alienating you guys."

"Oka-san doesn't usually do stuff without it giving him sort of merit. In your case, there was nothing to benefit from." Kaoru piped up.

Harry blinked. "I . . . see," though it was fairly obvious he didn't.

Kaoru looked at him. "Oh sorry, we call Tamaki-sempai 'Otou-san' and, Kyouya-sempai 'Oka-san'. It's kinda like nicknames. That, and Tamaki-sempai sees himself as the 'father' figure of the group." His laugh only changed to a yawn as he covered his mouth.

"Oh," Harry said, tilting his head to the side. It made sense, in an odd sort of way. He shook his head. "I'd offer to let you use my notes so that you could sleep, but I doubt you'd want to use them."

"Nah, it's ok. But thank you for offering." They both smiled as they got out their school supplies. Before too long, the bell rang and it was time to start classes.

Everything went alright, until, about halfway until lunch break, when the intercom cackled on.

_"Due to circumstances beyond their control, the Hogwarts' students chaperone will be heading back to England by the end of today. Therefore, as they cannot stay by themselves, they will need a host family for the forseeable future. All those interested, please call the office."_

Every Hogwarts student stared at the intercom in shock. Who had decided this? Draco and Hermione both turned to Harry, who looked just as surprised as both of them. He turned to them and shrugged.

--2-A--

"Is this an idea of Harry's?" George asked.

Fred shrugged. "I think he would have told us if he was planning something."

"Well, then who's idea was this?"

Fred just shrugged again, he really didn't have an idea.

--1-A--

After Haruhi heard the announcement she stood and asked the teacher if she could go to the restroom. The teacher gave her the hall pass and she quickly took a step out and called her father.

"Otou-san? Huh? Oh no, I'm not in trouble. I have a question to ask you." She smiled as she talked.

_I'm pretty much the only muggle Malfoy-kun trusts. _

After talking to her dad for a few moments, she had him call the school and tell them that she would be taking in Draco. When she walked back in she sat down and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Malfoy-kun. My dad is calling, and you'll be staying at my house." She smiled a bit "It's not much, but I thought you'd feel more comfortable there then with someone you don't even know." Her face flushed as she spoke.

Draco smiled back at Haruhi. "Thank you."

--

After seeing Haruhi leave, the twins both nodded and called their own parents, doing the same. They gave Harry a small smile.

Harry gave them a small smile back. For some reason, something just didn't feel right, and, if there was anything he'd learned in his years at Hogwarts, it was to trust his instincts.

--

Soon the bell was ringing to signal the start of lunch. Haruhi pulled out her bento box and did as she always did. Today though, she pulled out two sets of brand new chopsticks. She slid one pair to Draco. They were black, with beautifully painted green dragons on them. She had found the chopsticks at a store the night before after Draco had dropped her off. Getting out her own she began to eat the cooked meats and vegetables that were there in front of them.

Draco fingered the chopsticks chop sticks gently. "These are beautiful, Fujioka-chan," Draco breathed, smiling at her.

Haruhi blushed. "They weren't much. I just thought you might like a set of your own."

"Did you know," Draco said, "That my name means 'dragon'?"

Haruhi nodded. "I learned a bit of latin from here." Her cheeks were still a pinkish color as she continued to eat.

Soon a dark figure appeared in the door way, and in stepped Nekozawa. As he glided over to Haruhi's desk he waved to Harry and Hermione. Reaching Haruhi's seat he smiled, and Belzenev waved a small hand. Haruhi only smiled in return to the older boy.

"Oh, hello, Nekozawa-sempai. Why are you here?"

"I was wondering, Fujioka-kun, If you might be willing to help me with Kirimi. It seems she wants to come to see me, but our maid is on vacation and she doesn't trust anyone else to be there with her." Haruhi thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Nekozawa-sempai, but I have to get a room ready for Malfoy-kun. He's going to be staying with me."

"Oh, alright…well, thank you anyways, Fujioka-kun." He began to leave the class room.

--

The twins had just turned back to their meal when they got a text from Tamaki.

_:Kyouya got permission to house Harry. Heard you guys were going to, sorry father wouldn't listen.:_

The two gaped at the message then turned to Harry. They knew things were going to be hard for the black haired teen.

--

Harry and Hermione shared a look, and Harry nodded. Hermione nodded back and stood, making her way over to the darkly clad teen. "Nekozawa-san," she called. as she approached.

Nekozawa turned and smiled at Hermione. "Oh, hello, Granger-chan. Can I help you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there is. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew it, what with what you've already seen. Would you mind talking somewhere else?"

Nekozawa nodded extending his arm out, letting her leave the class room first.

Hermione left, going over what she had planned to say. They both highly doubted that he'd go screaming it from the rooftops. It never hurt to have a plan though.

--

The twins leaned over to Harry and whispered. "We have a problem."

Harry blinked at them. "What now?"

The twins faces wore identical grimaces as Kaoru handed him his cell phone, the text still there. They just didn't have the heart to tell him themselves.

Harry read the text with a sinking feeling. The last time they'd had him do that, it had said that Kyouya knew about them. He read it once, and promptly dropped his head against the desk with a loud 'thunk.'

"Just once," he muttered. "I would like a normal, _peaceful _school year."

--

Nekozawa walked with Hermione, the entire time wondering what it was that she wanted. "So Granger-chan, what is it you needed to speak with me about?"

"Before I say anything else," Hermione said. "I would like you to know that this cannot be told to anyone else who has not already been told. Do I have you're word on that?"

Nekozawa nodded and raised the hand that did not have Belzenev on it. "Oh the honor of the Nekozawa family, you have my word." He smiled and tilted his head.

Hermione nodded, once accepting that. "Alright then. We are wizards. The school we have come from is designed specifically for us; to teach us how to control that which we were born with."

Nekozawa simply stood there, mulling things over before nodding. "I had a feeling, remember? But don't worry, your secret is more then safe with me."

Hermione nodded back. "We did not doubt that it would be," she said, then she sighed and murmured. "Though we cannot say the same for others."

--

Hikaru reached out to place a hand on Harry's shoulder but stopped, thinking that it might not have been the best idea.

Kaoru, on the other hand, did reach out and grip Harry's shoulder. "If you ever need to escape you can always come to us. We have more then enough room, and we promise to be good." He added the last part trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Harry sighed, sitting up. "Well, it's not like he'll try to kill me, right?"

The twins shared a look. "Well, no, but who knows what kind of hell you might be stuck going through?"

"We just want you to know that _if_ you need us, we're here."

Harry blinked. "I'll keep that in mind, but, you've said it yourself. He doesn't do anything if it doesn't merit him. What would he gain by putting me through hell?" he tone was slightly hopeful, but also held a touch of doubt.

Nodding, the two seemed to agree. "But you never know. He might find something he'd gain from it."

"Right. Well, we can only hope that he doesn't."

The twins nodded and Kaoru took his phone back. Then, the two reached and grabbed their lunches, begining to eat once more.

--

Nekozawa nodded and looked at her. "Well, is there anything else you might need, Granger-chan?

Hermione shook her head. "No. Thank you, Nekozawa-san."

Nekozawa smiled. "Alright then. Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your sensei, if you or any others need a place to stay you are welcome. I have more then enough room."

Hermione nodded, thinking. "I'm not sure who all will be offering, but it would be better for us to be with someone who actually knew what we were. It would be so much easier to study," She paused again. "The Hitachiin's will probably ask for Harry." She bit her lip. "I don't know beyond that though."

"Well if you would like, I will call my parents and ask them to call and arrange for you and who ever else to stay at the Nekozawa house." He said as he began to walk her back to her class room.

Hermione nodded, smiling softly. "That would be great, Nekozawa-san."

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements then." He opened the classroom door. "Have a good day, Granger-chan."

"You too, Nekozawa-san," Hermione nodded goodbye as she entered the classroom, much more relaxed and happy than she had been when she had left.

Her relative good mood deflated, however, when she noticed that Harry and the twins looked fairly gloomy. With a small sigh, she stood in front of Harry's desk and crossed her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry glanced up. "It seems that I'll be staying with Ohtori-san."

Hermione's arms dropped to her sides. "No," she breathed.

Harry nodded. "We were just told."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry blinked up at her and smiled ruefully. "Hey, it's not like he can kill me."

"Perhaps, but he . . ." Hermione trailed off, searching for a word.

The twins gave Harry a sympathetic look before turning and nodding to Hermione.

"Luckily, he gets no merits from slipping up and telling everyone your secret."

Hermione nodded. "Well, that's good. At least we won't have to worry about the Aurors finding out that people know." She gave Harry a small smile before she grabbed her own lunch and sat down to eat.

"'Mione, relax. He won't do anything."

Hermione doubted that. Yesterday's blow up had been too big, for both Kyouya and Harry, for _nothing_ to happen.

--

When it was almost time for class to end a student came in with three slips of paper. The teacher handed them out to Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Each one stated who the person was staying with. Harry with the Ohtori Family, Hermione with the Nekozawa family, and finally Draco with the Fujioka family.

--2-A--

The twins booth received a paper stating that they would be staying with the Suoh family.

The twins stared at their slips of paper in horror. "What did we do this time?" Fred whined.

"We're not going to be able to get away with _anything_."

As one, they let their heads fall to their desks.

Not long after that the end of the day bell rang.

--1-A--

Everyone packed up, and, though he tried to hide it, Harry looked like he was walking to his own execution.

"Who did you get, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Nekozawa-san."

--

Draco stood from his seat. "So, is someone coming to pick us up, or are we moving the stuff by ourselves?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before the twins chimed in hearing his question. "We could always help you guys move you stuff."

Draco nodded. "That would probably be best. It takes a while to pack and shrink everything, and then I'd have to find a way to unshrink everything after we got there."

The door to the class room was already open from other students leaving, and soon, in stepped Nekozawa with his own school bag. "Hello, Potter-kun, Malfoy-kun." He waved to them, Belzenev doing the same. "Whenever you are ready, Granger-chan. My limo is here early to take us to retrieve your things."

--2-A--

Tamaki walked over to the Weasley twins and smiled. "Well? Father said you two are going to be staying with us. Would you like to stop by the other's classroom to talk to them before we go?"

Kyouya walked past the three and made his way to class 1-A.

Fred and George blinked. "We're staying with you?" they asked physically relaxing. "Thank Merlin, we thought we were staying with the Dean!"

"Oh, but you will be staying at the Dean's house. The Dean is my father.(1)" Tamaki smiled.

"We're not going to get away with anything?" George whined, repeating their earlier statement.

"You know who got Harry?" Fred asked, ignoring his brother.

Tamaki laughed, then stopped as his expression changed to a more somber one.

"Well...Kyouya-kun is having him stay there, but the Hitachiin twins wanted him to stay with them. Unfortunately the Ohtori family has too much of an influence. Our parents used to go to school here together." Tamaki sighed as he walked to the door waiting for the other two to follow.

Fred and George followed Tamaki silently, both wondering just what had caused Kyouya to decide he wanted Harry to stay with him. They were also thinking of revenge tactics should the other teen hurt Harry. After all, Weasleys were nothing, if not protective of their own.

--1-A--

When Kyouya got there he only stood at the door, his expression like a stone statue. He then looked at the Hitachiin's. "Would you two please take his things and him to my house? I have a few things to talk to my father about as far as the host club's activities." With that, he turned and left, not giving anyone time to respond.

Hermione nodded. "I can go now. See you there, Harry." She stopped long enough to hear Kyouya say that he wouldn't be taking Harry to get his things before leaving the classroom.

Nekozawa lead Hermione out to the limo, his hood pulled up to hide himself from the sun. Soon they were off to the house that the Hogwarts students used to share.

--

Harry visibly relaxed when Kyouya left. He had a little while longer before he had to deal with the older teen. He knew that he'd need that time to completely get himself ready to handle the situation.

The twins looked at each other then nodded, leading the way out the door. "Well, let's get going."

Harry nodded and picked up his bag, following the twins out the door, Draco following him. "Who got stuck with you, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Ohtori."

Draco stopped. "You're bloody kidding me!" he snarled. "He's gonna tear you apart!"

"He won't do anything."

Though, to Draco, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

Haruhi walked beside Draco while looking at the two as they talked. "I'm sure after Tamaki-sempai speaks with him more things will get much better."

The twins nodded. "Oka-san gives up on stuff after a while."

"After a while is not now!" The blonde exclaimed.

Harry smirked. "I didn't know you cared, Malfoy," he said, in an attempt to get everyone's attention away from the fact that he was staying with Kyouya. It was going to be difficult, sure, but it couldn't be as bad as staying with the Dursley's. He doubted they'd starve him.

Draco sneered. "_Care,_ Potter. As if I would do such a thing."

"Then you might want to be more careful, because that's what it sounds like."

Draco sniffed, sounding very disgust at the very idea.

Haruhi laughed a bit hearing the two bicker.

The two were ahead and as they got to the limo outside they opened the door and climbed in, waiting for the others.

Draco and Harry slipped into the limo, though Draco was pointedly ignoring Harry. Harry just laughed and leaned back against the seat.

Haruhi slid in next to Draco, closing the door behind her. After a while she looked at Draco. "Oh, I'm sorry in advance, but I'm sure my home is no where near anything you're used to. I mean, it's really small, comparatively."

Draco blinked at her. "I'm sure I'll manage. I'm used to sharing a room with several others at Hogwarts, so I'm sure it can't be worse than that."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Haruhi smiled. "Ok."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other then to Harry. "Share a room?" They then turned to Haruhi and narrowed their eyes. "He sleeps in the living room."

Haruhi blinked at the twins for a moment. "W...well of course..." She almost looked flushed.

Harry was silent a moment before he snorted, then fell back against the seat laughing, eyes closed. Draco blinked at the twin, then at Harry, feeling very confused. "What?"

"Sharing a room . . . is not the same thing . . . as sharing . . . a bed," Harry gasped between laughs.

Haruhi tilted her head down to hide her growing blush. "Kaoru, Hikaru."

"Nani?"

"You're both dead as soon as I get a chance."

The two started to laugh along with Harry.

--

Tamaki looked over his shoulder and slowed down till he was walking next to the twins. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright."

The twins looked at him, faces as serious as they'd ever been. "It had better," they said, "because Ohtori won't like the consequences. We have three older brothers, two of which would hate to hear that anything happened to Harry."

Tamaki looked at the twins surprised at their seriousness.

Then, the twins blinked and they were their normal joking selves again. "Well, we should get going. Have to get our stuff and all that."

Tamaki nodded and lead the way to his limo.

When the group got to the limo outside Tamaki opened the door to let the two get in ahead of him.

After a moment, Tamaki shifted as the limo drove down the street. For once, he didn't know what to say.

Fred cleared his throat, shifting. George turned to look out a window.

--

Nekozawa fixed his wig as it began to slip off when they pulled up to the house. "If you wish, I can wait in here for you." He smiled at Hermione.

Hermione blinked at Nekozawa, confused for a moment, before she remembered. "Oh, well, actually, we tend to study in there, so our blinds are usually closed. And, it looks like we're going to get there before them, so you have time to get in."

She really didn't feel right leaving him waiting in the car, particularly because she didn't know how long she'd be. And, added to that the fact that Harry's 'fear' was completely fake.

Nekozawa nodded, "Alright then." He slipped out of the limo after her, again pulling up his hood since he had pulled it down to fix his black wig.

Hermione quietly pulled out her key, unlocking the door before stepping inside the house. Her hand immediately reached for the light switch, but stopped about halfway up, remembering who her companion was.

"Well, the living room is right through there," she moved the hand that was already up to point out a doorway. "Would you like anything to drink while you wait? Or something to eat?"

Nekozawa looked around and only smiled. "No it's alright."

"Alright then," Hermione said. "I'm going to go pack then. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nekozawa walked into the living room and sat down in a chair.

--

Draco was the first one out of the limo when they reached the house, and he all but flew to the door, still rather red from the twins' comment, and Harry's addition to it.

Hermione paused in her packing when she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Frowning, she went to the door, only to see Draco storming down the hall. "Malfoy?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Potter is dead."

Hermione blinked. "Okay," she said as he continued down the hall.

--

Harry finally got his laughter under control and stepped out of the limo, though chuckles still escaped his lips occasionally. He noticed the other limo already parked outside, so didn't turn on the light when they entered. Thankfully, Draco had been in too much of a hurry to turn it on.

"All right," he said as they entered. "Living room's through there," he pointed it out. "You're welcome to wait there while we go pack. It would be done already, but we weren't expecting to be shoved off on someone." He shrugged. "Would you like anything to eat, or drink?" he asked, remembering the multiple times his aunt and uncle had had someone over.

Each of them shook their heads and headed for the living room.

The twins grinned when they saw Nekozawa, only to be elbowed by Haruhi.

"Hello, Nekozawa-sempai." Haruhi smiled and sat on the couch.

The twins rubbed their ribs and sat down as well, looking around the dark room. "I can't see, it's too dark..."

"Deal with it." They could feel Haruhi giving them a dark look. Nekozawa only looked down.

"Gomen, Hitachiin-kuns."

--

Harry hurried upstairs, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"What did you do, Harry?" she asked.

Harry blinked at her. "What?"

"Malfoy just came storming by here saying that you were dead. What did you do?"

"I just said that sleeping in the same room is not the same thing as sleeping in the same bed."

Hermione gapped. "And how did that come up?"

"The twins said that Malfoy was sleeping in the living room."

Hermione frowned.

"I've got to pack, 'Mione."

Hermione just nodded, confused.

--

Tamaki looked over at the twins. "So are there any clubs at Hogwarts?" He tried to make small talk as they continued to drive.

Both twins turned to look at him. George made to speak, but Fred interrupted him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

George smacked Fred on the back of the head and pointed to his throat.

Fred blinked. "Oh, right." He cleared his throat twice. "Sorry," he said. "Translation spell," he explained.

Tamaki eyebrow was still raised, but not as much. "Translation Spell? So that's how you know Japanese so well...I was wondering about that." Tamaki mused, revealing that he was not as stupid as everyone thought he was. He only acted like it.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, but, as you can see, it's not error proof." He shrugged.

--

Harry, not having completely unpacked to begin with, didn't have as much to put back into his trunk. Mostly, it was just a few outfits that he had pulled out for the days they were out of school, and his school books (both for Ouran and Hogwarts).

Harry quickly finished packing and pulled out his wand. After a quick levitation spell, he directed it out of his room, down to the first floor, and into the living room.

Everyone looked up and the twins smiled. "Wow Harry-neko, that was quick. And that's cool!" They pointed at his luggage.

Nekozawa looked at Harry for a moment and then saw the levitating object.

"Wow!" He stood up quickly and quickly stepped over to Harry's luggage. "That's amazing!"

Harry sighed slightly at the nickname, but said nothing about it. Instead he just smiled as he lowered the trunk to the ground. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. It never stops really. I mean, I suppose Malfoy isn't as amazed by it as I am, but then, he grew up with it."

Haruhi sighed almost feeling bad for the boy while watching the things float, slightly stunned.

Nekozawa smiled back at Harry before backing up. "I doubt I'd _ever _be able to get used to that."

The twins continued to sit as they waited for Draco, after all they were their ride to Haruhi's house.

Harry grinned back. "I thought the exact same thing when I first started learning . . . And, actually," he laughed a bit. "I still haven't gotten completely used to it."

Nekozawa walked back to his seat and sat down, waiting for Hermione.

The twins simply sat where they were, thinking about what Kyouya might do. They didn't like the idea of Harry staying with him at the moment.

--

"Well, not many things are error proof." Tamaki smiled. Looking out the window, he noticed that the limo had stopped. "I believe we're here."

The twins quickly climbed out. "I think everyone's here," George said, seeing the several limos parked outside.

"Well, come on," Fred said, motioning both Tamaki and his brother toward the house.

Tamaki waited for George to get out and calmly followed the two into the house.

--

Harry turned at the sound of the door opening. "Fred, George," Harry said.

Both twins nodded. "Take care of him, will you, Harry?" Fred asked, him and George already heading upstairs.

"Sure," Harry called back needlessly. "Guess that means I get to play host." With a half smile, Harry turned to Tamaki. "Would you like something to eat or drink while you wait? Knowing those two, you could be here for a while."

Haruhi laughed a bit as did the others.

Tamaki stepped in and looked around. The place was obviously larger then Haruhi's two bedroom apartment, but still small to his standards.

Tamaki looked at Harry and smiled. "Perhaps some water."

Harry grinned. "Water it is. The living room is right here, you're welcome to sit down." Harry then moved out of the walkway and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, but paused when there was no more water bottles. After a moments thought, he went back to the living room.

"Uh, the only water we've got left is tap. But, we do have some pumpkin juice, if you want to try that."

Tamaki tilted his head. "Hmm... that sounds good." He smiled then sat down and was startled when he saw Nekozawa. "AH! Nekozawa-sempai!!"

Nekozawa smiled. "Oh, hello, Suoh-kun."

Harry laughed slightly as he left the room once more to grab a bottle of Pumpkin juice. He was back quickly enough, and handed the bottle to Tamaki. "There you go."

He went to sit down, and was about halfway there, when he surged to his feet again.

"The lessons!" he exclaimed as he rushed from the room yet again.

Tamaki took the bottle and opened it and took a drink. His eyes widened. "This is amazing!"

The others looked from him to Harry's retreating form.

--

Harry hurried into the room that Snape had used as an office. Quickly, he dug through the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the two binders that held their lessons and tests. There was one for the twins, and one for the Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

He bit his lip a moment; maybe Hermione would know how to copy them, 'cause he didn't. And they definitely couldn't share one if they were going to be at separate houses. With a heavy sigh, Harry left the office and made his way back to the living room, both folders held securely in his arms.

Hermione and Draco came downstairs at the same time, both floating their trunks in front of them. Draco glanced around the room, his eyes pausing on Tamaki.

"What did you give him, Potter?"

"Pumpkin juice."

Draco blinked. "Pumpkin juice?"

Harry nodded.

"You gave a hyper teen something that will make him _more_ hyper?"

Harry shrugged. "So?"

"You're insane!"

Another shrug. "He said he wanted to try it."

Draco just rolled his eyes and went to sit by Haruhi, who had to be the only sane person of the bunch.

"Oh, Hermione, do you know a copy spell?"

Hermione blinked at Harry, frowning. "One, why?"

Harry held out the binder that held their lessons and test. "We can't all use the same copy if we're in different houses."

Hermione nodded, taking the binder from him and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. Clearing her throat once, she said. "_effingo tres dia. (2)" _and tapped the binder twice. On either side of the binder, another, identical one formed. As soon as they were solid looking, Hermione let out a long breath. "I am not doing that again for awhile, so make sure nothing happens to them," she said as she handed both boys their copies.

Nekozawa looked on in awe as she preformed the spell. "That's amazing, Granger-chan."

Haruhi smiled at Draco and then nodded after Nekozawa's words.

The twins smiled and nodded. "That was cool." Then looking around they rose. "Well, you two ready then?"

Nekozawa also rose. "Yes, Granger-chan, are you ready as well?"

Tamaki simply sat drinking the juice and watching the others, then. "Wait. Haruhi-chan, who is staying with you?"

"Malfoy-kun."

"WHAT!?" Tamaki stood quickly and pointed at Draco. "You better behave like a true gentleman! If I hear a single hint that you are taking advantage of poor Haruhi-chan you will have to deal with Otou-san!"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. Then looking to Draco she said. "Please tell me you're ready…"

Draco ignored Haruhi's question, narrowing his eyes at Tamaki. "I have never once in my life acted anything less than a gentleman to those who have deserved it." He turned to Haruhi. "I am."

Nekozawa looked from Tamaki to Draco then shook his head laughing, a bit of his blond hair sticking out from his black wig.

Tamaki shrunk back and almost began to pout with his puppy eyes until he saw Haruhi smile and then simply nodded and sat back down.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll be back down in just a second."

He hurried up to Fred and George's room. He knocked, got the ok, and entered. "Hey, guys, we're heading out now."

Fred nodded. "Okay, Harry."

"You guys will lock up?"

"Yes, Harry," George said.

"And don't forget the binder that has your lessons and things. It's on the table in the living room."

Both twins looked up at him. "What, are you turning into our mother now?"

Harry blinked. "No. Dumbledore put me in charge, for some insane reason. I'm just trying to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible."

The twins looked at each other.

"We'll remember, Harry," Fred said.

"As long as you remember that, if anything happens, to come to us right away," George finished.

Harry blinked. "That's the second time I've heard that today, and it's not reassuring me any."

"Brothers aren't supposed to reassure you, Harry," Fred said.

Harry rolled his eyes, but left the room without saying anything.

"All right, Fred and George are going to lock up when they leave."

"See you at school tomorrow Haruhi-chan," Tamaki said.

Haruhi waved to Tamaki as she and the twins lead the way out back to the limo; before they left the room though, the twins turned.

"Need any help with your things Harry, considering you can't really just float them out to the car?"

Haruhi turned. "Do you want help, Malfoy-kun?"

Harry blinked. "Actually, I wouldn't mind some. These things can get heavy."

Draco hesitated. "Do you think you can pick up part of it?"

Hermione just smiled and cast a feather light charm on her trunk.

Draco and Harry turned to her.

"You are wizards," she told them, smirking.

Both of them blinked several times before shaking their heads and casting a feather light on their own trunks.

"Guess help won't be needed," Harry laughed.

Hikaru laughed a bit. "Well, okay then." The two twins passed by Haruhi who still stood next to Draco and went out to open the trunk of the limo.

"Here, one of you can put your stuff in here. We're closest to Haruhi's place, so we'll go there first."

Haruhi walked next to Draco and nodded at the twins' words. "That sounds about right."

Harry and Draco nodded.

"Sounds good," Harry said.

Haruhi slid into the limo and waited to help who ever was putting something in with them. While Hikaru and Kaoru waited to help put what ever in the trunk.

--

Nekozawa stood next to Hermione. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?" He motioned towards the trunk.

Hermione went to turn it down, but then remembered that the limo's had drivers, and that it would look strange for a girl to carry what looked like a heavy trunk.

"Actually, that would probably keep anyone from getting suspicious," she said with a small smile.

Nekozawa smiled and took her trunk, surprised at _just_ how light it was. "Wow, that's amazing." He shook his head, "Please, Granger-chan, go ahead and head to the limo."

Hermione laughed lightly, and headed outside.

"Might want to get in the car, Harry," she said when she noticed that he was waiting to put his trunk in the trunk.

Harry blinked. "Why?"

"Nekozawa-san has to put his hood up to come out."

Harry blinked again. "Damn!" with a heavy sigh, he climbed into the limo and grumbled.

--

Nekozawa maneuvered the trunk around so that he could place the hood up over his head and then began to walk out and put said trunk in the limo closer to the front before stepping in and sliding in himself.

--

Haruhi helped Draco place his trunk in the interior with a soft smile.

The twins placed Harry's stuff in the trunk of the limo and then got in, trying not to get too close to Harry, and crawled over to their seat.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the twins, vaguely amused at how careful they were being.

Draco finished situating the trunk and then climbed in himself, returning Haruhi's smile.

--

(1) Yes I know he's actually the superintendent but it works for the story XP plus AU!!

(2) Effingo - Make/Duplicate

Tres dia - Three

--

Alla: Alright, so, here's the next chapter, after the longer than expected wait.

Aku: (poke)

Alla: There is no way that my copmputer can be fixed, but thankfully, we have an amazing beta who hadn't deleted it yet.

(Alla and Aku grovel once more)

Alla: On a lighter note, Aku and I have moved in together so we're writing like mad . . . of course, all of it is not this specific one . . . There will be a part two to this story . . . and expect to see other things from us in the near -ish future.

Aku: Alright everyone, I think that's everything. Ready? Set. REVIEW!!


	18. Arrival

**Disclaimer: We own Nothing!**

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 17**

**Arrival**

After the door was closed, Haruhi sat back and the twins simply knocked twice on the window before Kaoru picked up a phone that was next to him. "Please take us to Haruhi-chan's house.

"Hai, Hitachiin-sama." The voice was quick before there was nothing and Kaoru hung up the phone. "Well, off we go."

Draco settled back into the seat, glancing around the car. He could get used to this, he decided suddenly.

Haruhi yawned a bit as she looked out, seeing that they had spent more time then she thought there at the house. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains. "Oh wow, it's already that late?"

Both Harry and Draco turned to the window. "huh," Draco said. "Didn't think it had taken that long.

I thought we were fairly quick."

The twins watched the sky as they continued to drive.

--

So," Hermione asked Nekozawa, "where do you live?"

Nekozawa knocked on the glass separating the driver and them, and it was lowered, "Home please." The glass slid back up and Nekozawa looked at Hermione. "Not that far, but it might take a while. You see, most of the students from Ouran are richer and belong to high class families, so the houses are bigger. Unfortunately, that means that the houses are farther from the school." He thought over his words and then flushed. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude, Granger-chan." He scratched the back of his head, both his hood and his wig falling down.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow, eyes shining with amusement. "Rude? You obviously haven't heard Malfoy when he gets going." She laughed a little. "Besides, you were just explaining."

Nekozawa smiled, not realizing that his wig had fallen off. "Well, I hope you'll like the house." He thought for a moment then something clicked and he had to chuckle a bit. "Kirimi-chan is going to love having another girl around the house."

--

Tamaki sat down stairs waiting for Fred and George. Having finished the pumpkin juice, he simply sat on the couch in the still-dark room, looking around. The light from the orange and pink sunset seeped into the room through the blinds. After a while, he stood up and found his way to the set of stairs that he had watched the others go up. He began to carefully walk up them. It was far too dark for his likes, but he still walked up until he reached the landing and saw a light coming from one room. He knocked and then leaned forward.

"Uh…Weasley-sans? Would you like some help?" His voice shook a bit as the darker parts of the hall seemed to spook him, but only a bit.

There was a pause before the door opened. Fred blinked at him a moment before opening the door further. "You any good at packing?" he asked, while motioning the blonde to enter.

Tamaki stepped in carefully then sighed. "Well… I usually don't pack my own stuff. But I can try."

Fred shrugged. "Well, folding is usually fool proof," he said, motioning to the closet. "Go ahead and finish there and I'll move on to something else."

Tamaki carefully made his way to the closet and began to fold the clothes that had been pulled out. Luckily, he had watched the maids fold his clothes before, it just took him a couple tries to get it right.

Both Fred and George watched him, discreetly, for a moment before shrugging and turning back to finish packing. He wasn't blowing anything up, which was a point in his favor. Well, at least not when packing anyway.

--

Sooner then they thought they pulled up to Haruhi's apartment building. "Here we are."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, crawling out of the limo to step out onto the sidewalk. "This is it." She smiled back and turned, just in case Draco needed any help.

Draco pushed the trunk out of the limo, though awkwardly. As soon as he was out, he turned to look at Potter.

"I don't care," Draco said, with a sniff, "but if anything happens to you, we just might have to depend on the Weasley twins. All in all, you're more dependable."

He then closed the door before Harry could respond.

Haruhi smiled and lead the way up a flight of stairs and to her front door. Taking out a key she quickly unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Otou-san, I'm home." She looked around as she took off her shoes. "Hm… he must still be working." She stepped the rest of the way in and turned, ready to take the trunk from Draco. "Okay, before you come in, you have to take your shoes off."

Draco blinked once, but shrugged, and slipped off his shoes before he followed her inside, the trunk dragging behind him. Silently, he looked around. It was rather small, but then, he'd expected that from when he'd walked her home the other day. Still, he'd never been in a house this small before.

He nodded slowly. "It's lovely," he said after a moment.

Haruhi nodded. "You can set your trunk in the living room for now." She pointed through a door way, Meanwhile she headed to her room. "Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

Draco shrugged, taking his trunk into the living room, then, he remembered that Haruhi couldn't see him. "Whatever's fine." he said, setting down the trunk and looking around. He blinked several times. "Eh, Fujioka-chan . . . where's your chairs?"

--

Harry blinked at the closed door, wondering if Draco had just told him to be careful.

The twins spoke to the driver and soon they were off to drop Harry off at Kyouya's house.

Harry just shook his head. Malfoy did many things, but telling him to be careful was not one of them. _Then, what did he mean?_ He sighed, telling his mental voice to be quiet.

--

Hermione blinked. "Kirimi? . . . Oh! Your sister. How old is she?"

"Oh, she is about six." He smiled in thought.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Children were fairly energetic at that age. She hadn't been, but most were. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh no! I forgot Crookshanks!"

"Crookshanks?" Nekozawa tilted his then knocked on the glass to alert the driver once more. "Driver, I believe we need to turn around, Granger-chan has forgotten something." The driver nodded and Nekozawa turned back around. "What's Crookshanks?"

"Crookshanks is my cat," Hermione smiled. "Oh, and, did you know that your wig has come off?"

"Oh." He thought for a second. Then raising his hand up to feel the top of his head he sighed. "I didn't realize, thank you." He smiled. "Though I don't think I need it now, the sun is almost set."

Hermione smiled back. "That's helpful."

Nekozawa nodded then something clicked. "Oh, be careful with your cat around Kirimi, she is horribly afraid of them."

Hermione blinked then nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him to avoid her then."

Nekozawa smiled and nodded as they returned to the house and got out holding the door open for her. "Well, we're back."

Hermione quickly climbed out with a "Thank you," to Nekozawa before hurrying back to the house.

"It's just me!" she called up to the twins as she entered, heading straight for the kitchen.

She quickly located the electronic can opener and pushed down, turning it on. She did not have to wait long for a response.

"There you are," Hermione said, bending down to pick him up. "We've got to go, Crookshanks," she said, moving toward his carrier.

Crookshanks went in with a little protest, but no more than she could handle.

"You won't be in there long," she told him gently, knowing that he hated his carrier. "I'm heading back out," she called up.

"Alright," came the answer.

With a nod, she left the house once more, Crookshanks' carrier firmly in her right hand.

Nekozawa smiled, holding the door open for Hermione once more. "That was quick."

Hermione gave a small shrug. "He usually knows when something is wrong, or changing, and is around to make sure that it's alright. I just had to get his attention and he came running."

Nekozawa nodded, following Hermione back into the limo. Soon they were headed back off to his home.

--

Haruhi walked to her room and quickly changed into a pink and white dress and adorned an apron for cooking. When she leaned into the living room, she smiled.

"Chairs would take up too much room, so our house is more traditional." She went back to the kitchen. "Well, I'll just make some grilled fish and rice."

Draco blinked. "Alright." _No chairs?_ He was supposed to sit on the ground? That was going to be troublesome, he was sure. With a sigh, he took out his wand and took off the feather light charm on his trunk. It just wouldn't be good if Haruhi's father went to pick it up and found it lighter than it was supposed to be.

Haruhi began to cook the fish while the rice was in the rice cooker. Then, turning, she began to make some hot tea. Suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in.

"Konbonwa, Haruhi-chan!" A feminine voice rang through the house.

"Welcome home. I'm making dinner and Malfoy-kun is in the living room if you would like to meet him." Haruhi smiled and waved to her father as he walked into the living room.

"Well, so this is the transfer student that my daughter has told me so much about." He stood in the door way. Placing his purse down on the table, he sat down as Haruhi brought in a tray of tea.

Draco blinked at the woman in front of him. As far as he knew, Haruhi only had one parent, her father, so, who was this?

--

Tamaki continued to fold and began to get rather good at it. He smiled to himself, quite happy with his work.

Fred finished packing the other things (mainly their experimental pranks) and walked over to Tamaki. "Not bad, Suoh-san," Fred said as he picked up a pile of shirts and took it to his trunk.

Tamaki smiled at Fred, finishing up what he was doing.

Tamaki finished folding the clothes and then looked at the twins.

George put the last of his things in the trunk and closed it. Fred came back to Tamaki to take the last of the clothes and pack them into his trunk.

"I think that's it," he said, glancing around.

"I think so too."

"Alright, we're ready." They both said, turning to Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and nodded. "That's good. We need to be getting home before too long anyways."

The twins nodded and cast a feather light charm on their trunks before picking them up and motioning for Tamaki to proceed them out.

Tamaki smiled and lead the way down the stairs and out to the final limo. "Here, let me help you guys." He reached out to help one of the twins with their cases as they loaded them into the trunk.

The twins shared amused looks, but let the blond help them with their newly light trunks.

Tamaki finished helping the two and slid into the limo, keeping the door open for the other two.

Fred climbed in, and George almost did, but stopped.

"The door!" he exclaimed, turning and running back to lock the front door. The back was always locked. "Harry would've killed us if we'd forgotten," George grinned as he finally climbed back into the limo.

Tamaki smiled and signaled the driver to head home. "Oh, and I'm sorry, but you won't be staying in the main house. You see…" Tamaki's eyes softened in a sad way and he looked at the floor. "Obaa-san does not like me so I live in a side house. You will be staying there with me."

Fred and George shared a look, nodding once. Fred sighed dramatically. "Well, that's a relief," he said, going as far as throwing a hand over his forehead.

"To be stuck in the same house as the Dean," George shivered theatrically.

--

"Here you go, you guys." She set a cup in front of Draco. "I bought some imported tea that I thought you might like, Malfoy-kun." Ranka looked from his daughter to the newcomer and could only smile. He knew the look that she had in her eyes all too well.

"Thank you, Fujioka-chan," Draco said taking the cup and taking a sip. "This is very good." He smiled at her.

Ranka smiled at the two and drank his tea.

"So how was work at the bar today?" Haruhi looked up at her dad before getting up and going to finish cooking.

"Oh you know, the usual," He hollered over his shoulder before looking at Draco. "Now we just have to figure out were you'll be sleeping. "You see, this is only a two bedroom apartment." He sighed and set his tea cup down. "But Haruhi was so adamant about having you here. Something about her being the only person you seem to trust at that school." He shrugged then looked around.

"Ne, Otou-san. Are you talking about me?" She laughed setting three plates on the table, then setting one of fish and three bowls of rice. "Oh I'll have to go shopping tomorrow for more rice and stuff, since we have one more mouth to feed." Her father nodded.

Draco blinked at them. _Wait,_ he thought, _**This**__ is her dad?_

"I'll give you the money before I go to work tomorrow." He smiled at her as she sat across from Draco and next to her father.

"I can pay for it," he offered after a moment to get his mind wrapped around the fact that Haruhi's father dressed like a girl. "After all, I will be staying here. It's only right that I contribute something."

He just hoped he wouldn't be insulting anyone with his offer.

Ranka smiled at Draco. "Oh. How sweet of you. That would be very helpful, thank you."

--

The twins looked at Harry as they arrived at the Ohtori estate. "Remember, we're only a phone call away." They handed Harry their phone number as they pulled in, both giving him sympathetic looks.

Harry smiled. "I'll be fine," Harry said, but took the phone number anyway, if nothing else, it would put them more at ease.

The twins let him out of the limo and waved after him. "We'll see you tomorrow in class, try and stay alive."

Harry climbed out, freezing only momentarily at their words, then he forced a laugh. "I'll do my best." He always did.

The twins waved as they closed the door and began to drive off. "Ne, Hikaru-kun, I'm worried about Harry-neko…." Kaoru curled up next to his brother.

"I know," Hikaru wrapped an arm around his brothers' shoulders. "I am too."

--

Haruhi could see that Draco was confused about her father, so she decided it was best if she explained things to him.

"Malfoy-kun, I'm sure you're confused about how Otou-san is dressed. Am I right?" Instead of waiting for a response her father jumped in.

"You see, I work at what's called an okama bar, or a cross dressing bar." He said with a smile.

"He started after mom passed away." She passed a small smile to the small shrine that was against one wall. Then standing, she opened the little wooden doors and walked to the kitchen. When she returned, she placed a small plate in front of the picture of her mother and began to pray.

Ranka smiled at his daughter then turned back to Draco. "My name is Fujioka Ryoji. but you may call me Ranka."

Draco smiled slightly, nodding his head in greeting. "A pleasure, Ranka. I'm Malfoy Draco. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Ranka smiled. "Now Haruhi-chan, where are we going to have your friend sleep?" at her father's words, Haruhi began to think while chewing on some rice. After a bit she swallowed.

"Ano…what about…" She shook her head.

"How about this. You may stay in my room, Malfoy-kun, and I will make up a bed out here. We have more then enough bed quilts for three beds." He raised a finger to Draco as if being the strict parent. "If I hear any sneaking around-- Itai! Haruhi-chan that hurt."

Haruhi had taken a book from the book shelf behind her and hit Ranka over the head.

"Otou-san, Malfoy-kun isn't like Tamaki-sempai." She narrowed her eyes a bit. "Be nice."

Ranka sniffed, rubbing the back of his head.

Draco blinked at the two. "I assure you, I will do no such thing. Fujioka-chan is a friend."

Ranka waved a hand. "If Haruhi-chan would have let me finish, I was going to tell you that I was only joking around." He smiled, he knew better then anyone and he could see how much the two liked each other simply by looking into their eyes or watching them interact.

--

Crookshanks watched Nekozawa intently with narrowed eyes, judging him and whether he was safe to be around his mistress or not.

Nekozawa lowered his face down to look into the cage and smiled. "He is a very interesting cat."

Hermione's gaze softened as she stared down at the carrier that held the cat. "He is at that. He's smarter than most cats too, very protective. Of course, that's the Kneazle coming through." She stroked the carrier lightly.

Nekozawa nodded. "Kneazle? If you don't mind be asking, what is that?" He held Belzenev up and had him wave to Crookshanks from through the bars.

Hermione blinked. "It's a magical creature, much like a cat, but . . . not. Crookshanks here, is only half kneazle. They're incredibly intelligent, and have a kind of sixth sense about people. They're also very protective of those they've adopted.

Crookshanks blinked slowly, his eyes saying he doubted the blonde's sanity. Then he yawned and closed his eyes. The guy was no danger.

Nekozawa laughed a bit. "Well, it seems he does not find me a threat. That's good." He looked out the window, straightening up. "My, it seems we're here already." He smiled as they were brought to the door of a _very_ large house. He stepped out and opened the door. "Welcome to my home, Granger-chan."

"Oni-chama!" A small girl came running up to them and threw herself into Nekozawa's arms. "You've been gone for so long Oni-chama…where have you been?"

Nekozawa laughed holding the small girl up. "Kirimi-chan, this is Granger-chan, she will be staying with us for a while. I was helping her move her things out of her old house."

Kirimi looked at Hermione and wiggled out of her brothers' grasp to walk up to Hermione and look up at her. "Konbonwa! I'm Kirimi-chan The small girl smiled.

Nekozawa went around to the trunk and pulled out Hermione's suitcase, when he remembered that it was still light he set it in front of Hermione. He met her eyes as if to say 'the spell' and then picked up Kirimi, swinging her around to distract the girl. "Kirimi-chan, will you please find your Oni-chama a servant to help move Granger-chan's things?" He placed her back on the ground and kneeled down to her level. The girl nodded and ran back in to the house.

Hermione discretely pulled out her wand and tapped the trunk muttering the spell to end the feather light, before turning her eyes on the brother and sister, smiling softly. She quickly put away her wand and reached in to grab Crookshanks' carrier out of the car.

Nekozawa smiled as his sister ran into the house; soon two men came and took Hermione's trunk. "That is to go to the room for Granger-chan." The men nodded and went inside. Nekozawa then turned to Hermione. "After you." He smiled and motioned through the large front doors that lead into the main entrance with a grand staircase.

"Thank you," she said as she moved to the doors, mind marveling at the place. Her family wasn't poor, not by any means, but this was . . . amazing. "This is beautiful," she said softly.

--

Tamaki smiled, "I'm glad you two don't mind." He watched out the window as they passed the main house and sighed. "We're almost there."

The twins nodded, both leaning over to look out a window.

After a while they pulled up in front of a large house and Tamaki stepped out. "Welcome to my home."

Fred and George climbed out after him and gapped at the house.

Tamaki looked at the two and smiled. "Well come on." He walked up to the doors and threw them open. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tamaki-sama." An elderly woman was there waiting for him.

"These are my friends, the ones who will be staying with us. I'll lead them up to their room," He turned to the two. "Or rooms. Which ever you would prefer."

The twins shared a look. "One room is good," Fred said.

"If we can have two beds." George added. "If you can't, then two rooms are fine."

Tamaki nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that. We have a room already set up in case you did." He smiled and led the two to their room. "Here you go. This is it." He opened the door and let them go ahead of him. "What do you think?"

Fred and George blinked. "Wow," they said, eyes widening.

"You're sure this is a room?" Fred asked.

"It looks too big to be one."

Tamaki smiled, very please with himself. "Yes well I thought you might need more room for……things." He smiled and began to walk out the door. "Well, I have to get to bed here soon, so I will you see you in the morning." He smiled and waved as he left. "Good night."

"Good night," they responded, getting ready for bed.

--

Harry sighed once as he watched the limo drive away before pulling out his wand and quickly taking off the charm. Kyouya would definitely have servants, and it would definitely be strange if his trunk was so light. Mentally preparing himself for whatever lay ahead, Harry grabbed one of the handles of his trunk and began pulling it with practiced ease.

--

Kyouya looked up as a servant came in telling him that 'Potter-san' was there. He nodded curtly and made his way to the door. When he got there he saw Harry standing there with his trunk.

"Welcome, Potter-san, to the Ohtori estate." He turned and snapped his fingers. The gesture was followed by two men who came and took Harry's trunk for him. "Take that up to the room I had prepared for Potter-san." The two nodded and walked off. Kyouya then turned back to Harry.

"You will be given your own room, bathroom, and anything else you might need. Including a room to…" He cleared his throat, "practice." He moved so that Harry could step in farther. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room. Also should you need any food the kitchens are down that hall and to the left." He pointed in the direction that he meant which was behind a set of stairs.

Harry nodded silently, glancing where Kyouya had pointed. It was always good to know where the kitchen was. Though his stomach was still getting used to bigger meals, the Dursley's sucked at giving him meals over the summer after all. "Alright," he said, feeling that he should say something.

Personally, he was still feeling very uncomfortable. The house was huge, not as big as Hogwarts (it would be very hard to have a house as big as a castle), but big nonetheless. It was also much more extravagant than anything he was used to. He was going to stick out here.

Kyouya lead Harry down many halls and up about three flights of stairs before stopping in front of a door. "This is your room, Potter-san. Should you need anything, mine is right down the hall." With that Kyouya walked to aforementioned room and went in, snapping the door shut behind him.

Harry blinked after Kyouya a moment before shaking his head and entering his new room. He rubbed his head slightly, feeling a headache coming on. His hand fell to his side a moment later as he blinked around the room. It was bigger than the one he had at the house. Did anyone really need that much space?

--

Haruhi sighed and finished her dinner. "Well I'm tired. I'm going to take a shower and then head for bed." She leaned over and hugged her father before waving to Draco. "Good night, Malfoy-kun."

She walked down the hall and into the bathroom, and out of habit, locked the door behind her.

--

Draco silently ate, not really sure what to say. Haruhi really was the only muggle he interacted with on a regular basis, and she wasn't exactly normal to begin with. At least, he didn't think she was. He couldn't really make an educated guess, not knowing that much about muggles.

--

It did not take Haruhi long to finish her shower and quickly change into her nightgown. After drying her hair and throwing her dirty uniform into the laundry hamper, she walked out and back into her room.

--

Ranka continued to eat until he was finished and went to the hall closet, retrieving some bed quilts. Setting them up in the living room, he retreated to his room and changed out of his woman's clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. After cleaning his face off in the kitchen sink he walked back to the living room and sat down on the floor.

"If you need any help moving your trunk to my room let me know."

"I think I can manage," Draco said, standing, "But thank you for the offer." He took the trunk's handle, giving it an experimental tug before actually taking it from the living room. He paused. "Uh, which one is yours?"

Ranka pointed to the hall. "The one on the left."

--

Haruhi sat in her room looking into a mirror she had on her wall. With a sigh she picked up a brush and quickly brushed her hair, deep in thought about one thing or another.

--

Draco nodded and continued dragging his trunk down the hall as he thought about the new developments that had come about in just the last few days. He was so lost in thought that he didn't really think when he opened one of the doors.

Haruhi turned when she heard the door open and laughed a bit. "Ne, Malfoy-kun, Otou-san's room is the other door." She stood up and walked over to Draco.

Draco blinked coming out of his thoughts. "Oh, Gomen, Fujioka-chan," he said, reddening a little as he stepped back, looking to the side. He cleared his throat nervously. "I hadn't meant to, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts. Gomen."

Haruhi shook her head. "No it's, okayI was just brushing my hair."

Draco nodded, thanking Merlin that she hadn't been doing anything else. "Yeah . . . well, I'd better put these in my room before your father decides something's happening," he laughed slightly.

"Alright, good night Malfoy-kun, sleep well. If you need anything, just ask otou-san." Haruhi waved as she closed her door. After a moment of looking at her hand on the door knob she sighed and walked over to her bed quilts and laid down. Soon she fell fast asleep.

--

Draco closed the door behind him and leaned against it, closing his eyes momentarily. What the hell was wrong with him? So he walked into her room, so what? He hadn't even seen anything so why was he . . . he flushed suddenly as several different scenarios flashed through his mind, and he quickly shook his head to get rid of the images as his blush deepened.

Setting his jaw, he quickly changed into his night clothes, not even pausing to think about wanting an actual bed as he slipped into sleep.

--

Nekozawa smiled as he followed her in. "This is nothing compared to our house in Russia. Though, I like this one much better. Nonetheless, please follow me."

He placed his hood up and began to walk up the stairs before Kirimi came running to him once more.

"Hello again, Kirimi." He smiled and patted the girl on her head. Suddenly Kirimi turned and grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her up the stairs quickly, stopping at the top and pointing at a large painting.

Hermione nearly tripped at the sudden tug, and almost stumbled over the small girl when she stopped so suddenly.

"That's my Oni-chama! He looks like a prince, doesn't he?" She smiled up at the taller girl.

"K-Kirimi…" Nekozawa's cheek were flushed at her comment.

Hermione tilted her head at the painting, stunned momentarily, was that really the blond? He looked so different from the cloaked teen. Then again . . . The eyes were certainly the same, as was the hair.

She looked down at Kirimi. "He certainly does," she answered, smiling at her before turning to give one to Nekozawa unconsciously running a hand through her hair.

Nekozawa flushed a bit more, only to have it partially hidden by his cloak. "Anyways," He caught up to the two. "This way, your room is not far from mine and Kirimi's, all the rooms are close in proximity." As he walked he was able to make most of the blush disappear.

Hermione shifted which hand held Crookshanks' carrier as she followed Nekozawa down the hall. The cat was very heavy, and the carrier's weight didn't help any.

Crookshanks decided that he liked the little blonde. She had a little too much energy, but that was the way it was with any child. She'd grow out of it with time. He just hoped he'd get out of the carrier soon.

Nekozawa smiled as they came upon the door to Hermione's room. He got out a small golden key from the folds of his cloak and unlocked the door.

"Most of the doors here are locked for one reason or another." He handed her the key. "If you ever feel the need to lock it, please go ahead."

Then, after handing her the key, he opened the door. "This is your room. The adjoining bathroom is there on the left as is the closet. Should you need anything, there is a bell by the door, simply pull the rope and someone will come to aid you. Should you need me, my room is down the hall to the left, quite easy to find considering the candlelit lights on each side of the door."

Hermione nodded slightly, feeling like she was doing a lot of that recently. "Thank you," she said, glancing down the hall to where the candles showed Nekozawa's room. She stepped into the room and set down Crookshanks' carrier with a small sigh, and glanced around the room. It was certainly impressive. Then again, so was everything else in the house.

"Oh would you like to have something to eat before you go to bed?" He looked at Hermione. Feeling Kirimi push passed him, he watched her as she knelt down next to the cage and looked in.

"Kirimi!" He stepped forward and was startled when he heard her laughing a bit.

"He's cute! What's his name?" She looked up at Hermione.

Nekozawa stood very confused, _Kirimi has always been afraid of cats, why is this one so different?_

--

Silently, Harry changed out of his uniform and got ready for bed, only barely remembering to put up a silencing charm before he fell asleep. He was asleep before he put his wand on the table by the bed. It had been a long day.

Down the hall, Kyouya was speaking with his father. After a few moments, a resounding smack could be heard down the hall and even directly down stairs.

--

Hermione kneeled down next to the carrier. "His name's Crookshanks," Hermione said kindly, though confused. Wasn't the girl afraid of cats? She glanced at her cat, who was staring up at them with large eyes, looking completely adorable, and she laughed slightly. "I do believe he's trying to gain your affection," she said.

"He's a cat, right?" Kirimi looked at him confused for a moment herself. "I'm not afraid of him." She smiled and put her hand up to the bars. "He's funny looking, in a cute way."

Nekozawa could only look on in awe.

Crookshanks meowed, insulted to be called funny looking. He was quite proud of his looks.

Hermione, however, mistook his meow. "I think he wants out," she said softly, not wanting to let him out if Kirimi didn't think she could handle it.

Crookshanks just sighed, really, his human was clueless sometimes. Honestly, didn't she know that there was a distinct difference between cats and kneazles and that anyone could feel it if they simply looked? After all, kneazles were far superior to normal cats.

Kirimi nodded and moved back a bit so that Hermione could open the cage, her face still in smile.

Slowly, Nekozawa walked over to his sister and sat down next to her, leaning on one arm. He looked from her to the cage that she was watching so intently.

Hermione reached out and opened the carrier. Crookshanks, unusual for a cat like him, calmly walked out and stretched, yawning widely. He brushed up against Hermione once, then looked to Kirimi, tilting his head slightly, almost as if asking for permission.

Hermione remained silent, ready to move Crookshanks if he went too far with the kid.

Kirimi reached out her hand carefully to pet Crookshanks' fuzzy head, and soon she began to giggle. "He's really soft!"

Nekozawa breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her. After a moment he looked up at Hermione and smiled. "This has never happened before. She's not in the least bit afraid."

Crookshanks closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand, this was more like it!

Hermione smiled back. "Crookshanks is a very special animal," she said softly. "Able to tell good from bad, and those who mean you harm, from those who do not," she remembered their third year, how Crookshanks was constantly going after Scabbers. The rat had turned out to be Wormtail in disguise, and he had helped Sirius. "I guess it shouldn't really surprise me that he'd be able to get rid of a fear."

She laughed lightly when Crookshanks turned onto his back, giving Kirimi a better place to pet him.

Kirimi laughed and scratched Crookshanks' stomach.

Nekozawa nodded, hearing Hermione's words. "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about her being afraid of him."

Hermione nodded. "That's good. Crookshanks listens when he wants to, it's the cat in him, I think." It was left unspoken that, while she would have told him to stay away from Kirimi, he would have only done so as long as he thought it was what was needed.

Kirimi continued to pet Crookshanks, giggling every so often.

Nekozawa nodded again. "Well, would you like to eat? Now that we know those two are alright together."

"Food would be wonderful," Hermione said, just before her stomach grumbled. She blushed lightly, bowing her head.

Nekozawa nodded and decided to simply have it brought to them, so he walked over to the rope he had shown Hermione earlier and pulled on it. Within moments a young maid was at the door.

"Yes, Nekozawa-sama?"

Nekozawa smiled at the girl, "We would like some dinner, anything you would like, Granger-chan?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Anything is fine. I'm afraid I don't have much experience with Japanese meals."

Nekozawa blinked. "Well, if you want something you are more used to, they can make that too. You must remember my family does not originate from Japan."

Hermione's hand came up to scratch the base of her throat in thought. It was a habit all of the Hogwarts students had taken up because of the light tingle of the translation spell.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind trying something. The only reason we hadn't is because Harry hadn't known how to cook any of it, and Snape-sensei adamantly refused to let us or anything. And-" she cut herself off, blushing slightly when she realized she was rambling again. "Gomen, I do that sometimes."

Nekozawa shrugged and thought for a moment, then turning to the girl he decided for them. "We'll have a large plate of Pork Goya Chanpuru." She nodded and went off to the kitchens. Then, he turned to Hermione. "Oh, and so you know, you are more then welcome to eat in here if you want. I thought it would be easier tonight sense it is easier to go to bed from here." He smiled at Hermione before sitting back down next to Kirimi and petting Crookshanks, carefully so as not to startle him. Kirimi simply continued to pet the large orange fluff ball.

Crookshanks let out a loud purr as the blond male started petting him along with the young female. He then opened his eyes and stared at his human, clearly telling that she should be doing the same thing.

Hermione just laughed silently at the picture. "I think he likes that." she said.

"Granger-oneesan(1) should come and pet him too!" Kirimi smiled and laughed up at Hermione, her bright crystal blue eyes wide open.

Nekozawa laughed a bit at hearing the younger's words. "Now Kirimi-chan, Granger-chan never said you could call her that."

"But, Onichama lets me call him Onichama." Kirimi tilted her head then looked down at the cat.

Nekozawa only sighed. "Yes, but that's because I AM your big brother." He smiled and patted her hair.

Hermione blinked at the young girl's words, but moved forward nonetheless. She didn't say anything, at first, the shock at being called an older sister a little daunting.

"I . . . I don't mind, really," she said, one of her hand's absently finding Crookshanks' head.

Nekozawa looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Oh, alright then." He ruffled Kirimi's hair for a moment then stood when he heard a knock at the door. "Ah, thank you. Now please, go get some rest." He smiled at the young girl who only nodded and walked off. As Nekozawa walked back over he set the two plates on the floor and handed Hermione a fork, then handing a second to Kirimi, the two began to eat off one plate.

Hermione smiled at them momentarily before beginning to eat her portion, 'hmm'ing slightly. Really, all she'd had so far was the bit that the Hitachiin's had shared with her and Harry . . . was it only a week ago? It seemed like a lifetime.

After awhile, Hermione stifled a yawn, and Crookshanks, who'd been waiting very patiently, if he did say so himself, stood and ran to the bed. He didn't have much hope that the humans would understand it, but he was telling them that it was passed time to sleep. His human hadn't gotten enough the last few days, and he was set on making sure that she did so tonight.

Kirimi watched the cat jump up on his bed and stood up. "Night night, Onichama! Good night, Granger-oneesan!" She smiled and waved as she ran to her room.

Nekozawa smiled looking from the door to Hermione, he stood up, picking up the plates and extending a hand out to help Hermione up. "Here, I think it is time we all retired. Luckily, you may sleep in as long as you like."

Hermione took his hand, thankful for the help up. "That's right, tomorrow's Sunday, isn't it?" she shook her head slightly. "It doesn't feel like it."

Nekozawa nodded helping her up. "It has been a long week." He carefully let go of her hand and set the plates outside the door ringing the bell once. "Well, good night, Granger-chan." He bowed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione tilted her head, staring at the door momentarily before turning to the bed, only to find her cat lying spread across it, his tail lazily swishing.

"It has definitely been an interesting week, hasn't it, boy?" she said as she moved to her trunk, and quietly pulling out her nightgown. "Well, we can only hope that this next one will be quieter."

She quickly changed and made her way to the bed, slipping under the covers. Crookshanks moved from the foot of it to right beside her chest and settled down. Hermione turned on her side, one of her hands settling over the large cat. "I hope Harry's okay," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Crookshanks watched her silently as she fell asleep. It really was a shame that he could not be in more than one place, he decided. His other charge got into so much trouble. As he settled down to sleep, he wondered where the boy's own guardian was. She should be watching over him, but he had not seen the white owl the entire trip.

--

(1)Oneesan - older sister

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Well, this is an interesting turn of events, ne? I just have to say, that I absolutely _adore_ Kirimi! She is sooo CUTE!! And, as you can see, I like Crookshanks as well. He is definitely an interesting character. lol

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: You should all be advised that the next chapter will take awhile to get up because it was lost with the computer. Fortunately, we remember what happened. We'll just have to get off our lazy butts and do it. Anyway, Ready? Set. REVIEW!!


	19. leaving

Thanks you to our wonderful beta!

_**"Person on other end of Telephone."**_

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 18**

Draco woke stiffly, and turned over, wondering, for a moment, whether he had fallen off his bed. "Oh, right," he said, as he glanced around. Stretching, he stood from the mat and made his way to the trunk, pulling out the clothes he would wear that day, and his hair gel. Quietly, he left the room.

Haruhi was already out in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she heard Draco move around and leave her father's room. "Ohayo, Malfoy-kun."

"Ohayo, Fujioka-chan," he answered, heading for the bathroom. He knocked first, to make sure that no one was in there, before he quickly entered and locked the door.

--

Harry blinked awake with a contended sigh. For a moment, he thought he was at Hogwarts, but the familiar red curtains were no where to be seen. It did not take him long to remember after that. Slowly, he sat up with a sigh, and pushed his hair from his eyes, only to find his wand still in his hand. He was very relieved that he had not broken it in his sleep.

Harry slid out of bed and padded his way over to his trunk and began rummaging around for clothes to wear, knowing that he was really going to stick out no matter what he decided on.

He wondered, briefly, what the Dursley's would say if they knew that he was staying with someone as influential as the Ohtori's seemed to be. They'd probably die of shock, he thought in silent amusement, as he pulled out one of his older, and thus, smaller, outfits. Not that it mattered much, because it was still too big for him. With a sigh, he went about changing into a black shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping on a belt to keep the pants from slipping off his thin frame.

After he was done, he debated where to put his wand. Eventually, he slipped it into his pocket; it was large enough for it at any rate. He just had to make sure not to throw himself into any chairs.

--

Hermione woke to find Crookshanks sleeping peacefully on her stomach. She sighed lightly and gently moved the large cat off of her, waking him in the process. He gave an irritated meow to show her his displeasure.

"Well, I've got to get up," Hermione told him as she sat up and stretched. She ran a hand through her hair, only to wince when every one of her fingers ran into tangles. "And brush my hair."

Hermione didn't take long to decide on what to wear, ending up with a pair of blue jeans that flared out at the bottom and a purple shirt. Then, after brushing it out, she pulled her hair into a pony-tail. She glanced over at Crookshanks. "I suppose it's alright to let you out," she said. "Just go easy on Kirimi, okay?"

Crookshanks cocked his head at her, as if to say that he didn't think was necessary, but he would, if only to humor her.

Hermione shook her head and opened the door; she was in the mood for exploring a little. Crookshanks hurried out after her.

Nekozawa heard a door open and peeked out of his room.

"Oh, good morning, Granger-chan. How was your night? If you are hungry, there is food downstairs in the dining room. It's right down the stairs and through the large set of doors to your left." He smiled waving to her.

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you, Nekozawa-san," she said. "Would you like to join me?" she asked. "Or have you already eaten?"

Nekozawa thought for a moment then came out, pulling his hood up. "I haven't eaten yet and I think some breakfast would be good." He smiled.

Hermione's smile grew. "Great. I never have liked eating alone."

Nekozawa nodded as he walked with Hermione. He still had to get used to someone talking to him like she was. After all, not many girls ever talked to him with out screaming and running off.

--

It took him about half an hour to change, slick back his hair, and have the gel harden. Afterward, he came out, putting his things back in the room, and grabbed his wand, slipping it up his sleeve.

He entered the kitchen. His shirt was black with a silver dragon looping from the back and resting its head at his chest. He also wore a pair of black slacks, and no shoes.

Haruhi turned and smiled at Draco, she was wearing a pair of light blue knee-high under shorts with a darker blue skirt over them along with a light pink top. Her hair had some extensions in so that she could have it pulled up into pigtails.

"Did you sleep well?"

Draco made to reply but froze mouth slightly open. "Wow," he said, without thinking, before blushing and looking away, quickly clearing his throat. "I . . . I mean, yeah. I did. And you?"

Haruhi tilted her head, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. Suddenly she couldn't understand a word the blond was saying. She caught the 'wow' but after he cleared his throat it was all foreign to her. "Nani?"

Draco frowned, face complete confusion. What had she said? He should be able to . . . Draco raised a hand and smacked his forehead, he felt like such an idiot! Quickly he cleared his throat twice. "Sorry, translation spell is activated or deactivated by clearing our throat. I slept well, and you?" he repeated.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "I slept fine. I'm glad you slept well. I had a feeling that you might have been uncomfortable because of the bed quilts, they take some getting used to." She finished cooking and put the eggs on two plates along with some toast. Walking to the living room she set the two plates down and sat down herself.

"I thought you'd like something you're more familiar with for breakfast."

--

Harry hesitated a moment at his door, but then opened it and stepped out. His stomach wanted food, and Kyouya _had _told him to go to the kitchens if he wanted food.

Kyouya was stepping out as Harry was and he put a hand up to stop him. "You might not want to go and eat right now. My father and brothers are home." His cheek was slightly swollen from where his father had hit him the night before.

"I take that it's not . . ." Harry trailed off upon seeing Kyouya's cheek. His eyes hardened. "What happened?" he asked, nodding to it, his lips pressed together.

He might not be happy with Kyouya, but he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt a friend. And it was with a start of surprise that Harry realized that, yes, he did still see Kyouya as a friend. He was pissed as hell at the older teen, but he was still a friend.

Kyouya put a hand to his face. "It's nothing, I simply stepped out of line." He shifted a bit. "If you're hungry, I know a secret way to the kitchens." He gave the younger a small smiled and held out his hand to one of the rooms. "There's a door that the maids use through that room, it leads to the kitchens." He stepped into the room himself and led the way.

Harry hesitated a moment, wanting to get some answers, but decided to, for once, rely on his underused Slytherin side, and just silently followed him through the room. Though, one of his hands did lightly finger the pocket his wand rested in. Harry cleared his throat.

"I take it, my meeting your father would not be a good thing?"

--

Tamaki hummed softly as he played the piano in the main hall.

--

Fred and George woke, almost as one, well rested. They shared a grin, knowing that they could get used to those beds. Quickly, they climbed from their beds and hurried to change. Intent to find their host, hopefully breakfast would be soon.

As they exited their room, they were surprised to hear music drifting through the halls. Both of them followed the music, curious as to who was playing this early in the morning. When they got to the main room, they gaped, staring at Tamaki in wonder. They shared a look, there was definitely more to this guy than met the eye. They continued to listen quietly.

Tamaki continued to play until he realized that he had an audience and turned to look over his shoulder, still hitting all of the right keys. He gave the two a smile and nodded over to a small table were there was a tray of tea and some biscuits with butter and jam. He continued to play.

Fred and George moved over to the table, making sure to keep quiet so they could continue listening to Tamaki play the piano. He really was quite good. They sat and happily munched on the biscuits, both wondering where the blond had learned to play like that.

--

"So," Hermione said. "How long have you been into magic?"

Crookshanks, seeing that his human was in fairly good hands, rushed off to find the girl from earlier. She was an amazingly good petter for someone who'd never done it before.

"Since I was very little, about Kirimi's age I believe. Maybe younger." He smiled as he adjusted his robes.

--

Kirimi was down stairs having one of her piano lessons when she saw the large orange cat. "Hi, Crookshanks!" She smiled and scooted over on the bench while the instructor simply watched the girl.

Crookshanks jumped up onto the bench and settled down to watch her, his tail swishing lightly from side to side.

Kirimi smiled and began to try to play with one hand and pet Crookshanks only to receive stern words from her instructor.

Crookshanks decided then and there that he didn't like the instructor, and showed it to him by glaring-which was fairly impressive, coming from an animal of his size.

Kirimi sighed and continued to play. The instructor irately began to try and shoo Crookshanks away using his hand.

"Be gone, cat." He glared at the creature for a moment."

--

"I didn't believe in any of it until I got my acceptance letter," Hermione said. "I mean, things happened, but it was always brushed off."

Nekozawa nodded. "I can imagine that. I always dreamed of something like that happening to me."

Hermione bit her lip. "There are other magicks out there. There isn't just ours. In fact, I came across a few of them in the Hogwarts library. Even muggles can do them, if they have the right resources."

Nekozawa lead the way down the stairs and smiled at the sight of his sister playing the piano, though his smile turned stern after a moment when he saw the instructor trying to shoo away the large orange cat. When he walked over he tapped the teacher on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but you know that the Nekozawa family considers all cats to be sacred, do you not?"

Hermione blinked at Nekozawa's words. They did? She hadn't known that. Well, she decided, it was a good thing she didn't have a dog.

Crookshanks, deciding that he'd had enough of the instructor, extended his claws and swiped at him, aiming for the male's thigh. A sadistic type of pleasure appearing in his eyes as his claws connected with skin.

The instructor yelped in pain as he jumped up, nearly tumbling over Nekozawa in the process.

"I'm sorry Nekozawa-sama, but I can not work with your younger sister while cat is going to attack me!"

"Then leave, he's attacking because he thinks you are not a good person." Nekozawa's eyes narrowed as he pointed to the door. "I will speak with my parents about your payment, if there is any, when they return from Russia."

Crookshanks calmly cleaned his fur, very pleased with himself.

Hermione raised a hand to her bowed head in an attempt to cover her smile. After all this time, she'd learned not to doubt Crookshanks' ability to read people, so she just thought it amusing. At least he hadn't tried to eat him. If he had, Hermione would have called the police. He'd only ever did that with Scabbers.

Nekozawa watched as the man left then went and bent down to pet Crookshanks, not at all hesitating.

"He didn't want me to have Crookshanks here while I practiced." Kirimi sniffed a bit, picking Crookshanks up and hugging him, just not too tight. "But I like having him here."

Crookshanks peered up at the blonde child and blinked slowly.

--

Draco smiled, glad she wasn't mentioning his earlier slip, and sat at the table. "It's great, thank you." He ate silently a moment. "About the money," he said. "I'll need to make a stop at the bank to convert it to yen." He looked up, wondering if he was really going to offer. "Would you like to come?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "That sounds good to me. Otou-san is out for the day, he has to work." She smiled as she nodded and continued to eat.

Draco nodded. "We'll have to get a hold of Granger. None of my robes will fit you."

Haruhi tilted her head. "Where are we going?" She raised an eye brow looking at Draco.

"Meiyo Roji," Draco answered. "It's the wizard shopping area around here." He frowned thoughtfully. "Actually, if I remember correctly, it isn't too far from here."

Haruhi nodded. "Well I don't have Nekozawa-sempai's number and I can't think of anyone who might."

Draco frowned thoughtful, and remained silent for several moments, before his expression brightened. "That shouldn't be a problem," he said. "I've still got my galleon, and so should she. It might take her awhile to get it, depending on whether she has it on her or not."

Haruhi smiled. "Alright." She finished her breakfast and took the plate to the kitchen and washed it off. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Draco stood after her, his own plate in his hand. "Tea?" he asked, following her example in rinsing off his plate, though it was much clumsier. "I'm going to see if Granger has her Galleon on her." He said, waiting to make sure, she didn't need him for anything.

Haruhi nodded and began to make the tea.

--

Kyouya looked back at the boy and raised an eyebrow. Hearing the boy speak in English he thought for a second. "No it would not be the best of things right now." He smirked a bit.

Harry blinked, frowning. Kyouya had sounded different. His eyes widened. "You speak English?" he asked, not bothering to clear his throat again.

Kyouya shrugged. "My father's a businessman, so I had to learn English at an early age." He opened a side door to reveal a large kitchen. "Here we are, you can eat anything in that pantry there, the other pantry has stuff that the cook plans the meals with." He pointed to the two, the one on the right being the one he could eat out of.

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said, with a small nod of his head. It was about all that he was willing to give at the moment, because, though he might feel bad for the older teen, he _was_ still angry with him.

Kyouya nodded and walked out into the dinning hall where his father and brothers were. He sat at the table reluctantly.

"So, Kyouya, is your friend joining us for breakfast today?" His father's stern glare focused on him and all he could do was shake his head.

--

Harry quietly grabbed something to eat, and debated going back to his room to eat it. After a moment, he decided that he really didn't want to be in anyone's way, so he did just that, hoping that he wasn't doing something taboo. He probably should have asked first, but . . . well, it was too late now.

--

Finally Tamaki finished the song and turned around. "Sleep well, I hope." He smiled at the two, placing his hands in front of him on the piano bench.

"Best sleep we've ever had," they answered, eyes sparkling.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Fred asked.

Tamaki nodded then turned to look at the piano. "My mother taught me, she used to love it when I played for her."

_Used to._ Both of them heard the past tense in the sentence and winced slightly.

"You play very well," George said. Fred nodded his agreement.

Tamaki smiled, "Thank you very much." With a yawn he got up and walked over grabbing one of the biscuits and sat in a chair next to the two. "So is there anything you'd like to do today?"

Fred and George shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it," Fred said.

"At some point, we'll have to go over our tests," George added. "But that can be done sometime tonight."

Tamaki nodded. "Well if anything comes to mind, don't be afraid to tell me. We have many different things at our disposal."

"Will do, Chief," Fred said, taking another biscuit.

Tamaki laughed for a moment from being called 'Chief'.

--

Draco returned to his room and dug through his school bag, very happy that he hadn't moved it yet. He stared at it, frowning, for several minutes before he began fiddling with it. The message was short. _:Need to talk. Call Fujioka Haruhi.:_ He paused, knowing that Hermione wouldn't know the phone number. He sighed, leaving the room. "Fujioka-chan, do you mind if I gave your phone number to Granger?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "I don't see why not." She smiled and began to wash the dishes from breakfast by hand.

Draco nodded, and then paused again. "Eto . . . what is it?"

"Oh!" Haruhi quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out the number. "Here you go." She handed him the paper and finished the dishes, drying them and placing them in their correct places.

Draco copied the number onto the galleon and put it in his pocket. "And, now we wait," Draco said. "Knowing Granger, she'll do her homework soon, and will most likely find the galleon."

Haruhi nodded and walked into the living room, picking up her fathers bed quilts and stacking them. Then she walked to her own room and did the same with hers. "Oh Malfoy-kun, would you like me to show you how to fold your bed quilts up? We always fold them and put them away after breakfast."

"That would probably be best, Fujioka-chan," he said, looking a little lost at the thought of actual work. Still, what else had he expected when he agreed to come to Haruhi's apartment?

Haruhi laughed a bit and had him follow her into her father's room. "Just watch this time," She smiled and began to fold the quilts up and stacked them, placing the pillows on top. "There."

Draco tilted his head slightly. "That doesn't look too hard," he said, confident that he'd be able to copy it.

Haruhi smiled. "Would you like to try it to make sure?" Something told her that Draco was going to refuse.

Draco blinked. "But it's already put up. Why undo it just to redo it? It wouldn't make much sense."

Haruhi laughed. "I thought you might say that." She brought a hand to her mouth as she laughed. "I just thought you might want to try it." She smiled, standing as she picked up the stack of things and put them in the closet near her.

Draco raised an eyebrow, was he that transparent? Merlin, he hoped not! He was a Slytherin for a reason, and Slytherins were not transparent. Nonetheless, Draco followed her out of the room, checking the galleon, wondering when Granger would respond.

--

Kyouya continued to eat in silence with his family until his father slammed down his fist. "I disagree with you bringing this, exchange student, to our home!"

"My apologies father, I just thought…"

"You did not think!" His fathers' anger was evident in his eyes. "Get out of my sight!" With that Kyouya rose and went back to his room, passing Harry's.

--

Harry, not having grabbed much, finished and began to leave his room to return the plate back in the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Ohtori-san," Harry said.

Kyouya simply gave Harry a look and nodded. He was used to his father yelling at him by now; after all in his eyes he was the least successful of all of the Ohtori boys.

Harry moved around Kyouya to get to the kitchens again, but paused at the door. "Sometimes," Harry said softly, "Someone's true family isn't the ones fate gives you, but the ones you chose along the way." He was gone before Kyouya could respond.

--

Kyouya stood for a moment hearing Harry's words but could not seem to move. After a while he turned and looked at where Harry was standing before he walked off.

"He sounds like Tamaki when he says that." He smirked a bit and then shrugged going to a book shelf and beginning to read.

--

Harry quickly deposited the dishes in the sink, rinsing them off so that nothing stuck, and quickly began to leave. There didn't seem to be anyone in there, and it made him just a little nervous.

--

Hermione finally approached them. "I think he likes being with you," Hermione offered.

Nekozawa nodded, "It would seem so." He stood up straight and looked back at Hermione. "Well, now that is done, shall we continue to the kitchens?"

"I want some of Oni-chama's home made omelets!" Kirimi said laughing and carried Crookshanks to the kitchens. "How about some fish, Crookshanks? Or milk, or how about both?"

Nekozawa sighed and shook his head. "It seems Kirimi-chan is going to spoil him." He laughed.

Hermione laughed. "I doubt he could get any more so," she said. "All he has to do is look at mother, and he gets whatever it was he was wanting, sometimes more."

Nekozawa laughed along with Hermione as they entered the kitchens to see that Kirimi had placed Crookshanks up on the counter top and was giving him a bowl of milk and a small plate of fresh fish. "That's a child of the Nekozawa family for you."

Crookshanks purred contentedly as he lapped up the milk. He then gave his human a look that quite clearly said 'see, this is what you should do everyday.'

Hermione, catching the look, laughed. "If you got this everyday, you'd get fat," Hermione told him. "And then how would you catch those pesky rat?"

Crookshanks mewed, as if such a rat would be worth his time. The only reason he hadn't gotten him before was because the three humans had kept protecting it. At least now they trusted his judgment.

Nekozawa opened the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs and all the other ingredients he needed.

"Oni-chama makes the best omelets!" Kirimi laughed as she moved to sit on a stood that was by the kitchen island that Crookshanks was on.

Hermione grinned, leaning against the island. "I can't wait," she said happily watching Nekozawa work. Hermione loved watching Harry cook, he had a kind of grace about him as he moved around the kitchen, as if he was in his element. It was amazing to watch. Of course, she hoped that by watching him, some of it would wear off on her so that she could cook too.

Nekozawa blushed a bit but still removed his cloak and wig, not able to use either while he cooked. Luckily the lights weren't too bright. Then he handed Belzenev off to Kirimi who put the puppet on her hand and made it face Crookshanks and waved a bit.

Crookshanks blinked at the yellow puppet, before turning back to his meal of milk and fish. Perhaps the child was a little off center, as his humans said, as well.

--

Haruhi went into the living room and turned on the TV. "Doesn't seem to be anything on." She sighed and rested up against the table, bored.

Draco followed her out and sat, practically transfixed by the television. "How do you do it?" he asked, even after nearly a month among them, he couldn't comprehend how they did something like this.

Haruhi smiled. "Do you not have TVs in the wizarding world?" She tilted her head to one side while looking over at him.

Draco shook his head, glancing over at her. "No. Though we do have moving portraits. Granger said they were similar, but I disagree. The portraits are partially sentient. These . . . shows are not."

Haruhi smiled and looked at him for a moment. "Moving paintings? That's amazing. I'd like to see one some time." She looked back at the TV. "You see, this is all scientific. A signal is sent to the TV from a station far off and it tells the TV what lights to turn on and what color to make them. Or at least it's similar to that."

Draco shook his head. "It still doesn't make much sense." But he smiled as he said it. Really, there wasn't much of the muggle world he understood. Then again, that was why he was here.

Haruhi nodded. "Well some won't make much sense for a while, trust me."

"Well, I've got a year," Draco said, eyes still on the screen.

Haruhi nodded and after moment of flipping through the channels turned it off. "There's not much really to do. I wonder when Granger-chan will get your message..."

"Whenever she ends up doing her homework," Draco said with a sigh. "Knowing her, it should be soon."

Haruhi nodded. "Speaking of which, I think I have a bit of homework to do." She smiled and went to her room grabbing her English book and bringing it back out into the living room to study her English.

Draco watched her as she sat down and smiled slightly at the book. "I can help, if you want," he offered. After all, anything was better than being bored.

Haruhi looked up and shrugged. "I guess if you would like to." Opening the book she looked over the vocabulary that she had to memorize.

Draco watched her silently. Eventually, she'd try to pronounce them . . . maybe, and he could help her then.

--

Harry quietly slipped back into his room, and was there for about five minutes before he decided that he needed something to do, so, he grabbed his school bag, and absently changed the books within it, not really bothering to look for anything else, and left the room once more. He wandered down the hall and knocked lightly on Kyouya's door.

Kyouya got up and answered the door. "Ah, Potter-san what is it that you need?" He moved so that there was room for Harry to step in if he wanted to.

"You mentioned last night that you had set aside a room for me to practice in? I was wondering if it was alright that I use it now, or if it would be better to wait until later."

Kyouya nodded. "You could go in there now; you just can't make too much noise. Father doesn't approve that I have brought you here." He sighed and stepped out to show Harry where the room was. "It's actually very easy to get from your room to the other room." He smiled a bit as they came upon the unused room.

Harry nodded. "A silencing charm will take care of that," he said, eyeing the door thoughtfully. "Why did you?" he asked suddenly, looking up at the older teen.

Kyouya looked down at Harry and then turned. "I may be harsh and relentless but I know when I have made a mistake and I try to make up for them." He nodded and walked down the hallway, leaving Harry where he stood.

_You did it to me, now it's your turn Potter-san._ He laughed in his mind at how he left the younger boy.

Harry blinked after Kyouya for several minutes before shaking his head. "Definitely Slytherin," he muttered, entering the room and casting a silencing charm.

Still, Harry guess that that was as much of an apology as the guy was going to give, still, it was one, and Harry felt his anger at the older teen slipping away. He'd never really been able to hold onto it past an apology. Now, he just had to figure something out that would let Kyouya know that it had been accepted. He couldn't very well just come out and say it.

Harry shook his head of the stray thoughts and dug into his bag. He figured that he should get his tests and things out of the way first, before practicing his spells. He sighed lightly, pulling out his books. Tests were not something he enjoyed doing.

--

Hermione just watched silently, wondering at the cute picture Kirimi made, trying to play with her cat.

Nekozawa smiled at his sister then went on and continued to work on the food.

Kirimi placed the puppet back on the counter and continued to watch the cat eat. With a sigh she got up and grabbed glasses and plates out of the cupboards and filled each with orange juice. She handed one to Hermione, place one by the stove for her brother, and then sat back down and took a drink out of the last one.

"Arigato," Hermione said, when Kirimi gave her the juice. "So," she said, eyes on the younger girl. "Anything special planned for today?"

Kirimi smiled and continued to drink her juice until Nekozawa placed three plates of food on the island, each with steaming hot food.

He thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Not really."

Hermione nodded, accepting a plate. "Kirimi," Hermione said, hoping it was alright that she called the younger girl that. If not, she supposed she'd be corrected soon enough. "Would you mind watching Crookshanks while I do my homework? He tends to get in my way when I try," she smiled lightly.

Kirimi looked up and nodded. "Ok!" She was more then happy and continued to eat.

Nekozawa could only smile as he sat down next to Hermione and began to eat.

"This is really good," Hermione said after several bites. "Best I've ever had, in fact,"

"Oni-chama is the best!" Kirimi laughed and continued to eat.

"Kirimi," He looked at his sister and blushed a bit after looking back at Hermione. "I've been perfecting the recipe for a couple years now."

"It shows. Your commitment to it, I mean."

Nekozawa nodded and continued to eat.

Hermione finished quickly and stood to take her plate to the sink. She quickly washed it and set it aside to dry. "Thank you for the breakfast, Nekozawa-san," Hermione said.

Nekozawa watched Hermione surprised for a moment at how she had cleaned her plate and then simply shook his head. "It's was no problem. Hope your studies go well."

Kirimi finished her food and after watching Hermione clean her plate she hopped off her stool and tried to clean her own.

--

"Would you like some help?" Hermione asked Kirimi, noticing that she seemed to be having some trouble with it.

Kirimi shook her head as she tried with all her might to clean the plate herself. Finally giving a small huff she nodded.

Hermione, vaguely remembering when she had gone through the 'but I want to do it myself' stage, squatted down to pick up Kirimi, so that she could reach what she needed to so she could clean her own plate. She remembered feeling very accomplished when her own mother had done this for her.

Kirimi finished cleaning her plate and smiled, placing her plate next to Hermione's. "Thank you Onee-san!"

"You're welcome," Hermione said. She tossed a smiled at Nekozawa and left to find her room once more.

Nekozawa smiled as he watched Hermione left and washed up his own plate. Meanwhile Kirimi walked back to the table and picked up Crookshanks, carrying him to the room were the piano was. She sat down setting him next to her and began to play a soft song.

--

Hermione left her door open a little, Crookshanks did not do well with being forced to stay out of her room, and headed to her bag. Ouran's class work was the more immediate of the two, and would take her less time than Hogwarts'. With a small hum, she moved her bag to the desk off to the side, and began pulling out her books and other supplies. As she reached down to grab a pencil, Hermione's hand brushed against the galleon. She frowned slightly, realizing that it was warm, and pulled it out.

_:Need to talk. Call Fujioka Haruhi.:_

After which was a phone number. Hermione's frown turned thoughtful as she stood once more. _What in the world can Malfoy want?_ she wondered, leaving her room and heading downstairs once more, galleon in hand.

--

Haruhi looked at the page.

_:1. sutoppu - Stop_

_2. usetsu - turning right_

_3. sasetsu - turning left_

_4. ushiro - behind_

_5. mae - in front:_

Her eyebrows scrunched as she tried to pronounce the word. After a moment she looked at Draco. "I don't see how you can say these kinds of words so easily…"

Draco frowned, looking over the list. "These aren't all that hard, here," he cleared his throat once and pointed to the first one. "Stop."

Haruhi blushed and imitated Draco, just with out clearing her throat. "Stop" She said it with more of a Japanese accent, making the 's' sound more like 'tsu'.

--

Hermione descended the stairs and smiled at Kirimi and Crookshanks, not that either of them saw her, as she was behind them, and headed back into the kitchen.

"Um, Nekozawa-san? Would you mind if I used the phone?"

Nekozawa looked up from where he was cleaning the dishes and shook his head. "Please feel free."

Hermione shifted slightly. "Uh . . . where is it?"

Nekozawa dried off his hands with a towel that was hanging from the oven and walked out. "Right this way."

He made his way into a parlor and pointed to the phone there. "There you go."

"Thank you," Hermione said, before picking up the phone and dialing the number on the galleon.

Nekozawa nodded and walked out to listen to Kirimi play while he read a book.

--

Draco smiled and shook his head slightly. "_ssssss_ - top," he repeated, drawing out the 's'.

Nodding Haruhi tried again. "Stop" This time getting it right, only to jump when the phone rang. "Moshi-moshi?"

_**"Hello, Fujioka-san? This is Hermione, is Malfoy there?"**_

"Oh Granger-chan hi, yes he's right here. Just a moment." She walked to the phone over to Draco and handed it to him. "It's Granger-chan."

"It's about time Granger," Draco said.

_**"Well, sorry," **_Hermione replied,_** "I called as soon as I found the galleon, but it you're able to insult me, I'm assuming it's nothing urgent."**_

"Do you have a spare robe?"

_**"A spare robe? I think so, why?"**_

"I'm going to exchange my gold to yen, and I'm taking Fujioka-chan with me. None of mine will fit her."

There was a slight pause. _**"Like I said, I think I have one. I also think that everyone else would want to go too."**_

"No," Draco told her.

_**"We all need to change our money, Malfoy. And you might be the only person who knows were to go to do that. Besides, we should really introduce them to our culture as well."**_

Draco sighed, irritated. "Fine." he snapped, "just get everyone here soon."

_**"It would go quicker if you called as well."**_

"I don't know their numbers."

_**"I'm sure Fujioka does."**_

Draco scowled a moment. "Who are you calling?"

_**"I'll call Harry and Huninozuka-sempai. I'm sure that he'll be able to get ahold of **__**Morinozuka-sempai. I think you, or Fujioka, can get a hold of the Hitachiins and Suoh-san?"**_

"Fine," Draco snapped.

_**"Now, I need a landmark or something so that I can find you guys."**_

"Just a second." He turned away from the phone back to Haruhi. "She needs a landmark to get here."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Tell her to have everyone meet at the school, that would be easiest."

Draco nodded. "She says to just have everyone should just meet at the school."

_**"All right, I'll tell them that."**_

"Bye, Granger."

_**"See you later, Malfoy."**_

With that, they both hung up.

Draco sighed. "She wants the others to come too. Apparently, they'll all have money to exchange. Though how the Weasley's will have gotten it, I have no idea."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "It'll be good to see everyone outside of school."

Draco shrugged. "As long as no one pours anything on me, I suppose it will be okay."

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Alright, so, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. The next one wont by out until sometime after the weekend as both Aku and I are going to a con!

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: That's right! We're going to Kumorie con. Everyone who's going be on the look out for us. Our name tags will say 'Ramnakua' and 'Allanasha' If you find us, you're sure to get a spoiler or two for the future chapters. (laughs)


	20. Setting Things to Right

**Chapter 20**

**Setting Things to Right**

Haruhi laughed. "I'm sure no one will pour anything on you, at least I don't think the twins will..." Her smile was soft and cheerful as she closed her book. "We should start heading to the school after I call Tamaki-sensei."

Draco nodded, standing. "And the Hitachiin's," Draco said, grimacing. He really didn't want to be on the other side of a Granger lecture if he 'forgot' to invite them.

Haruhi grabbed her cell phone as she replaced her books in her bag, ready to take them back to her room. "Ok well I'll call Hikaru and Kaoru first." Flipping open her phone she pressed a feew numbers an was soon caling them. "Hey guys, Granger-chan wants to meet at the school, we're all going out today...yes all. Yes that includes Potter-kun." She sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling at Draco. "Alright, we'll see you there." She clicked the end button and looked through her numbers.

"Now just to call Tamaki-sempai." She sighed and held the phone to her ear. "Hello Tamaki-sempai?" She suddenly holding the phone away because of the older boys loud voice. "Yes, yes...Meet us at the school and please bring Weasley-sans. Alright...ok...ja ne sempai." She groaned and finally closed her phone.

Draco blinked at her. "He is rather . . . overly dramatic, ne?"

Haruhi nodded as she rubbed her ear. "He always has been."

Draco shrugged and turned toward his room. "I'm just going to get my robes, then we can go. Unless you have something you need to do first?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No that's ok. I'll just finish putting my things in my room." She quickly grabbed her bag and carried it into her room.

* * *

Harry, immersed in his work, jumped when Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, his breath heavy. Fawkes tilted his head at Harry, and trilled an apology, before showing him that he had a letter tied in his beak.

Harry blinked, but took it from the phoenix, recognizing Dumbledore's handwriting immediately.

_:Harry,_

_I hope everything is going well with you and your fellow students. I trust that you are handling the situation in a very reliable manner. Do not worry too much about the responsibility, as you have my complete trust that you are able to handle it._

_Snape has not yet awoken, and it does not seem like he will anytime soon. We have, however, learned that it has something to do with his shields. Once we have found the cause of his sleep, I will be sure to inform you immediately. _

_Please take care, Harry. Remember, you are on your own at the moment._

_Albus Dumbledore:_

* * *

Hermione hung up the phone before rushing upstairs to grab the list of numbers from her room and hurrying back downstairs.

She'd have to call Hunni first, because Kyouya's number wasn't among the others on the list, but that was okay. Hunni could call Mori while she called Harry.

It did not take long for her to dial the number.

"Yes, hello, this is Granger, Hermione. Can I speak to Huninozuka, Mitsukuni please?"

Several minutes later, Hermione hung up, and dialed Kyouya's cell number. Hopefully, convincing Harry would be as easy as inviting Hunni had been.

* * *

Kyouya looked at his phone and raised an eyebrow. "Nekozawa?" He flipped open his phone, "Moshi-moshi?"

_"Hello, Ohtori-san, this is Hermione. Can I speak to Harry?"_ Her voice was very cool as she spoke. It was obvious that she was still very angry.

Kyouya held the phone away for a moment only to bring it back to his ear. "Yes of course." He walked to Harry's room knocking on the door. "Potter-san, Granger-san is on the phone for you.

Kyouya frowned at the door and knocked once more before opening the door. "Potter-san...?"

Harry blinked up at Kyouya when the door opened. "Yes?" He asked, his voice a lot more friendly than it had been earlier.

Kyouya blinked looking at the large flame colored bird. "Oh my..." He adjusted his glasses and walked in looking a bit closer at the bird. "The phone is for you...its Granger-san..." He handed Harry the phone absentmindedly.

"Oh!" Harry jumped up and grabbed the phone. "What's up?" he asked.

_"We're all getting together to head to the town's wizarding . . . place. We've invited everyone, including the hosts. You know, making an entire day of the whole thing. Do you want to come?"_

"Uh, sure. Sounds like fun."

_"Great! Just one thing."_

Harry frowned, turning to pick up the letter Dumbledore had sent him. "What is it?"

_"I want us to tell them the truth about your 'fear'."_

Harry froze. "Why?"

_"I want to bring Nekozawa-san with us, it's only fair, and he can't come if they all think that you're afraid of cloaks and hoods."_

"But then we'd have to . . ." he trailed off remembering that Kyouya was still in the room.

_"Not everything,"_ Hermione told him, not needing him to finish. _"Just that there's a war going on, and that he looked a lot like the Death Eaters."_

Harry bit his lip. "Fine, alright."

_"Great! He'll be excited!"_

"Alright, I'll see you then."

_"Bring your robes, Harry."_

"Why?"

_"The muggles don't have robes Harry. And, if nothing else, yours will take the least amount to shrink for Hunni."_

Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. "I'm not that short!"

_"No, your not, but you are the smallest of us. Just bring you're robes, Harry, we'll figure everything out then."_

"Alright, where are we meeting?"

_"The school."_

"I'll be there. Bye, 'Mione."

_"Bye, Harry."_

Harry hung up and handed the phone back to Kyouya. "How curious are you about the Wizarding World?" he asked.

Kyouya blinked looking from the bird to Harry. "Fairly curious, why do you ask?"

Harry smirked, the look fairly out of place on him. "Because everyone's going shopping. And you're invited." Harry then turned back to the desk, with the bird still sitting there, and picked up his quill, dipping it in the inkwell once before scribbling a reply to the headmaster.

Kyouya nodded and looked back at the bird. "What exactly is this bird?" He reached out his hand, palm up, knowing to be cautious around new animals.

Harry glanced up. "Hmm? Oh, Fawkes is a pheonix." he shrugged then. "I don't know if there are any other kinds. Hermione would though."

He bit his lip slightly as he read over the letter.

_:Headmaster,_

_Things seem to go alright here. We had a bumpy start with the muggles, but things seem to have settled for the moment. If anything else happens, we'll be sure to let you know. Thank you for the updates concerning Professor Snape._

_Harry Potter:_

Kyouya nodded and petted the large bird's feathered head, resisting all urges to read over Harry's shoulder.

With a firm nod, Harry rolled up the parchment. "Here you go, Fawkes. Can you say hi to Hedwig for me?"

Fawkes gave a happy trill, and took the parchment from Harry before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Kyouya resisted jumping back as he pulled his hand away. "Interesting..." He murmured.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he is. He . . . well, I don't think 'belongs' is the right word, but he's the Headmaster's. I've got to go grab something, and then we can go."

Kyouya nodded. "I'll go have a car prepared for us."

Harry nodded and gathered up his books. It wouldn't do to leave them lying around and have someone find them. Once they were all in his bag he left the room, taking off the silencing charm, and hurried to his room. There, he took out two pairs of robes and placed the bag inside, magically locking it.

That done, he headed downstairs to meet up with Kyouya.

Kyouya was already down stairs and outside, waiting for Harry in one of the limos.

Harry, went outside to find Kyouya. Upon seeing the limo, Harry rolled his eyes. Really, weren't normal cars good enough? They all got you to where you wanted to go, didn't they? But he didn't say that when he climbed into the vehicle.

"We're meeting the others at the school," Harry said as he buckled himself in.

Kyouya nodded once, telling the driver where to go and soon they were off, Kyouya not really saying much to Harry.

Harry just stared out the widow, his robes resting in his lap. It was not long before he was bored.

* * *

Hermione hung up, and headed out to the main room, where Kirimi was playing.

"Um, Nekozawa-san? We're going shopping. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. You know, see if there's anything you can use?" she just hoped that she wouldn't have to get more descriptive with Kirimi in the same room.

Nekozawa caught on and nodded. "That would be very wonderful." He looked down at Kirimi. "Kirimi-chan, will you please behave for the maids?"

Kirimi nodded. "Okay, Oni-chama!"

Hermione smiled. "I've just got to go grab something, and then we can leave."

She tossed a smile at the smaller girl before leaving the room.

Nekozawa nodded and called for one of the butlers to have a car ready for them. A car that wasn't a limo, that is.

Hermione grabbed three of her robes and hurried back down stairs, making sure to bundle them up so that nobody could tell what they were.

"I'm ready," Hermione said, when she came back down and found Nekozawa.

Nekozawa nodded and lead her out to the car, holding the door open. "After you."

Hermione smiled at him and climbed in. "Thank you."

Nekozawa only smiled as he slid in next to Hermione. "It's only courteous to hold the door open, no need to thank me."

Hermione shrugged lightly. "Perhaps, but it's always nice to know that it's appreciated."

Nekozawa nodded as Hermione told the driver where they were headed then settled back into the seat, getting ready for a fairly long drive.

* * *

Haruhi hummed as she wrote a note for her father just in case they were not home when he got back.

_.:Dad,_

_Malfoy-kun and I have gone out shopping and we are also hanging out with friends. We'll be home as soon as we can. Call my cell if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Haruhi:._

She smiled at the note and stuck it on the TV, knowing that would be the first place her father would look.

Draco, having gone to his room to grab several of his robes, carefully folded them over his arm as he came back out. "Ready?" he asked.

Haruhi smiled over to Draco with a nod. "Yeah, let's start walking."

Draco nodded, heading over to the door to pull on his shoes. "I hope they all get there soon."

Haruhi laughed and nodded, pulling her own shoes on before opening the door and heading out, waiting for Draco to shut the door so that she could lock it.

Draco did so, and stepped aside, watching her quietly. "Shall we, then?" he asked, when she was done.

Haruhi nodded as she put her key into her small purse that she had grabbed on the way out. She walked with Draco down the stairs and out on the side walk, heading towards the school.

Draco walked in silence, thoughtfully taking in everything muggle that he saw.

* * *

Soon the car stopped in front of the school and Kyouya and Harry both exited on their respective sides of the car.

Soon the twins, Tamaki, Hunni and Mori all finally showed up. Kaoru and Hikaru ran up to Harry when he got out. "Hey Harry-neko!"

"How was it with Kyouya-sempai?"

"He didn't say anything did he?"

Harry blinked at the twins, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Hey. It was alright, and no, he didn't."

The Weasley's stepped out of Tamaki's limo and glared at Kyouya.

The twins sighed in relief and Kaoru wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders before pulling away. "We were worried."

Harry shook his head. "I told you not to," he said, sounding vaguely confused.

Tamaki walked with the Weasley twins as they made their way to the group. Huni and Mori waved as they walked up.

Haruhi sighed as they finally reached the school and did not even wave when she saw Kyouya; instead she looked at Draco and sighed. "What is he doing here? I wouldn't think Potter-kun would have forgiven him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I invited him."

"Why?" Hermione demanded as she and Nekozawa approached.

"Because I wanted to."

Draco was confused as well. "I wouldn't have," he said as he moved closer to the group.

Haruhi nodded walking with Draco.

Nekozawa stepped out of the car as they approached the school and quickly made his way around to the other side, opening Hermione's door and extending his hand. "Here we are."

Hermione took it with a light blush. She really wasn't used to such things. It made her feel kind of . . . special. She smiled at him, but it faltered when she saw Kyouya. "What is _he_ doing here?" she asked, voice practically a growl.

Nekozawa looked at Kyouya and shook his head. Huni had told him what had happened and all he could do was give the younger boy a dark look.

The twins sighed and then looked at the others as they began to ask Harry questions.

Haruhi stood next to Draco looking at Kyouya and shaking her head, while Nekozawa only gave him a small nod.

Kyouya could feel the cold looks coming from the others as he stood there behind Harry.

Harry, glancing around, felt his lips purse, as his anger seemed to rise. "Now everybody listen up!" he exclaimed, stepping out of the twins embrace. "The only one that had any right to be angry at Ohtori-san for what was said was Fujioka-san and I, as that was who his comments were aimed at. I have forgiven him. And if I can," his gaze traveled from Hermione, to Draco, to the Weasleys, and finally settled on the Hitachiins. "Then so can you."

Hikaru and Kaoru shivered a bit, not used to Harry's harsh look. They both nodded then looked down a bit.

Haruhi sighed. "Potter-kun, I don't blame them for being angry with him. Actions speak louder then words and he invaded all of your privacy." She motioned her hand to the others. Not at all loosing her cool but also not giving up.

Nekozawa only looked from Haruhi to Harry then down at Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I never said he was forgiven for that," he said with a shake of his head. "But, he does have just as much right to come as any of you."

"Yes, well, even still I don't see how you could forgive someone who was so blatantly rude." Haruhi looked just as calm as ever, almost as if they had been talking about the weather or their class work. "Besides if you say he is not forgiven for uncovering your secret then why are you allowing him to tag along? Kaoru and Hikaru could have easily picked you up."

"Because," Harry said softly, "he's a friend. I may be angry with him, but that does not mean I will keep him from learning since he does know. The worst mistakes are often made in ignorance." His eyes drifted over the group then. "Nobody is perfect. And when we become friends with someone, we agree to be friends with everything about them, faults and all."

Haruhi shrugged. "Alright." She gave him a smile. Meanwhile, Hikaru only gaped at Haruhi.

Kyouya only shook his head.

Hermione's jaw was clenched. If Ohtori thought that he could get away with that just because he'd _somehow_ gotten Harry to forgive him, then he had another thing coming. She'd just have to wait until Harry was out of hearing to tell him so.

The Weasley's were thinking much the same thing.

Draco just raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled back at her. "Well, then. Since we're all here, why don't we pass out the robes?"

Hermione sort of jumped. "Right, Fujioka-san, I think this will fit you." She held out the robe she had brought.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Everyone else grab a robe. Potter, yours goes to Huninozuka-sempai."

Harry glared. "Yes, that has already been established, thank you, Malfoy." He then handed his extra one to Hunni. "Don't worry if it's too big, we can shrink it."

Haruhi looked at the robe and pulled it on over her clothes, surprisingly they fit very well.

The twins took a set of robes from the other twins. "Thanks" they chimed in unison.

Mori took one from the twin and looked at it for a moment then looked down at Huni. "Mitsukuni."

Huni had put the robe Harry had handed him on and looked up at Mori. "What is it Mori? Oh…" He giggled. "Mori is taller then the Weasley-chans."

Carefully Kyouya stepped forward and took one from Fred, easily putting it on and it fit near perfectly.

"Harry, you take care of Huninozuka-sempai, I'll get Morinozuka-sempai," Hermione said, drawing her wand. "If everyone else can make sure no one can see us?"

As Harry drew his wand, Draco and the Weasley twins automatically moved to shield Hermione and Harry from passerbies.

Mori held out the robes wordlessly. Huni stood in front of Harry with his arms out at his sides.

"_Engorgio" _ Hermione said, pointing her wand at the robes, hoping it didn't go wide in every direction.

"_Reducio," _Harry said, his own wand pointed at Hunni, careful to point it at the robes only, and _not,_ the older teen.

Huni shifted a bit as the robes shrank down to his size. "Thank you!" He smiled up at Harry.

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

Meanwhile after Hermione finished enlarging Mori's, he put it on and nodded to her in thanks

Hermione just smiled back. "Alright, Malfoy, you're the only one who knows the way."

Draco rolled his eyes but turned from the group.

Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly looked at Harry. "Ne, Harry-neko? Aren't you afraid of people dressed like Nekozawa-sempai?"

Nekozawa looked up as he heard his name and then looked to Harry. Soon everyone was looking at the black haired teen.

Unconsciously, Harry raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Uh . . . not so much?" he gave a sort of nervous half smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was amusing seeing you run though, Potter," Draco smirked.

Harry glared. "You see . . . uh . . . there's kind of a . . . war . . . going on in England, and the other side wears outfits similar to . . . that," he waved a hand in Nekozawa's direction. "Except they also wear masks that look like skulls."

"And they don't carry puppets," Draco added, his smirk widening.

Harry glared again. "I didn't _see_ the puppet!"

Nekozawa looked down at his cloak then to Hermione, looking very confused.

Kaoru only smiled while Hikaru tilted his head to one side. "So you thought he was one of them and took off?"

Haruhi could only stand and watch, not knowing either to laugh at the irony of it all or to feel bad for Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah. Told Hermione, but . . . she waited to see the whole picture, and I ended up with the silliest 'fear' I've ever heard of."

Hermione giggled slightly. "Well, if you'd just looked, you'd see that he doesn't really resemble any of them at all."

Harry crossed his arms. "He did at a quick glance."

Nekozawa only waved them off. "It's okay, what's done is done. Perhaps we should go." He may not have liked being mistaken for a bad guy but he was more then used to it.

Hermione glanced at Nekozawa. "He felt really bad about it, after I explained it to him," she told him softly.

Draco nodded, once again turning from the group. "And, do try not to look like a bunch of muggles," Draco told them. "It would draw a lot of unwanted attention."

Nekozawa nodded and then looked to Draco for a moment. Haruhi only looked at Draco and shook her head.

Hermione frowned at Draco. "What he _means_," she said. "Is that you're bound to see things that you never thought possible. And that, at our age, if you're really . . . loud about it, it's bound to attract attention."

Harry nodded.

The Weasley's rolled their eyes. "Eh, don't worry too much about it."

"If you happen to get really loud, we'll get louder to distract them. They'll think that the group is always like that."

Haruhi only nodded while the twins made faces at Draco from behind Harry.

After a fairly short walk, they came a store that looked like it had seen better days. It had no sign out front, nor did it have anything to call attention to it. In fact, the only way you would be able to find this particular store would to be looking for it.

Without hesitation, which seemed out of place on the teen that scoffed at anything that wasn't up to his standards, Draco headed into it. The other wizard teens followed without hesitation.

Haruhi followed Draco in, not really taking any notice in the appearance of the building. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged. Soon all of the Ouran students were following the Hogwarts students, albeit cautiously, into the building.

The shopkeeper glanced up only momentarily, but, once he caught sight of their attire, he turned away, unconcerned. Draco paid him no mind, instead moving to the back of the shop, where two swords were mounted on the wall, crossed.

He turned to them. "Welcome," he said as he moved to pull down the right sword. "To Meiyo Roji," To the right of the sword, a door shimmered into being.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Alright everyone, here's chapter 19. It seems that our favorite Ouran students are going to be getting a crash course in magic. Lol. I wonder what's going to happen … well, no not really … I already know. (**Chuckles) **

Aku: Look!! Its a new chapter XP. Ok, review please -. Also, for those of you who want to know what we did at Kumoricon, there are two videos up on Youtube. Both of them by us. – AllaAku2. They're the only two we have up XP. Hopefully that will change soon.


	21. Meiyo Roji

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 20**

**Meiyo Roji**

Haruhi and the others all gasped quietly.

Draco smirked at their reactions, and opened the door, walking in. Harry and the others followed closely behind. Quickly the group followed the others through the door.

The only one who didn't seem surprised at the alley, was Draco.

"This isn't anything like Diagon Alley," Hermione said, looking around curiously.

"Well," Fred said, imitating Hermione. "It is a different country, and, as such, we should expect things to be different."

Hermione glared at him, while Harry snorted.

The Ouran students were too busy looking around in awe at all the shops as they walked to react to Fred's imitation.

Draco was the first to notice the Quidditch shop, and made a beeline for the display window. Fred and George were second, and Harry last, but soon, all but Hermione were oohing over the new brooms.

Haruhi looked at the brooms confused. "Brooms?"

The Hitachiins were also confused as they watched the others look at the brooms.

Tamaki was the first to speak up. "So the whole flying on brooms is true?" His voice was only loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"Eto . . . sort of," Hermione told him. "They're used for Quidditch. Our only semi-physical sport."

Haruhi looked up at Draco. "Quidditch?"

"Only the best sport in the world," Draco said, unaware of how similar to Ron he sounded just then, as he looked away from the display. "There are seven players on each team. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. It's played on these." he motioned to the brooms.

"We're beaters," Fred and George said.

"Seeker," Harry called back.

"I am too." Draco told her.

Haruhi smiled happy to see Draco look so happy about something, almost giggling at his excitement.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the broom in the display case.

Harry was the first to look away. "Mine's better than these," he said, stretching slightly. "It's a Firebolt!" He grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have been allowed to keep it."

Harry shrugged. "So I have an admirer. Not my fault they send gifts I can actually use."

"The bank's this way," Draco said.

Haruhi brought her hand up to her mouth as they all walked. "So a Fireblot is a really good broom?"

"The best there is," Harry said, grinning. "It's the fastest, most agile broom to date. There's nothing that can beat it!"

Haruhi laughed hearing the enthusiasm in his voice.

The walk to the bank did not take long. The Hogwarts students gave it a passing inspection. It was as big as the one in Diagon Alley, and just as impressive.

Everyone, even Kyouya, was amazed at the size of the bank as they walked through the doors.

"Though I doubt any of you will try it, I would suggest not trying to steal from Gringotts," Draco said.

Hermione frowned. "Gringotts is in England, Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "This is their Japan branch, Granger."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and only nodded while the others looked around.

Unconsciously Haruhi moved closer to Draco, her hand ghosting over his arm as if she was going to tug his sleeve but didn't. She was slightly scared by the creatures behind the counters. "What are those?"

"Goblins," Draco answered. "They're the best bankers you'll ever find." He looked back at the others. "Are any of you wanting to change you yen to galleons?"

Haruhi shook her head, considering she didn't have much anyways. Kyouya and the twin on the other hand nodded. Soon Huni also nodded.

Draco nodded, leading them up to the nearest, open, goblin.

"Good morning," the goblin said, seeming to look down at them, even though he was sorter then them . . . except for Hunni.

"Good morning," Draco replied. "We want to change our galleons to yen, and some yen to Galleons."

The goblin nodded. "Do you have a vault?"

"We," he motioned to himself, the Weasley's, and Harry. "Have one in England, but not here. And they do not have one at all."

The goblin looked the Ouran students over. "Would you like to open one?"

Haruhi stepped back a bit, not straying far from Draco's side, while the others only shook their heads.

"Very well," The goblin said, glancing back down at his book. "How much will you be exchanging today?"

Draco pulled out a decent sized pouch. "Half of that, for me, to yen."

Fred and George also pulled out pouches, though their's was smaller than Draco's. "Half of those too,"

Harry pulled out his pouch, about the same size as Draco's. "All of this, but can you split it into two different pouches? It's for two people."

The goblin nodded, taking each of the pouches. "And the change to Galleons?"

The twins pulled out their wallets and place a few bills on the counter. "That's for us."

Huni handed his to Mori to put on the counter while Kyouya simply laid his down as well.

"Very well," the goblin said, gathering that as well. He jumped down from his tall stool and disappeared into the back.

Draco leaned against the counter. "They wont be long."

"Why everything, Harry?" Hermione asked. "We might want to get something here."

"We still have Ron's portion," Harry told him, patting one of his pockets. "It's more than enough. Besides, we can always change it back later, if we have to."

Hermione nodded. The others all looked around at the goblins.

It was only a matter of minutes before the goblin returned, carrying several pouches. He handed two to Draco, four to the Weasley's, and two to Harry, who handed one of them to Hermione with a smile.

He than handed one pouch, quite heavy, to the twins, Kyouya, and Mori.

"Will that be all for you today?"

Draco nodded. "I believe so." He glanced at everyone with a raised eyebrow.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's nodded.

The others all nodded after finally looking back at the group instead of at the goblins

"Very well," the goblin said. "Please return should you need anything else."

Draco nodded and turned from the counter, Harry and the others following.

"So, what first?" Hermione asked.

"We want to go find the joke shop," Fred and George said.

"Sweets!" Huni exclaimed as he crawled up to Mori's shoulders.

The twins thought for a moment then pointed at Fred and George. "We're with them."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Maybe a book store?"

"I'm with her," Hermione said.

Harry glared at the Weasley twins. "Nothing you get will be used at the school."

Fred and George stood straighter, each raising a hand to salute him. "Yessir!" Then each twin grabbed one of the Hitachiin's and dragged them off.

Hermione turned to Nekozawa. "Would you like to come with us to the book store?"

Nekozawa nodded. "That would be nice."

Haruhi looked over at Draco, "What about you?"

"I think I'll just head back over to the Quidditch shop," he said.

"Well, some sugar sounds good to me," Harry said. He then looked to Tamaki and Kyouya, to see what they wanted to do.

Haruhi nodded then looked to Hermione and Nekozawa waiting for them.

Tamaki thought for a moment. "I don't know. Everything sounds so cool."

Kyouya looked around at the others. "I suppose I'll go with you and Huni-sempa, Potter-san."

Harry nodded at Kyouya. "Well, we can always come back some other time," he told Tamaki. "It's our first time in Japanese wizarding shops as well."

Harry took a step back, turning and bumping into a girl, sending the bags she was carrying to the ground. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed, falling to his knees to help her clear it up. "I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going."

Haruhi and Hermione both bent down helping to pick up a few things as well while the others laughed a bit or just stood there.

"No, that's alright," the girl said, gathering her things as well. "I wasn't exactly looking where I was going."

Harry handed her the things he'd picked up.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bags from him, Hermione, and Haruhi. "I'm Rouji Sakura," she gave a small bow.

"Granger Hermione," Hermione replied, giving one back.

Haruhi handed her a few items and smiled. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

Tamaki stepped forward. "Oh poor hime are you alright? My name is Suoh Tamaki." He bowed.

"Hi hi! I'm Huninozuka Mitsukuni and this guys Morinozuka Takashi." Huni waved from his perch.

The others gave their introductions like always.

"Weasley Fred and George," the twins said, deciding that they didn't want to do much else.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Malfoy Draco."

"And I'm Potter Harry. Again, I'm really sorry!"

The girl, Sakura, blinked at him. "Excuse me?" she said, "What did you say your name was?"

"Potter Harry."

The girl's eyes did the customary leap to his forehead, where his scar was peeking out from beneath his bangs. She squealed then and dropped her bags. "YOU'RE HARRY POTTER?!?!?!" She yelled, gaining the instant attention of everyone within hearing distance.

Within seconds the Hogwarts and Ouran students found themselves pushed out of the way as the witches and Wizards nearby mobbed Harry.

Hikaru and Kaoru felt themselves be roughly pushed back and looked at Draco, "And here you thought we were going to be the ones making a scene."

Haruhi yelped as she was pushed to the ground and hit the cold stone.

Nekozawa moved so that he could catch Hermione incase she lost her balance while Mori simply held his ground, almost as if nothing had happened.

Hermione, not expecting the her footing to be compromised, let out a startled yell as she fell back, her arms spinning to try and catch her balance, though it didn't seem to help as she fell. Nekozawa quickly caught Hermione and held her up. "Are you ok Granger-chan?"

Hermione nodded, pulling her feet back under her. "Yes, I will be, as soon as my heart returns to my chest," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Nekozawa nodded; keeping a hold of Hermione's arms just incase someone knocked into them, his wig had already been knocked off and trampled by the crowd.

Hermione didn't seem to mind the close proximity to the older teen.

Tamaki jumped and clung to Kyouya who had stepped far enough back that he was out of the way.

Draco sighed. "He can't go _anywhere_." Then, he noticed Haruhi and went to help her up.

Looking up, Haruhi quickly accepted Draco's help up, almost stumbling in the process.

"Careful," Draco said, doing his best to stabalize her.

Fred and George jumped back with yells.

"Who'd have thought that our little Harry would be famous this far from home," Fred said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Can I have your autograph, Potter-sama?" someone asked, Harry wasn't exactly sure who as a camera went off in his face in that instant.

"I can't believe it's really you!" another person exclaimed.

"Who'd have thought that Potter Harry would be _here_ of all places!!"

"Help!" Harry called.

Hikaru growled and pushed through the crowd. "Hey back off!" He pulled Harry to him and pushed back through to the others where Harry would be safer. Kaoru helped to shield Harry from his "attacker".

Harry clung to Hikaru as he was lead back out of the crowd. The crowd, however, would not be so easily deterred.

"What are you doing in Japan, Potter-sama?" Some one called.

"Is it true what they're saying about you?"

That caused Harry pause as he started to frown.

Hikaru glared at the group, "Go away."

Kaoru stood his ground. "Can't you leave him alone?"

Haruhi nodded clinging to Draco's sleeve, looking up at him.

"I had not expected to see you here, of all places, Draco," a smooth voice drawled from behind him.

Draco jumped, tearing himself from Haruhi's grasp as he turned around, becoming the Slytherin Ice Prince once more. "Father," he said, only a little of his surprise showing.

"I usually have to run," Harry said, already getting ready to do so, not yet noticing Lucius.

Haruhi stumbled at the sudden loss of stability and fell in front of the taller of the two Malfoy's. When she looked up she was nearly frozen staring at the older man.

Hikaru moved so that Harry was perfectly hidden behind him and Kaoru. "We won't let you see him so go away." He extended his arms out, trying to make himself look bigger.

"Go on shoo!" Kaoru waved his arms at the group.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco. "What have I told you about manners, Draco? It is impolite to allow a young lady to fall as you have."

Lucius bent gracefully extending a gloved hand at Haruhi. "Please forgive my son's terrible manners, miss."

Draco opened his mouth to correct his father his obvious misconception, but then decided that it would be best not to, so closed it once more, and just let his father do what he wanted.

Fred and George looked at each other, deciding that a distraction was needed, and so dug into their robes, pulling out a few of their experimental firework pranks, tossing them into the air and letting them go off.

The entire crowd ducked and shot off in different directions as the multiple colors shot around. Leaving Fred and George to laugh and congratulate each other.

Haruhi gulped and took the older mans hand before looking at Draco. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, you see we're," She looked back as there was a loud exsplostion. "Make that we were having a problem with a crowd." She looked back at Malfoy senior and bowed a bit. "Thank you for helping me up, sir."

"It was only proper," Lucius said, bowing back slightly. His eyes scanned the group, his lips sneering at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's

Nekozawa flinched as the explosion happened.

Hermione jumped slightly, turning to glare at the twins. "A little warning next time would be nice!"

The twins shrugged, unconcerned.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to look at Harry, "You ok Harry-neko?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he looked in the direction the crowd had scattered in. "It's not usually that bad."

Fred and George stopped celebrating when they noticed that Lucius was among them. Hermione was next to see him, and tensed. Harry was last, and his hands clenched at his sides, as his eyes narrowed at the elder Malfoy. Hikaru followed Harry's gaze and soon both twins were back on the defensive, ready to protect Harry again.

Nekozawa looked at the taller blond man and nodded, his features void of all expression. He could feel that their was something wrong with this man and he didn't like it.

Kyouya stepped forward bowing slightly to the taller man. "Konichiwa, I'm guessing you are Malfoy-kun's, father?" When he stood back straight he gave the older man the same look he gave most people to show his own 'authority'.

Haruhi could only nod as she dusted off her robes and stood a bit closer to Draco.

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at Kyouya, clearly unimpressed, if the amusement in his eyes was anything to go by. "I am. And who might you be?"

His eyes briefly glanced at Draco, silently rebuking him for not offering them sooner.

"My name is Ohtori Kyouya." Kyouya was not visibly ruffled but inside he was wishing he was a wizard so that he could curse the man in front of him. Something about him reminded him of his own father.

Haruhi looked up at Draco and could still see that his demeanor had changed very drastically from only moments ago.

"Hmm," Lucius said softly. "I do not recognize the name."

Draco tensed slightly. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he did not say anything.

"Well we are a very secretive family." Kyouya smirked a bit adjusting his glasses.

Harry snorted.

Lucius' gaze flickered over to Harry. "Ah, yes, Potter. I had heard you were here for the year."

"You would," Harry returned disgust etched in every particle of his voice.

"I've also heard that Severus is no longer here," he frowned, somehow managing to appear worried. "Surely they have sent someone to replace him?"

"You don't think they would have only sent one chaperone?" Harry replied, not even skipping a beat.

"Curious that they were not here to save you then."

"I don't need a babysitter." Harry shot back, his glare deepening.

"No, of course not . . . you are quite capable of taking care of yourself. It everyone else that must worry."

Harry's jaw clenched. Hikaru continued to glare at Lucius not really knowing what he was doing.

"Shouldn't you be bowing to your master," Hermione snapped, stepping in before Harry could lose his temper.

"Mudbloods should learn their place," Lucius sneered.

Nekozawa stepped in front of Hermione a dark look in his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you did not insult a young lady. It is not very … _polite_."

The Hitachiin twins tensed.

"_That," _Lucius sneered at Hermione. "is not a lady."

Draco chose not to say anything.

"She's better than _you_ will ever be!" Harry retorted.

Lucius' sneer grew.

Nekozawa's hood fell back as his glare darkened and he stood up straight.

"I find your choices of companions lacking, Draco," Lucius said, seeming to dismiss all of them.

Haruhi shook her head. Quietly she spoke doubting the older man could hear her but knowing Draco would. "At least he has friends now."

Draco tensed slightly, his eyes darting up to make sure that his father hadn't heard, he didn't relax after realizing he hadn't.

Hikaru stepped forward, his fists clenched. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Lucius' cool gaze looked Hikaru over, one eyebrow raising. "Exactly as it sounds," he sneered, sounding as if he didn't think any better of Hikaru than he did of Hermione.

Hikaru growled as he began to step forward but felt his twin's grip on his upper arm. "Hikaru don't."

Tamaki stepped forward clearing his throat. "Perhaps we should get back to our shopping, ne?" He looked around at the group, including Draco. Kyouya, Huni,. Mori, and Nekozawa all nodded once.

Harry, Hermione, and the twins all nodded. After a moment, so did Draco.

"It was nice seeing you again father," Draco said, with only the slightest of pauses before the word 'nice'. He gently took hold of Haruhi's arm, and started to lead her away from his father.

"Draco!" Lucius snapped.

Draco froze, turning back to his father as he cleared his throat once.

~"Yes, Father?"~ Draco asked.

~"I do not want you hanging with these children."~

~"But, Father,"~

~"I believe I have made myself clear, Draco,"~ Lucius snapped. ~"They are not the sort you should be associating with. Am I understood?~

~"Yes, Father."~

~"Good."~ With that, Lucius turned on his heel and walked away.

Tamaki looked at Draco, he could understand everything his father was saying and he only looked Draco square in the eyes.

Haruhi shivered hearing the man's voice, even if she could not understand him, she knew what he said couldn't have been good.

Draco found that he could not meet Tamaki's eyes and looked away, clearing his throat twice. "As I said before, I will be in the Quidditch store."

He turned from the group and began to walk away.

"Malfoy," Harry called, stopping him.

Draco glanced back over his shoulder.

"You don't have to."

"You should learn to mind your own business, Potter," Draco said, walking once more.

Tamaki shook his head while walking over to Harry.

Haruhi watched Draco leave and looked at Hermione. "Do you think you could pick me up a few books? I think I'll keep Malfoy-kun company."

Hermione nodded, giving the girl a smile. Haruhi was probably the only one Draco would allow near him without snapping. "Of course."

Haruhi waved and ran to catch up with Draco.

"Well, let's get going," Harry said, tearing his eyes from Draco.

"Right," the Weasley's said, each taking a hold of one of the Hitachiins and dragging them off. "We've got a Joke shop to raid."

The Hitachiins tensed for a moment but after a while laughed and walked off with their british counterparts.

Kyouya and the others simply followed Harry while Nekozawa looked down at Hermione, not knowing which way to go.

"Well," Hermione said with a bit of strained chipperness, "There's bound to be a book store around here somewhere, huh? It's only a matter of finding it."

* * *

**Allanasha Ke Kiri: **Sorry for the long wait everyone, but college kind of takes a lot of my time these days. Now, because of the long period between the last post and this one it hasn't been sent to our beta. So, any mistakes or errors you see are all my fault because their all thing that I missed. (shrug) Anyway, it's not as long as some of our previous chapters, but it's not short either. Besides, a lot happened in this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner than this one did.

**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune**: Wooooh! Ok, so yeah, not only do we have these but! go to myspace and search for ... You'll find our Myspace page!!! There might be spoilers, we might take suggestions. Oh and our pictures from Kumoricon 2008! Well, ready set GO! REVIEW!!!!


	22. Things Turn Up

JAPANESE VACATION

CHAPTER 21 -

THINGS TURN UP

Nekozawa smiled down at Hermione. "You don't have to act happy for me Granger-chan."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile. "That obvious?" she asked as they began to walk.

Nekozawa nodded as he looked down one end of the street. "There looks to be a sign with a book on it that way, perhaps that's one."

Hermione made to follow him farther but paused, when she noticed that he was missing his wig. "Um, Nekozawa-san, you're wig is gone."

Nekozawa felt the top of his head and looked back seeing the trampled black wig on the ground. He sighed and pulled up his hood. "Oh well."

Hermione smiled at him and continued on to the store Nekozawa had seen. It was, in fact, a book store.

"We should be able to find something here," Hermione told him.

Nekozawa smiled down at Hermione and opened the door holding it for Hermione. "Oh and Granger-chan? Please don't let those words that Malfoy-san said get to you, you are a lady."

Hermione paused, giving a very small smile up at Nekozawa. "Thank you," she said, her voice soft, eyes showing just how much she appreciated that.

Nekozawa nodded and followed her into the shop.

Nekozawa nodded following her. "You don't think anyone will make the same mistake that Potter-kun did with my appearance do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I love Harry like a brother, but he can be rather dense sometimes. I've seen Death Eaters, and their cloaks are a lot heavier than yours is, and of a different cut. The only similiarity they have is that they're both black."

Nekozawa chuckled a bit as they walked to the back of the store.

The back of the store was just as clean as the front had been, but it had more of an abandoned feel to it than the front did. It didn't bother Hermione any, as she'd been to several different, truely, abandoned places in her years at Hogwarts, and she began browsing the shelves for something that Nekozawa, or any of their new friends might be able to use. Because one this was for sure, now that the elder Malfoy had seen them, they were going to be drawn into the war whether they liked it or not.

It would definitely be best if they could defend themselves.

Nekozawa scanned the book titles in awe picking out one to scan through it only to replace it and look at another.

It did not take Hermione long to find a book that looked good (she had been doing something similar for close to five years). With a nod to herself, she tucked it under her arm and continued looking. "If you happen to see something you like, grab it," Hermione said.

* * *

"I don't suppose any of you saw an ice cream shop or something like that when we entered?" Harry asked his group of four.

Hunni nodded. "I saw one back when we first entered, it had brightly colored umbrella's out front."

"Well, then, lets head that way. If there's ever a time for sugar, it's after a meeting with Lucius Malfoy . . ." or with Voldemort, but he wasn't going to say that.

Huni cheered as Mori and the others continued to walk.

They quickly got to the store Hunni had seen, and found it to be an ice Cream store.

"Be careful of their flavors," Harry said, "A lot of them are different than what you're used to."

Huni and Mori both ordered chocolate while Tamaki ordered strawberry and Kyouya ordered plain vanilla.

Harry thought a moment before getting vanilla as well. There was only so much you could do to Vanilla ice cream after all.

After getting their ice cream everyone began to eat, moving to sit outside.

"Alright," Harry said. "So some of the ice cream is normal. It's the candy you have to watch out for."

Tamaki nodded and ate his strawberry ice cream.

* * *

It did not take the twins long to find the closest joke shop, even though it wasn't in any of the directions they had been in. It was almost as if they had a radar pointing it out.

The Hitachiin twins smirked as they looked through the items.

"Hey what do you think we could use to _really_ frazzle that old albino bat?" Hikaru looked at Fred.

Meanwhile Kaoru was looking at some of the jokes in amazement.

Fred blinked a moment before he started laughing. He'd never heard Lucius Malfoy refered to as a bat.

"Well, he's rather vain," he said after he got himself under control. "So anything that would mess up his image."

Hikaru nodded then picked up a box. "Hm… Blasters Boils, ew…" He set the box down and picked up a second. "Cornish Pixie dust, sure to get your enemy's itching and keep them that way for hours." He looked at Fred again. "This stuff is amazingly mean. I like it." He laughed for a moment before walking farther into the shop.

Fred laughed and when to explore the shop on his own, mentally taking notes."

* * *

Draco silently browsed the brooms.

Haruhi looked around the shop and looked in awe at a small golden ball that was laying in a display case, all alone.

After a moment, Draco noticed Haruhi, and, decided that his father had liked her, at least.

"That's the snitch," Draco said.

Haruhi looked up at him. "What part does it play in the game?" She was honestly curious about the game as she looked back down at the golden ball that had un raveled it's wings and began to dart around the case, her eyes watching it as it moved.

"The seeker has to find and catch it. The one that does usually wins the game because it's worth 150 points." Draco said.

Haruhi nodded and looked back at Draco, "So that's the ball that you are usually trying to get?" She smiled and jumped as she heard a loud ruckus next to her in a trunk.

"Yes," Draco said, laughing slightly. "And those would be the bludgers. It's the Weasley's job to keep them from their team and try to get them to hit the others."

"Wow, it sounds pretty dangerous." She looked from the box back up to Draco. "I'd like to see a game some time, I'd like to see you play actually."

Draco looked down at her in surprise. "Really? Well, we don't really have enough people to get a game together here," he shrugged slightly.

Haruhi nodded. "That's too bad."

She turned and went to look at some of the uniforms recognizing a set of green and silver ones only because she saw the same serpent on the patch as the patch that was on Draco's robes.

Draco nodded, then, followed her gaze to the uniforms. "What colors do you prefer?" he asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, blue and silver are two of my favorite colors.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, then smirked, steering her toward the counter.

Haruhi blinked up at him then looked at the person behind the counter. "Malfoy-kun?"

"Excuse me," Draco said the the man behind the counter.

"Hai?"

"Do you customise quidditch robes? I know Diagon alley does, over in England, but it would be such a hassle to have to send for them."

The man blinked. "Uh, well . . . we don't get many people asking that."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you don't?"

"Oh! No, no, we do. What colors, sir?"

"Blue and silver."

"And, size?" he asked, taking notes.

Draco turned to Haruhi and raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi blushed. "You don't have to Malfoy-kun…"

"Think of it as a thank you for opening your home to me," he said.

Haruhi nodded.

"I'll need your size miss." the man behind the counter told her, quill to parchment.

Haruhi blinked. "Uh, Malfoy-kun I have no idea what sizes I am…" She looked very confused.

Draco nodded as the man pulled out a measuring tape. "No problem, miss." he said, straightening it out and letting it go.

But, instead of falling, it zoomed over to Haruhi and started measuring her.

Haruhi eyed the measuring tape in surprise then shrugged and held out an arm as the tape seemed to tap it.

It was over fairly quickly. "We should have them ready in an hour or two," the man said, taking back the measuring tape. "You're welcome to stay until they're ready, or come back later."

Draco turned to Haruhi. "Is there somewhere you would like to go?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I have no idea where we might go, I asked Granger-chan to pick me up some books so I don't have to worry about that. Is there anything you want to go look at?"

Draco shrugged. "We could always visit the apothecary," he said. "I am running a little low on my potions ingredients."

"Ok." She began to walk back to the door.

Draco followed her out. "I think I saw it back towards the bank."

Haruhi nodded as she slowed so that she was walked beside him looking in all the store windows as the passed.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked, referring to their surroundings.

"It's so amazing. It actually makes me glad that Kyouya-sempai snooped." She laughed a bit but then caught herself. "I mean it was wrong but, now I get to see a whole other world."

Draco nodded slightly. "It . . . seems to have had its benefits."

Haruhi fell silent as they walked. They got to the Apothecary fairly quickly. Haruhi looked around the shop, amazed at some of the ingredients.

Haruhi looked at a few of the ingredients. "Acromantula leg hairs? Frozen ashwinder eggs?" She looked over at Draco. What in the world are these used for?"

"Well, the Ashwinder eggs are used in several love potions," Draco told her. "And the leg hairs are used for several of the higher level potions. Some poisons, a healing potions or two." He shrugged.

Haruhi nodded. "So love potions and all that stuff is real…weird."

"Well, the love potions are generally looked down on in polite society. And they don't last forever. And I bet it's as weird to you as all that muggle stuff is to me." He smiled at her.

Haruhi continued to nod as she looked at a small root with a tag on it that read. 'Asphodel Root'.

Draco turned to get the supplies he would need for his potions. Not that he knew where he'd be practicing them.

* * *

Huni tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong with some of the sweets?"

"Well, there' the chocolate frogs, that jump after you open their package. They're not too bad actually. Most of them only have one jump to them. But, then there's also Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. At first glance, they look like Jelly beans, but when they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor. I was present when my headmaster got an earwax flavored one once. And he mentioned getting a vomit at one point."

Huni made a weird face. "Ew."

Tamaki only nodded as he sat at the table with the others.

Harry nodded. "My sentiments exactly. There's also pumpkin pastries, though, and those are alright. Then you've got the Blood pops for vampires."

Huni blinked. "Vampires are real?"

Tamaki shivered listening intently to Harry while Kyouya watched people as they passed by.

Harry nodded. "As are werewolves, unicorns, pegasis . . . pegasi? . . ." Harry shrugged. "merpeople, and most anything else you can think. They're all just hidden."

"Wow, it sounds scary." Huni looked thought full for a moment before going back to eating his ice cream.

Harry frowned slightly, his expression thoughtful. "The werewolf was a little scary. But most of it's pretty cool," then his voice at a mumble. "Though the spiders weren't fun."

Kyouya raised his eye brow. "Spider? What's wrong with a spider?"

Harry cringed at the memory. "The leader of them was . . . huge. I never did see all of him, but all of his children were as big, or bigger than me . . . and they tried to eat me and Ron. It was only because of an enchanted car that we managed to get out alive."

Kyouya blinked. "That would be terrifying." His voice was very blunt as he spoke.

Tamaki nodded quickly.

Harry blinked at Kyouya for a moment before snorting, once. Twice. Three times, before he erupted in full blown laughter. He wasn't sure what, exactly, was so funny about his statement, but it was, and couldn't stop.

Kyouya only blinked at Harry. "What's so funny?"

Harry looked up with mirth filled eyes. "J-just the fact that we were twelve years, running for our lives from creatures that shouldn't have been that big, terrified out of our minds, and your response is just as calm as ever." Harry burst into giggles once more.

Kyouya only shrugged. "Well I'm sorry but I don't think I can really imagine what it would be like to be chased by large spiders." Then as soon as he said it he shivered a very faint amount. "Or maybe I can…"

Tamaki shook his head, trying to get the image of a large spider chasing him out of his mind. "That's scary."

Harry blinked at them. "You really want to know what it was like?" he asked, smirking, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Kyouya shook his head. "No I think that's quite alright." He ate a bit of his ice cream as it began to melt.

Harry let out another snort, before returning to his own ice cream. "Not that I blame you," There was a moment of silence. "You know, if you guys plan on coming here again, you might want to get robes of your own. Ones that don't look like our school uniform."

Kyouya nodded in thought. "That might be better."

"We can go as soon as we're done," Harry said. "Madam Malkim never did appreciate food in her shop."

As soon as they were done, Harry stood. "Now, we just have to find the robes store."

Which wouldn't have been a problem if this was Diagon Alley.

The four again nodded as they rose and began to look for a robes shop.

The shop was fairly easy to find. It had a huge sign of a robe outside of it. They went in and were met fairly quickly.

"Good morning." the woman said. "What can I do for you?"

"They need a pair of robes each." Harry said.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll need you to hop up onto the stools.

Each stepped onto a stool looking around.

She pulled out four measuring tapes, letting them do their thing. "Anything for you dear?" she asked Harry.

He shook his head. "No, mine are good." he smiled at her.

"All right then," she turned back to the four on the stools. "Any cloth, or color you'd prefer?"

Huni thought for a moment. "Dark blue for Mori-kun and I."

Kyouya nodded. "Simple black please."

"Ano….White with a gold colored trim please." His smile was as innocent and sincere as ever as he spoke.

The woman raised both eyebrows at Hunni, mistaking him for the age he appeared. "Oh really?" she asked, looking up at Mori, to see if he agreed with this.

Mori simply nodded once while Huni pouted. Harry ducked his head to hide his smirk.

"Alright then. What kinds of materials do you all want?"

Harry settled himself down into one of the seats. Not knowning how long it was going to take

They all looked at each other before shrugging.

Kyouya looked at the woman. "It doesn't really matter, something durable and a mediocre price."

The woman nodded, snapping her fingers as she bustled away to the back, causing them to fall to the ground. A moment later, she came back with four different colors and began to fashion their robes out of them.

10 minutes later, she was telling them to hop down. "That'll be it, then," she said, placing the robes over her arms. "Will you be wanting anything else?"

The group looked at each other and all shook their heads.

"Then your total comes to 5 Galleons, 10 sickles and 6 knuts, unless you want to buy it all seperately. In which the totals are, 1 Galleon, 3 sickles, and 2 knuts each for the black, and two blue ones, and 2 Galleons, and a sickle for the white and gold one." She looked at them expectantly.

Kyouya sighed and looked at the pouch that the Weasly twins had handed him back and opened it. Then turned to Harry giving him a look that told him he had no idea what was what.

Harry snorted. "I told you," he said shoving Kyouya's pouch back at him. "That this is my treat," It was said more as a cover as to why they weren't paying than anything else. Not that he would need them to pay him back.

Then, with practiced ease, he dug into his own bag and pulled out the required amount, placing it on the counter.

The woman blinked at him. "You're paying?"

Harry nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah, they helped me out with a problem last week. I told them I'd be buying them another set of robes as thanks." He leaned forward. "I don't think they believed me," he laughed a little.

The woman nodded, a knowing gleam entering her eye. "Well, then," she said, handing them their bags. "I do hope you all come back."

Kyouya nodded and took his own bag while the others grabbed theirs.

Harry sent another smile at her before leading the way out of the shop. "Probably should have told you this before," Harry said, digging into his pouch again, and pulling out three very different coins. "The gold one are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts," he held each of them up as he explained them, seeming to any passerby's like he was inspecting them. "There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. This is also our only currency."

Kyouya nodded taking in the information. "That would have been nice to know ahead of time."

Harry shrugged. "Never introduced someone to the Wizarding World before," Harry said, dropping the coins back into the pouch. "All I've got to go off of is my own . . . and that's not exactly a reliable starting point."

Kyouya nodded as they were outside. "Now where to?"

"Well," Harry answered, "That depends on what you want to do. There's the animal shop, though you'll probably find some strange animals there, the Apothecary, the book store, I'm sure there's a junk shop somewhere, there is in Diagon alley. Probably a cauldron shop too." He shrugged.

Kyouya looked around and the only one who seemed to have an idea was Huni. "Lets go look at some of the animals!"

Harry nodded, looking around to see if he could see it from where he was. He sighed, annoyed a moment later. "I hate being so short," he grumbled. It prevented him from seeing over a lot of the people.

Suddenly with out waurning to anyone Mori lifted Harry up with out much effort.

A startled noise escaped Harry's mouth before he could stop himself, and he instinctively tensed. "What the? . . . I hadn't meant that you had to . . . er . . ." He looked around for someone to help him.

Huni only laughed and looked at Harry. "But this is so much easier."

"No offense meant," Harry said, still rather tense. "But I do prefer to move under my own will. Less things tend to happen that way."

Mori nodded then set Harry back down.

Harry relaxed immediately after his feet were on the ground once more, and sent a smile up at Mori. "Thanks," he said.

Mori only nodded again.

"Oh, there it is," Harry said, pointing to the store a little ways down. The one he would have seen earlier had he not been suddenly taller than he could ever hope to be.

The group all began to follow Harry to the pet store.

* * *

Draco bought his things and turned to Haruhi. "They should be done by now," he said. "Shall we head back?"

Haruhi nodded. "Ok."

Draco held the door for her, then led the way back to the Quidditch shop, his demeanor more relaxed than it had been since the encounter with his father.

Haruhi smiled as they entered the quidditich shop once more.

"Ah, there you are," the man said as they did so. "I've got your robes right here. You might want to try them on first, to make sure that they fit."

Draco just leaned against the counter.

Haruhi took the robes and nodded. Quickly she stepped over to a fitting room and began to change, at first confused but soon she figured it out and she quickly stepped out to show how they fit.

Draco let out a low whistle. "You're a natural," he said.

The man nodded. "They do look rather good on you," he said.

Haruhi blushed and did a small spin looking at herself in one of the mirrors. "They're actually a lot more comfortable then I thought too." Giving Draco a smile she went back into the fitting room and changed back into the other robes before stepping back out.

"They have to be, or they can hinder your playing ability," Draco told her through the doors.

"You don't play then?" the man asked after she stepped out.

Haruhi stepped out and nodded. "I'm hoping to start though." She lied carefully giving the man a smile.

The man nodded. "Have you get everything you need then? We've got some new brooms."

"This was all she had left to get," Draco told him. "Now, how much will this be?"

"8 Galleons," he said.

Draco didn't even raise an eyebrow as he dug out the gold coins.

Haruhi watched him pay and looked back down at the robes that were in her arms.

"Would you liked that bagged?" the man asked Haruhi.

She looked up and nodded. "Please."

The man took the robes from her and quickly folded them up before placing them in a bag and handing it too her.

Draco then led her out. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

Haruhi looked up from her bag. "Oh they're beautiful, thank you."

Draco nodded. "You're welcome," he smiled. "But I'd meant about this," he raised a hand to wave it at the alley.

Haruhi looked around. "It's amazing." Her eyes held a look of amazement that she could hardly contain. "I've never seen anything so interesting." She laughed a bit. "I must sound pretty stupid."

Draco laughed slightly. "Not at all. In fact I think most of the mu-. . . . ggleborns say much the same thing when they enter."

Haruhi caught what he was about to say and smiled when he corrected himself. "I can understand that."

Draco nodded. "Anything else you want to see?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "I don't know, what other kinds of things are there to look at. Besides books." She surprised herself with her last statement.

"Well, there's food, the wand shop, pet shop, joke shop," he shrugged.

"Well considering I can't really get a wand, and father would be a bit upset if I got an animal with out asking him…" She thought for a moment. Then her stomach rumbled a bit and she had to blush. "I guess we could always go get something to eat…" She scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"Food is probably that way," Draco said, pointing in a direction they hadn't gone yet before leading the way.

* * *

Harry opened the door and waved them in. "Be careful of anything you don't recognize," was all he said.

The group nodded and looked around.

Harry looked around for a moment, before mumbling caught his ears.

~Sstupid humanss~ the voice said. ~Never giving enough space.~

Harry turned to see a rather large snake in decent sized tank, but was obviously not quite enough room for him.

~And more sstupid humanss coming to gawk at me. Go away sstupid human~ it said, looking directly at him.

~I'm sorry, ~ Harry told it, keeping his voice down. ~I did not mean to disturb you. ~

~You speak!~ It suddenly seemed much more interested in Harry than before.

Harry nodded.

Tamaki was looking at a large greenish black bird while the others were all looking at some others, unlike Kyouya who happened to be close to Harry and heard him.

~A sspeaker!~ the snake hissed excitedly, moving it's head closer to him. ~Never had I thought I would meet one!~

Harry shrugged lightly. ~It's mosstly a fluke that I am.~ he said.

~A sspeaker iss a sspeaker~ the snake said, sounding as if he would have shrugged it he were able to.

Harry moved closer to the tank. ~Thiss iss kind of ssmall for you, ~ he said, frowning slightly.

~Can you get me a bigger one, sspeaker? ~ the snake asked, sounding hopeful.

Harry frowned. ~Wouldn't you rather be out? ~

~No, I want to be here . . . jusst not in thiss. ~

~Oh. ~

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What are you doing?"

Harry jumped, and spun around, looking very much like the little boy that had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh . . . " he looked off to the side, not coming up with anything that the older teen would believe. "Talking?"

"You're talking to a snake?" The older boy looked slightly confused.

"Er . . . yeah. Why? Haven't you seen enough today that this would seem like nothing?" Harry seemed rather nervous.

~Want me to bite him? I think I can get out if I want to. ~

~NO! ~ Harry exclaimed, barely keeping his voice down.

Kyouya nodded then nearly jumped at Harry's exclamation. "Do I even want to know?"

"Uh . . . no," Harry shook his head, frowning at the snake in question, who did a fairly good direction of a shrug.

Kyouya shrugged and moved on to look at a rather large looking cage filled with blue pixies.

Harry turned back to the snake. ~You can't just go around threatening to bite people~ he told it.

~Why not? He made you nervous, meaning that he was a threat. I bite threats.~

Harry sighed. ~He wasn't a threat that I can take care of on my own. ~ He turned away.

~Where are you going?

~To see about getting you a bigger tank. ~

"I'm telling you, the tank is big enough for him," the shopkeeper said, leading Harry back to the snake. "We've never had any problems with him before, and these kind of snakes get very tempermentle when they're unhappy."

"Which would explain why he tried to attack my friend," Harry said.

The man turned to him. "He did what?"

"He didn't get very far, but he did try." So it was a small fib, not too far from the truth though.

"That doesn't mean that the problem was his cage. He could be hungry, or your friend could have upset him."

"It's the cage," Harry told him firmly when they finally arrived at the snake.

Kyouya and the others looked over at Harry and the shop keeper.

"He's had this tank for several month," the man said. "If it was, then something would have happened before hand."

"Unless he was being cautious so that he doesn't get thrown out."

The man frowned. "Snakes don't think like that, kid." The man said, smirking at him.

"Can you talk to him?" Harry asked, him, an eyebrow rising sharply.

"Of course I don't," the man said, sounding slightly offended.

"Then don't assume you know how they do or don't think. That tank is too small for a snake of his size."

The shopkeeper frowned. "No you see here, kid,"

"No," Harry said. "That snake needs more room."

"And just who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

Harry looked him in the eyes. "Potter Harry."

The man blinked. "Oh. I - I see. You're . . . Well, then, I guess you would know then, huh? I'll . . . I'll go see if we have a bigger tank."

With that he hurried off, leaving Harry to close his eyes and rest against the counter the snake was sitting on.

Tamaki looked at the snake then to Harry. "You care a lot about animals huh?"

Harry shrugged a little, looking very unsettled. "Kind of yeah. It's kind of difficult to ignore the ones that can tell you what's wrong, though."

~He's looking into something bigger~ Harry told the snake.

He really didn't like being forced to use his name to get things done.

"Would you like to leave before we have another mob on our hands?" Tamaki looked down at Harry considerately.

Harry sighed. "That would probably be a good idea," he said as he flattened his bangs over his scar, the only thing that told everybody who he was. "Sorry, guys."

Tamaki and the others all nodded as they surrounded Harry and lead the way out.

Harry couldn't help but feel like he was with the Order once more, being led to 'safety.'

* * *

The twins approached the counter with various jokes, each of them they were planning to take apart and see how they worked.

Hikaru and Kaoru had decided not to buy anything this time and instead were just still looking at some stuff at the counter.

"Blood Pops?" Hikaru looked down at the candy. Then he looked at Kaoru. "What better way to get back at Kyouya-sempai, ne?"

Kaoru nodded and they grabbed one ready to buy it.

"Almost ready?" Fred asked them, after buying their pranks.

The twins grinned after purchasing they're blood pop and stuck the small bag in Hikaku's back pocket. "Yeah we're ready."

"Alright then. Let's go see what the others are up to, shall we?"

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded following the older set of twins, a few people starring at the group of four.

They didn't get far before they saw Harry's group . . . only, they couldn't see Harry.

Fred and George frowned. "Did he go off by himself?"

Hiakru and Kaoru looked at the group and saw something off and laughed. "Nope."

"They're standing around him."

Fred and George blinked, looking closer. "Oh, yeah."

"Something must have happened." They headed in their direction.

* * *

Haruhi nodded following Draco looking around at the other wizards and witches interact and haggle with a few shop keepers.

Draco carefully directed Haruhi away from the things she might not want to try on her first eating there, as some of them were quite different from muggle foods.

Haruhi smiled. "I don't think I'd like that one too much." She said as she pointed out a dish that said something about pickled ashwinder meat. She laughed a bit as they looked at the menu.

Draco winced. "I try to stay away from snake meat," he said. "It being my house mascot and all."

"I don't blame you. That would be weird…" She laughed a bit.

"This is pretty good," Draco said, pointing at a dish of Pumpkin treacle.

"Hm.. maybe I'll stick with trying that." She nodded.

Draco ordered, and paid, for their food, and soon they were eating, with Draco watching for her reaction.

Haruhi took a bite and gasped a bit. "It's good." She smiled with her eyes shut tight.

Draco laughed slightly. "Glad you like it."

Haruhi nodded and took another bite. "It's really different then what I'm used to, not in a bad way though." She hummed a small tune for a moment then looked at him. "What about you? What are you thinking about Japan so far? In the month or so you've been here."

It's different," Draco said, repeating Haruhi. "Again, not in a bad way. Which . . . surprises me. I could get used to it though."

Haruhi smiled nodding. "I'm glad."

* * *

Nekozawa looked at the growing pile of books. "Uh, Granger-chan I think we have enough for now…" He smiled at the brunette.

Hermione blinked at him before turning her gaze the pile and blushing a bit. "Oh. Yeah, this would probably be good. Sorry, I tend to go overboard in these stores."

Nekozawa laughed. "It's alright."

Hermione glanced up at Nekozawa, her blush not fading, but she did smile. He had a really nice laugh.

"We should get these to the front," she said, not quite hesitantly, not wanting him to stop laughing.

Nekozawa nodded and grabbed a stack of books, making him unable to see in front of him. "Maybe you should walk ahead of me so that you can tell me if I'm close to knocking into something…"

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said, picking up a smaller stack, so that she could still see, and moving ahead of Nekozawa, directing him to the front of the room.

Several people stopped to watch them, obviously curious, but not saying anything.

"Is this it for you then?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Almost," Hermione said. "There's a few others back there. Be right back," she said, heading back to the back.

Nekozawa sighed as he set the books down and smiled at the man behind the counter.

It did not take Hermione long to grab the last five tomes and hurry back to the front, also placing them on the counter. "This is it," The man raised an eyebrow. "This is an awful lot of books," he said, totaling them.

Hermione smiled at him. "It's for research. There's a group of us doing this for a project. We were sent to get books."

The man nodded. "The only ones able to tell the difference between a good book and something not worth your time?"

Hermione nodded with a small laugh. "Exactly."

"Well, you've got some good books here."

"Thanks."

Nekozawa smiled watching Hermione then looked at the books. _How are we supposed to carry all these?_

"And your total is 25 Galleons and 15 sickles."

Hermione dug into her pouch while the shopkeeper shrunk the stacks and placed them in the bags.

"There you go," he said with a grin. "This should make it easier to carry it back."

"Thank you," Hermione said, reaching for the bag.

Nekozawa grabbed the bag and extended his arm towards the door. "Shall we?"

Hermione caught sight of the group (not that they were hard to miss) and waved. "There's everyone. Well, most everyone," she amended, seeing that Malfoy wasn't among them. "Shall we join them?"

Nekozawa nodded as he led the way to the group.

* * *

Tamaki and the others waved as the two sets of twins walked up.

Fred and George waved back, turning concerned frowns on Harry. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "We just decided to leave somewhere before another crowd appeared, and they decided to go all bodyguard on me."

The twins laughed.

Harry just kind of shrugged at the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as the looked around catching site of Nekozawa and Hermione walking down the street. "Hey Nekozawa-sempai! Granger-chan! Over here!"

"Hello," Nekozawa said with a nod.

Kyouya and the others all nodded, while Tamaki tried to hide himself behind Kyouya.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around. "Hey…where's Haruhi-chan?"

"And Malfoy-chan." Huni spoke up looking around from atop Mori's shoulders

"Didn't he say something about going to the Quidditch store?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but not even me and Ron can stay in them that long."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

Just then Fred and George's stomach's growled. "Food sounds good," they said.

"Let's find them after we eat."

The others all nodded as they looked around.

"Maybe there's something down that way." Kaoru pointed down the street

"Sounds good to me," Harry said.

Hermione nodded her agreement while the twins hurried ahead.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have fun, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes. We found several books of interest. Did you know," Hermione said. "That you don't actually need magic to do it? It wont be as general as ours is, but it works."

Nekozawa nodded listening to Harry and Hermione talk.

Harry blinked. "I didn't know that."

Hermione nodded. "It's not a widely known fact. I only know it because it was mentioned in one of the books in the library."

"Oh."

"Stop lagging, you two," Fred said. "We're here, and you've got to order."

--

Draco looked up at the Fred's voice. "There's the rest of the group," he said.

Haruhi looked up and nodded before taking another bite of her food, not much of it left.

* * *

The Hitachiin twins looked at the different kinds of foods and were obviously confused.

The Weasley twins quickly ordered, paid, and moved to a table.

"I'd stay away from the snake, anything," Hermione told Nekozawa. "Some of it tends to have . . . side effects." She winced.

Harry, not noticing the Hitachiin's confusion looked over the food before ordering something that he'd seen at Hogwarts. Everything there was good.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked down at Harry and ordered the same, pulling out their own money and paying for the three of them.

Nekozawa nodded and decided on getting a simple soup.

Harry blinked up at the Hitachiin's confused. "I . . . could've paid."

The twins shrugged and handed Harry his plate when it came to them.

Hermione ended up getting a sandwhich, digging into her pouch to pay for both her and Nekozawa, since he hadn't exchanged anything.

Nekozawa flinched a bit as Hermione paid for their food. "I'll pay you back as soon as we get back home, you have my word." A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he looked down at her.

Hermione smiled a bit. "It's alright," she said. "There are more important things than money. Like having fun with a friend"

And she was having fun. Neither Harry nor Ron would have stayed in the bookstore as long as Nekozawa had.

Harry took the plate with a small grumble and turned, spotting Draco. "I found Malfoy," he said.

Nekozawa nodded and took his bowl when it was handed to him.

The twins followed Harry's gaze, "That was easy."

Hikaru leaned over to Harry. "It almost looks like their on a date."

Kaoru spotted the bag at Haruhi's feet. "Haruhi didn't exchange any money.."

"It is a date." Hikaru snickered a bit.

Harry snorted. "Well, then we'd best leave them alone, ne?"

The twins nodded following Harry to the table.

Hermione took her own sandwich a moment later and moved to the table Fred and George had reserved, not seeing Draco.

* * *

Nekozawa followed Hermione to the table pulling out a chair for her as they got there.

Hermione blinked in surprise and smiled again as she sat. Really, she wasn't sure why she kept being so surprised by his actions, but they did. Not even Krum had gone this far, and he'd been interested in her romantically.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Harry slid into a seat in time to hear Hermione's question, and glanced back, trying to see how the others in their group were fairing.

Nekozawa sat down next to her and nodded setting his bowl down. "To think that all of the things I had wished were real, really are real… it's amazing."

"Now no learning how to curse poor Tamaki-sama, ne Nekozawa-sempai?" Hikaru laughed.

Hermione frowned slightly at Hikaru. "Why would he do that?"

Nekozawa cleared his throat. "I tend to scare them a bit…well more just Suoh-kun."

Hermione blinked. "Oh," She frowned then, not liking that. Nekozawa was sweet.

Tamaki shivered and then looked behind him seeing Haruhi and Draco. He stood and walked over. "There you two are." He looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi father was worried!"

Haruhi face planted next to her plate, all the joy she had been feeling went out the window and was replaced with a slight annoyance.

Draco couldn't help but wince slightly when Haruhi's head hit the table. That had to have hurt.

"Well, as you can see, she is well, and unharmed," Draco drawled in an attempt to make him go away.

A bit of a mumble could be heard from Haruhi that sounded very much like "Please go away, Tamaki-sempai."

Tamaki sniffed and was soon in a corner drawing small designs on the stone, mushrooms growing around him.

"Well, that took care of that," Draco said, with a raised eyebrow. He frowned then, eyeing the mushrooms. "Is he magical?"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Tamaki, "There has to be some reason why he's able to do that…"

"He's the king that's why." Hikaru shrugged.

Harry, Hermione, and the Twins all blinked at Tamaki.

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't have thought so before today."

"I don't think so…" Haruhi lifted her head rubbing her forehead a bit.

The twins and Nekozawa shrugged while Huni, Mori, and Kyouya all continued eating; too used to Tamaki's antics to care.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Well, here's another chapter. I had it ready weeks ago, but our beta never returned it. So, once again this is unbeta'd. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And the next chapter should be up soon. Also, I believe Aku has something to say. ^_^

--

Normal 0

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Aku: Guess what guys!?!?! We have another poll up! This one is to ask, what cross overs you'd like to see us put up next. Go check it out. Also to find our myspace go to the search engine and type in Ramnakua yahoo. com(with out the spaces) Ok now...ready! set! REVEIW!!!! (cheers)


	23. The Fight Before the Storm

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 22**

**The Fight Before the Storm**

Hermione resolutely turned back to her sandwich, the researcher in her wanting to go and grab one of them to study.

Draco frowned. "That shouldn't be possible. Maybe he's part mushroom?" He was stretching it, but he'd seen stranger things. The blast ended skewts for one.

Haruhi shrugged finishing her food. "watch this." Hs straightened up a bit and looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki-sempai, I'm sorry I just was not expecting you to come right up to us. I'm not mad at you but please let us eat in peace."

As if nothing happened, Tamaki stood up with a smile, all the mushrooms disappearing. He sat down next to Kyouya and continued to eat his own food.

All of the Hogwarts students blinked, mouths gaping slightly (even Draco's).

Hermione now wanted more than anything to study those mushrooms. They _had_ to be magical in nature, but, if they were, then it was something that had never been seen before, as she'd never heard anything like it.

Harry just shook his head and turned back to his food. Never again would he say that Hogwarts was strange.

--

"How?" Draco asked.

Haruhi laughed a bit at Draco's reaction. "No idea."

The others continued eating except for Nekozawa who was giving Tamaki a confused stare before going back to his food.

Draco shook of the strangeness of the situation and finished not long after. "Anything else you would like to do?" he asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment, "Not that I can think of."

Draco nodded. "Well, we can always return if you think of something." He glanced back at the rest of the group and winced slightly. "Ready to meet up with them?

"If you want to, no rush." Haruhi laughed looking at the group.

Draco seemed to relax slightly. "So, how did you end up going to Ouran?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well I'm there on a scholarship; I did really good back in middle school and ended up filling out the papers myself." She shrugged. "How'd you end up at Hogwarts?"

--

"Well," Harry said. "This is the Wizarding World. Congratulations, you're the first muggles without Wizarding relations to experience it."

The group laughed a bit.

"Well thank you for inviting us." Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

The others only nodded while Nekozawa smiled to Hermione and nodded as well.

Hermione smiled back. It had only been fair that she invite him along.

Harry shrugged. "Well, it was better than you all thinking that we were part of the green witches with warts on their noses." He laughed a bit.

The Hitachiins laughed with a nod.

--

"I was on the list since birth. My whole family has been for generations," he shrugged. "That's just the way it is, if you're a witch or wizard you get the invitation."

"Hm." She leaned her head on her hand. "That's interesting. So what happens if someone is born without powers? Assuming that has ever happened."

"They're called a squib, and end up leaving the Wizarding World for the muggle one. Some families get rid of the child before it grows, and it never knows about us." It was said with such ease, as if there was nothing strange about that.

"That's horrible..." Haruhi looked down at her plate.

Draco blinked. "Would you want to grow up with brothers and sisters that could do magic while you knew that you'd never be able to? It's considered being merciful. They used to just kill them."

Draco shrugged. "Squibs have been known to become resentful of their families and their own inability to perform magic."

"But still!" She stood up with her palms on the table. "It's not right to throw away your child like a defective toy!" She could feel anger rising in the pit of her stomach. _How can anyone talk so easily about giving away their children? It's just not right!_

Across the café, the Hogwarts students jumped, turning toward Haruhi and Draco.

Draco felt his lips purse as he stood as well. "I would not expect a _muggle_ to understand our ways," he sneered, finally getting upset.

Haruhi raised her hand and quickly smacked Draco. "I may be a muggle but," She stopped straightening up. "Only a cruel, or very ignorant, person would be able to talk about something like that and not care!"

Draco's eyes immediately cooled, and he straightened as well, looking very much like his father only hours before. "Do not judge what you do not understand Fujioka-_san_, as it will gain you many enemies in life." With that Draco spun on his heel and stormed away, his cheek reddening where she had slapped him.

"Good luck finding your way back to the apartment Malfoy-_baka_!" She yelled after him leaving the restaurant and began to head back to the school then back to her home, slamming the door as she went and kicking her shoes off. After noticing that the note was still on the tv she ripped it down and stormed into her room, again slamming the door.

--

"Oh that's not good." The Hitachiins jumped up watching the two leave.

"Someone should find Malfoy-chan before something happens."

Hermione and the twins both looked to Harry.

"Why me?"

"You're in charge," the Fred said.

"And he wont take kindly to me going after him," George continued.

"Like he'll appreciate me," Harry grumbled, but stood to go after Draco. "If I'm not back in an hour send someone after us and make funeral arrangements," he said, heading out after Draco.

"I wonder what happened," Hermione said.

Tamaki was near frozen. "I've never seen Haruhi so upset before."

Nekozawa stood and walked to the table the two had been at, stooping down he picked up the bag Haruhi had accidentally left behind. "She left this as well." He picked up the blue and silver material. "Oh my…these look expensive…"

The twins gaped, eyes wide. "He bought her Quidditch robes."

"_Custom_ Quidditch robes."

Hermione could keep from gaping either. "Even I know that those aren't cheap."

Nekozawa placed the robes back in the bag and shook his head.

The Hitachiins looked around. "Maybe we should all call it a day." Kaoru picked up his cell phone and noticed that it did work where they were. He quickly called Haruhi's phone but got no answer. "She's not answering her phone…"

Fred frowned. "That's not good."

"If there's one thing we've learned it's to never let a girl simmer after they've gotten angry."

"It only makes things worse."

Kaoru nodded and tried again only for it to go straight to voice mail. "And now she turned it off…"

Both Fred and George, though they really didn't know that much about phones, winced. That didn't sound good.

--

Harry followed after Draco fairly easily with the people staring after the angry young man.

"What did you do this time, Malfoy," Harry demanded when he caught up. Though, on hindsight, it probably wasn't the best opening sentence he could have used.

"Go away, Potter," Draco growled.

"Can't do that, Malfoy," Harry said, sounding rather put out about the idea. "See, Dumbledore put me in charge, that means I have to deal with everyone's hissy fits. Unfortunately, that includes yours."

Why was he saying this? He was only making things worse.

"I don't need your help, Potter."

"You're going to have to meet up with her again," Harry said, instead of answering Draco's comment.

No reply.

"What did you guys argue about anyway?"

"Squibs."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"We were talking about squibs," Draco growled. "She didn't like that we give them to the muggle world. It's better than killing them."

Harry blinked. "I suppose," he said.

"Just who does she think she _is_?" Draco demanded. "She's here for one day, and already she's making judgments. _This_ is why muggles shouldn't know about us!"

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "This is just one thing, Malfoy. And you've got to stay with her for a while. Wouldn't it be better to . . . make peace?"

"Malfoy's don't apologize."

Harry sighed. "Well, maybe you should make an exception this once," Harry said, not looking at Draco.

"Why should I, Potter?"

"Because things can be very awkward around Fujioka if you don't. And since you have to stay with her, it's best if things are at least calm."

"Is that why you forgave Ohtori?" Draco sneered.

"No," Harry turned to look at Draco. "I forgave him because he apologized. Or as much of one as I'm sure to ever get."

Draco frowned.

"Alright, look," Harry said, one of his hands coming up to rub the back of his neck. "I know I'm crap at this. But, you seemed to like her."

"I do not, Potter,"

Harry frowned at Draco. "Were you or were you not being her friend?"

Draco blinked. "I was being nice."

"Exactly. And, friends sometimes have to apologize. And, I'd do it soon."

Harry shrugged then and walked away, leaving Draco to stare after him.

--

Hermione stood just outside the restaurant, waiting for Harry. She wasn't exactly worried, but she wasn't exactly not either. Those two never had gotten along.

Nekozawa stood next to Hermione, both their bags and Haruhi's in his left hand while his right rested on Hermione's shoulder.

Several minutes passed before Harry came back into view, looking none the worse for wear.

"Well?" Hermione asked when he got closer.

Harry shrugged. "I _think_ he was calmer."

"So where is he?"

"Thinking," Harry said. "He should be along shortly."

Hikaru looked at Harry, hoping he would understand better then the others had. "Haruhi-chan turned her phone off…"

"Oh god," Harry sighed. "Malfoy's certainly going to have his work cut out for him," he said, his eyes closed.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "That's between them."

The others shrugged.

Nekozawa looked down at the bags, seeing the blue material peek out. "I hope Malfoy-chan isn't too upset she accidentally left these here…"

Harry frowned. "What is it?"

"Quidditch robes," George said.

"Custom ones."

Harry blinked, jaw dropping. "You're joking me?"

The twins shook their heads.

Harry shook his head. "We can only hope that he remembers that she was as angry as he was."

The others nodded as they all looked around.

"Mori and I have to get home… bye guys!" Huni and Mori both waved as they walked back, Mori remembering where they had to go.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other. "Uh… are we going to have to take him back to Haruhi's place?"

"A ride would be appreciated," Draco said from behind them, his voice still rather cool.

Even Harry jumped, not expecting Draco to be back yet.

Hikaru sighed as Kaoru nodded. "Alright…"

Nekozawa held out the one bag. "She was pretty angry too…"

Tamaki nodded. "I've never seen her so upset…"

Draco took the bag with a nod at Nekozawa. "Shall we go then?"

Harry blinked when Hermione gave him a small push and sighed. "Don't go all Ice Prince on her, Malfoy. I really don't think that will help anything."

Draco just hitched an eyebrow at Harry and didn't say anything. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," he turned to Kyouya. "Can we go now?"

"I'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a quick hug, which Harry stiffly returned.

Kyouya nodded and lead the way.

Tamaki looked at the Weasley twins.

"Bye everyone," Harry said, waving at them all.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," Fred and George said, before turning to Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded and lead the way back to the car.

Hermione sighed. "I'm ready whenever you are," Hermione said, turning to Nekozawa. This was the worst way to end the day.

Nekozawa nodded.

Draco just waited for his ride to decide to leave.

The Hitachiin's looked at Draco and both sighed. "Lets go."

"Can't let Haruhi be alone much…" Hiakru stopped as he heard a roll of thunder and looked at his twin.

"We have to get there _now_." They both grabbed one of Draco's arms as rain began to fall from the sky.

Draco's cool look vanished as he was suddenly yanked along. "What?" he managed to yelp out.

The two nearly ran to the car and when they got there they all but threw Draco into the back, following him.

"Haruhi-chan's terrified of thunderstorms…" Hikaru banged on the drivers window as he started the car. "To Haruhi-chans! And make it quick!"

Draco blinked. He hadn't expected that. Though he supposed that it made more sense than them not wanting to get wet.

--

Hermione pulled her robe up over her head to avoid the rain.

Nekozawa pulled his own robe off of him and placed it over Hermione's head, while he motioned for the driver to start the car.

Hermione smiled up at Nekozawa. "What about you?" she asked.

Nekozawa shook his head as they arrived at the car and he opened the door for her. Hermione quickly climbed in so that Nekozawa could get in out of the rain.

Nekozawa shut the door and ran around to the other sliding in. "Home please." He quickly buckled himself in as the driver started off towards home.

--

Harry didn't even flinch as it began to rain. He was used to worse than this while playing Quidditch. As they approached the car, Kyouya opened the car door for Harry.

Harry climbed in. "Thanks," he said.

Kyouya nodded and climbed in behind him snapping the door shut. "Home." He told the driver who nodded and started the car.

--

Soon the twins were pulling up to Haruhi's apartment building and they shoved Draco out. "You both better be at school tomorrow."

Draco stumbled, turning briefly to toss the twins a glare before heading upstairs.

Haruhi had been out looking at a few things in the livingroom when she heard the first bit of thunder and hid under the table, which was where she was even now.

Draco opened the door and pulled off his shoes, setting the bag down by the door. Silently he listened, wondering where Haruhi had went.

Thunder clapped again.

Haruhi jumped a bit, hitting her head on the table from underneath but still she held her ears.

Draco's head turned toward the living room. "Fujioka-chan?" he called as he approached, his earlier anger dissipating.

There was a soft whimper that came from the living room just loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco quickened his pace. Once in the living room he glanced around. At not seeing her, he squatted down to see under the table. Then, he crawled forward.

"Fujioka-chan?" he called again, extending a hand to rest on her shoulder.

Haruhi jumped looking at Draco, her eyes filled with fear. "I...It's nothing….. Just go to bed I'll be fine….." Even as she spoke her body trembled.

Draco shook his head negatively. "No. I don't leave my true friends when they need me."

_I have too few of them to do that_

Haruhi continued to shake as she looked into his eyes. "I'm…. sor-" She was interrupted by a roar of thunder that made her jump yet again, this time not hitting her head.

"It's okay," Draco said, a soft smile on his lips. "Here," He reached both arms out to pull her out from under the table. All that hitting her head could give her a concussion . . . and the twins would probably kill him if Haruhi wasn't in school tomorrow.

Haruhi reached out, moving to come out from under the table when thunder clapped and she jumped into Draco's arms.

Draco's arms tightened around Haruhi, a little surprised at how fast she had come at him.

"It's okay," Draco said, rocking slightly. After a moment he spoke up again. "What's the main problem with the thunder?" his voice was quiet not wanting her to think that he was ridiculing her.

Shaking, she only shook her head. "I…don't know…"

He frowned slightly, looking around the living room, trying to find a way to help. She tended to jump whenever the thunder clapped, speaking of which there it went again. His arms tightened around her once more.

So, something to take care of the sound. Noise . . . the television was noisy. And so was the . . . Radio, at least, that's what he thought Granger had called it.

He spotted one near the television. It might be enough.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, standing and moving over, fumbling a moment before managing to turn it on, and turning it up, hoping to drown out the sound. Then, he was back with Haruhi.

Haruhi focused on the music and soon found herself relaxing. "Thank you…." She still shook but not as bad as she had been.

Draco nodded, his chin resting lightly on her head. "It won't last forever," Draco said. "The storm. Everything has an end."

Haruhi nodded, clinging to the front of Draco's robes. "I'm sorry for what I said… you're not cruel…or ignorant…."

"It's alright," Draco replied. "Everyone says things they don't mean occasionally. It's best to just . . . forget about them." He glanced up at the window, seeing the occasional flash streak across the sky.

As she finally calmed down she suddenly snapped her head up to look at Draco. "Please tell me someone grabbed my bag!"

Draco jerked back slightly, to avoid getting his chin hit, and nodded. "It was remembered; it's sitting by the door. It was figured that you hadn't meant to forget it."

Haruhi nodded and rested her head on his chest not thinking and relaxed. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome,"

--

Harry stared out the window, watching the rain drip down the window, and, now that things had finally calmed down, allowed himself to think. The topic was the recent mobbing. Of all the things he had expected, that had not been one of them. He didn't even know why they'd done it. It couldn't have been for defeating Voldemort, could it? After all, Voldemort had stayed to England and, as far as he knew, had never even looked at Japan. So why was he famous here?

It was something to look into.

--

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Heya everyone. I know I said that the next chapter would be coming soon but … well, obviously it didn't. At least you didn't have to wait 4 months for an update though … like some of my other readers … (winces) ANYWAY!!! … here's your next chapter. And I hope you've enjoyed it ^_^


	24. Back to School

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 23**

**Back to School**

Fred and George all but jumped from bed the next morning, ready to start the day.

Tamaki was up eating something before school started, looking over his notes for a test they had that day.

The twins came down, and slid into seats, both frowning slightly at Tamaki. "What are you doing?"

"Studying… we have a test in Japanese History over Nobunaga Oda…" Quickly he stuffed a piece of a roll into his mouth as he stood, never looking from his book, and made his way out to the car.

Fred and George shared sudden panic filled looks. They had a test? THEY HAD A TEST! They'd forgotten about the test! They both swallowed heavily, grabbed a roll, and followed Tamaki out of the building.

Tamaki was already in the car waiting for the others. When they got in he gave the driver a nod, who started off to the school.

Fred and George put their heads together and began telling each other everything they remembered about Nobunaga Oda. Which, depressingly, wasn't much.

Tamaki looked at the twins and, after deciding he had read enough and that he would be fine, handed his text book over to them. "Just give it back after the test and no cheating."

The twins sent him a grateful look as they took the textbook. "No pranks on you for two weeks," Fred said with a firm nod, to which George copied as they bent over the textbook.

Tamaki smiled and then went to looking out the window.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling very relaxed, until she remembered that they had school that day, and she'd gotten very little of her homework done the night before.

It was with a pale face that she changed and packed for school.

Nekozawa was already up and walking around the front room.

Crookshanks mewed slightly at Hermione as she hurried around gathering her things for school. She glanced over at the cat, and quickly dug into her trunk for a couple of his treats.

"Here you go boy," She said as she shouldered her bag. "I'm afraid I don't have time to give you anything else just yet. I'm sure someone else can though." She gave him an apologetic look as she opened the door and headed downstairs.

Nekozawa smiled as he heard Hermione coming down from her room. "Good morning, sleep well?"

Hermione nodded. "I did, thank you. I completely forgot about my remaining homework though," She looked slightly panicked over the idea. Then she shook herself. "What about you?"

Nekozawa shrugged. "I slept as well as I normally do. As far as your homework, I'm sorry to hear you didn't finish it. If you ever need a place to do your work feel free to use the library."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Because, really, a library makes everything easier. "Shall we go then?" She really didn't want to be late on top of not having her homework.

Nekozawa nodded leading the way out to the car, holding the front door as well as the car door open for her.

Hermione smiled her thanks as she exited and climbed into the car. It was definitely something to get used to, but she wasn't complaining to someone holding the doors open for her. It was nice.

Nekozawa climbed in next to her and closed the door, the driver already knowing where to go started the car and they were off.

* * *

Harry stretched tiredly. He'd woken several times throughout the night. And every time he'd fallen asleep, he'd had another nightmare. Not Voldemort induced, thank Merlin. Just normal nightmares . . . well, normal for him. He was certain that reliving watching a friend die wasn't what most would call normal.

Kyouya was in his room reading a book while he waited for Harry to wake up.

It did not take long for Harry to dress and repack his bag from its previous holdings. Then, after taking down his silencing charm, he raised one hand to rub his eyes, and he opened the door to his room and headed over to Kyouya's room, hoping that he hadn't kept the older teen too long.

Kyouya did not look up as he heard Harry come to his door. "Good morning…"

"Good morning," Harry replied. "I guess I didn't keep you waiting, then?"

Kyouya shook his head and stood. "I only just got up a little while ago." He moved and began to walk out to the car, not waiting for Harry to catch up.

Harry rolled his eyes and hurried after the older . . . taller, teen.

Kyouya looked down at Harry as he climbed into the car and began to think. _Profits_

_would go up… I should ask… I will…._

Harry, having absolutely no clue to Kyouya's thoughts, just silently looked out the window when he climbed into the limo.

Kyouya looked over at Harry for a moment the back out the window. "There is going to be a ball coming up and it would be very beneficiary if you came." He shrugged a bit, his eyes not leaving the outside.

"Uh . . ." Harry's eyes slid over to Kyouya. "I . . . don't dance."

"That can be fixed." Kyouya shrugged again, glancing at Harry from out of the corner of his eye.

Harry blinked once, slowly before sighing. "Fancy and me don't mix," he shuddered slightly, once again remembering the Yule ball.

Kyouya shrugged. He'd try again later.

Harry, relieved that the subject seemed to be gone, turned his attention back to the window, wondering if Draco had talked with Haruhi, or if there was going to be tension in class that day.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning, with something very soft in his arms. He frowned, blinked blearily as he looked down, seeing Haruhi in still asleep . . . in his arms . . . in the living room . . . Why hadn't her father woken them up?

Haruhi shifted yawning a bit. For some reason she didn't want to move, when she did she sat up and looked at Draco. "Oh…….erm….I'm sorry for falling asleep on you…" She blushed a bit looking around.

Draco shrugged slightly, sitting up and stretching. "It think we both fell asleep," he said. In fact, he didn't even remember falling asleep last night. Though he did wonder where her father had been.

Haruhi nodded as she stood and went to her room to get ready. Looking around she saw her fathers room open. When she peaked in she found that he was fast asleep on the bed quilts.

Draco stood, stretching farther as he followed Haruhi. _So that's where he is_. That still left the question as to why he hadn't woken them up though. With a sigh, he entered the room and went to grab his uniform, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Haruhi yawned and went into her room to change her clothes. When she walked back out she had her hair combed and was completely ready.

Draco exited the bathroom not long after, though his hair wasn't slicked back. He didn't have the time required to let it set before needing to leave the house.

Draco smiled at Haruhi. "Almost ready?"

Haruhi simply smiled back and nodded, stretching once more before grabbing her bag from beside the table and walking to the door. "When ever your ready."

Draco nodded and picked up his own, before his eyes found the bag from yesterday. "You might want to put that in your room," he said, nodding to it.

Haruhi looked down at the bag and nodded quickly, scooping it up and taking it to her room. When she finally returned she opened the door and walked out, handing Draco the key to lock the door.

Draco quickly locked the door and handed it back to Haruhi. "You all right?" he asked, referring to the night before.

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you again." She smiled taking the key and putting it into her back pocket. Then began the walk to the school.

Draco nodded, following her silently, not exactly sure what to do anymore. She might be perfectly happy to continue on as if nothing had happened, and in a way he had told her to, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something irreparable had happened.

They were very different. Draco was a Slytherin and Haruhi was . . . a muggle.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder once or twice, feeling something was wrong and could only sigh. The things that had happened the day before were fresh in her mind but at the same time now that she thought it over what he had said had been true, it was better to grow up away from your family then dieing. Maybe she had just been wrong. Slowing down she walked beside the blond teen. "Malfoy-kun?"

Draco blinked at her. "Yeah?"

Haruhi smiled at him a bit then looked at the ground as she walked. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and you were right."

Draco blinked, and resisted the most insane urge to say '_I was?'_ It was something the Weasel would say. Instead he nodded. "Alright. . . . Do you mind if I ask what brought this on?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I decided it would be stupid to let something like that ruin our friendship. Besides, I _am_ a muggle so I would never be able to understand."

Draco let out a half smile. "A pretty cool muggle, though," he told her, extending his own olive branch, and apology. He only hopped she took it as such.

Haruhi began to laugh. "I….never thought I'd hear you…say that.." She managed between bouts of laughter.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her in amused confusion. What had been so funny about that? That he'd called her a 'pretty cool' muggle?

Muggles were strange. He shook his head, he'd never understand them. That was all there was too it.

Haruhi soon composed herself as they arrived at the school and smiled at him. "You're pretty cool yourself." She snorted as she tried not to laugh again.

Draco nodded at her, still not seeing what was so amusing, but deciding that he wouldn't want to know, so didn't ask.

Fred and George exited their limo, both of them still buried in the book that Tamaki was lending them, and not looking at their surroundings, though they somehow weren't running into anyone, or anything.

Tamaki followed the two catching site of Harry and Kyouya getting out of their car. He waved at Kyouya who only nodded and followed him to the classroom.

"I'll see you after class then," Hermione told Nekozawa as they pulled up to the school.

Nekozawa nodded, "Have a good day in class Granger-chan." He and Belzenev waved as they walked to class 3-A

Hermione waved back before meeting up with Harry to walk with him to their class.

"How do you think things went?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Wont know until we get there, will we?"

With that, both of them picked up their pace. Hermione entered the classroom first, and relaxed slightly when she realized that the room wasn't filled with tension. Harry wasn't far behind her.

Soon Haruhi and Draco had arrived to the classroom seeing Hikaru and Kaoru in their chairs.

Draco nodded to Hikaru and Kaoru, more to say 'see, she's here,' than any form of greeting, and moved to his seat.

Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded back to Draco.

Haruhi sat down in her seat and pulled out her school supplies. When she saw Hermione and Harry she waved, giving them both a smile.

Hermione and Harry both waved back, but, as Harry headed for his seat, Hermione headed for Haruhi.

"I got those books we were discussing earlier," she said, digging into her back and pulling out three decent sized books. "If they weren't what you were thinking of, tell me. I've got a few others that I couldn't fit." She handed the three books to Haruhi facedown so that the titles couldn't be read from any curious eyes.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Thanks Granger-chan." She took the books, placing them in her bag.

"Anytime," she smiled before returning to her seat and pulling out her things.

Harry sent both twins a grin, hoping he didn't look as tired as he felt. After all, neither Hermione or Kyouya seemed to have realized anything. That should mean that he was in the clear.

He silently pulled out his school supplies.

Hikaru and Kaoru both tilted their heads noticing something off, but choosing not to say anything.

--2A--

Fred and George sighed when the bell rang. They were not looking forward to this test.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: It's been awhile since out last update. Thankfully, not as long as I'd originally thought. Apparently, we updated last month. Hmm. I guess I'd forgotten. Ah, well, that's good though. Sorry for the long wait. It's entirely my fault please don't blame Aku.

Aku: So yeah...ok so you all know we still have a poll up to see what will be the newest story up on Fanfiction. Also for those who have myspace please add us, http: // www. myspace. com /korin _ l oves _ ramnakua (Take out the spaces)


	25. Convincing a Gryffindor

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 25**

**Convincing a Gryffindor  
**

Class had to be the calmest they'd had since they'd arrived at Ouran. That was Hermione's thoughts when the day finally ended.

Harry stood, stretching, still not quite used to being forced in one seat for so long. After all, he'd just gotten out of primary when he'd entered Hogwarts, and it still had breaks.

Haruhi began to pack her things as she looked around.

Looking up Hikaru walked over to Haruhi. "Hey we have to finished getting fitted for our tux's."

Haruhi sighed and nodded then looked to Draco. "Do you mind coming along? I just have to get fitted and then we can leave, I don't have to host today."

Draco nodded. "Sure. It's something to do at any rate."

Haruhi nodded as she lead the way to the music room.

"So, what now?" Harry asked as they headed for the door.

"I've got to go find Nekozawa-san. See what he has planned. _You_ should go find Ohtori, unfortunately. After all, you can't get back without him."

Harry frowned. "Drop it, Hermione."

Hermione's lips pursed, but she said nothing. "I'll see you later," she said, sending him a wave as she went in search of Nekozawa.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up, each slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Kyouya-sempai should be in the music room soon."

Kaoru nodded. "Hey you should come to the ball we have coming up!" He smiled down at Harry.

Harry started to nod, but stopped when Kaoru brought the ball.

"I don't dance," he said, even though it hadn't gone over well with Kyouya. He shrugged, not at all apologetic as he slipped back out of the twins' arms.

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted "Aw but it'll be fun!"

"And we can teach you how to dance!"

Harry's eye twitched. "I've already said that me and fancy don't mix," Harry muttered, wondering why everyone was trying to get him to the ball. He'd only make a mess of it all.

He followed the pouting twins to the music room, ignoring them as they continued to try and get him to go to the dance.

The Hitachiin twins frowned. "But you're here to learn about our customs,"

"Right?"

They both gave Harry their best puppy eyes, ones that rivaled Tamaki's.

Draco just leaned against a wall, watching with no little amusement as the twins tried to coerce Harry into going to that dance.

* * *

Tamaki stood and stretched. "See that test wasn't so bad…." He shrugged as he grabbed his things and moved towards the door, waiting for the others.

Fred and George made their way over to Tamaki and handed him back his books. "Thanks for that," they said.

"It would have been torture,"

"Without it."

Tamaki smiled. "If you don't mind, the host club needs me."

Fred and George shrugged. "Just tell us when we have to be ready to leave."

Tamaki nodded and walked to the music room, Kyouya having already left and was just walking in to the Host Club.

* * *

Haruhi waved at Huni and Mori as she walked in moving to the changing rooms were she got into her silver and green tux. After stepping out she shifted a bit and tried fixing her tie.

She managed to fix her tie and examined herself in the mirror, seeing where the suit still needed to be sewn up. Suddenly she felt a sharp stab in her arm.

"Ow… damn that hurt… Kaoru, come on I want to get this done before it stabs me to death."

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi. "Just a second."

"Please Harry-neko!"

Harry blinked. They were right, unfortunately, but …

"I don't have anything to wear …" And didn't that sound downright girly? "I can't go, sorry."

Draco eyed Kyouya carefully when he entered, but said nothing. He raised an eyebrow in silent amusement, both at Haruhi's predicament, and at Harry's attempt to stay away from the dance.

The twins straightened, looking deep in thought before opening their mouths, only to be interrupted.

"I have something for you to wear," Kyouya spoke up looking from his clipboard to Harry.

Haruhi glared at Kaoru from across the room. "Now."

Finally, with a sigh, Kaoru walked over to Haruhi and had her stand on a stool, getting a sewing kit and getting to work on her suit.

Harry blinked a moment, before everything sunk in. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, _not_ happy with the latest turn of events.

Draco snickered from where he stood. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh as Kyouya just smirked and walked over to look at how Haruhi's tux was coming along.

Harry crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. He really didn't want to go to the ball, but it seemed like he had been roped into it anyway. And now he would have to learn to dance … and hope he didn't step on too many toes.

Haruhi yelped as she was stuck again, only to get a laugh from Kaoru. Hikaru went and changed into his red and gold suit to see if fit right.

Haruhi smiled across the room at Draco, wincing slightly as she wished this was over. Draco smiled back. Green and silver looked good on her.

Hikaru came out with a smile.

"Good job, Kaoru, this is perfect."

Harry blinked. "Wait, you're wearing that?" he asked, a little amused.

Hikaru looked confused as he did a spin. "What? Don't like it?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not that," he replied. "Red and gold are the Gryffindor colors."

Hikaru smiled. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. I'm one of them, actually."

Draco snorted. "A lion? You're _the_ lion. He's the one every Gryffindor wants to be." The disgust in his voice was evident.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smirked.

"Lion, eh? Guess we found a perfect nickname for you, ne Harry-_neko_?"

Harry's eye twitched at the nickname. "A lion is not a cat," he grumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted just as he finished the final touches on Haruhi's tux.

"Aw, but Harry-neko…"

Haruhi stepped down. "Actually, Potter-kun, they are both felines." She adjusted her tie, turning to the side to inspect her tux.

"Yes, but a cat and a lion have several differences, making them different animals. It's why they have different names."

Draco just snorted. Trust a Gryffindor to come up with something like that as their reasoning.

Haruhi laughed to herself as she turned to look at Harry. Then, with a shrug, she undid the tie and took off the tux jacket, putting both on a hanger before stepping back into the changing room.

The twins both shrugged as Hikaru got up onto the stool.

"Whatever you say, Harry-neko."

Harry resisted the strangest urge to stick his tongue out at them, moving to sit in a chair instead.

Silently, he went through his excuses, trying to find out exactly how he'd ended up going. Oh, yes, there it was … he scowled at the twins and Kyouya, making sure to wipe it from his features whenever one of them looked at him.

"So, when is the ball?" he asked, resigned to his fate.

Kyouya looked at his notebook. "In about two days."

The twins nodded as Haruhi stepped out of the changing room. "Are you coming too Malfoy-san?" Hikaru turned his head to the blond.

Harry felt his eyes bulge. Two days? They expected him to learn to dance in _two days?_

Draco shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Are you insane?!" Harry exclaimed. "Two days?! You can't really expect me to learn how to dance in two days."

The four all looked from Draco to Harry. Hikaru got down from the stool and stepped over to Harry, grabbing his hand and twirled him around once. "Don't worry Harry-neko, it's not hard."

"Yeah besides you have some of the best teachers ever,"

"Us."

Haruhi laughed a bit, hiding her mouth behind one hand.

* * *

Harry stumbled slightly from the sudden change from sitting, to standing, to spinning and glared at the twins. "Aren't I supposed to lead? Makes it kind of difficult when your taller than me."

Draco snorted. "That's perfect then, Potter, the girls dancing will all be taller than you."

Harry turned to glare at Draco. Harry's glare was not alone as the twins both gave him their own before Kaoru took Haruhi's hand and lead her over to Harry.

"We taught Haruhi so he can learn with her." Hikaru's eyes had a bit of a gleam in them as he looked at the stuck up blond.

Harry resisted the urge to say 'what, now?' after all, he _had, _just complained about only having two days to learn. He'd only done something like this once, and it wasn't exactly a waltz.

"So . . . what?" Harry asked, voice still resigned.

Haruhi took one of Harry's hands and placed it on her lower back before placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, lightly gripping it and raising it up a bit. "Now step forward gracefully with your left foot, I'll follow your lead by doing the opposite of what you do."

Hikaru smiled at Haruhi and Harry, though both twins wanted to be the ones to be teaching him.

_Gracefully?_ If there was one thing Harry wasn't, it was graceful, but, he followed her instructions, and lifted his foot. He couldn't help but look down to make sure that he didn't step on her toes.

Haruhi stepped back before moving her hand to lift his chin. "It's easier if you look me in the eyes." She smiled and replaced her hand in his. " Now step forward and to the right with your right foot, almost like tracing an upside down 'L' with your foot." She looked at him. "And don't worry you won't step on my toes."

Harry raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her, but did as she said, very tense, and kind of jerky as well.

As they finished the step she smiled at him. "See, that wasn't bad." With a nod she continued. "Now shift your weight to your right foot, keep your left foot stationary, finally slide your left foot over to your right and stand with your feet together."

Harry followed her instructions, still rather tense, but this step wasn't quite as jerky (there was only so much this step could be).

"Ok now step back with your right foot, step back and to the left with your left foot, this time tracing a backward L, then shift your weight to your left foot."

Kaoru looked over at Draco. "He's not doing too bad."

Draco just raised an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smirk forming as Harry tried the next step . . . and promptly tripped.

Haruhi helped Harry catch his balance. "It's ok; everyone messes up at least once. I'd have been surprised if you hadn't." She nodded a bit. "Finally, slide your right foot toward your left until your feet are together; now you just start over with your left foot from the beginning."

Harry did it, but still looked rather lost. "Er . . . what was first, again?"

Draco choked back a snort.

Haruhi nodded then explain it again before shooting Draco a stern look. "Now step forward with your left foot. Then step forward and to the right with your right foot, making an upside-down letter L in the air with your foot."

Draco did his best to look completely innocent, which didn't work too well.

Harry silently followed her instruction, still feeling like he was following more than leading, and made several aborted looks down.

"Your doing good." She smiled again, "Shift your weight to your right foot, keep your left foot in the same place, finally slide your left foot over to your right and stand with your feet together."

Harry did so, then, when he got to the last step, he grumbled.

"Next time, I'm just saying no. No arguments, no reasons, just no."

Haruhi laughed. "They'd drag you there without teaching you to dance." Again she instructed him in the next step. "You really are getting better though."

"I'd hide," Harry said. "And they wouldn't be able to find me."

But, he smiled at Haruhi a little, even though he doubted he was getting better.

Haruhi laughed. "Careful, Kyouya-sempai would find you." They continued until he finished. "Now can you remember the beginning?"

"I think so," Harry said, pausing for about half a second before stepping forward with his left foot. "And I doubt he would. Not with how I can hide."

Haruhi shrugged and let Harry lead.

After a few more times, Harry seemed to get the hang of it, though that was without music, and he was still rather tense. He smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed a bit. "Ok now lets see how you do with music, Kaoru?"

She turned her head to look at the other who was already turning on a radio to play the music.

"When ever your ready." She nodded at Harry, looking his square in the eye.

Harry cringed, visibly, but began, and was immediately offbeat.

Draco winced, and couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry.

Haruhi stopped them for a moment. "Count in your head, or if you want to out loud for now." She began to count as well, helping him.

Harry blinked. "Count? What count?"

No one ever said anything about a count.

Haruhi sighed as she continued to count the notes and then pulled a bit on Harry's shoulder to signal him to begin.

Harry did as she 'told' him to do, carefully following the count through.

"There you go. Now I'm going to stop counting, it's up to you to keep the beat."

Harry bit his lip as he lead her through once more. His lips moving in a silent count. About half way through, he lost it. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's ok, just keep going, you can still count out loud if you need to." Her voice was soft and patient.

"Arigato," he said, before continuing, his head also bobbing slightly as he counted.

About half way through, he stopped for half a second before seeming to remember and stepped back.

Haruhi smiled and nodded.

Finally, Harry seemed to get the count and the steps, even if he was still a bit stiff and jerky.

Haruhi began to hum with the music slightly. "Now just relax."

_Relax?_

"I find it easier to relax when faced with a Dementer," he muttered, not really intending for her to hear it as he did his best to relax. Unfortunately, that wasn't very good.

Haruhi shook her head while the twins laughed a bit watching Harry and Haruhi dance.

Draco was overly amused by it all.

It was a while later that Harry pulled away from Haruhi. "Can we rest for a bit? I'm exhausted."

And, though he didn't know it, he gave a rather good puppy dog eyes. It was probably all that emerald.

Haruhi laughed and nodded. "No problem, I'll get some tea." She retreated to a backroom.

"Looking good so far, Harry-neko."

Harry just glowered before moving over to a chair and collapsing. "I haven't felt this tired since . . . The third task of the Triwizard Tournament," the last part was said fairly quietly, almost sadly.

The twins looked at each other then shrugged as Haruhi walked over with a tray of tea and cups.

After sitting down she poured each of them a cup and then herself, sitting across form Draco in a seat.

Draco took the cup with a nod. Harry sent her a tired smile as he took his, sighing pleasantly with the first sip.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Potter," Draco said. "You're a decent beginner."

Harry froze, his cup partway to his mouth, and stared at Draco. Then, he turned to the twin that was closest to him. "Did he just compliment me?" he asked.

Kaoru laughed and nodded, "I think so."

Haruhi laughed while Kyouya simply drank his tea.

Harry nodded once, turned back to Draco, and lifted himself from his seat to feel the blond's head.

"What the hell, Potter?" Draco demanded, jerking back.

Harry frowned, sitting back down. "No fever . . . I just hope this doesn't mean the world's going to end." He sighed.

The twins and Haruhi began to laugh watching the two.

Draco scowled. "Shut up, Potter."

Harry just shrugged, taking another sip of his tea, though his gaze did drift to Haruhi for a moment. The Draco Malfoy, Harry knew would never have complimented him, even under duress, perhaps Haruhi was good for him.

Haruhi blinked after a moment then looked at Draco. "If you want we could head home here soon."

"Aw, you're leaving Haruhi-chan?"

"Maybe… I need to cook before dad gets home from work, besides I have homework to do along with dishes."

Draco shrugged. "Whenever you want to," he said. Truth be told, he was enjoying watching Potter be uncomfortable. It was fun.

Harry could only sag in relief, that meant he wouldn't have to dance anymore today.

"If you don't mind Haruhi, I would rather you two praticed for a nother hour, then you may both leave." Kyouya said jotting down a few things.

The twins sighed as they sank in there own seats, tired already.

Harry let his head drop to the table with a groan.

_Oh, yeah, if she didn't mind. Doesn't even ask me._

He didn't think he'd have to worry about nightmares tonight; he'd be too bloody tired to go into anything but deep sleep. Well, that was if Voldemort left him alone as well.

Haruhi looked at Harry and turned to Kyouya. "Sorry but like I said I have things to do. We can practice tomorrow though." Haruhi stood giving Draco a small look and then waved to Kyouya. "Ja."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave Kyouya a small glare. "Besides Harry-neko's tired."

"And he did good today."

Kyouya sighed. "Fine, then we should all be heading out."

Draco stood, giving a nod to everyone at the table, and followed Haruhi out. "You were good," he told her.

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you, I've been dancing since the twins taught me and we've had to do quite a few balls so I get to practice quite a bit."

Draco nodded.

* * *

Harry glanced up, giving the twins a grateful look. "Alright," he said, standing with a low groan.

The twins gave Harry a quick hug before walking off. "We have to get home anyways. See ya Harry-neko." The two winked and were gone.

Kyouya sighed shaking his head before walking out of the room and to the entrance.

Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back from not cringing back from the twins as he followed Kyouya to the entrance of the school.

"And how, exactly, do you have something I can wear?" Harry asked, as he moved up to beside the older, taller, teen. "We're not exactly the same height, ya know."

"We're going shopping." Kyouya said matter-o-factly walking up to the car that sat in front of the school and climbing in.

Harry blinked after him a moment before hurrying to catch up. "That's not 'having something I can wear.'" Harry told him.

"Well then I have the money to get you something that you can wear. Either way you will be going." Kyouya signaled the driver and soon they were off to the store to buy Harry's tux. "Unless you rather have the twins make yours."

"No," was Harry's immediate response. What he didn't get, though, was everyone's wish to buy everything for him. He had his own money, granted it wasn't as much as theirs, but it was a decent amount.

Kyouya nodded. "Oh and the only reason I'm going to pay, I know the owner of the store and can get the tux for much cheeper if I charge it to my account. You will owe me though."

Harry shrugged. "I'll just transfer it over from my vault in England, if it happens to be more than what I have on me." It was said with all the ease of someone who had money, and really didn't care.

Kyouya looked down at Harry then nodded, a small light bulb going off in his head.

_Obviously we were wrong and he is not as poor as we all thought._

Harry turned to look out the window, wondering how long the tux shopping would take, then, briefly, wished he could just wear dress robes. That, however would stand out. And if there was something he didn't want to do, it was stand out.

Soon they arrived at the store and Kyouya stepped out of the car and walked into the building. The girl behind the counter squeeled and ran forward. "Oohtori-san! It's been so long how are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"How can I help you?"

"I need a tux made for him." Kyouya motioned to Harry. "I was thinking a bottle green with white lining."

"Alright," The girl looked at Harry and smiled. "Right this way so we can get your measurements.

Harry stifled a sigh, but followed the girl back. After all, it wasn't much different from letting Madam Malkim do the same thing . . . right? Surely it would only take a little longer.

Soon the girl had all of Harry's measurements and then talked to Kyouya. "We should have the tux done in about a day. Come by this time tomorrow, or have someone come and get it." She smiled to Kyouya who only nodded.

"Thank you."

Harry gave the girl a small smile, unknowingly coming off as shy.

"Thanks," he said.

The girl giggled a bit then went back to the counter and handed a man the measurements.

"Well then lets be off." Kyouya sighed and went out to the car.

Harry frowned after the girl, confused. Why had she giggled? He didn't think he'd done anything wrong. He shook his head slightly, and followed Kyouya back out.

Kyouya sat in the car. "Things should be interesting." He signaled to the driver and they were off once more.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri - *Peeks out of a closet* … um … *looks at all the angry readers* … would if help if I said I was sorry? … Didn't think so … um … Well, things have been happening. Like … I … well … both of us were engaged for a bit … then things fell apart. Um … There was work for me, and school … Then she got a job … then I had a cruise … and well, life just got in the way I guess … Please don't blame Aku. The lateness of this is not her fault, really, it's not. And~~ she has something really cool to tell you all.

Aku: Hey guys~ Yeah don't blame Alla either, lots of stuff has been going on. Heh. Anyways yeah I have something really cool to tell you all. We now have a twitter! Ever have a question about the story that you rather us answer more promptly? Ever wanna give us ideas but don't want others to see it? Go ahead and add us the user name is AllaAku. So yeah, well ready, set...GO! Review time! ^_^


	26. Preparation

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 26 –**

**Preparations**

Hermione giggled behind her hand, despite the glares Harry was sending her.

"I thought you said you weren't going, Harry."

"I wasn't," Harry grumbled. "But I got ambushed."

Hermione giggled again, but quickly got herself under control. "I find it difficult to picture any of them 'ambushing' anyone."

Harry glared.

The twins looked at Harry with small smiles.

"You're going," Harry said, ignoring the twins on either side of him.

Hermione blinked. "Harry, I didn't bring anything for a . . . ball."

"Neither did I, but somehow, I'm still going."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but, before she could speak, Harry beat her to it.

"I'm not going to be there by myself, 'Mione. Please?"

Hermione stared at him a moment before sighing in defeat. Did he even know how powerful his puppy eyes were?

"Fine, I'll find something."

Harry grinned.

* * *

Haruhi yawned a bit as she sat in her desk, looking around the room.

"So, what usually happens at these balls?" Draco asked, wondering how different it was from Wizarding ones.

Haruhi shrugged. "We dance, and eat food. Sometimes the Host Club holds little competitions in which there is a girl chosen who receives a kiss from a host…" Her memory went back to her first ball and the slip up that caused her to lose her first kiss to a female student. She sighed a bit and shook her head.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Similar to . . . ours then, if you discount the competitions. They are very formal affairs, for the most part."

Haruhi nodded. "Most are." She looked from her assignment to Draco, smiling.

* * *

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug as the bell rang for the end of the day. "I'll see what I have," she told him. "If nothing else, I'm fairly certain I can transfigure something."

Harry returned her hug, if a little stiffly, and gave her a quick smile. "It's tomorrow."

"What time?"

Harry turned to the twins.

Hikaru stepped forward. "About seven o'clock."

Haruhi stood and walked over to Harry, letting Draco follow. "Hey Potter-kun, ready for more practice?"

Harry visibly cringed, causing Hermione to cough back a laugh. "Well, if you'd learned this the first time around, you wouldn't be learning it now," Hermione said, smiling softly.

Harry glared again. "This is a different dance 'Mione, so it wouldn't make any difference. And," he sighed. "I suppose. It's better than making a fool of myself at any rate."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione said, heading out to find her host.

"Bye," Harry called. "Well, the sooner we start, the sooner it will be over."

Draco just smirked at him.

Haruhi laughed a bit and nodded. "Your right about that." She began to walk off to the music room, considering the host club was closed for a few days that was the perfect place for them to practice at.

Harry sighed and followed her out of the classroom, his feet dragging slightly.

"Stop sulking, Potter," Draco scoffed. "It's something you'll be able to use in the future. Girl's like guys that can dance."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "But _I_ don't like to dance."

"Stop whining," Draco told him, rolling his eyes.

Haruhi laughed silently from ahead of the two and opened the doors, noticing that only Kyouya there.

"Hey Kyouya-sempai." Hikaru shrugged as he walked past, laying out on a couch.

Kyouya simply gave the red head a look before returning to his book.

"If you don't mind Potter-kun I'm going to go change into something else." Haruhi turned and went to the changing room.

Harry shrugged. "The more time you take, the longer I don't have to practice," he told her, smiling slightly with a small laugh.

"You're pathetic, Potter," Draco said, moving to a seat.

Harry just glared, moving to one as well, though his was away from Draco's.

Haruhi came back out of the changing room in a dress that was just to her knees, and a blue-ish teal color.

"Ok lets get started." She started the music and took Harry's hand pulling him up. "Do you remember what to do?"

"I think so," Harry said, as he blushed, taking in the relative shortness of her skirt.

Haruhi nodded giving him a small smile. "Good. Now start if you can."

Harry closed his eyes a moment before stepping forward with his left foot, opening his eyes questioningly at Haruhi, his cheeks still rather red.

Draco just raised an eyebrow. Why was Potter blushing?

Haruhi smiled at him again. "Good, you're doing very good Potter-kun."

Kaoru looked at Harry and held in a small chuckle.

Hikaru, seeing his brother's reactions smiled. "Wow Haruhi's dress is a bit shorter then usual." His eyes moved from the two to Draco.

Draco leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, as he raised an eyebrow at the two attempting to waltz.

Harry smiled slightly, resisting the urge to clear his throat as he moved to the hesitantly moved to the next step.

Haruhi simply continued to follow Harry's lead, only correcting him slightly.

Harry hesitated again before stepping back.

* * *

Hermione made it out to Nekozawa and smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, "I had to get the time of the dance tomorrow."

Nekozawa smiled. "Oh you're wanting to go?" He opened the door for Hermione and stepped to the side.

"Not especially," Hermione said, sending him a smile as she entered the car. She waited for Nekozawa to get in before continuing. "But he got me to promise to come." She shrugged lightly.

Nekozawa raised an eyebrow. "He? You mean your friend Potter?" He tilted his head, letting his hood fall back.

Hermione nodded. "Hai. How he gets me to agree to these things I will never know."

Nekozawa laughed a bit then nodded. "Do you need anything for the ball? I'm sure my mother has some gowns you could wear, and you two are nearly the same size." He smiled kindly to her.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Really? Are you sure she wouldn't mind? I could always transfigure something if it would be too much trouble."

She bit her lip a little.

"There's no trouble; she hardly wears most of them and the ones she does wear the most she has with her while they're in Russia for the time." He smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, alright then." She smiled back. "It would be easier than transfiguring something." She admitted.

Nekozawa nodded and looked out the window.

* * *

Harry got through the first set and smiled slightly, his blush still present but not as defined.

Haruhi smiled broadly. "Nice job! You're doing great! Now try speeding up, but only a little, don't be afraid of tripping or stepping on me."

Harry took a deep breath and did as she told him.

It was not until a few more times later that he stepped on her foot. He jumped back immediately.

"Gomen!"

Haruhi only flinched a little then shook her head. "It's ok, it wasn't that bad." She stepped forward placing her hand back on his shoulder. "Now don't worry, you don't need to jump back ok?"

Harry nodded slightly before starting once more. "I can't do this by tomorrow," he said softly.

Haruhi shook her head. "Yes you can. Just don't think so much. Listen to the music, let it set the pace and follow its tempo."

Harry nodded again, wishing he had her confidence as he led her through it.

_Really, _ Draco thought, grudgingly, _He's not a bad beginner. Most wouldn't get it this fast. Is there anything that Potter __**can't**__ do?_

Haruhi continued to follow as they danced, her eyes closing for a moment to listen to the music, only to open again and look right into Harry's emerald orbs.

Harry smiled nervously, swallowing reflexively. "So there's nothing else I've got to learn, after this, I mean?" he asked, leading her through it once more.

Haruhi shook her head. "Nope." Giving him a small smile she stopped stepping back. "And actually I think your ready."

Harry blinked. "What?"

She did? How? _Why?_ His confusion was very clear on his face.

Haruhi laughed a bit. "You're doing very well and in all reality I think you're doing as well as you can in a learning environment. You need to try it out in an actual dancing environment, like the ball."

Harry winced; he was looking forward to that.

"Does that mean we're leaving?" Draco asked. "Or are we staying longer?"

"I'd say we can head out." Haurhi looked at Draco a little confused.

The twins looked from Haruhi to the blond, confused as to why he was so ready to leave.

Draco nodded standing.

Harry turned to him. "What's the rush, Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I prefer to spend as much time away from Gryffindors as I can."

Harry blinked. Not quite sure how to take the fact that Draco wanted to leave because he was there. "Oh,"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow then nodded. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Quickly she grabbed her bag and stood by the door waiting for Draco.

She didn't have to wait long. Draco gave kind of gave a half wave to the group before holding the door open for Haruhi.

Harry frowned as he returned to his seat. Were things really that bad between himself and Draco that the blond didn't want to stay around him for very long?

Haruhi smiled at Draco then walked out the door. "So is that the real reason why you wanted to leave?"

Draco raised an eybrow. "Of course it is. I don't like Gryffindors. That one in particular."

Haruhi shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru lookewd at each other. "Was it just me or did he,"

"Look jealous?"

"Yeah."

"He did."

They both looked back at Harry and then began to laugh.

"Of who though?" Harry asked, before he even realized what he'd said. A moment later, he was red again, his head in his arms once more.

The twins looked at Harry and laughed a bit.

"Kaoru, Hikaru. Do you two mind talking Harry home today? I have a few things to set up before the ball tomorrow evening." Kyouya looked up at the two for a moment then looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked up and shrugged. He really didn't mind. Hey, wait, did that mean he wouldn't have to be the one to get his tux? He decided against asking.

He turned to Hikaru and Kaoru to see their answer.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Ok."

"It's be an honor to take Harry-neko home." Hikaru winked a bit, teasingly.

Harry just kind of blinked. "Great, I have a ride," he said, smiling slightly, completely missing the teasingness of Hikaru's statement.

The two simply shook their heads. "Well come on." They stood and began to walk towards the door. "See ya later Kyouya-sempai."

Kyouya only waved a bit. "Oh and Potter-san, don't worry about your tux, someone has already picked it up, it should be in your wardrobe when you get home."

Harry nodded. "Great," he said without any enthusiasm as he stood and followed the twins from the room. "See you later."

"So," Harry said, once they were in the limo. "What should I expect from tomorrow?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Well dancing of course,"

"Also great food."

"And a 'competion'."

"Everyone votes on who will receive a kiss from one of us hosts." Kaoru smiled.

Harry nodded slightly, eyes thoughtful. "Doesn't seem that different from the Yule Ball." Except of course, he couldn't have to be opening the blasted thing. And he doubted everyone would be watching him.

The twins nodded and smiled. "It should be interesting,"

"This year it's us who delivers the kiss." Kaoru shrugged as if it was nothing.

Harry felt his eyebrow hike up. "Both of you?" he asked, eyes traveling from one to the other.

The twins nodded. "Of course."

"We don't do anything without the other."

They both looked at Harry. "Why?"

Harry just shrugged. "Just wondering," he said, turning to look out the window. "Wait . . . _everything?_" he asked, turning back.

Surely that didn't include dating someone.

The two laughed at Harry's reaction. "Pretty much yeah."

"We share a room."

"More like share a bed."

"Very true." Kaoru smiled at his twin.

"Always have since we were little." They both nodded.

Harry blinked once, paused, then blinked twice, before giving a single slow nod. "Oh," he said. Wondering what it was like to be so close to someone.

The twins smiled at Harry then looked out a window seeing that they were at Kyouya's house. Hikaru jumped out and opened Harry's door while Kaoru stepped out behind his brother. "See you tomorrow Harry-neko."

"Yeah, see ya," Harry said, sending them a smile and a wave before heading inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru waved back as they slid back into the limo and drove off.

Harry stopped, briefly, once closing the door behind him, to try and get his bearings. Once he had them, he started toward the stairs that would lead him to his room.

* * *

Crookshanks glanced up from his resting place when he heard the car approaching, and hopped down. None of the humans would be able to hear it, but he was sure that they'd get the idea soon enough. He calmly, and slowly, made his way to the front door.

Nekozawa stepped out as they pulled up to the house and quickly moved to open Hermione's door. "When ever you would like to look at the gowns tell me." He smiled leading the way up to the house, holding the door open for her as always.

Hermione nodded. "I want to do my homework first," she said as she entered. "But after that would be nice," she said.

Crookshanks brushed himself up against her legs, causing Hermione to bend down to pick him up so she could comfortably pet him while talking to Nekozawa.

Nekozawa nodded, "Of course. I'll be in the library if you need anything." He smiled and began to walk away.

"Alright," Hermione called after him, turning to the stairs. "Are you wanting to join me then?" she asked Crookshanks, getting a mew in reply. Hermione shook her head slightly as she carried Crookshanks up to her room.

* * *

Harry glanced at the suit once more. Really, it didn't look all that comfortable. Then again, neither had the one Uncle Vernon always wore. Though, he had thought that that was because he was overweight. Apparently not.

Soon after dark Kyouya returned to the house and walked in. "Oohtori Kyouya!" He heard Kyouya's father's harsh voice as the man stormed into the entrance.

"Yes father?"

"I want him out!"

"Father what happened?" Kyouya tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to the older man rant.

Harry heard the shouting from his room and frowned. The only 'him' that was staying here, other than those that lived here originally, was him, Harry. That didn't sound good. He shot one glance toward his, still packed, trunk and stood, making his way out of the room, and toward the entrance, wondering what he'd done.

He hadn't even met the man yet.

"Nothing happened I just want him out. This is my house and you never once asked about having a foreigner stay with us!" The older man seemed to be fuming for a moment.

"My apologies father I jus-" He was interrupted by a load crack as his head was turned to one side and his glasses flew off.

"You weren't thinking. Either he's out of this house by tonight or you are disinherited." With that the man stormed off leaving Kyouya to stand in his wake and kneel down to retrieve his glasses, a hand resting on his cheek.

"He shouldn't have done that," Harry said, his voice soft, but filled with anger as he stared after Kyouya's father. When he turned back to Kyouya, the older teen could see just how angry he was, as it shined in his eyes.

Kyouya only shook his head. "It's nothing. Though I think we will have to call Hikaru and Kaoru, I only hope it's not too late to call." He easily reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Do you have any objections to staying with them?"

Harry shook his head. "No," Harry said, his eyes once more turning in the direction Kyouya's father had gone. He hadn't even met the man, and already he hated him about as much as he hated his Uncle.

Kyouya nodded dialing the buttons.

"Kaoru. It would seem that Potter-san will have to be moving in with you."

"_**What happened?"**_

"Things just aren't working with father. Do you think you two can pick him up tonight?"

"_**Yeah we'll get ready and head over right now. Ja."**_

"Ja." He hung up the phone and looked at Harry, his cheek a bit swollen and red. "They'll be here to pick you up soon."

Harry nodded, then bit his lip a little. "Follow me," he said jerking his head back up the stairs before turning and moving up them.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow before following the younger boy.

When they made it to his room, Harry immediately went to his trunk and opened it. He spent a moment riffling through it before pulling out a small pouch. He set it on the trunk lid, unrolled it, and pulled out a small vial, holding it out to Kyouya.

"It's a minor healing potion. It should take care of your cheek."

Then he winced slightly, his free hand rising to his scar.

Kyouya, not noticing Harry wince, took the vial. "Are you sure?" After a moment he nodded and took the potion, coughing a bit at the harsh burning down his throat.

"Sorry, forgot to mention the taste," Harry said, forcing his hand down as he rolled back up the pouch. "And, don't worry, I usually have a few extras. You never know when it might be needed.

He took the vial back, corked it, and carefully placed it in the trunk. Shutting the lid, he hid another wince.

After a while Kyouya began to walk towards the door. "The twins should be here soon, would you like help getting your trunk down?"

Harry shook his head, casting a feather light charm on the trunk. "No, I got it. Um . . ." He hated to bring it up, but he had a feeling that Kyouya would make him go even if the tux wasn't worn. "What about the tux?"

"Take it with you, it's yours after all." Kyouya began to walk out heading to his room.

Soon there was a knock on the door and one of the buttlers opened it. "It's for you Potter-san." A maid said as she bowed leaving the doorway.

Harry grabbed the tux and his trunk and made his way back downstairs.

Down stairs the twins smiled and waved. "Hey Harry-neko." They both smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, sorry about the short notice," He glanced behind him once before following them out.

The two shook their heads opening the trunk. "Don't worry about it."

"We had a feeling things weren't going to work out there."

"We even still have a bedroom ready for you." Kaoru smiled.

Harry smiled back, hefting the light trunk into the trunk of the limo. He sighed slightly, looking back at the house; he felt bad for getting Kyouya in trouble, even though it wasn't his fault the older teen was. He laid the tux in there as well, then stepped aside, wincing as another shot of pain shot through his scar. Damn, tonight was going to be bad.

Hikaru closed the trunk and smiled at Harry, his smile faltering when he saw Harry flinch. "You ok Harry-neko?" The two lead him to the limo, letting him slide in before going around to the other side and getting in themselves, signaling their driver to head home.

Harry nodded, settling back into the seat. "Yeah, just a headache. I get them sometimes." He smiled slightly, before it faltered and his hand rose to his scar once more.

Voldemort was pissed. Tonight was going to be very bad.

"Ok." They looked at each other for a moment then decided to let it slide for now.

Harry was silent the rest of the trip, forcing his hand to stay in his lap as well. There was nothing they could do, so it was pointless to worry them.

Soon they came to the twins' house and they leaned over to Harry. "You might want to undo the charn on your trunk. One of the butlers can take it up to you room." They both nodded as they stepped out of the car.

Harry nodded, stepping out of the car as well, slipping out his wand as well. He quickly cast the spell on the trunk when the trunk of the car was opened, and nodded to the twins, letting them know that it was done, and safe.

He really didn't want more people to find out.

The twins called to one man who quickly got another to help him and they both haled the trunk up to Harry's new room. "Well right this way, Harry-neko."

The two walked through the front doors leading into a large entrance room. They made their way up to the wing of the house where they're room was. "Your room is right down the hall, three doors down on your left."

"This one here is ours."

"If you ever need us."

Harry nodded. "Right, Three doors down on the left it mine, this one's yours." He nodded again. "Well, goodnight," he tossed them a smile, and moved down the hall to his new room.

Including the Dursley's, the Weasley's', and Hogwarts, this made the sixth new bed he'd slept in, in less than two months.

The two raised an eyebrow and shrugged going into their own room and getting ready for bed, clasping each others hands as they drifted off to sleep.

Harry paused long enough to make sure that the trunk was in his room, and that no one was there before casting a silencing charm on his room and heading to the bed, not even bothering to change. The sooner he slept, the sooner he would wake up, and it would all be over.

* * *

_Really_ Hermione thought as she closed her final book. _This isn't that difficult. Though Ron would have had trouble with it, I think. Harry too probably. _

"I wonder how Harry_ is_ doing with it," she wondered aloud as she stood. "What do you think, Crookshanks?"

Crookshanks just blinked up at her. What he thought was that that blasted bird needed to get here.

Hermione laughed slightly. "Well, can you at least show me where the library is?"

Crookshanks stretched slightly, and left the room, looking back once to make sure that Hermione was following him.

She did.

Nekozawa sat reading one of the books that they had bought at the bookstore in Meiyo Roji.

It did not take Hermione long to find the library, not with Crookshanks leading her. He did have more time than her to explore after all. She bent to pet him once when they arrived, before stepping in. She went to clear her throat to announce her presence, but stopped just in time.

"Nekozawa-san?" she called.

Nekozawa looked up. "Oh Granger-chan, I was just reading one of the books you bought." He smiled and waved a bit to her. "Please have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs not far from where he leaned back in his chair, his wig and cloak gone.

Hermione smiled back, gracefully moving to the chair indicated. "Enjoying it?" she asked, as she took in the older teen. Really he was quite handsome.

She blushed slightly at her thoughts, glad that the room was dark.

Smiling the blond nodded. "It's fascinating." He turned a bit so that he was facing Hermione as he continued to relax. "If there is anything in here that you would like to read feel free to do so. Also you may take books up to your room, just bring them back."

Hermione's smile grew, her eyes sparkling. "I do believe I'll take you up on that offer," she said, her enthusiasm hard to miss. "But, first . . . you told me to come find you when I was ready to look through your mother's dresses?" she made the last bit a question, in case he'd changed his mind. She really didn't want to force anything.

Nekozawa looked up from the book once more. "Oh right!" He quickly swung his legs over so that they touched the ground and placed a bookmark in the pages, closing it with a snap. "When ever you would like to."

Hermione tilted her head at him. "If it's not too much trouble . . . now?"

Crookshanks simply watched them from the doorway.

Nekozawa shook his head and stood up. "I said when ever you wanted to and if you would like to now that is no problem." He smiled and held out his hand to help her back up.

Hermione smiled, taking his hand. "Great!" she said, following him from the room.

Crookshanks, with nothing better to do, followed as well.

Nekozawa lead the way and soon they had entered a large room with a huge four posted bead with blue sheer curtains. "This is my parents' room." He smiled and stepped over to a set of doors, opening them he stepped to the side. "And this is my mothers' closet. Any dress in here you may use." He looked around a bit until he suddenly felt a small tugging on his pants leg, when he looked down he saw the form of his younger sister, her bright blue eyes looking up at him. "Oh hello Kirimi-chan."

She smiled at the two. "Oni-chama!" She hugged his leg then ran over and hugged Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"Granger-chan is going to pick out a dress for the ball tomorrow." He kneeled down to his sister and patted her head.

Hermione returned the small girl's' hug with a smile. "Would you like to help?" she asked. "I'm afraid I'm quite lost with this many choices."

Kirimi giggled and nodded running into the large closet. "Mommy has a lot of pretty things, this is Kirimi's favorite!" She pulled on the bottom of a gorgeous pale blue gown with pearls embroidered in.

"Yes but Kirimi-chan, that's much to fancy for the ball." Nekozawa smiled following the two in.

Hermione nodded. Even if it wasn't, she didn't think she'd want to wear it anyway. She'd be too afraid of ruining it. "It is very pretty though," she told the girl before turning her eyes to the other things, her thoughts whirling.

If the guys reactions last year were anything to go by, then she looked alright in Periwinkle blue.

She shifted through the dresses thoughtfully.

"Is there anything unparticular that you want?" Nekozawa looked at a few of the dresses.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I know that Periwinkle seems to compliment me. That's what I wore last year, but that's about it. I don't do this that often. I'd like to avoid a lot of pink though," she said, shuddering at the memory of her mother dressing her in a frilly pink dress for one of their parties.

Nekozawa nodded and moved to a spot in the closet Kirimi following him as she giggled. "I know what one Oni-chama is thinking of!" Her voice held a sing-song tune as he pulled out a long elegant gown, periwinkle in color. It wasn't extravagant, if anything it had a simple elegance to it.

Hermione turned to Kirimi's 'singing' to see Nekozawa pulling out the dress. Her breath caught slightly. "That's beautiful," she whispered, moving closer to examine it more closely. She smiled softly as two of her fingers reached out to feel the fabric.

Nekozawa handed her the dress.

_Silk_ she thought as she held the dress up. She looked at Nekozawa, "Can I try it on?"

Nekozawa nodded. "Of course," He picked up Kirimi and stepped out of the walk in closet giving her a small smile before closing the door behind him.

Hermione, trusting that Nekozawa wouldn't be peeking, reached back to unzip her yellow dress.

She had a bit of trouble with the straps, but, finally, she realized that they buttoned behind her neck. Then she zipped up the back, which went to just below her shoulder-blades. But, a bra was no problem with the help of a simple glamour. The dress seemed to cling to her upper half before billowing slightly to the ground. It was a little long, but a little heel would take care of that.

Biting her lip slightly, she stepped out into the main room.

Kirimi gasped. "Wow, She looks prettier then mommy in that dress!" She ran around to look at Hermione in the dress while Nekozawa stood from the bed where he had sat and found that his breath had been taken away. He blinked a moment and could hardly move to nod.

Hermione blushed slightly at Kirimi's exclamation. "Are you sure it's not too much?" Hermione asked, still biting her lip. "I wont stand out too much in it?"

Nekozawa cleared his throat, a small blush dusting over his cheeks as he turned his head a bit. "No not at all. It looks perfect on you."

Kirimi nodded vigorously as she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back at Kirimi. "Alright then." Her hands brushed over it lightly. "I'm going to go change then." It really wouldn't do to have something happen to it. She returned to the closet and did just that. It was not until she was in the closet that it registered what Nekozawa had said, and she blushed slightly.

Nekozawa shook his head as she went back into the closet and walked to the dresser were his mother had her jewelry and picked up a few things. A pearl drop necklace along with matching ear rings. After a moment he held them up for Kirimi to see. "What do you think?"

"They'd be perfect with the dress!" Kirimi laughed and sat on their parents' bed.

Nekozawa nodded and placed them in a box. Part of him was still thinking about how amazing the girl had looked in the dress, he shook his head once more and looked at himself in the mirror. _What is coming over me?_

It did not take Hermione long to change and place the dress back on its hanger. When she did, she realized that there wasn't any place to put her wand. Well, maybe she could find a bag or something that could go with it. Eyeing it, she decided that it wouldn't be too hard to transfigure a matching purse. She nodded slightly and left the closet once more, leaving the dress in the closet. After all, it was safer in there than in her room. Crookshanks had a tendency to shed.

Crookshanks looked up at her from the chair near the vanity when she re-entered the room. He never had understood the human's reactions to such things, but as long as it kept her happy, and out of trouble, he saw no problem with it.

Nekozawa straightened a bit turning to Hermione and handed her the box. "Here, these are for you to wear with it. Also mother has many hair clips that you could use if you wish."

Kirimi looked from her brother to Hermione and back.

Hermione took the box gingerly. Curious, she opened it slightly, upon seeing the jewelry, thought about protesting, but decided that he was offering, so he obviously thought it was okay. In the end she accepted them with a smile. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Then, she remembered the other part of his statement and nodded. "And, hair clips would be helpful."

Nekozawa smiled and nodded. "They're right over here." He stepped towards the vanity, petting Crookshanks head as he went, and opened a drawer. "Here, you may use any of these." There were quite a few with gems and some that only had intricate designs.

Hermione followed him, and couldn't help the low whistle that escaped. She blushed slightly. "Sorry," she muttered.

While the gemmed ones were pretty, they really didn't fit the dress, which was elegant in its simplicity, so her gaze was drawn more to the ones that only held designs.

Nekozawa only smiled. "It's alright, you can pick out which ever ones you want."

Suddenly Kirimi's voice came form the bed. "Are you going to marry Oni-chama?"

Nekozawa froze, the smile disappearing from his features.

Hermione seemed to choose, one of her hands flew to her mouth. She turned to Kirimi. "W-what?" perhaps she'd heard wrong. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Kirimi… were would you ever get an idea like that?" Nekozawa stepped back a bit looking at his little sister.

"You two look at each other like mommy and daddy do." Kirimi shrugged and petted Crookshanks head softly from her spot on the bed.

Nekozawa's cheeks became very flushed and he turned to Hermione. "Please, excuse me…" With that he was gone, out of the room and down the hall to his own where he sat in the chair by his window and looked out, his thoughts so jumbled he didn't know what to think.

Hermione's blush deepened as she sunk into the seat before the vanity, glad that Crookshanks had left it at some point. One of her hands raised to her mouth, as she attempted to think of a way to explain to the girl the difference between what might be a crush and actual love.

Kirimi looked at Hermione. "Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes were down cast for a moment.

"No," Hermione answered after a moment. "No," she reaffirmed. "It's just . . . it was a surprise is all."

She carefully rested her hands in her lap. "Neither of us was expecting . . . that. And people have several different ways they react when surprised."

Kirimi nodded. "You both do look like mommy and daddy do when they look at each other, though." She continued to pet Crookshanks' head looking down at the furry orange cat.

"Well," Hermione said. "There's a difference between a . . . crush, and love." She couldn't believe she was having this discussion.

Kirimi only tilted her head to one side, listening.

"A crush can happen at anytime. You can meet someone and like them, or it can take a while before it develops, but it's still just a crush," she paused, knowing that she had to keep it simple. "Love is . . . Love is what your mommy and daddy have. True love doesn't just appear in a few days, it takes a while to grow, like a flower. Sometimes, a crush can grow into love, sometimes it doesn't."

Kirimi nodded and then looked at Crookshanks in the eye. _Big kids are so complicated._

Crookshanks mewed slightly, before yawning. _Humans are complicated creatures._

Really, life would be so much simpler for them if they just lived like cats and Kneazles did.

"So, do you understand? Or do you have any questions?" Hermione couldn't believe she was offering to continue this. It had to be the _worst_ 'talk' ever.

Kirimi looked up from the orange cats eyes and nodded. "I understand." With that she got up and hopped out of the room to her own. Children knew when they saw two people who truly cared for each other, even if they didn't know it.

Hermione sighed slightly when Kirimi left the room. She'd never felt so awkward in her life! She shook her head, and turned back to the hair clips. After a moment, she chose two that seemed to match, and stood from the vanity, making her way out of the room.

"Come on, Crookshanks," Hermione said.

The cat sighed, audibly, but stood and slowly made his way out. Hermione closed the door behind her and made her way down the hall. She paused outside Nekozawa's room, but decided that he probably didn't want to see her right then, and continued down to her own room.

Hermione got back to her room, letting Crookshanks in before closing the door and heading to her own vanity. She sighed slightly as she set the things down and headed to her trunk, pulling out the remainder of stuff that would straighten her hair.

Then, she sat down in front of the mirror, and tried to decide what to do with her hair.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: Alright so … It has been much, much, much too long since our last update. . That is completely my fault, I'll admit. It's my responsibility to turn the RP into story format, and I've been rather … lazy about that. Sorry all. In my defense, I've been rather busy, what with work and college preparations (which still haven't happened) *sigh* Hopefully it wont take so long to update again.

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: OMFG! YAY~! Next chapter! What was happening again? Oh right that! XD so yeha her and I have both been pretty busy...so yeah, READ AND REVIEW!


	27. Preparations part 2

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 27 –**

**Preparations part 2**

Soon after dark Kyouya returned to the house and walked in.

"Oohtori Kyouya!" He heard his father's harsh voice as the man stormed into the entrance.

"Yes father?" he asked, turning to the man with a cool and blank expression

"I want him out!"

"Father, what happened?" Kyouya tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to the older man rant.

"Nothing happened I just want him out. This is my house and you never once asked about having a foreigner stay with us!" The older man seemed to be fuming for a moment.

"My apologies father I jus-" He was interrupted by a load crack as his head was turned to one side and his glasses flew off.

"You weren't thinking. Either he's out of this house by tonight or you are disinherited." With that the man stormed off leaving Kyouya to stand in his wake and kneel down to retrieve his glasses, a hand resting on his cheek.

"He shouldn't have done that," Harry said, his voice soft, but filled with anger, surprising Kyouya as the older teen turned to face his guest. When he turned back to Kyouya, the older teen could see just how angry he was, as it shined in his eyes

Kyouya only shook his head. "It's nothing. Though I think we will have to call Hikaru and Kaoru, I only hope it's not too late to call." He easily reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Do you have any objections to staying with them?"

Harry shook his head. "No," Harry said, his eyes once more turning in the direction Kyouya's father had gone. He hadn't even met the man, and already he hated him about as much as he hated his Uncle.

Kyouya nodded dialing the buttons.

"Kaoru. It would seem that Potter-san will have to move in with you."

"_**What happened?"**_

"Things just aren't working with father. Do you think you two can pick him up tonight?"

"_**Yeah we'll get ready and head over right now. Ja."**_

"Ja." He hung up the phone and looked at Harry, his cheek a bit swollen and red. "They'll be here to pick you up soon."

Harry nodded, then bit his lip a little. "Follow me," he said jerking his head back up the stairs before turning and moving up them.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow before following the younger boy.

When they made it to his room, Harry immediately went to his trunk and opened it. He spent a moment riffling through it before pulling out a small pouch. He set it on the trunk lid, unrolled it, and pulled out a small vial, holding it out to Kyouya.

"It's a minor healing potion. It should take care of your cheek."

Then he winced slightly, his free hand rising to his scar.

Kyouya, not noticing Harry wince, took the vial. "Are you sure?" After a moment he nodded and took the potion, coughing a bit at the harsh burning down his throat.

"Sorry, forgot to mention the taste," Harry said, forcing his hand down as he rolled back up the pouch. "And, don't worry, I usually have a few extras. You never know when it might be needed.

He took the vial back, corked it, and carefully placed it in the trunk. Shutting the lid, he hid another wince.

After a while Kyouya began to walk towards the door. "The twins should be here soon, would you like help getting your trunk down?"

Harry shook his head, casting a feather light charm on the trunk. "No, I got it. Um . . ." He hated to bring it up, but he had a feeling that Kyouya would make him go even if the tux wasn't worn. "What about the tux?"

"Take it with you, it's yours after all." Kyouya began to walk out heading to his room.

Soon there was a knock on the door and one of the butlers opened it. "It's for you Potter-san." A maid said as she bowed leaving the doorway.

Harry grabbed the tux and his trunk and made his way back downstairs.

Down stairs the twins smiled and waved. "Hey Harry-neko." They both smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, sorry about the short notice," He glanced behind him once before following them out.

The two shook their heads opening the trunk. "Don't worry about it."

"We had a feeling things weren't going to work out there."

"We even still have a bedroom ready for you." Kaoru smiled.

Harry smiled back, hefting the light trunk into the trunk of the limo. He sighed slightly, looking back at the house; he felt bad for getting Kyouya in trouble, even though it wasn't his fault the older teen was. He laid the tux in there as well, then stepped aside, wincing as another shot of pain shot through his scar. Damn, tonight was going to be bad.

Hikaru closed the trunk and smiled at Harry, his smile faltering when he saw Harry flinch. "You ok Harry-neko?" The two lead him to the limo, letting him slide in before going around to the other side and getting in themselves, signaling their driver to head home.

Harry nodded, settling back into the seat. "Yeah, just a headache. I get them sometimes." He smiled slightly, before it faltered and his hand rose to his scar once more.

Voldemort was pissed. Tonight was going to be very bad

"Ok." They looked at each other for a moment then decided to let it slide for now.

Harry was silent the rest of the trip, forcing his hand to stay in his lap as well. There was nothing they could do, so it was pointless to worry them

Soon they came to the twins' house and they leaned over to Harry. "You might want to undo the charm on your trunk. One of the butlers can take it up to you room." They both nodded as they stepped out of the car.

Harry nodded, stepping out of the car as well, slipping out his wand as well. He quickly cast the spell on the trunk when the trunk of the car was opened, and nodded to the twins, letting them know that it was done, and safe.

He really didn't want more people to find out.

The twins called to one man who quickly got another to help him and they both haled the trunk up to Harry's new room. "Well right this way, Harry-neko."

The two walked through the front doors leading into a large entrance room. They made their way up to the wing of the house where they're room was. "Your room is right down the hall, three doors down on your left."

"This one here is ours."

"If you ever need us."

Harry nodded. "Right, Three doors down on the left it mine, this one's yours." He nodded again. "Well, goodnight," he tossed them a smile, and moved down the hall to his new room.

Including the Dursley's, the Weasley's', and Hogwarts, this made the sixth new bed he'd slept in, in less than two months.

The two raised an eyebrow and shrugged going into their own room and getting ready for bed, clasping each others hands as they drifted off to sleep.

Harry paused long enough to make sure that the trunk was in his room, and that no one was there before casting a silencing charm on his room before heading to the bed, not even bothering to change. The sooner he slept, the sooner he would wake up, and it would all be over.

_Screams. _

_That was the first thing Harry heard. _

_Pain._

_That was the first thing that Harry felt._

_It rushed over him, and he couldn't help but scream as well. Finally, after an eternity, it ended. _

"_Why do you not have it?" Voldemort demanded._

_Have what? Harry wondered, looking from Voldemort to the cringing Death Eater. _

"_It is heavily guarded, milord," the death eater said, his voice sounding familiar. Harry figured that he was one of the ones at the graveyard only months before._

_Voldemort stood from his throne-like seat, stalking closer to the cowering male. "And you are so incompetent that you could not find a way around them? Crucio"_

_Pain rushed over Harry once again. _

"_Th-they seemed to have thought of everything, milord. Nothing we thought of could get around them, not without them realizing we were there."_

"_Excuses!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I do not want your excuses, I want results! Crucio"_

_

* * *

_

That morning, Harry jerked up in his bed, his hand immediately flying to his scar. It came away a moment later when he realized it was sticky. Blood. He cursed softly, reaching for his wand.

Silently, he slipped from his bed and cast a cleaning charm on the bed. He didn't want to scare the maids, as hard as it was to think about them. Then he raised the back of his hand to his forehead and wiped away the excess blood. He went to wipe it on his trousers, but stopped, realizing that that wouldn't help. He sighed, glancing around for something to clean himself with.

"Harry-neko?"

Startled, Harry moved on instinct, turning to face the door, before instantly turning away again.

"Morning," he called., hoping they hadn't seen anything. "I'll be out soon."

"Harry-neko, are you alright?" Kaour asked, voice soft and concerned as he stepped over to the shorter boy and set his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Harry told them, turning toward his trunk. "I'll be done soon."

Perhaps he could find something in there to wipe away the blood. Unfortunately Harry forgot about the hand he'd already used to wipe some of it; the hand that was still facing the twins.

Hikaru stepped forward and quickly grabbed Harry's hand. "You're bleeding!"

Harry tensed. "No I'm not." He said pulling on his hand, still careful not to face them. It was just what he needed was for them to see it.

Hikaru grumbled and tugged on Harry's arm. "If you're not bleeding then why is there blood on your hand?" Both looked at Harry not knowing quite what to do.

Harry pulled on his arm again, biting back a growl when he couldn't get free. "It's dry." He told them. "It's _nothing_."

After a moment Hikaru only tugged harder, turning Harry around to face him. As soon as he saw the blood on Harry's forehead he moved a bit of Harry's hair. "What happened?"

Harry moved back. "It's nothing." He repeated. "It just happens sometimes." Okay, so this was the first time it had happened, but that would only worry them more.

Hikaru let go of Harry's wrist looking him in the eyes. "Your _scar_ is bleeding, that happens sometimes?" He looked as though he did not believe him. Meanwhile, Kaoru simply watched the two.

Harry rolled his eyes, quickly becoming annoyed. "Whether or not you believe it or not does not change the truth." It was just his luck that it wasn't "Now if you don't mind, I'd clean up and change into a fresh uniform."

Hikaru gave Harry a look before turning and leaving the room. Kaoru went to leave as well before turning. "As long as you're ok, Harry-neko." He gave him a small smile before moving and closing the door behind him.

Harry sighed, really, could his luck get any worse? It took him a total of ten minutes to clean up the blood, and change. When he left his room, there was absolutely nothing left that would tell anyone that his scar had been bleeding. In fact, the only thing that let anyone know that it was even irritated was the fact that it was a little red. Though Harry's bangs hid most of it.

"Ready whenever you are," Harry said when he found the twins.

The two looked up from where they were sitting in the front room and stood. "Well let's get going." Hikaru turned and walked out ahead leaving Kaoru to sigh and shake his head.

"He'll get over it." He gave Harry a small wink before walking out of the room.

Harry raised one hand to rub his eyes. Great, he had one of them angry with him. That was _just_ what he needed. With a small sigh, he followed the two out of the house. This was a wonderful beginning to a day that promised to be fantastic! Note his sarcasm.

Hikaru was silent the entire way to school, staring out the window for most of it before Kaoru turned to him.

"Stop being such a brat. If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to." His eyes were harsh but he looked more like he was pouting then glaring.

Hikaru looked over and could hardly hold in a chuckle at his brother expression.

Harry was not sure whether to be happy that Kaoru sided with him, or upset that they believed, rightfully, that he was hiding something from them. He decided to simply shake his head silently and look out the window. If Hikaru wanted to continue to give him the silent treatment, well, he'd had lots of practice with Ron.

Kaoru continued with his pout/glare until Hikaru finally nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right." He turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry-neko."

Harry turned to Hikaru, surprised. He blinked once before smiling slightly. All right, so maybe he wouldn't be getting the silent treatment.

"It's alright," he said.

Kaoru looked between the two and simply smiled, and looked out the window with a small sigh.

* * *

Hermione hesitated before leaving her room the next morning. Their next meeting was bound to be a little awkward. She took a steadying breath, and left. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Nekozawa had just stepped out of his own room when he saw Hermione, part of him wanted more then ever to dart back into the confines of his safe dark room. Instead he stepped forward giving her a small bow. "Good morning Granger-chan."

Hermione smiled slightly, closing the door behind her. "Good morning, Nekozawa-san. Did you sleep well?"

Nekozawa nodded. "I was about to ask you the same." He led the way down the stairs, grabbing a bit of toast from a tray that the maid held at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have a good day at school Nekozawa-sama, Granger-sama." The maid smiled offering the plate to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione told the maid as she took a slice of toast as well. "I slept well. Oh, How are you doing with the books? I'm not sure I asked before."

Nekozawa nodded. "They've been very interesting, I don't quite have it yet…but I'm working on it. I got a flare to grow by about two inches before the window slammed open and blew out the flame." He sighed with a smile.

Hermione quickly smothered a smile, bowing her head slightly. "Well, that's faster than others have been able to get."

Nekozawa only shrugged as he held open the car door for Hermione, just like every other morning.

Hermione sent him her usual smile and entered the car. So, maybe she'd been wrong, but of all the things to be wrong about, she was glad it was this.

"So . . . do you ever attend the dances?"

Nekozawa shifted as he sat down. "I don't normally, though I might."

Hermione nodded silently.

* * *

-2-A-

The bell had no sooner rung, signally the start of class, than every desk had a mini explosion of pink powder over its occupant. When the dust settled, it clung to the students and the teacher, turning them a bright pink. Fred and George hid their smirks.

Tamaki looked form his own, now pink, skin to Kyouya, who had _not_ been in the best of moods that morning. Then, after a while, he looked at the Weasley twins and shook his head.

Kyouya glared at the two redheaded wizards.

After their smirks disappeared, they looked as innocent as their pink skin would allow.

The rest of the class was abuzz, wondering who could have had the resources to do this.

* * *

-1-A -

Haruhi yawned, laying her head on the desk. She was _not_ looking forward to the dance.

"Don't fall asleep," Draco told her. "The day's only beginning."

Turning her head slightly Haruhi looked at her blond companion. "Ha, ha, ha…." Her voice seemed to drip with sarcasm.

Draco smirked. "It would seem that I'm rubbing off on you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes a bit laughing.

* * *

Hermione was silent as she looked between Harry and the twins. Something was wrong.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable sitting between the twins, and he was sure it had to do with the fact that they'd seen him bleeding.

Suddenly, without warning, Hikaru's head met the desk. "Damn it."

Harry jumped. "What?"

"We forgot the lunches," he grumbled a bit.

"Looks like we'll be eating in the cafeteria today," Kaoru shrugged.

Harry blinked. "There's a cafeteria?"

Kaoru looked at Harry and nodded with a smile while Hikaru continued to bang his head on the desk for a moment.

Harry blinked. "So . . . why didn't you tell us that when we forgot our lunches?"

Hikaru looked at Harry after a moment. "We forgot and thought it'd be better then walking down there…" He shrugged after turning to look at the board.

Harry nodded once, then shrugged, returning to his own notes.

* * *

Kyouya had both the Weasley twins by the arm as he stormed to class 1-A at lunch, fuming at the mouth, still completely pink.

"Now Kyouya-kun calm down…"

"Shut it Tamaki."

The twins yelped a little when Kyouya grabbed them and, seeing how angry he looked, were kind of regretting their choice in pranking the younger teen.

Harry stood when the bell for lunch rang, but wasn't able to leave the class before Kyouya entered, _pink_, with an equally pink Fred and George by the arm. He gaped slightly, not quite sure what had happened. Behind him, Hermione gasped.

Draco glanced up as the door opened and gaped.

Kyouya almost shoved the two in front of Harry, glaring as he did. "These two…" He took a deep breath. "Do something about them."

Tamaki stood behind Kyouya not quite knowing what to say.

At Kyouya's voice, Haruhi finally looked up, and had to stop herself from laughing.

Harry blinked a moment, before realization hit. In an instant, he turned from amusedly confused, to furious. "Follow me,"  
he growled, storming from the room.

Hermione, having figured it out as soon as the twins had entered, glared at them and followed Harry.

Fred and George scooted around Kyouya and trailed after Harry, knowing he'd see the funny in it after a while.

Draco, unable to help himself, stood and followed them out, turning an inquiring eye at Haruhi as he went. After all, it wasn't everyday that one got to see the Twins cowed. Smiling, Haruhi quickly stood and followed Draco as Kyouya made a sharp turn on his heel. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki scrambled to keep up.

Harry lead them all to the classroom that they had used when discussing what to do with the Ouran students. As soon as everyone was inside, Hermione snapped the door closed and sent up silencing and locking charms.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Harry snapped.

Fred shrugged. "It was just a prank."

"I specifically told you that nothing you bought was to be used at the school, did I not!"

"But we were bored," George said.

"And no one can trace it back to us."

"We don't need to take that risk," Harry growled.

"Lighten up, Harry," Fred.

"Shut up!"

Surprisingly, both twins quieted.

"If you cannot keep your pranks out of the school, I will confiscate everything,"

"Harry!"

"You wouldn't!"

Harry's mouth was set in a firm line. "We cannot afford any others learning about us," Harry told them. "Every prank you pull that is magical in nature bring everyone one step closer to finding that out!"

"It was just a prank, Harry," Fred said.

"And if Snape was here, you'd already be back at Hogwarts," Hermione snapped.

Fred cringed.

"I don't want to tell Dumbledore," Harry told them, "but I will if you do it again."

Fred and George looked down.

"And change them back."

The twins looked at eachother.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"We left the nullifier back at the house," George said.

"It'll wear off in another hour or so, though."

Kyouya continued to glare at the twins while they spoke, until visibly paling under the pink color.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then to the twins giving them small thumbs up from behind Harry.

Meanwhile Haruhi only sighed and shook her head looking to Draco.

Tamaki looked around the room then at the Weasley twins. "You mean we're stuck like this till almost after school?"

Fred shrugged. "George was in charge of bringing it."

"At least you . . . we'll only be in class for most of that. You'll be back to your normal coloring before your dance."

Harry sighed, one of his hands rising to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Kyouya shook his head, before turning and heading out the door. "You better hope this stuff wears off before the dance."

Tamaki quickly moved to follow Kyouya out giving the others a wave.

Fred and George rolled their eyes as they followed the other two out. "Of course it's going to wear off. You don't think we want to go to the dance pink, do you?"

Harry sighed. "I cannot believe those two," he said.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess we should have expected it sooner or later."

Haruhi shook her head as she walked out.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Harry looping their arms with his. "Well, off to the cafeteria then." They smiled down at the shorter boy.

Harry sighed slightly. "I'm really not hungry," Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "What did you eat for breakfast."

Harry blinked at her. "Nothing."

"Then you're eating lunch."

"But, Mione-"

"You're eating, even if Hikaru and Kaoru-kun have to force feed you,"

Harry blinked, wide eyed.

Draco snickered.

Hikaru looked at Hermione and smiled. "Good idea Hermione-chan." He laughed a bit as they walked out to the cafeteria.

Haruhi stopped, waiting for the others and smiling when she heard Hermione's comment.

"No it's not," Harry protested. "I can feed myself just fine!"

Hermione laughed lightly as she made her way back to the classroom, where she'd left her lunch.

"They're good for him, I think," Hermione told Haruhi. "They'll get him to open up more."

Haruhi nodded. "And maybe he can calm them down a bit." She went to her desk grabbing her lunch. "So should we join them?" Her question was directed at both Draco and Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "It would be nice to know where the cafeteria is."

Draco shrugged. "I guess. Better than eating alone."

They both followed Haruhi out.

* * *

The twins got in line only to very soon get to where the food was. "The usual." They shrugged as they were given their food and waited for Harry.

"Uh . . . whatever they're having." Harry said, pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru. He really didn't know enough to make a decision as to what he would like. His only hope was that no one hand fed him.

After getting his food, he followed the twins to the table.

Haruhi smiled as they walked to the cafeteria, turning and sitting down just as the twins and Harry were getting there as well.

The twins sat down and began to eat; Kaoru taking a spoonful of his soup while Hikaru ate a bit of chicken with a fork.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione as they sat. Then, very pointedly, he picked up his spoon and took some soup.

"See?" he said. "I'm eating."

Hermione gave a satisfied nod. "Good."

Draco rolled his eyes as he sat.

Haruhi laughed a bit as she unwrapped her bento box and opened it, the smell of barbecued pork, steamed rice, and steamed broccoli wafting out.

The twins laughed nodding.

* * *

Allanasha Ke Kiri: … . Um … I really have absolutely no excuse as to why we haven't updated except, I forgot … Sorry guys. I hope we still have a good number of you with us because we've started, attempting to write it more, so we can keep ahead of this. Heh .. anyway, yes, this chapters kind of a filler, but it was getting too long to also have the other bit in it … And I _will_ have the next chapter out by …. Lets say next Wednesday. That is a promise I will definitely keep.

Also, yes, I'm well aware there are many mistakes in this chapter .. mostly grammatical, but I figured you'd want it now. I'll probably come back at some point at fix it ... but I'm feeling too lazy at the moment.


	28. The Ball

**Japanese Vacation**

**Chapter 28 –**

**The Ball**

Hermione stood carefully stood from the vanity and stepped away, both hands rising to gently pat her hair. It was very similar to what she'd done with it for the Yule ball, but, instead of it just being a French twist, she'd added ringlets that fell from the top of it. She'd only needed one of the clips to hold it in place. Two strands framed her face, also falling in ringlets.

She nodded to the mirror once, grabbed the bag she had transfigured, and left the room to find Nekozawa.

Nekozawa was standing at the bottom of the stairs adjusting a piece on his suit, almost looking like a prince with his light blond hair. Tonight he would go with out his wig, though he still had to hear his cloak, perhaps a lighter one considering the occasion. He looked up when he heard Hermione begin to walk down and could not seem to look away. _Is that really Granger-chan? She looks amazing._

Hermione froze a moment at the top of the stairs. _He looks like a prince from those stories mum used to tell me,_ she thought, a light blush staining her cheeks at her thoughts as she made her way down the stairs. For a moment, she felt a little like Cinderella.

"You look amazing," Hermione told him when she reached the bottom.

Nekozawa straitened up a bit and smiled. "Not half as amazing as you do, Granger-chan." Suddenly his words caught up with him and he blushed a bit. He extended his hand. "Shall we be going then?"

Hermione's blush deepened, making it visible, as she nodded and took his arm. Her grip was light, but obviously there. It was also obvious that she had done this before.

Nekozawa lead her out to the car, on the way grabbing a light cloak; smiling as they walked.

* * *

Harry leaned against one of the pillars, slightly slouched, hoping that nobody would recognize him, or pay any attention to him. His eyes however, continued to scan the Ballroom. Draco was currently dancing with one of the ladies in attendance, Haruhi was dancing with a girl that was probably one of her customers, and the Hitachiin twins sat off to the side, entertaining several women.

Draco led his girl off the dance floor, then, just before he left her, he bowed and kissed her hand.

Hikaru and Kaoru finished speaking with the ladies and walked over to Draco, turning him back to the dance floor. "Do you mind?"

"Helping poor Haruhi-chan out?"

As they pointed her out she was moving to walk back to a table, only to be stopped and asked to dance once more. Her kind side kicking in she nodded and began to dance with what was her fourth girl in a matter of ten minuets.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you wanting me to interrupt them?" he asked, confused as to what they wanted him to do.

The twins nodded pushing him out to the floor slightly. "She needs a break."

Draco rolled his eyes, but approached the two dancing figures. He tapped Haruhi on the shoulder, then, waiting until he had both of their attentions, said,

"Excuse me, Fujioka-kun, but would you mind if I finished the dance with her? I've been wanting to for some time now, but haven't found myself free." He smiled charmingly at the girl Haruhi had been dancing with.

Haruhi looked at Draco and gave him a grateful smile. "Oh of course go ahead." Backing up she let him take over, quickly stepping out of the dancing area and looking over at Draco.

The blond returned her smile, before giving a small bow to the girl, and beginning to lead her through the dance. "I hope you aren't too upset?" he asked.

The girl only blushed a deep red and shook her head.

Draco mentally smirked. Muggles were so easy.

* * *

Satisfied, the twins walked over to Harry, leaning on the pillar next to him. "What's wrong Harry-neko?"

"Enjoying the party?"

If possible, Harry seemed to shrink farther into himself. "I'm here under protest," he told them. "I told you that I don't do fancy. I'd rather not make a fool of myself.

Hikaru shrugged as Kaoru looked over at Harry.

"It's not that bad, no ones forcing you to dance or anything."

Harry shrugged a little, before shifting, and pulling on the tux. "I have never worn anything this uncomfortable," he grumbled.

The twins both smiled at Harry. "Well ours are comfortable, you should have had us make you one."

Harry kind of shrugged. "It wasn't my choice who made it," he said, glancing around. His eyes stopped at the entry. "Hermione's here," he said.

* * *

Nekozawa lead Hermione up the stairs to the ballroom and smiled as the doors were opened for them.

"Oh, wow," Hermione breathed when they entered the ballroom.

* * *

Haruhi, the twins, Kyouya, and the entirety of the ballroom turned to look at Hermione and Nekozawa.

The twins whistled. "She looks nice."

"Nekozawa doesn't look so bad under his cloak either." The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Harry nodded a little. "Hermione's always cleaned up nice. She looks better than last year." Then, his eyes traveled over to Nekozawa and he nodded. "Too bad he has to wear the cloak."

* * *

Hermione froze for a moment upon noticing that everyone's eyes were on them, but she hid it well. Something similar had happened when she went to the Yule ball with Krum after all. Her grip did tighten on Nekozawa's arm, however.

Nekozawa gripped Hermione's hand reassuringly and took the first step forward.

Hermione followed. Of course, with it being that, or tripping, it wasn't that hard of a decision.

"Oh, there's Harry," Hermione said, smiling in his direction.

Harry waved back.

Nekozawa nodded and looked down at her. "Would you like to go over there?"

Hermione glanced up at him and nodded. "That would be nice. He seems a little uncomfortable."

Nekozawa nodded and walked over to the others, a slow enough pace that Hermione wouldn't trip as well as a warning before hand.

Hermione smiled slightly, tightening her grip on his arm in thanks.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said when they got close enough. "Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said. "You look amazing."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Nekozawa nodded to each of them in turn.

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled at Hermione. "Hey Granger-chan, you really do look gorgeous."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, not impressed. "And I'm sure you say that to every girl you see here." Though she smiled slightly, to lessen the harshness of her words.

Harry laughed slightly, nodding back at Nekozawa.

Kaoru pouted. "But we mean it with you; you're not a customer we have to please." Hikaru nodded wrapping an arm around his brother.

Nekozawa laughed a bit at both Hermione's words and the way Kaoru looked when he pouted.

Hermione laughed slightly.

* * *

Finally, Draco finished the dance, and led his off the dance floor, repeating the bow and kiss he'd given the previous one.

As soon as she was gone, Haruhi approached and smiled at Draco. "Thanks for interrupting."

Draco shrugged. "You looked like you needed a rest."

Never let it be said that a Slytherin didn't take credit even when it wasn't technically theirs.

Haruhi nodded looking over to where Harry and the twins were. "Who is that with Nekozawa-sempai? Is that Granger-chan?"

Draco glanced over and nodded. "Yeah. I'd forgotten how well she cleaned up."

Haruhi nodded.

Draco frowned glancing over at the orchestra. "That's odd," He said.

Haruhi looked at Draco. "What's that? Have you never heard an orchestra before?" Her eyes held a look of disbelief as she gazed between him and the orchestra.

Draco snorted slightly. "No, that's the song that opened the Yule Ball last year."

Haruhi made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh, sorry." She laughed a bit at her own remark

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione's eyes were lighting up. She looked at Harry, her eyes pleading. "Harry . . ."

Harry winced. "but, 'Mione . . ."

"but you're the only one who can,"

Harry whined a little, closing his eyes. "Your date?"

Hermione glanced up at Nekozawa. "Is it alright if I danced with Harry?"

Nekozawa nodded, letting her arm go carefully. "Not a problem at all, I'll just go sit down." He smiled at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who slumped. He stepped forward and took her arm, nodding once to Nekozawa, and led her to the dance floor. He hated this dance. "We just have to make sure we don't run into anybody," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded slightly as they both got into the starting position.

* * *

Draco shook his head slightly before his eyes fell on Harry and Hermione. Then, as they started dancing, his eyes widened. "They aren't!"

Haruhi looked at the dance floor as well. "What? Oh Granger-chan and Potter-kun are dancing together." She smiled seeing them.

Draco shook his head just as Harry shifted his hands to her waist and lifted Granger, turning them both around.

"That's the dance that goes with the song," he told her.

Haruhi smiled, "If it weren't for the fact that the twins are so attached to Potter-kun I'd say that those two looked good together." She laughed a bit as she looked around to watch the other people dance.

Draco blinked. "I doubt Potter will ever realize anything."

Haruhi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It's hard to do this with your dress," Harry told Hermione as he set her back down. "There's no friction."

Hermione winced slightly. "Hadn't thought of that."

Harry pulled Hermione around, careful not to go so fast that she tripped.

"This is harder to do in a dress," Hermione said. "I much prefer the robes."

Harry nodded. "Me too."

Then he lifted her once more.

The rest of the dance floor stopped to watch the two, though Harry was too caught up in trying to remember all the steps to notice that they were being watched, and Hermione was not about to say anything. Finally, the song came to a close, and Harry bowed over her hand as Hermione curtsied back. When they rose, he froze, finally noticing all the people staring at him.

Almost immediately after the song ended and the two did their bows the entire Ballroom burst out in applause.

Harry flushed a deep red, as he seemed to shrink back in on himself. Hermione smiled slightly and took his arm, urging him to lead her off. He needed no further encouragement to take her back to Nekozawa.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "I remembered more than I thought I did."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at Harry. "And you said you couldn't dance."

Nekozawa laughed a bit listening to the others.

"That is the one dance I can do," Harry said. "And it doesn't work with _anything _other than that song. And I'm probably the second worst guy at it in all of Hogwarts."

The two laughed a bit and patted his shoulder before Hikaru was asked to dance and had to leave.

* * *

Soon the orchestra began to play a new song, one man seeming to be off key. Where he stood with Haruhi, Draco twitched.

Haruhi looked at Draco for a moment. "What is it?"

Draco made to answer, but winced, one hand actually rising to his ear as he glanced over at the orchestra. After a moment, he was able to pinpoint who it was, and stormed over to him. Thankfully, it was someone on the end, as Draco practically ripped the Violin from his hands, and started tuning it.

The man stood. "Excuse me! What do you think your doing?"

Haruhi ran up to Draco.

Meanwhile the rest of the orchestra kept playing as instructed though many of them were watching the blond teen.

"Tuning . . . you're bloody instrument," Draco told him between notes. "You are off . . . key." Finally, he handed it back. "Learn how to listen to your instrument. There are several warnings that it gives off before it actually goes out of tune."

Of course, they were all magical, but Draco couldn't mention that.

The man looked confused then shocked as he took it back and caught up with the others.

"That was pretty good Malfoy-kun." Haruhi laughed a bit as she stepped away from the orchestra. Do you play often?"

Draco shook his head. "Not anymore," he said. "But I used to. My instructor was a perfectionist."

Haruhi nodded. "Why'd you decided to stop?"

"I started Hogwarts," Draco shrugged. "I didn't have enough room to pack it, and I was too busy during the summer."

Haruhi nodded. "You could always pick it up again while you're here if you'd like." She shrugged as she moved to sit in a chair.

Draco nodded. "I suppose I could. I'd have to get a hold of a Violin though."

* * *

Harry blinked over at Draco, then turned to Kaoru. "Did he just interrupt the orchestra to fix a violin?"

Kaoru laughed while nodding. "Looks like it."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Good to know that I'm not imagining things."

"E-excuse me?"

Harry turned to the girl.

"You're Potter-san, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Can I dance with you?"

Harry bit back a groan and nodded, holding out his arm for her to take.

Kaoru waved to Harry as he had to walk off.

* * *

(Later)

Hermione calmly patted Harry's back as he slumped down next to her. The dance was over and, since he'd danced with her, there was very rarely one that Harry had not been asked to join. Granted none of the others had been quite as well done, but he'd done very well.

"I think they're waiting for you Harry," Hermione.

Harry groaned. "I don't want to move."

Hikaru and Kaoru finished saying good-bye to a few girls before walking over and plopping down in seats next to Harry. "Well that was a busy ball." Hikaru yawned.

"I am so tired…" Haruhi murmured as she came back from escorting a girl to her limo.

Harry groaned in agreement. Earning him another pat from Hermione. And, it would have been very believable, if it weren't obvious that she was holding back a grin.

Draco shrugged. :"It wasn't that different from some of the dances my parents have hosted."

Haruhi could only look over at her companion with a tired glance. "Easy for you, I'm not used to these kinds of things."

Kaoru yawned and leaned his head on the pillar his chair sat by while Hikaru simply yawned.

Hermione yawned as well, one of her hands rising to cover her mouth. Then, she reached down to pick up her bag, and pulled out a watch that just didn't go with the dress. It was after midnight.

"We should be getting home though," Hermione said. "We've got school tomorrow."

The others all nodded and soon Kyouya and Tamaki along with Huni and Mori were walking up.

"Hi everyone!" Huni waved from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

Hermione smiled and nodded back.

Harry raised his head. "Hey," he said, before letting it fall back to the table. He was going to be so sore in the morning.

The others sat down along with the other group.

"Well looks like another successful night." Tamaki smiled still as energetic as ever.

Harry lifted his head, and glared at the older teen, wondering if there was anything he could do to de-energize the blond, whereas Fred and George blinked at the blond, wondering where he got his extra energy, and where they could get some. Draco and Hermione just shook their heads.

Kyouya sighed shaking his head as he listened to Tamaki.

"Well guess it's time to go." Haruhi stood up unsteadily as she yawned.

Harry stood and stretched. "I would agree," Harry said as he lowered his arms.

Hermione nodded. "My feet are killing me, so getting back would be good idea."

Draco, Fred, and George all agreed as well and began to lead the way out.

They all walked down the hall, Huni on Mori's shoulders talking about the cake that was at the ball which made many of the hosts to puke. Meanwhile the twins walked next to Harry rubbing their eyes.

Tamaki was talking to Kyouya while Haruhi walked quietly next to Draco.

The only one who didn't seem too tired but also wasn't hyper was Nekozawa who had removed his cloak and had it draped over his left arm, walking on Hermione's left.

They got out of the building, and were most of the way to where their vehicles would be when the air was filled with popping.

Draco's eyes widened and he immediately backed up and went for cover.

Harry, Fred, and George dug into inner pockets, pulling out their wands, readying them.

Hermione had to dig into her bag to retrieve her wand, but she, too, was ready before anything happened.

Huni jumped up off Mori's shoulders as he heard gunshot-like sounds while the others all became very much awake.

The first of the death eaters to attack was Fenrir, and he, seeing little Huni, dived for the small youth, sadistic pleasure shining in his eyes.

Several other curses were shot from various Death Eaters, which all of the Hogwarts students avoided. Hermione shoved Nekozawa out of the way of a particularly nasty Dark curse.

Mori quickly stepped in front of Huni, grabbing Fenrir by the collar of his shirt and his pant leg and flipping him over.

Fenrir landed with a stunned 'oomph' before snarling and launching himself at the tall dark haired human. He would regret that before the night was through.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry turned in time to see the green light aimed at him and quickly dived, hoping that no one was behind him.

"Don't get hit by the green light!" Harry shouted.

At the same time, Lucius was shouting as well. "We're to capture him, not kill him!"

The twins nodded as they both dodged a set of curses.

Nekozawa recognized the blond man's voice and jumped up, standing in front of him he pulled back his hand and punched him square in the face. "That's for Hermione-chan and yes she is a lady!" He snarled.

Lucius' head snapped back, both hands rising to his nose. "You bloody _muggle_," he snarled.

* * *

Mori caught the man as they fell to the ground and began to roll, each one wanting to beat up the other.

Hunni gave Fenrir a kick for Mori before dodging a spell from a woman.

* * *

Bellatrix, catching sight of the Hermione decided to have some fun, since she wasn't allowed to kill the boy.

"Crucio!"

Hermione went down with a scream.

Harry turned to Hermione's screams, and rage filtered into his eyes when he saw Bellatrix. "Incendeo!" he yelled.

The spell caught her robes on fire, and she had to end the spell to deal with it.

Nekozawa dived down to kneel next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ok Hermione-chan?" His eyes filled with worry at the sight of her.

Hermione, shaking a little, nodded, sitting up. "I am." Her eyes closed a moment. "I didn't know it hurt so much." she whispered.

Nekozawa nodded listening to Hermione and rubbed her back a bit.

As one, both Carrows noticed Harry move away from the mudblood and smirked. As one, they raised their wands and cast the cruciatus. He went down without a sound.

* * *

Yaxley cast a curse at the Weasley twins, but missed them, and got both of their attentions on him.

* * *

Kyouya stepped up to a blond woman death eater with a dark look to his eyes.

The blond woman smirked at him. "I take it the muggle wants to play?" her tone was mocking as a smirk planted itself on her lips.

Kyouya continued to glare at the woman as he stepped forward ready to slap her, only to soon have Tamaki clinging to his arm.

"No Kyouya-kun! We exist to bring fortune to women, you can't attack her!"

Narcissa blinked at the blond boy, who looked so much like a Malfoy. A small smile graced her lips.

"Such a worthy ambition," she purred. "I think I'll spare you."

Kyouya shook his head. "This is no woman Tamaki, she is not respectable enough to be called such. Attacking innocent teenagers." His eyes flashed as did his glasses as he gave her his own dark smirk.

Narcissa all but growled at him. "And what would a _muggle_ know of respectability?" she pointed her wand at him.

* * *

Hermione shook her head slightly, and struggled to her feet. "I've got to help."

Nekozawa stood and dived avoiding another blast.

* * *

Finally, a scream tore itself from Harry's throat as he writhed on the ground.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Harry as they dodged a few more spells from Bellatrix and jumped at the Carrows. "Hey."

"You're hurting our Harry-neko." Kaoru growled as they both pulled their fists back and punched them.

"Don't you even think about doing that again." They both began to kick and shake the two.

Harry curled in on himself momentarily when the pain vanished before moving to sit up, despite his body telling him not to. He was already starting to shake, but he'd deal with it later. There was a battle going on at the moment. He spared enough time to see that Hikaru and Kaoru had his attackers well enough in hand before moving on.

* * *

Pettigrew held his wand lightly, looking around and wondering whom he should attack. He wasn't even sure why his lord had wanted him to come.

Hunni ran up to Pettigrew going into a fighting stance ready to attack.

Pettigrew blinked at the blond child a moment, before deciding that it was an easy win, and that no one would accuse him of doing nothing. "Crucio,"

Hunni quickly dodged and flipped backwards away from the other, only to run forward and punch him in the gut.

Pettigrew made a pained noise as he stumbled back. He blinked at the child. The kid was fast. Why did that always happen to him? With a whimper, Pettigrew turned into a rat and fled.

Hunni tilted hi head. "Potter-chan! He turned into a rat!"

Harry stopped and turned to Hunni as the older teens words sunk in. "Pettigrew," he breathed. "Don't let him get away if you can help it." Harry told him, knowing that Hunni would have better luck catching him than he would.

Hunni nodded as he ran after the small rodent and grabbed him by the tail. "Gotch ya."

Pettigrew squirmed, twisting around to bit the child.

Hunni yelped as he was bit before dropping the rat. "Ow!" His hand flew to his mouth as he sucked on the bleeding wound.

Pettigrew landed and wasted no time in running, completely ignoring the child.

* * *

Kyouya quickly reached out and grabbed Narcissa's wand and looked her in the eye. "I know it's rude to point sticks at people." Then there was a sudden snap.

The entire fight seemed to stop as every wizard turned to Kyouya, Tamaki, and Narcissa.

After a silent moment, Narcissa screamed as she stumbled back, only half of her wand in her hand. One of her hands rose to her chest in horror, then there was a pop, and she was gone.

"Imperio!" Lucius yelled, his wand pointed at Kyouya.

Tamaki dove in front of Kyouya. "No!" Soon Tamaki was standing up straight and looking at Kyouya with a dead look in his eyes.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya stepped back, actually afraid of the look to his classmate a long time friend.

Haruhi grabbed a hold of Tamaki's arm. "Tamaki-sempai! Stop! That's Kyouya!"

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and threw her off his arm.

* * *

Harry, hearing first the spell, then Haruhi, turned with a sinking feeling. As he watched Tamaki throw off Haruhi, his suspicions were confirmed. Rushing over, and ignoring the increase in his shaking, he yelled. "Patrificus Totalus!"

It was the only spell he could think of that wouldn't hurt the blond.

Haruhi looked up as she watched Tamaki fell forward landing in Kyouya's arms as the dark haired boy caught him.

Harry quickly made his way towards them, but was stopped when Mori and Fenrir suddenly rolled by fighting, neither of them managing to stay on top for long. He paused, watching them roll by with a confused frown. "I'll deal with that later," he muttered, continuing on to Kyouya and Haruhi.

"He wasn't in control of his actions," Harry told them, trying to stave off any feelings of betrayal.

Almost immediately after he shoved Haruhi out of the way of a cutting curse, getting hit in the process, though he only winced a little.

Haruhi fell over and looked at Harry. "Are you ok?"

Kyouya seemed oblivious to what was happening around him as he held his petrified friend.

Harry nodded slightly, "I'm fine, just a scratch, you?" somehow managing to keep the pain out of his voice.

Haruhi nodded. "I'm ok."

Harry nodded, turning to Kyouya. "Lie him down, I need to see if the spell was taken off."

Kyouya complied and set Tamaki down still shaking a bit.

* * *

Hunni looked around and saw Lucius, jumping in front of him he glared. "What'd you do to Tama-chan?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Nothing that concerns little muggle brats," he said, pointing his wand at the child.

Hunni glared at the wand. "Kyouya-chan was right, it's rude to point sticks at people." He did just as the younger boy did and snapped the blonds' wand. "And never drop your guard, no matter how young looking your opponent."

Lucius snarled and dived at the child, his hands extended as he went for his throat.

Hunni quickly grabbed Lucius and flipped him, making him fly into Fenrir, who had finally pinned Mori with a satisfied growl. As the tall, silent teen felt Fenrir loosen his hold, he gave the man a swift kick in the groin and flipped him off of him.

Fenrir howled as he was kneed, but quickly recovered and stood. Lucius was not so lucky.

Mori quickly stood ready to fight again as he felt blood drip down his chin from a split lip.

* * *

Bellatrix, once again without an opponent, grinned as she found the Potter boy again. "Imperio!"

Harry stiffened momentarily, his gaze blanking, much like Tamaki's had. A moment later, he blinked, his vision clearing. Haruhi paled at the sight of Harry's eyes for a moment then calmed down when they returned to normal.

He turned. "Stupefy!" Bellatrix easily dodged.

More popping had the Death Eaters quickly retreating. Fenrir was about to attack again, but Lucius' grip on his arm stopped him. "Fenrir, let's go," Lucius shouted.

Fenrir snarled, but smirked at Mori. He would be back. It had been a while since he'd found anyone worthy to be in his pack.

Hermione paled when she heard Fenrir's name and hurried over to Mori as soon as the Death Eaters were gone. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. "Did he bite you, or scratch you?"

Mori blinked at Hermione then shook his head, whipping some blood from his chin.

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Good." she said. Around them, the others relaxed.

* * *

Harry, seeing that they were Aurors, kneeled down beside Tamaki and stared into the teen's eyes. As soon as he saw that they'd cleared up, Harry released him from the body bind.

Tamaki shifted as he sat up and blinked, suddenly he flung his arms around Kyouya. Harry quickly sat back to avoid Tamaki as he sat up.

"Kyouya-kun! I'm so sorry!"

"What is going on here?" One of the Auror's demanded.

Harry quickly stood once more, ignoring the pain that shot through him as he did so.

"We were attacked," Harry said. "We did the best we could do to defend ourselves and our friends."

The man frowned. "And why were you all attacked."

Meanwhile, the other Aurors were moving among the other students, making sure they were all right.

Kaoru clung to Hikaru while Haruhi stood up.

The head Auror glanced around. "They don't seem very surprised to have been in the middle of a magic fight."

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

"They know then?"

Harry nodded shakily. "Yes, sir."

The man sighed. "Prepare to Obliviate," he said.

"You can't!" Hermione yelled.

The man turned to her. "Why not?"

"Because . . ." she hesitated. "They're family."

The man raised an eyebrow. "They are?"

Nekozawa stood and made his way to Hermione. "Are you alright Hermione-chan?"

Hermione nodded, turning from the Auror. "Yes, I . . ." she blinked, realizing what he had called her, and smiled slightly. "I am."

Nekozawa sighed before looking at the man and then at Hermione.

Kaoru and Hikaru made there way over to help Fred and George up, who accepted it with a smile.

"Excuse me!" the man snapped, gaining everyone's attention once more. "Just how are you all related?"

"They're our cousins!" Fred and George said, wrapping an arm around Hikaru and Kaoru, who then nodded, giving their best innocent look to the aurors.

Draco cleared his throat slightly as he finally made an appearance, satisfied that the Death Eaters were now gone.

Harry glanced over at him. "They're my cousins as well," Harry said, motioning to Haruhi and Kyouya.

The man raised an eyebrow.

Hunni ran up and glomped Draco. "Are you ok brother?" He understood what was happening and was ready to play along.

Tamaki let go of Kyouya and turned to Draco. "Be careful Hunni, Draco's still in pain." He patted Draco on the head giving him a look.

"I'm fine," Draco said, before turning to the head auror. "I'm afraid my mother would have a fit if I brought them home without their memories."

The Auror raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing them. "And these two?" he asked, motioning to Nekozawa and Mori.

Thinking quickly, Hermione threaded an arm through Nekozawa's. "He's my boyfriend, and if I want to tell him I'm a witch, then I very well have that right."

Nekozawa blushed.

The man blinked. "And that one?" he motioned toward Mori.

"My brother." Hermione said, without thinking. To which, Mori nodded, gently patting Hermione on the head.

Hermione barely resisted the urge to blink up at Mori, sure that that would convince them that this was all a hoax.

"And your names?"

"Fred"

"And George,"

"Weasley," Fred and George said.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," they continued.

Draco kind of froze. He couldn't take his name if he was now 'brothers' with muggles.

Thankfully, someone else figured that out as well.

"This is Draco Suoh." Tamaki smiled placing an arm around the shorter blonds shoulders while Hunni lessened his grip.

Kyouya looked at Harry for a moment, "I am Fujioka Kyouya, and my brother Fujioka Haruhi." He knew his name would be too well known even in the wizarding world, so long as they paid any attention to the muggle world.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi," hermione said, knowing by now that the older teen wouldn't say anything. "I'm . . . Morinozuka Hermione," and that just sounded off. "And this is Nekozawa Umehito."

Nekozawa tightened his grip a bit before shaking his head, becoming very drowsy.

The man nodded, and turned to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, looked the man in the eyes and said. "Potter Harry."

The change was instantaneous, causing the rest of the group looked at Harry and the Auror.

The auror straightened, eyes widening. "Potter-sama?" his eyes made the customary jumped to Harry's forehead.

From across the area, the other aurors turned to face them, but none of them said anything.

"That's right," Harry said.

"Well then," the man said. "our apologies for the misunderstanding."

He turned to face the other aurors. "Well, what are you waiting for? They can't have left the continent yet. Get going!"

"Hai!" they responded, popping out.

The head auror turned back to Harry. "We'll do our best to catch them, Potter-sama," he said, giving a small bow before popping out as well.

After returning from helping the Weasley twins, Hikaru and Kaoru walked to Harry. Tamaki and Kyouya were not far behind. Tamaki was still clinging to the smaller dark haired teen's arm.

"Potter-_sama_?" Kyouya looked at the shorter boy.

Nekozawa gave Hermione a small look before looking ahead at Harry, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

Harry glanced up at Kyouya, frowning. "I don't think I'm a -sama," he said, glancing toward Draco.

Draco shrugged. "How should I know? I was never taught about the Potter line."

Hermione released Nekozawa. "I think it has to do with being the Boy-Who-Lived."

Kyouya looked from Harry to Hermione, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Boy-Who-Lived?" Hikaru tilted his head.

Hunni and Mori stood watching the group. Mori tilted his head and observed, something was off.

"Uh," Harry sighed. "You know that green light that I told you to avoid? Well, it's known as the killing curse. If it hits you, you're dead. No second chances, no help; it's over.

"Well . . . I survived it."

* * *

**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Yay~ Cliffhangers**

**Allanasha Ke Kiri: Yeah, a bit, I suppose. I probably could have continued, but this is already at about 17 pages and over 5,000 words, so I think it's a good place to stop ^_^ Next update should be soon.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it and remember to review~**

**Also ... the lateness of this chapter _is not my fault_. decided to be a pain and wouldn't let me upload it. I ended up having to get someone else's computer to upload it . it sucked majorly.  
**


End file.
